Season 4: Identity
by Ibaraz
Summary: Follows my S3. Life in Starling City is, for once, really good for Oliver. Team Arrow is doing progress and Oliver is enjoying a budding romance with Felicity. But when Oliver lets himself believe that he can have a normal life, a deadly villain appears and nothing can be the same again. Oliver realizes that maybe he can't be both Oliver and the Arrow.
1. The Calm - Part I

_A/N: I could not resist! Following up my version of Season 3 comes an alternate version of Season 4 that will deal with the overall theme of Identity. All that was rebuilt in Season 3 will here be tested as some vital questions are asked and hopefully answered. With this "season" I intend to bring the two stories full circle and hopefully seal the bag in a satisfying way for the readers. _

_I've already mapped out where I want to go with this season, but there's a lot that could change down the road when the story takes off on its own (that's certainly what happened with my third season...). _

_With the theme being Identity, you can expect some similarities to canon-Season 3, but with my own twists to the stories. Having watched the show doesn't guarantee that you won't be surprised by where I choose to take the episodes or the characters. Having said that, the first episode will pay homage to canon-3x01 with its overall synopsis and a few chosen scenes and characters, but... Eh, you'll see!_

_Series synopsis: In the aftermath of Slade Wilson's death and Merlyn's escape from Starling City, life is good for Oliver Queen. Team Arrow has successfully diminished crime rates, QC is thriving and Oliver is enjoying a budding romance with Felicity Smoak. But when Oliver lets himself relax and believes he can have a private life, a deadly villain appears in Starling City and disaster strikes close to home. Oliver is forced to realize that maybe he can't have it all - not as long as Starling City needs the Arrow._

* * *

><p><strong>4x01. The Calm - Part I<strong>

Five months had passed since Malcolm Merlyn's last ploy in Starling City, five months since Slade's death, five months that had been relatively peaceful and normal in the lives of Oliver Queen and those he loved.

Still, much had changed in the past few months. Oliver had successfully reclaimed his family's company, with Felicity as his VP, Thea and Roy were traveling the world together, Laurel had joined Team Arrow as the new Canary and Oliver was happy - truly happy - in his love life with Felicity.

For the first time in over eight years, Oliver felt like he could do this. He could actually lead a normal life while balancing the life of his secret persona. With Felicity by his side, he could be Oliver Queen, the man, and be the devoted boyfriend she deserved. It never seized to amaze him just how much she cared for him. Oliver knew he wasn't always an easy man to live with, but through thick and thin she stayed there beside him, pushing and encouraging him to do what was right at all times. But, most of all, she offered her unconditional love and Oliver couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd ever done to deserve someone like her. As long as he had Felicity beside him, the rest of the world faded from existence.

Oliver contemplated his luck as he finished up for the day. He left a few signed documents on his assistant's desk before he walked down the familiar corridor towards his VP's office.

He rounded the corner and stopped as he gazed through the glass walls and into the grand office. Felicity sat behind her desk, talking on the phone. She was turned towards the windows so all Oliver saw was her profile as she talked animatedly with some business partner to QC. Oliver let himself have this simple moment to just gaze at her, drinking in her presence as if it was his secret elixir of life. Felicity's head was leaned back against the headrest, her long, blonde ponytail cascading over her shoulders. She wore a burgundy colored dress that accentuated her slender shape and the vibrant color of her eyes. Oliver watched as her fuschia lips curled up into a smile as she thanked the person on the phone and then hung up. She placed the phone down and Oliver stepped forward.

He knocked on the glass door and smiled as her eyes flew up to meet his. Her face erupted into a wide grin as she recognized him and Oliver couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, stranger," she said as she spun the chair in his general direction. "I was just preparing the last details for our benefit tomorrow night. Everything is good to go. There are going to be 150 guests at this thing. It's the biggest thing I ever helped organize."

Oliver strode into the office casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets, as he suggested, "You know you don't have to do those things as the VP, right? There are other people in charge."

"I know. But I kind of like it. It's a nice break from board meetings, business dinners and hunting for investment partners."

Oliver hummed in understanding. "Ready to head home?"

Felicity's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "... I thought we were doing a night at the foundry? Laurel wanted the two of you to check out the suspicious activity by the harbor tonight, right? I mean, I know things have been quiet lately with the two of you out there, but this thing with Vincent Steelgrave could be something. He has been building up a little team of criminals, after all. At least Laurel seems to believe so."

"I've already told her that can wait. Steelgrave's a patient man, and nothing suggests he's about to move tonight. It can wait a day or two," Oliver said vaguely as he stopped in front of her desk. "I was thinking maybe... you and I could take a night off instead. Just be the two of us."

Felicity exhaled in amusement as she rose languiedly and stepped around the desk. She stopped a foot too close for the rules they'd made about never being physical at work. The idea had mainly been Felicity's, but Oliver had easily played along with whatever made her happy. Still, they'd both learned the joys of breaking those very same rules a few times already. Felicity's gaze danced across his face as she licked her full lips. "... My place or yours?"

"Need you ask?" Oliver cocked his head to the side as he tried to suppress a contagious grin.

Felicity inclined her head once, a trace of amusement taking refuge at the corner of her mouth. "You're right. We're always at my place."

"Not always," Oliver disagreed in a teasing note and couldn't resist touching her. His hand came up to her shoulder and slid down the length of her arm in a featherlight touch, barely grazing her soft, bare skin. "Only on days that end with a 'y'."

Felicity chuckled at his words. Her hand trailed down the length of his tie as she breathed, "Funny guy. How ever did I get so lucky?"

"It's a mystery," Oliver suggested as he squeezed her arm and let go. He stepped over to the coatrack and retrieved the lone beige trench coat that hung upon it.

"I hate mysteries," Felicity muttered as Oliver helped her put on the coat.

Oliver pressed a single kiss to the nape of her neck as he whispered, "I know."

Felicity shivered slightly as his breath ghosted across her skin. She smiled as she turned around and her azure eyes sparkled in the dim light of the early evening. "But I can live with this one."

Oliver's smile softened as his hand found hers and gave it a tight squeeze. "_Good_."

* * *

><p>"I thought we agreed, Ollie?" Laurel frowned into her phone as she sat behind her desk at the DA's office. She lowered her voice to make sure no one was listening and pressed her cell closer to her cheek. "We were supposed to take a look at the harbor tonight. Felicity's information suggest that Steelgrave and his team will attempt to seize the cache of RPG's that will arrive this weekend. A preemptive attack could prevent all of it. You promised."<p>

"No, I said we'd do it this weekend, when we know more about the delivery of the cache," Oliver's voice sighed and he seemed unwilling to have this argument at present time. "Take the night off, Laurel. We could both do with some R and R."

Laurel huffed audibly. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that."

"Well... maybe it was long overdue."

"Maybe," Laurel hummed in amusement. From the sound of his voice, Oliver really did need the night off. Lord knows he deserved it for all the time he put in as the Arrow. She sighed, "Alright. Fine. See you tomorrow. Say 'Hi' to Felicity from me. Bye."

They hung up and Laurel busied herself with the paperwork that lay in a lazy pile beside her. A few minutes later, she heard a firm knock on the doorpost and looked up to see her father leaning against the open doorframe. The dark-haired man grinned down at his daughter as he pushed away from the door and strolled closer. He was clad in chinos, a worn dark shirt and his usual leather jacket that always carried a faint scent of 'home' to Laurel. She couldn't help but smile up at her father and waited for him to speak.

Quentin sank into the seat opposite her desk with a slight groan - Laurel guessed his knees were acting up again - as he asked, "Ready to go to the AA-meeting?"

"Eh, yeah!" Laurel said as she shuffled the papers back into her work pile. The pile mainly consisted of cases Laurel knew wouldn't hold up in court as it was. Cases about thugs and criminals who were simply too adapt at avoiding the law. It could wait until tomorrow. Tonight she was going to do some real change. "Just give me a sec."

"You can have two," Quentin said in a light tone.

Laurel finished the last off and smiled up at her father across from her. "You sound happy, dad, did anything happen I should know about?"

"Sara got a message through to Felicity, and Felicity just relayed it to me," Lance explained as he rose from the chair and tugged on his sleeves. "She's doing great, apparently. Couldn't disclose her location, but whatever. Things are looking up lately, you know? Not only here in Starling, but knowing that my girls - _both_ _of them_ - are alive and kicking is good. Speaking of which-"

Laurel snorted as she shrugged on her burgundy blazer and ran a hand through her dark, brown locks. "You have to work on your transitions, dad."

"Why? You've heard them all. No need to beat around the bush, honey," Quentin grinned teasingly.

"Well, then, yes, I was planning on stepping out tonight," Laurel explained in a gentle tone as she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her endearing father. "I want to check out this Steelgrave. Have you got anything more on him yet?"

"Not yet. Is the Arr-_Oliver_ joining you?"

Laurel shook her head as she grabbed her briefcase and stepped out from behind the desk. "Not tonight."

"_Sweetheart_..." Quentin's voice dropped an octave into a tone Laurel recognized only too well. He side-eyed her and suddenly carried himself stiffer as he said, "You know I don't like it when you step out alone. You don't have the same amount of training as either Sara or-"

"Dad!" Laurel breathed tiredly, dragging the word out softly. She placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at her father brightly. "I'll be fine. Besides, I didn't say I was going alone."

* * *

><p>In one of the old, abandoned factories by the harbor, Vincent Steelgrave was going over the plans for the weekend with his loyal men. Over the past few months he'd assembled every small-time thug or up-and-coming criminal in Starling around him in a web of loyal crew members that would help him take control over Starling City's underground.<p>

"The cache will arrive in Starling on Friday night," Hugo, Vincent's right hand man, informed the boss, while a few of the other men reclined on a sofa in the back, listening to the conversation with mild interest.

Steelgrave nodded and ran a hand across his short, greying hair. "Good. That's good. Are the men ready to take control of the shipment?"

Hugo nodded once. His dark eyes lit up by knowledge and cunning as he tightly smiled up at the other man. "They are. And we've bribed the police, they won't do anything to stop us."

"Your men may be ready..." an unfamiliar voice with an accent - Slavic by the sound of it - suddenly echoed in the dark enclosure. Vincent spun around to face the shadows behind him. For a few seconds he saw nothing but the deep dark, until suddenly a figure revealed himself. He was tall, with a short beard, a long, straight nose and a grey suit that seemed a size or two too big for his frame. The man's eyes were sharp like a shark's but on the point of boredom as he gazed back at Vincent. The man stepped closer as he finished his sentence, "... but they are not really your men, at all."

Vincent's hand found the hidden gun in his belt and he squinted in suspicion. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"My name is Werner Zytle," the man drawled. "And what I am saying is this; what we have here is a _lack of leadership_. Your men will not follow you anywhere. They need a stronger leader."

Vincent snorted unkindly and glanced back at his men. The criminals seated in the sofa chuckled crudely at the new arrival and Vincent felt their trust in him fuel him on as he turned back to face this stranger, "These men are loyal to me."

"Your men are running scared because of the Arrow," Werner countered as he came to a halt a few steps before Hugo and Vincent. "They won't be loyal to you when the Arrow stops your shipment of grenade launchers on... Friday, was it?"

"_You're wrong_," Steelgrave growled as he took one stride into the other man's personal space and stretched tall. He was but an inch higher, but it was enough to serve a purpose. He glared down at Zytle with burning fury as he snarled, "I don't know what you're business is with me, but I advice you to walk out of here while you still can. I have no use of you in my ranks. _Zytle_... I recognize that name. You're nothing more than a common street dealer. Go back to the streets, where you belong."

Werner seemed to contemplate these words for a second before he inhaled slowly. "The drug I distribute, which you so unkindly dismiss... is _Vertigo_. I've enhanced what the former Count created, and made it hallucinogenic. Vertigo now induces you to see your greatest fears." Without warning he whipped a small object from his pocket and pressed the sharp syringe into Steelgrave's neck. Vincent flinched and gasped for air as his eyes widened in fright. Werner beheld him curiously for a second as Vincent's breathing quickened with panic at whatever hallucinations he was seeing. Before long, Werner tired of the scene and stabbed the crew leader with a short throwing knife. Zytle watched as the man fell dead to the ground, the empty syringe sticking out from the side of his neck.

Werner titled his head to the side and gently kicked on the dead man's leg to make sure he was truly deceased. Werner's impassive gaze rose up to meet Hugo's once more and then wandered over to the other men who remained tense and silent in the back.

"As I said," Werner repeated impassively, "Lack of leadership. I nominate myself for the part. No objections... I believe? Now, what we need to do is reclaim our streets. Find a way to stop being afraid, and invoke fear in others. The first thing we need to do to achieve that? _Kill the Arrow._"

* * *

><p>Oliver sank onto the grey couch with a deep exhale, letting his head roll back against the headrest for a moment of peace. He closed his eyes and focused on simply breathing in and out evenly as he listened to Felicity's voice coming from inside her bedroom. She was on the phone with someone, talking quickly and excitedly, but Oliver didn't listen to the words in particular. He preferred to simply enjoy the happiness he could hear so evidently in her tone, and used the sound to calm his mind. It had been a long time since he'd allowed himself a moment of utter peace. After years of fighting for his life, fighting against the monster inside of him - he hadn't been given a lot of time to just... breathe. Be happy.<p>

After a short while, Oliver realized Felicity had stopped talking and his eyes flew open as he felt the cushions shift beside him. Felicity sat beside him, feet curled up beneath her body as she faced him with a soft smile. She gazed at him tenderly, seemingly taking in his features for her memory bank. One of her hands came up to trail across his cheek and jawline as she explained, "That was Barry on the phone. I think he wants to take _The Flash_ to Starling. I think he's eager to show you what he's learned since we last visited Central City."

Oliver closed his eyes in contentment at the touch of her fingers on his skin that soothed his soul like a balm. He hummed, "You mean 'showing off'?"

"Something like that," Felicity chuckled.

Oliver's phone suddenly beeped and the man groaned under his breath as he pulled himself out of his reprieve. He leaned forward and grabbed his cell before leaning back, letting one of his hands rest across Felicity's legs. He opened the text message and smiled. "Thea just sent a picture of herself and Roy in Venice." He explained and showed the blonde the photo. "They seem happy."

Felicity nodded. "I'm glad for them. That's most of Europe done, right? And a few crimes prevented on the way. They're on quite the adventure, aren't they?"

"Aren't we?"

"Yes," Felicity nodded unhurriedly as she pondered the question. She bit her bottom lip and scooted closer to Oliver until she could lean her forehead against his. "I'd like to think so. Whatever it is, it's certainly a thrilling ride. Never a dull moment." Oliver watched as she closed her eyes with a faint smile. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do," Oliver promised and leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. He'd meant it to be chaste, a promise of sort, but as always her touch and her lips affected him beyond control. He deepened the kiss as her fingers dug into his shoulders, pulling him closer to her smaller body.

As Oliver trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, Felicity breathed, "Do you want to have dinner? I think I still have some leftovers from our leftovers yesterday. You hungry?"

Oliver didn't remove his lips from her soft skin as he replied, "Mhm."

"I mean _food_, Oliver."

"Mhm."

"Oliver..."

Oliver unwillingly dragged his lips away from her skin to breathe, "Yeah?"

"Don't stop."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Laurel?" Diggle questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the brunette before him. The two of them were alone down in the foundry, among the slow, steady hum of Felicity's computers and the arsenal of weapons.<p>

Laurel strapped the baton to her right thigh and adjusted her small mask as she countered, "You don't agree with me?"

"No, I do. I think something's fishy is going on that could turn into something much bigger if we don't act soon. We're better off nipping it in the bud, for sure," Diggle agreed, letting his tactical mind lead the way.

"Then what are we disagreeing about?" Laurel asked as she put on the long, blond wig to mask her real hair - finishing her transition to Canary - and gazed up at the man.

Diggle pointedly held her gaze and raised one of his eyebrows slowly. "Without Oliver, though?"

"We don't need his permission, do we? This is our team as much as it is his," Laurel shrugged and swirled her shorter Escrima sticks in her hands. "I know the main reason why you're with me is so that I'm not alone out there tonight, and I appreciate that, Diggle. I really do."

John shrugged. "Well, Lyla is busy with something that's gone awry at A.R.G.U.S and Maya is with the babysitter. There's no better place than here."

"Any excuse, huh?" Laurel joked casually.

* * *

><p>"I'm in position on the roof," Diggle spoke over the comm link.<p>

Laurel crept through the shadows of the night, avoiding the lamp posts around the harbor like her training with Sara and Nyssa had taught her. She gracefully slipped from one shadow into the next, becoming a part of the silent night with ease. She flipped behind a dumpster as she heard voices up ahead. She held her breath and waited patiently before she heard the sound of footsteps walking away from her position. Laurel waited until there was complete silence in her vicinity before she jumped out from behind the dumpster and crept towards the steel door around the corner.

She hauled it open and stepped inside. The door closed with a slight whine before silence once more engulfed the area around her. Laurel raised her Escrimas as she carefully walked further into the open warehouse. It was supposed to be abandoned but judging by the amount of craters filled with stolen goods left and right, Laurel could tell this was from the truth. She walked towards an old, worn office and stepped inside.

"No one here," she whispered over the earpiece as she gazed around the room. There was a worn sofa standing by one wall, a few kegs of beer, graffiti on the wall and a blue, luminescent lamp that cast the room in an eerie glow.

"Not no one," a voice suddenly spoke and Laurel whipped around in surprise. A man in a suit, a short beard and keen, clever eyes stepped towards her on silent feet. "_Someone_." Before Laurel had a chance to react the man whipped his arm towards her, stabbing a small syringe into her neck.

Laurel gasped as she backed up and pulled out the syringe, letting it fall to the ground beside her feet.

"You are not the Arrow," the man spoke in an accent. "But an enemy I'd like to dispose nonetheless. Name is Werner Zytle. You can call me Vertigo."

"Not possible," Laurel struggled against the thick fog that threatened to overtake her mind and she wobbled as the room spun from side to side around her. "The Arrow killed the Count."

"Some things never die," Werner disagreed vehemently as he held his ground in front of the woman, eyeing her like a predator going in for the kill. Even though the room spun, Laurel thought she could make out a vague curiosity in the man's eyes as if he was gauging her reaction to the drug. Werner stepped closer with a snarl. "Your kind, for example. No worries, dearie, that's a problem I'll soon take care of."

His fist connected with her jaw and Laurel stumbled back. She recovered and swung her own weapons towards him. Her movements were slower with the drug in her system, however, and Zytle quick on his feet. He blocked her attack and managed to pull one of the sticks from her hand. Laurel kicked the man in the shin and he grunted. He was barely fazed, however, as he threw a swift punch to her throat and the pain made it impossible to breathe for a long second. Laurel gasped and stumbled back to the wall as the pain eased up. She closed her eyes momentarily as her mind clogged with a thick mist.

"The Count may be dead," Werner remarked as Laurel heard the clatter of him dropping her Escrima stick to the ground. His voice and the metallic sound seemed like that of an echo from a distant tunnel. "But the glory of Vertigo lives on with a few enhancements that will reveal to you your greatest fears...!"

Laurel shook her head to clear it, but to no avail, when suddenly Werner's face changed before her very eyes. It shifted into a far more familiar visage. A man with dark, ruffled hair, pale eyes and a handsome face. _Tommy Merlyn_. Laurel sucked in a breath of air at the unexpected sight.

Tommy attacked her with vicious speed and strength, and Laurel tried to fight back. She fell to her knees but was soon pulled onto her feet. This time, as she gazed into the eyes of her attacker, Laurel was shocked to see the face of her sister snarling back at her. Sara's beautiful features were contorted in hate and anger as she slammed her elbow in Laurel's face.

Laurel felt blood flow from her nose as she blocked the next punch and managed to throw two punches to Sara's abdomen. Confusion danced in Laurel's head as regret mixed with fear and she tried to get away, tried to clear her mind, but it was all in vain.

A gunshot suddenly echoed in the room and both Werner and Laurel spun around as they saw Diggle rushing into the room, his sidearm raised and ready. Werner reacted instantaneously as he whipped out a smaller blade and threw it towards the man. John ducked behind the sofa just in time and Laurel took the offered window to break free from Werner's grip. She gasped and reached for her dropped Escrima as she fled. She struggled to run towards Diggle's hidden position, balance and strength both abandoning her as she fell to her knees as her legs gave out under her.

Diggle was at her side then and helped her onto her feet, but Laurel was barely aware of what was going on around her. He slung one of her arms around his shoulder as they both gazed back. Werner Zytle was already gone.

* * *

><p>Oliver ran down the steps to the foundry, closely followed by Felicity, as his heart thundered away inside his chest. He saw Diggle strap Laurel's wildly trashing body down on the table, the woman's face covered in blood and tears.<p>

"_Tommy_, no! Please, no!" Laurel cried and tried to get loose from the binds.

Oliver stopped at the feet of the table and watched the scene before him. "Is she okay? What the hell happened tonight? I thought we agreed to take the night off."

"Yeah, well, Laurel and I thought we could check things out tonight. Give you two a night off while we did a routine stakeout," Diggle explained grimly as he walked up next to the other man. Felicity walked past both of them and stopped at the head of the table, trying to calm the mad woman down. John glanced at her, before he turned back to Oliver. "Didn't work out, though."

"I can see that, Diggle," Oliver snarled unkindly.

"It's Vertigo," John breathed in a low tone that hid none of his concern for his team member. "Some guy - Zytle, I think - claims to have taken up the mantle of the Count, but it seems he's enhanced the drug. She seems to be hallucinating about Tommy and Sara. I can't get her to calm down."

"We need to clean this blood away," Felicity spoke up and met the guys' gazes across the divide. "Was it just a nose bleed?"

"Fortunately, yes," John agreed.

"Don't die on me! It's my fault, Sara! I know it is, all my fault..." Laurel cried and her trashing subdued for a second as her eyes found Felicity's across a space and time no one but her could understand. Laurel's blue eyes danced with tears as she begged, "Please don't hate me!"

Oliver closed his eyes tight as he saw his friend's torment. He released a tense breath before jumping into action. He hurried over to the wooden case he'd brought with him from the Island and searched through the trunk. He found the small bag of herbs and closed the lid once more. He spun around and rushed over to his workstation.

Felicity gathered a clean cloth and glanced his way. She smiled down at him as he got to work. "I'm glad you thought to reload our stocks of that magical herb when you... well, when you were on Lian Yu last time."

"Yes," Oliver agreed in a tense tone as he heated up some water and threw some herbs into it. As soon as the concoction resembled tea he poured it into a vial and walked over to the table. He wasn't sure if this would be enough, but it was all he had to go on right now. He coaxed Felicity away and took her place by the head of the table. "Hey, Laurel, I need you to drink this."

"_Tommy_!" Laurel gasped in panic and her eyes widened in pained fear. "No, no, Tommy! Don't!"

"Hey, hey... It's me. It's Oliver," Oliver whispered as he leaned close and raised her head slowly, trying to pull her back from the edge. "Drink this. You'll feel better soon. I promise. There's nothing to be afraid of here. Just drink... Please, Laurel..."

Laurel blinked a few times before she managed to register the item in his hands and subsequently relaxed a little. She sipped from the herbal tea-concoction and Oliver forced her to drink some more before her head suddenly rolled back. She was unconscious and Oliver carefully put her head back down on the table.

"I thought a sedative might help, too," Oliver explained as he stepped aside to let Felicity clean the blood from Laurel's face. As silence reigned in the lair after Laurel's terrified shouts died down, Oliver turned back to Diggle and asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Diggle looked taken aback for a second before he faced the challenge head on. "... We meant well, Oliver. It was _our_ choice to go out there tonight. We couldn't have foreseen this. None of us knew Vertigo was on the rise like this again. My guess is that Zytle has replaced Steelgrave at the top of the food chain."

"We need to find this man and stop him before he can do more harm," Oliver growled. "We need to find out what he's got planned."

"Not tonight, we can't," Diggle argued in a gentler tone. "Zytle is long gone now."

"Felicity can look for traces of him on the computers. And we can look for information on the man himself tomorrow night," Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually... you can't," Felicity interjected as she threw away the bloody cloth and stepped up beside the men. Her eyes begged for forgiveness as her hand landed on Oliver's forearm. "We have the benefit for QC to host. The one that highlights the struggles the Glades still suffer through, the suffering you with your mother's charity foundation has come a long way repairing... You can't miss it, Oliver. All the important investors will be there and the President of QC _has_ to make more than an appearance."

Oliver looked ready to literally fight her for it, but in the end he glanced down at Laurel's still form and nodded his head. "... Right."

* * *

><p>Hugo jumped as the door slammed shut behind him. He glanced back over his shoulder at his new boss and could practically see how the man was trapped in his own consuming thoughts. Werner visibly trembled with rage as he flipped over a table and everything on it crashed into a million pieces. Hugo was taken aback. He'd never seen anything but a calm exterior from Zytle and wasn't sure which version of the man he most feared.<p>

"...I'm guessing the Arrow is still alive?" Hugo asked and rose from his seat.

"It wasn't him, it was the blond bitch - _Canary_, is it?" Zytle explained and waved one of his hands in the air to indicate his annoyance. The anger seemed to fade away into the remains of the day, however, as Werner continued, "But yes, she's still alive. She got away. Now we need to keep our heads cool. We need more efficient means to fight these _so-called heroes_. Is there no way to get the shipment of rocket launchers before this weekend?"

Hugo smirked as he waved for the other man to follow him. Hugo led Zytle into the small, adjoining office and pulled out a trunk from beneath the desk inside. He opened the heavy trunk and showed the content to Zytle. "Steelgrave always kept a spare on deck. Just in case. What do you intend to do with it?"

"What do you think?" Zytle questioned in a deadbeat voice as his vibrant eyes glared down at the rocket launcher in perfect condition before him. "I'm going to use it to kill the Arrow."

"How...? We don't know where the Arrow is. Don't you need him to come for us again?"

"It is true, I do not know where the Arrow is," Werner agreed with a slight grimace, but it soon fell away to reveal a broadening grin. Hugo stepped back in fright at the disturbing smile on Zytle's face that was at the same time void of emotion and terrifying. "But I do know where to find his other persona. And tomorrow night, our enemy will be an easy target indeed."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Laurel woke up with a start. She gasped for air and kept her eyes closed as a dull ache throbbed inside her skull. She tried to sit up, but something stopped her. Something was holding her hands and feet down. Panic rose inside her chest like the tide and she tugged harder.<p>

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and Laurel's eyes shot open. Oliver stood leaned over her with a worried expression. Laurel squinted as the pale light flooded her eyes and shot through her head like sharp nails. "... What happened?"

"You were drugged by Vertigo but I gave you something to counteract the drug," Oliver explained as he moved to release her binds. "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

Laurel nodded her head as she sat up and rolled her shoulders to return some mobility to them. She felt like she'd run a car straight into a tree and was both stiff and sore allover. She tenderly touched her wrists were her arms had been bound and looked from Oliver to Diggle beside him. Laurel inclined her head in gratitude towards John and the man returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I remember," Laurel admitted and noticed how hoarse her own voice had become. "I remember... Zytle. And that drug. _Vertigo_. He said he'd enhanced it somehow. That it made you see your greatest fears... _Sara_. She was dead again."

"It was just the drug talking," Oliver coaxed gently.

The soft tone in his voice suddenly pulled Laurel from her own pit of despair. She whipped her head in his direction as she jumped from the table and faced him. "You were supposed to be with us! If you had been there last night, if you had had my back, none of this would have happened!"

Oliver took her anger in stride and raised his chin once she was done yelling. "I don't think you're really angry at me. I think you're pissed at yourself, Laurel. That you couldn't make it on your own... and that you saw them. Saw Tommy and Sara. Their deaths weren't-"

"T-that's-... not-" Laurel sputtered and her shoulders slumped momentarily. When she met his gaze once more, her eyes were defiant and ablaze. "You should have been there, nonetheless! ...I'll go change and then I'm going home. I have a killer headache."

"Call in sick at least, will you?" John suggested softly. "You shouldn't be working at the DA's office in that state. You should rest while the drug leaves your body."

"Yeah, whatever," Laurel agreed before she disappeared out of sight.

Oliver shook his head tiredly as he walked over to Felicity behind her computers. He listened to the steady beat of her fingers on the keyboard and he hovered behind her shoulder. Despite the chaos around her, she was a steady force (dressed in a short, lilac dress) not to be reckoned with.

"Have you found anything on Zytle?" Oliver huffed tiredly.

"Not much," Felicity admitted and glanced back at him over the rims of her glasses. "But Diggle's hypothesis was right. Zytle killed Steelgrave to take his place as the leader. It seems Zytle's not too keen on competition. And I have a feeling it's connected to the shipment of RPG's that according to these details I just found will arrive in town on Friday night. Same ones as Steelgrave was after."

"Why would he need RPG's?" Oliver questioned with a confused frown.

Felicity grimaced apologetically. "Don't know. I'm trying to find that out, but we're going to need more intel gathering. I'll see what I can find."

* * *

><p>Oliver adjusted the cufflinks of his suit as he stood in the entrance to the extravagant, grand hall of the Opera house decorated in the air of neoclassicism with marble and statues seemingly everywhere he looked. It was the evening after Laurel's run-in with Zytle and Team Arrow was still no closer to finding out Zytle's whereabouts or the reason for his sudden leap to leadership.<p>

Oliver didn't like not being in the know, he hated it even more when he was left useless on the sidelines. Like tonight, for instance. Tonight it was required of him to act the devoted President of Queen Consolidated for the large crowd of people before him. He knew each face in the room had donated considerable sums to the rebuilding of the Glades and deserved to be acknowledged as such. Tonight was important for QC, as well, as the company could do with more investors for different project. Business was better than it had been in a long while, but there was still a long way to go to its former glory days.

Oliver suddenly felt a presence beside him and smiled. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "You look radiant."

"You haven't even looked at me," Felicity contended jokingly.

"I was with you when you bought the dress, Felicity," Oliver breathed and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. "And you could pull off a garbage bag, if you wanted to."

"Let's just both be appreciative of the fact that I don't," Felicity remarked and Oliver exhaled in amusement. Felicity wore a red gown that hugged her curves elegantly and ended by her feet. It was a simple silhouette that covered her shoulders and was appropriate for an event such as this. She wore bold, gold earrings to match and her long, golden hair was loose and flowed over one shoulder.

Oliver leaned in closer, "You _do_ look radiant."

Felicity blushed and her hand came up to wrap around his biceps in a silent thank you. She looked at his grey suit and tie in turn and remarked, "You don't look bad yourself. You kept that at my place, didn't you? The suit. I do believe I saw it there last night. However did you sneak it inside?"

"I didn't _sneak_ it in," Oliver remarked and allowed himself a second to relax in her presence, discussing sweet nothings as if this was the most basest of things for them. It was a pleasant fiction and he didn't much want to let it go. "I brought it over a week ago. Remember? I had it in your closet."

"Right..." Felicity swallowed and her fingers tightened around his arm. "Along with a growing number of items in your drawer. I like that. The drawer, I mean."

"I'm sure that it's more than I deserve," Oliver teased.

"Actually, I was thinking you deserve more," Felicity's gaze scanned the crowds as she spoke and Oliver took a second to observe her profile. Even though she held her chin high, she seemed nervous. Oliver knew better than to push and waited for her to continue. "I was thinking... a key."

"What?"

"A-a key. To me. I mean, _my house_. Not to _me_, obviously. A spare key to my house. Since you're there most nights anyway, I was thinking you might want it," Felicity rambled. "Unless yo-you don't want to, you know in case I read too much into our relationship or where it's going, in which case, I-"

"_Felicity_," Oliver breathed softly and the woman quietened at once. She turned and gazed up at him as he whispered, "... You're my _jia_."

A worry wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows as she asked, "Meaning... what?"

"It's Chinese for ''home'," Oliver smiled.

Her expression changed at once, falling into stunned reverence. The smile faded from her lips but her eyes lit up in its stead, carrying a far brighter torch than her lips ever could. Her voice was low, barely above a whisper, as she held his gaze and asked, "I am...?"

Oliver nodded without a word, letting his eyes tell everything he couldn't find the voice for. Her smile widened once more and she dug through her purse with ease. She pulled out a small key and held it up between them. Oliver snorted in amusement as he took it from her and put it in his pocket, rolling his eyes at the eagerness in her vibrant, blue eyes.

"How about we try and focus on this event for awhile? You were the one who reminded me the President of QC had to be here. I'm assuming the _Vice_-President has to work the room, too?" Oliver asked and the two of them gazed out at the sea of people conversing among themselves. "Any new investors?"

"A few potential ones," Felicity said. "No one in particular yet. But I haven't worked all the floor yet."

"What about that... Ray Palmer-guy? He owns Palmer Industries, right? From Ivy Town?" Oliver asked in contemplation. "Wasn't he interested in investing in our technology subsidiaries?"

"Yeah, I don't know. He gives me the creeps..."

When she went silent, Oliver glanced down at her. "You okay?"

Felicity smiled tightly and nodded. She glanced up at him as she explained, "I was just thinking maybe we should have chosen another venue than the Opera. I mean, last time we were here on another benefit... Walter was shot. And now with Vertigo..."

Oliver squeezed her hand on his arm. "It's not going to happen again, Felicity."

"Don't say that. You'll jinx it!" Felicity frowned up at him.

Oliver's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. "Since when are you superstitious?"

"I'm not!" Felicity argued. "I'm just... We've had enough bad memories in here, Oliver. That's all."

Oliver pressed a kiss to the side of her head and Felicity sighed softly, allowing his comfort to embrace her and give her the strength she needed.

Remembering herself, Felicity pulled back and asked, "Hey, do you know a... Daniel Hastings?"

"Yeah," Oliver shrugged as he tried to jog his hazy memory. "I mean, we moved in the same circles back in the day. He's the CEO of Hasting Industries. I know who he is, but not more than that. Why?"

"He's a potential partner and investor in QC," Felicity explained. "The best option, as far as I can tell from my searches. We ought to talk to him tonight, see if he's as promising as he sounds on paper."

"Yeah, let's- _Captain Lance!_" Oliver breathed as the elder man came up beside the couple. Quentin, dressed in a simple, navy suit, smiled up at them and shook Oliver's hand. "We're glad you could make it."

"Of course," Quentin said. "I wouldn't miss the next '_Power Couple_ of the year', or so the media people outside told me as I walked in. You two are the talk of the town, and not only because of your achievements with QC these past few months... I don't even know what a 'Power Couple' is, but apparently you're it."

Oliver laughed and shook his head. "The media always loved to put their own spin on things."

"If you two excuse me, I should do my duties as VP," Felicity grinned up at the men before she descended the stairs and disappeared into the crowd.

Quentin stepped up beside Oliver as he surveyed the people in the room. "So... I heard what happened to Laurel last night. She wanted to come tonight, but I told her to stay home and rest her body."

"I couldn't stop what happened," Oliver said and clenched his jaw as he stared straight ahead.

"Oh, no one can stop that one," Quentin smiled ruefully. "She wouldn't tell me what really happened though. I get the feeling she left something out. Something about... _Vertigo_? I thought you killed the Count?"

"I did," Oliver nodded sharply. "This is a drug lord who's recently risen in the ranks. Werner Zytle."

"_Zytle_..." Quentin echoed, tasting the name in his mouth. "I'll remember that name. I'll make sure my men are on the lookout for him. We've got your back, Oliver."

Oliver smiled genuinely at the man beside him. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Felicity called as she tapped the young man dressed in a black suit on his shoulder. "Are you Daniel Hastings?"<p>

The man with the short, coffee-colored hair turned around with an open, curious expression on his handsome face. He seemed to be about Oliver's age, with an easy-going smile that was vibrantly contagious. His eyes were dark-blue and his chin not as sharp and angular as Oliver's. Even after a swift glance, Felicity could tell this man held none of the emotional scars that Oliver carried and her own smile widened with ease.

"I am," the man answered in a warm, confident tone. "And you are... Felicity Smoak, am I right? The Vice-President of Queen Consolidated? I've heard a lot about you, Ms Smoak."

Felicity shook his hand and smiled politely. "All good, I hope."

"Yeah. Sure. I mean, some of it," Daniel nodded and shrugged teasingly. "I'm kidding. It's _all_ good. I hear Oliver Queen wouldn't have a company to brag about if it wasn't for your help."

"That's not true," Felicity shook her head. "He's definitely needed. Mr Queen's the heart of Queen Consolidated."

"... Of course. I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to offend," Daniel grimaced apologetically. "Can I buy you a drink? Except it's an open bar and you're the host, so technically... Eh, Can I offer you a drink that you're already paying for?"

Felicity stifled a laughter as Daniel paused one of the waiters who passed them by in the crowds. He took the two glasses of champagne on the waiter's tray and offered one of them to Felicity. Felicity accepted it with a nod. "Thank you."

"So... You came over to talk business? Get me drunk and see if I'd invest in your company?" Daniel asked before he took a sip of his drink.

Felicity smiled. "Technically, you're the one who offered me a glass, Mr Hastings."

"Ah, but you're paying for it," Daniel inclined his head jokingly as if he'd just settled the debate. "And please, don't call me 'Mr'-anything. I'm not even 30 yet. Well, not for another two months. It's Daniel. Please."

"Fine," Felicity nodded. "And I was interested in talking with you. Your name's come up a lot during our latest board meetings. It seems Hasting Industries and Queen Consolidated have a few common goals, especially when it comes to rebuilding our society."

"It's true," Daniel said, easily slipping into the professional mold. "My company is making sure that at least 30 % of our profits go straight to the community. After two terrorist attacks we need to rebuild a solid foundation. Make sure people are safe in their own hometown. That means rebuilding hospitals, schools and recreation centers. HI does have an optimistic view of the future, as I'm sure QC does, too."

Felicity smiled at the genuine enthusiasm she heard in the man's voice and suggested, "Would you like to book an appointment with me and the President of QC to discuss the possibility of taking on a joint venture?"

"I'd like that very much, Ms Smoak."

"_Felicity_," the blonde woman corrected and clinked her glass with his.

* * *

><p>Werner walked towards the edge of the roof and gazed down at the Opera house across the street. Grateful for the high glass walls on the bottom level of the old, elegant building, Zytle was able to see several of the rich guests as they arrived in the foyer, dressed to their teeth in expensive jewelry and fancy suits. He couldn't see into the main hall, where his sources told him the benefit was taking place, but he didn't need to see it. Zytle was perfectly certain in the knowledge of who was present inside the Opera, he'd seen Oliver Queen enter himself an hour earlier.<p>

Werner calmly set about to prepare the rocket launcher as Hugo and two other of his men helped him prepare. Zytle whistled one of his favorite tunes - Gyynt's In the Hall of the Mountain King - as he leisurely took his time to set up the destructive weapon. The others shuffled nervously in the background.

"Are you sure the Arrow's in there?" Hugo questioned at length.

Zytler stopped whistling and replied without missing a beat. "Positive. But soon only the remains of him will be. And the city will be ours for the taking..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and gentleme<em>n!" Oliver called out as he stepped up on the podium at one edge of the grand hall. He leaned closer to the microphone and once more tried to speak above the constant chatter of the happy guests. "Ladies and gentlemen!" This time he got their attention and everyone turned towards the podium in polite silence. "If I might have your attention for a second."

Quentin had escaped the encompassing claws of the crowd below and found himself on one of the balconies on the second floor where he could watch the people below. He inhaled deeply as he leaned against the balustrade and listened to Oliver's speech.

"Most of you know my name is Oliver Queen. And you might also know I'm not as good at giving invigorating speeches as my mother was," Oliver remarked and the crowed chuckled easily. "But I'll give it a go anyway. I would like to start by thanking you all for coming here tonight and for contributing in every way to the restoration of Starling City to its former glory."

"Hey."

Quentin turned as he heard Felicity's voice and smiled at the woman as she joined his side. "Hey, yourself. Got enough of the crowd?"

"Yeah," Felicity shrugged as she leaned her arms against the balustrade beside him and gazed down. "And I saw you sneak up here, so I thought I might join you instead."

"You're always welcome to," Quentin assured.

Oliver continued his speech downstairs, "I would also like to thank everyone from Queen Consolidated who have worked tirelessly to ensure that our plans are being fulfilled. That schools are being rebuilt, that new hospitals with better equipment are erected and that people of Starling are given hope. None of this would be possible without you," as he spoke the last word, Oliver's gaze met Felicity's above and he raised his glass in her direction before he turned back to his crowd.

Lance leaned closer to Felicity and whispered, "You know... I'm actually proud of him. Don't tell him I told you that, though. Wouldn't want it to go to his head. But... I am. I can't even imagine the horrors he must have gone through those five years he was on that island, none of us can, but he came _home_. And he made something of himself. Something _good_. And I don't believe for a second that he could have gotten even half this far without you, Felicity... I'm proud of you, too."

Felicity lowered her eyes abashedly. "You're not afraid it's going to go to my head?"

"_Terrified_," Quentin joked in mock-alarm. "But I mean it, Felicity. What you and Oliver do at night, with Laurel and the others... The city will never be able to repay your team."

"Well, they don't have-" Felicity began but stopped when a masked person suddenly appeared in her peripheral line further down the balcony. The strange person was clad in the familiar outfit worn by the League of Assassins and Felicity flinched back in surprise. "_Malcolm Merlyn_!"

The masked man pulled a dark arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the two of them. Quentin dragged Felicity to the floor as the arrow flew inches above their head. Before Felicity could recover, Quentin dove forward. In an attempt to get too close for the fired arrows, Quentin aimed a punch at the man's head. The masked man easily ducked and elbowed Lance roughly in the ribs.

"Run, Felicity!" Quentin coughed as he fell to his knees.

The masked man pulled Lance back onto his feet and before either Quentin or Felicity could react, he plunged an arrow into his chest. Quentin gasped for air as the pain invaded his frame and he held his attacker's gaze. Felicity's cry died in her throat as she scrambled onto her feet, but it was too late.

The masked man let go of Quentin, who staggered to remain upright. His uneven breaths filled the void of sound around them for a few long seconds. Then suddenly, the Dark Archer spun and placed a well-aimed kick to the man's torso, sending the Police Captain falling backwards over the railing.

As soon as the man fell, the archer turned his attention back to Felicity.

* * *

><p>Oliver watched as Quentin Lance suddenly fell over the balustrade to the balcony of the second floor and heard the unmistakable gasps and cries mingle seconds before the policeman slammed into the ground far below. Oliver immediately flew from the podium and pushed through the crowds as panic made his heart slam against his rib cage wildly. He pushed his way to the front and fell to his knees beside the fallen man, a pool of blood already gathering beneath Lance's body.<p>

Oliver's hand found the long, black arrow protruding from the man's chest and he tried to press his hands over the wound. Quentin's trembling hand covered Oliver's and squeezed once. Oliver's eyes flew up to meet the elder man's as a wave of uselessness washed over him. This wasn't right... This wasn't how it was supposed to...

"T-take care... of m-my... gi-girls..." Quentin managed meekly in a broken voice before his eyes drifted close. Oliver shook the man's shoulder, but Quentin's eyes remained close.

Oliver's strangled breath mingled with a lone tear that rolled down his cheek. All around him people gasped and cried, someone already calling for an ambulance. But it was too late. All too late.

Another sound entirely suddenly echoed above the gasps and Oliver tensed. That was the sound of a rocket launcher. He flew to his feet and cried out, "_Everybody down!_"

His words had barely passed over his lips when everything suddenly burst into flames as a rocket flew straight into the main hall and exploded. A shock wave threw Oliver off of his feet and warm flames licked at his body as everything went black.

* * *

><p>The air smelled of sulphur and burnt skin when Oliver came to a short while later. There was a ringing sound to his world that seemed to put all other noises in a vacuum of sorts. Oliver coughed as he opened his eyes and looked around. All around him he could see unconscious people and a few lone individuals who had started to come to after the explosion. The main hall was all but destroyed, the old columns and statues torn to pieces barely bigger than sand. A thick layer of debris and ashes covered the room and a few lone fires here and there were being put out by a few brave people.<p>

Oliver crawled over to Quentin and found the man still in his endless slumber. Oliver placed his hand on the man's chest before his eyes once more searched the crowds. He needed to find Felicity. Fear closed up his throat as he tried to remember where he'd last seen her. He finally remembered that he'd seen the blonde woman leaned against the balustrade beside Quentin during his speech.

Oliver's gaze flew upwards to what was left of the balcony on the second floor. Half of the balustrade had been demolished in the explosion, but it still held. Oliver wasted no time as he ran for the staircase. He had to jump over a fallen statue but managed to climb the two flight of stairs necessary to reach the balcony. From above, the destruction below seemed even greater than expected. Oliver could already hear wailing cries of mourning from those awakening.

Oliver ignored everything else as his mind became preoccupied on one sole task. In the rubble on the balcony before him, Oliver made out a single shape on the ground. His heart stopped as he recognized the back of her red dress and the blonde hair, now covered in ash and blood. Oliver dove forward as fast as his legs could carry him and he sank to the ground behind her frame. He carefully turned her onto her back and inhaled sharply at the sight before him.

Two black arrows protruded from her chest and she'd plainly already lost a lot of blood. This looked unmistakably like the work of Malcolm Merlyn, but Oliver knew there was no time to ponder the reasons behind the mad man's behavior. Oliver's fingers trembled as he searched for a pulse on her throat and he exhaled only once he found one. It was weak, but even. For now.

Oliver dug through his pockets and whipped out his phone. He made a call and pressed the phone to his ear, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up. "_Barry_. It's me. I need your help."

* * *

><p>Oliver gently carried Felicity down the stairs to the foundry, careful not to disturb the wounds on her chest anymore than necessary. He forced himself not to gaze down at her pale, unconscious face, knowing the sight would be enough to undo him. Instead he pushed on, trying to stay strong the way he needed to, the way she needed to. He barely acknowledged the presence of a concerned Diggle in the foundry, let alone the startled faces of Barry Allan or Caitlin Snow, as he placed Felicity down on the table and stepped back exhausted.<p>

"What the hell happened? Is she okay?" Barry asked as he stepped forward to the table, his fingers not quite reaching far enough to touch his unconscious friend as his eyes were unable to look away. "That's not all her blood... is it?"

Oliver raised his hand and showed the others the two arrows he'd pulled out of her body in order to move her down here. Caitlin didn't need to hear any explanation as she jumped into action, and Oliver was quietly grateful for her tactical, steady mind. Oliver only now took notice of the medical equipment she and Barry had brought with them or the surgical kit Caitlin was already getting ready to use.

As the severity of the situation once more overthrew him, Oliver stumbled backwards. He supported himself on his workstation beside the table, the cold metal soothing and cool to his burning hands. Oliver leaned over it as he closed his eyes and exhaled for the first time since he'd found the woman seemingly lifeless in the remains of the Opera. Memories of another time and place, when he'd been equally responsible for the death of a loved one, flashed through his mind and Oliver let the mental assault go on and on.

"... Are you okay?" he heard Barry's voice as if it came from the other end of the room. Concern edged the younger man's voice and Oliver merely nodded in response, not trusting his voice to be what it should. He cleared his throat and gave it a second go.

"It was Merlyn, I-I think, I didn't see him, but these arrows... " Oliver explained hoarsely, his throat feeling clogged with sandpaper, the taste of coppar in his mouth. "He killed Lance and somehow launched a rocket into the benefit. I-I don't know... I only found her when I came to again. I couldn't... I had to-"

"I'll do what I can, Oliver," Caitlin promised with a tight-lipped smile that held neither conviction or an actual promise, but still all the assurance Oliver needed. He knew Caitlin was very capable with her surgical skills and the only doctor he could trust right now. He watched as she hooked Felicity up to a few monitors and found he couldn't tear his eyes away from the macabre sight. Felicity's skin was pale against the red of her dress and the darker blood that drenched the front of the fabric.

Diggle was suddenly by Oliver's side and a heavy hand landed on Oliver's shoulder, offering comfort and a pillar of support he wasn't prepared for. "Maybe you should sit down, Oliver. You don't look so good yourself."

"I'm fine," Oliver promised and shrugged the man's hand off as he remained standing. He nodded towards the two women. "Focus on Felicity."

"She's lost a lot of blood," Caitlin warned them as she took a closer look at the two arrow wounds. "No major organs seem to be affected, but that's no guarantee that-"

The monitors suddenly started beeping frantically beside them and Oliver flew forward. He slammed his hands onto the table top beside Felicity, his fingers not quite touching her skin, as he hovered on the opposite side of Caitlin. Caitlin's silence was the most frightening thing right now, and he watched as she checked the monitors with a worried frown.

"What?" Oliver gruffly asked.

"It's... her heart," Caitlin breathed. "She's lost too much blood. I need to do a transfusion."

Diggle opened the small fridge in the back and rushed to the woman's side. He handed the blood bags to Caitlin's waiting hands as he explained, "It's hers. We keep those around. For cases like these..."

"Good thinking," Caitlin nodded as she prepped for the transfusion. She hung the blood bag on the IV-stand beside the table and continued with the procedure to inject the needle into Felicity's arm. Oliver glared down at the pale skin and Caitlin's hands working as fast as possible, but it was still not enough for Oliver. He shut his eyes tight and pushed away from the table.

"Done!"

Barry hovered over Caitlin's shoulder. "Is it... working?"

Caitlin eyed the monitors closely and almost instantly they started beeping in alarm once more. Caitlin grimaced as she put more pressure on the bleeding wounds. "We need to stop the bleeding. _Now!_" with Diggle and Barry's help, Caitlin once more focused on the insistent flood of blood and let the boys assist her in the procedure of stitching her up both internally and externally.

Oliver watched from the sidelines with a grim expression, never once taking his eyes off of Felicity's calm, impassive face.

As Caitlin stitched up the last arrow wound, Barry patted her on the shoulder but his hand fell to his side as he saw the concern etched onto Caitlin's features.

Caitlin looked up at Diggle. "... Do you have any more blood bags for her?"

Diggle didn't need to be asked again as he rushed to retrieve the last blood bag in their stash. He hung it onto the IV-stand and took a step back. John turned to gaze at Oliver, half cast in shadow as he'd retreated a few steps, a guilty expression on his face.

"Oliver-" John began, but the monitors once more interrupted.

After a few seconds of frantic beeping, the foundry was suddenly filled with a lone, shrill tone.

"No!" Oliver shouted as he flew forward, pulled from his own mind at the unmistakable sound. "_No_!"

"She's crashing," Caitlin breathed and reached for the defibrillator beside her. She grasped the paddles as she called out to her friend, "Barry, charge it to 200." She placed the paddles on Felicity's chest, one on the side and one on top of her heart. "Clear!"

Felicity's body spasmed with the electrical shock, but soon settled on the table. Oliver held his breath as his gaze flew towards the monitors. Still flatlining.

"Charge it again!" Caitlin cried, her voice unsteady as she tried to help her friend. "_Clear_!"

For the second time, Felicity's lifeless body spasmed and then lay motionless on the cold table. As if everything came crashing down, Oliver felt his own heart stop at the sight before him. He couldn't lose her, not like this. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He'd never meant to take her life away from her, but now here they were. She had given him everything, and her only reward had been the cold embrace of death.

"She's not breathing... _She can't breathe!_" Oliver's voice echoed in the dark as his trembling hands searched for Felicity's cheeks. Her skin was visibly turning paler before him and Oliver felt his own panic increase to soaring heights he'd never lived through before. He leaned close and breathed, "Breathe for me, Felicity, do you hear? Come on, stay with me. Stay with me, Felicity! Breathe. Fight. _Please_!"

The sound of the machine flat lining still pierced the air and Oliver flinched at the harsh, crude tune as it engulfed what was left of his sanity.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued!<em>


	2. The Storm - Part II

_A/N: Welcome, readers, old and new! I hope you're ready for a bumpy ride? I'll try to keep spoilers to a minimum, but I will say this; some things on canon-Season 3 (especially those that happened in the past) will be canon in this story, too, and might be revisited here as a result (or a few lines might find their way into my adaption as a silent homage to the tremendous work the writers are doing on the show)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for the general story idea for this. Characters etc belong to CW, DC and anyone else that deserve the right honors. _

_As always your continued support and reviews (filled with kind words, suggestions of improvement or clever ideas) are highly appreciated. I hope I won't disappoint any of you with this story._

_(And yes, after that little good-natured jibe at Ray's expense in the first chapter - that's the last we'll see of him. Promise.)_

_(And also; yes, in this version of S4, Laurel has gone back to being a brunette like in canon-S1, I always liked that look on KC. So sue me.)_

* * *

><p><strong>4x02. The Storm - Part II<strong>

"_Clear_!"

Caitlin's voice echoed above the shrill, monotonous tone of the defibrillator.

Oliver held his breath as anxiety pumped through his veins, keeping him rooted beside the table as the rest of the world faded from existence. A single string of words kept echoing over and over inside his skull. _If you hadn't been distracted by being Oliver Queen, none of this would have happened_. Oliver watched as the paddles shot another current of electricity through Felicity's heart and his eyes flew up to the monitors as he waited.

The monotonous tone suddenly changed. Instead of one constant droning, it started beeping consistently. Oliver exhaled and hung his head low as the world seized to collapse around him and the resemblance of balance appeared around him. Felicity was alive.

Caitlin sighed loudly as she pushed the defibrillator away from the steel table. "Okay, she's back. She's back..."

Barry patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled in gratitude. A shaky breath left his mouth as he whispered, "Nice work, Cait."

"We'll have to monitor her closely for the next few hours. If she wakes up, we'll know she's made it through the worst," Caitlin explained as she worked on patching up the two arrow wounds on Felicity's chest with clean bandages. She glanced up at the stoic man that hovered on the other side of the table and breathed, "I'm hopeful, Oliver. Felicity's strong."

As if her words pulled him out of his own shell, Oliver pushed away from the table, turning his back to the others. His voice was rough and blunt like sandpaper as he said, "Good."

"Thank you, Caitlin," John spoke kindly and smiled down at the brunette.

"Don't thank me yet," Caitlin sadly grimaced in return. Concern edged its way into her voice as she glanced down at the unconscious woman. "We're not out of the woods yet."

Oliver glanced back over his shoulder at the scene, his eyes drifting over Felicity's motionless body, as he sighed. His shoulders slumped and John noticed the subtle shift in his friend's demeanor.

Diggle frowned as he stepped closer to the other man, "_Oliver_?"

Before Oliver had a chance to reply, the sound of footsteps rushing down the steel staircase echoed over on the side. Oliver glanced sideways and shut his eyes tight as he saw the person coming towards them.

Laurel's eyes were clouded with confusion and her mouth fell open as she gazed from Oliver's blood soaked, ash-covered suit to the unconscious Felicity on the table.

"Oh my god... Is she alright? What happened?" Laurel questioned. "I came as soon as I saw it on the news, but I..."

"_Laurel_..." Oliver hummed and couldn't stop his pained grimace as he turned towards her. He had to be the bearer of bad news and this he could do, he could offer some comfort to someone else, distancing himself from his own jumbled grief.

The tall brunette faltered as she heard the unmistakable plea in his voice. She stopped a few feet before him, eyes wide and scared, as she waited in the silence of the shadows. She swallowed and managed a low, "What happened tonight?"

"_Malcolm_," Oliver explained. "He's back in town and he attacked the benefit tonight. He shot Felicity and... Laurel, there's something you need to know. It's about your father..."

"No... _No, no, no_," Laurel pleaded as she shrank back like a terrified child. Tears were already filling her eyes as she silently begged him not to continue. Even though it wasn't something she wanted to hear, Oliver knew she needed to hear it nonetheless.

Oliver took a stride towards her as he breathed, "Malcolm killed him. Your father's dead, Laurel..."

"That's not true!" Laurel sobbed as she frantically shook her head and Oliver could hear her desperation. He stopped forward and pulled his friend into an embrace. Her hands grabbed the back of his suit as she continued to shake her head in denial. "He can't be dead... _It's not fair_, Ollie! It's not fair... Why would Merlyn want my dad dead? It makes no sense..."

"Sch, sch..." Oliver hushed sympathetically as he closed his eyes tight and let her carry the sorrow he could take no part of.

Laurel sniffled as she pulled back and swiped at her stray tears. She stepped out of his embrace and kept her eyes downcast. After a few seconds of silence, she managed in a broken whisper, "I need to see him. They must have taken him to the hospital by now..."

Without further ado, Laurel turned and hurried up the stairs. As the sounds of her steps faded into the night, Oliver exhaled audibly and turned towards the glass case containing his suit. He strode towards it with deliberate strides and picked up his bow.

John immediately stepped towards him, glancing once at Barry and Caitlin who quietly remained on the sidelines as they watched the scene play out before them. "What are you doing, Oliver?"

Oliver didn't even turn around as he answered, "I'll have a look at the crime scene. There might be evidence on the rooftop from where the rocket was launched that could give us something to go on. I'll gather intel."

"Oliver, is that such a wise idea, right now?" Diggle asked in a tired voice. He knew his friend better than most people, and he could tell the signs right now. Oliver was withdrawing from them, from the world, and John would be damned if he allowed it to happen tonight when they'd been so close to losing Felicity to death's waiting hands. "Felicity needs you here. And you need to recover from the explosion, too."

"I'm fine, Dig," Oliver growled as he swirled around already shrugging out of his blood-soaked suit jacket. His eyes pointedly refused to lower to the motionless blonde on the table as he held John's dark gaze. Oliver shrugged and sucked in a breath as he said, "I'll just have a look."

* * *

><p>Laurel followed the coroner down the white, clinic corridor. Each step of her pumps echoed between the bare walls like a chime foretelling unfortunate events and Laurel felt her heart constrict inside her chest until breathing became difficult.<p>

"We finished the autopsy of Mr Lance fifteen minutes ago. He was one of thirty casualties at the benefit at the Opera. The only one with an arrow in his chest, though," the grey-haired coroner explained in a soft voice as she stopped beside a door and turned back to face her companion. "Are you sure you don't want to come back later? When we've-"

"_No_," Laurel hastily interrupted and met the other woman's eyes. She needed to do this now, she needed to see it with her own eyes to believe it. "Mind if I go in alone?"

The coroner shook her head. "Of course not."

Laurel swallowed as she pushed the door opened and let it slide shut behind her. The autopsy room smelled clean and sterile. There were two steel tables in the spacious room, one empty and cold but upon the other rested a lone figure covered by a white sheet. Laurel stepped towards it, drawn forward like an unwilling magnet to the source of her undoing.

Her trembling hands reached up to pull back the white sheet and she inhaled sharply at the face revealed beneath. Her father lay before her, pale as a ghost and seemingly serene in death. Laurel's sob lingered between the pale walls as she sank onto a stool and felt all power drain from her body. One day far down the line, she had expected to bury her father. But not before he was old and grey, with grandchildren running around his legs and his happy laughter ringing through the air. Not like this. He was too young to be dead, and Laurel wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she managed as she sobbed and leaned forward to press a kiss to her father's cold cheek. "I should've been there..."

Laurel wasn't sure for how long she sat alone in the room, gazing down at her father's face, willing him to open his eyes and crack a smile just for her. But he never did. His eyes remained close and his features lifeless.

"... Ms Lance?"

Laurel turned in her seat as she heard a guy's voice and found a man dressed in a worn suit standing in the open doorway. He had short, black hair, seemed to be in his mid-40's and Laurel recognized his kind features within seconds.

"Detective Lambert?" Laurel's hoarse voice filled the silence as she frowned up at the man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, we didn't know you were here already..." the policeman explained with a sincere grimace. "I'll step out while you finish up here, but I wanted you to know... that the entire police force will do _everything_ in their power to bring the person responsible for Captain Lance's death before justice. No one will rest before we're done."

"_Justice_?" Laurel huffed and turned back to gaze down at her father's serene face. She whispered to herself, "... No, I don't think you can do that."

* * *

><p>The Arrow cut a lonely silhouette as he stood on the edge of the rooftop overlooking the Opera house. Far below he could see the remnants of what had once been a proud building. Now it lay half in ruins, the smoke having only recently cleared after the firemen had put out all the devouring flames. There were still a group of people gathered outside the police line and Oliver gazed down at them from under his hood.<p>

Suddenly he heard a swooshing sound behind him and glanced over his shoulder. Barry stood behind him, dressed in the burgundy-colored suit of the Flash. The young man had skipped the mask, however, and closed his mouth silently as he met Oliver's unamused gaze. Oliver turned back to look out at the dark night around him.

Barry must have taken his silence as an invitation because Oliver heard the man step up behind him on wary feet, like a man approaching his executioner. Oliver gritted his teeth as he refrained from barking down at the man. He wanted to be alone, he needed space to clear his head after the events of tonight.

Barry, however, seemed to have other plans. Within seconds his hesitant voice filled the void of sound, "A-are you okay? I mean, I know you're not okay, but I mean... I was just worried. _We _were just worried about you."

"Don't."

Barry's face scrunched up in a confused frown as he gazed up at the Arrow's tense and stoic back. "... Don't what?"

"Don't worry about me, Barry. I'm fine."

"But you're not," the dark-haired man readily disagreed. "I can see that. I know you and Felicity are-"

"I said _'Don't'_, Barry!" Oliver growled in turn and finally spun around to face the man in the red suit.

Barry flinched back and fell silent as the night around him. He waited a few seconds before he licked his lips and tried again, this time in a gentler voice, "... Caitlin says she'll live. Felicity will recover. She'll be fine... You got her out of that rubble in time. You saved her life."

"No, Barry," Oliver shook his head sternly as he sucked in a breath and jumped down from the ledge to face his friend. He needed to make one thing clear, and there was no use beating around the bush. He inhaled sharply as guilt overpowered him. "Oliver Queen nearly killed her tonight."

"No, he- eh, _you_ didn't," Barry contended.

Oliver shook his head and explained, "I wasn't ready for this, Barry. I should have been. I went into that benefit without an initial overview of security and the situation. I wasn't prepared like I usually am. I knew there was a target on my back, but I thought I was safe for _one night_. I took my eye off the ball for too long, and now I-" Oliver stopped hurriedly and Barry could see the guilt flash through the other man's eyes. "Felicity nearly paid the price for my idiocy."

Barry was silent for a few seconds as he pondered the man's words, until he breathed, "... I think you're wrong."

"It doesn't matter what you think," Oliver reminded the younger man. "Now... Whoever was up here cleaned up after them. I've found no trace of the rocket launcher. Any ideas?"

"You know..." Barry began but paused. He sighed in defeat and whatever he'd been about to say died in the shadows on that rooftop. Barry gazed about and eventually waved his hand in the direction of a CCTV camera on a rooftop nearby. "... That camera's directed towards us. It could show us who was on this roof a few hours ago."

Oliver stiffly glared up at the camera. "Then that's where we'll start."

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Oliver snarled as he paced the main area of the foundry. He glared down at Barry behind the computers. The younger man looked somewhat lost as he glanced up at Diggle beside him and shrugged. Behind them Caitlin had helped change Felicity out of the bloodied, destroyed gown into a pair of extra yoga pants Felicity kept down there and one of Oliver's dress shirts. Though Oliver now stood with his back towards the two women, he was acutely aware of the steady beep of the monitors connected to Felicity and had subconsciously adjusted his breathing accordingly.<p>

Barry turned back to gaze up at Oliver. "The CCTV footage is _very_ grainy, you can't really tell who's up there at all. Looks like a couple of guys, though... Could be girls."

"Could be Zytle," Diggle suggested as he squinted at the poor quality footage.

"Or Malcolm," Oliver hotly debated. "Can you clear it up?"

"That's not really my field of expertise," Barry excused himself meekly as he glanced back at Caitlin. "It's kind of Cisco's thing on our team. Felicity's showed him a few things to improve his tech skills in this area."

Oliver closed his mouth as he held Barry's gaze imploringly. Barry could read the unspoken question that lingered in the void between them. Without hesitation, Barry nodded and then he was suddenly gone. Several papers flew from the desk with the gush of air that came with Barry's swift exit and Diggle flinched back in surprise. Caitlin puffed out a breath of air as she corrected her hair after the sudden swoosh of air and turned back to monitoring Felicity.

Not a minute later, Barry reappeared before Oliver, having brought Cisco Ramon with him. Cisco's eyes were wide and confused as he stood in his brightly-colored pj's before the team, his toothbrush sticking out from the corner of his mouth and his long, dark hair tousled every which way. Oliver had forgotten it was only the very earliest hours of the morning but still grimaced unkindly at the unprepared state of the younger man.

Barry grinned at his friends. "All this running has me in the mood for dim sum."

"... It's 6 AM, Barry," Caitlin pointed out in a deadbeat voice.

"_Oh_," Barry breathed and his face fell briefly. He shrugged. "No matter, I'll find something. Be right back!"

Barry once more ran out of the foundry and Caitlin once more had to arrange her tousled hair due to the gush of air. She sighed in irritation as she gazed up at the guys.

Diggle side-eyed the exit and pointed in the direction Barry had just sped off. "... Still not used to that. Getting there, but... not quite."

Oliver sighed tiredly as he slowly turned back to glare at Cisco.

"Eh..." Cisco began as he spoke with the toothbrush still in his mouth. His eyes wandered from Oliver to Diggle and Caitlin and then back to Oliver again. "Hello." he pulled the toothbrush from his mouth and wiped at the corners of his mouth before he hurriedly continued, "Long time no see. How you doing?" he turned to the side and gazed past Diggle and the monitors and his eyes widened in realization as he caught a rare glimpse of the salmon ladder. "_Wait_! Oh my god... This is it, isn't it? The Arrow cave? Man, I can't believe it!"

"We don't call it-" Oliver began but suppressed the urge to argue on the matter. This was neither the time nor the place. He clenched his fists by his side as he tried to keep his temper under control and reigned himself in. Before he could say anything, Barry reappeared in the secret foundry. He was suddenly seated in the chair behind the computers, a bag from Big Belly Burger in his eager hands and a smug smile on his lips. Oliver ignored the arrival and stared down at Cisco. "I need your help, Cisco."

"Shoot."

Oliver nodded towards the unconscious woman on the table to his left. His gaze lingered only a second before he turned back to the man before him. "It's Felicity. She was shot-"

"_What_? Is she... alright? Sh-she's alive, right?" Cisco's eyes filled with concern as he sought out Caitlin's gaze. The brunette smiled tightly but offered him a reassuring nod. Cisco exhaled in relief before he spun back around to face Oliver. "And... ehm, I apologize for using the word 'Shoot' just now. I didn't know. Barry didn't actually give me much of a head's up-"

Oliver closed his eyes tight. "_Cisco!_"

"Sorry. Sh- Go on."

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Cisco cried out half an hour later and smiled victoriously as the others hovered behind his shoulders. "One cleared up surveillance video at your disposal. <em>Voila!<em>"

Oliver, still clad in the green leather, leaned over the table as he gazed at the four faces revealed on the camera footage. One of them was clearly Werner Zytle and Oliver watched as the man on the footage placed the rocket launcher on his shoulder, aimed and fired without the slightest hesitation. The explosion took place just out of the camera, but Oliver saw Zytle's three companions flinch back in plain surprise. Zytle's face remained impassive however. Zytle watched the burning wreckage for a few seconds before he turned and quite clearly gazed straight into the CCTV camera. Though there was a faint smile on his thin lips, his eyes were void of emotion. Oliver gritted his teeth at the aggravating image. Zytle was taunting him.

"Werner Zytle," Diggle breathed in explanation to the three visitors from Central City. "He wants the Arrow dead so that he can conquer the drug market."

"Does he..." Cisco began cautiously. "... does he know Oliver's the Arrow then? Or did he attack the benefit for some other reason?"

John shrugged. "I don't know."

"He knows," Oliver growled as anger rose inside his chest. He suddenly felt the urge to punch something and tried to calm his mind, fiddling restlessly with his fingers by his side. "You saw the look he threw the camera in the end. _He knows. _I need to get out there and find him."

John stepped up and intercepted his friend's path with both hands raised. John held Oliver's gaze as he tried to reason with the man, "How are you going to find him, Oliver? Felicity's... indisposed at the moment, and Lance is dead so he can't check police files for us... Besides, it's gonna be light out soon. Zytle will be in hiding. How do you think you're going to find him, Oliver?"

"We do it the old fashioned way," Oliver growled impatiently as he pushed past his friend and spared a furtive glance at Felicity's motionless body before he glanced back over his shoulder. "I'll go on a man hunt."

* * *

><p>Cisco walked back and forth in the foundry as he took in all the equipment and the wide range of weapons at Team Arrow's disposal. Giddy as a schoolboy he reached out and touched a few of the arrow heads in awe before he turned his attention to the rack of trick arrows.<p>

Diggle watched the man in amusement. "I don't think Oliver would want you to touch those."

"This... is so _cool_!" Cisco breathed and pointed to one of the arrows. "It's a grappling hook, isn't it? It uses compressed carbon dioxide to jettison high tensile strength polymer cables. And this must be a flashbang arrow!" he whirled around with a wide grin on his full lips as he gazed at his company. "This is all _incredible!_ And I have so many ideas for improvements!"

Diggle chuckled as he shook his head at the younger man's giddiness. "Alright, let's keep that for ourselves at the moment, shall we? I don't think Oliver's all too excited about change right now."

Caitlin hesitantly stepped around the table to face John. "H-how is Mr Queen? He seemed... _tense_."

"That's one way to describe it," Barry snorted from his seat by the monitors. He sulked as he gazed down at the various windows of surveillance footage he had open in an attempt to track the Arrow's quest through town. "He didn't even let me go with him."

"No, I mean..." Caitlin stopped for a second as she searched for the right words. She wrung her hands in front of her chest as she glanced back at Felicity and opened and closed her mouth in silence.

John nodded in the end. "I know what you mean. That's just... Oliver being Oliver. He doesn't exactly have the healthiest way to cope with these things. You have to remember, he's been through a lot those five years he was away. Not even I know much about it."

"Really?" Cisco questioned in earnest confusion. "You're his best friend, aren't you? Why hasn't he told you anything?"

"I think Oliver believes his past... is his burden alone," John shrugged and his expression clearly revealed his thoughts on the matter. "And I think there's a lot of bad memories he's avoiding to re-live."

"PTSD?" Caitlin breathed and John inclined his head once. "That would explain a lot."

"_Oliver_!"

John, Caitlin, Cisco and Barry all jumped as the frightened voice of Felicity cut through the air without any warning. Caitlin instantly reacted and flew towards the blonde woman who'd just regained consciousness. Felicity breathed erratically as she gazed around and Caitlin gently put a hand on her shoulders to keep her down.

"It's okay," Caitlin whispered as John came up beside her. "Hey, hey, you're in the foundry. You're okay, Felicity."

Felicity's breathing remained terrified as her wide, unblinking eyes gazed from Caitlin and up to John. Realization flashed through her eyes like mirages in the desert and her head fell back on the table. Slowly, her breathing subsided and she managed to croak out in a throaty, raw voice, "... _Oliver_?"

"He wasn't hurt," Caitlin assured tenderly and squeezed her shoulders once more. "He called Barry and brought you down here. We came right over to tend to your wounds. You were shot with two arrows in the chest, Felicity... It didn't penetrate any of your major organs, but one of the arrows scratched against your rib. You... lost a lot of blood, and need time to recover."

Felicity nodded her head in understanding and visibly relaxed before the others as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Something darker flew through her eyes, however, before she could conceal it from the others. She closed her eyes tight and exhaled wearily.

"How are you feeling?" John asked in a low breath.

"Like I was shot in the chest with two arrows and survived an explosion. _Oh, wait_."

John released an amused breath as he shook his head and gazed down at his friend. "Nothing wrong with your sense of humor, I see."

Felicity's smile faded as she opened her eyes and held the other man's gaze. Clarity illuminated the azure depths as she refused to look away. Despite her weak situation she asked of him, "Tell me the truth, John."

John hesitated only a second before he acquiesced. "... We nearly lost you. You flatlined. But you pulled through. Captain Lance didn't make it, though..."

Felicity's breath hitched in her throat as one of her hands landed on the fabric of her shirt, just above the bandaids on her chest. A whirlwind of emotion passed through her eyes as she searched for her voice in the dark, "I knew it... H-how's Laurel coping? And Oliver?"

"Laurel's mourning, she's at the hospital," John explained. "Oliver is..."

Felicity caught onto the slight hesitation to the man's voice and reached out for him at once. Panic had now replaced everything else in her eyes and she plainly wore her heart on her sleeve. "What? Oliver is _what_?"

"...I don't know, Felicity."

"Where is he?"

"Out on the streets, hunting down a Werner Zytle for firing the rocket at the Opera house," Barry offered from the background, his tone gentle as he explained. "He thinks Zytle might give us some answers about the archer's involvement."

"Okay," Felicity nodded and moved to sit up despite the protests of Caitlin and John. "Any leads on that?"

"None so far," Cisco called as he stepped over to the computers. He glanced back and offered her a meek smile. "I'm... not as good as you at this. Sorry."

Felicity's eyes closed in pain as one of her hands rested above her chest, clearly to cover up the pain she couldn't ignore. Despite it all, she bravely pushed through and spoke through gritted teeth, "Then I'll help."

"_Felicity_," Diggle warned in exasperation. "You shouldn't be overexerting yourself. You literally underwent surgery right here less than ten hours ago!"

Felicity shook her head deliberately but couldn't hide the agony from seeping into her voice, "No, I _need_ to do this. I need to find whoever did this. They killed Quentin."

"_Felicity_," Diggle sighed as he leaned forward and carefully lifted Felicity off of the table. Felicity moaned in pain but otherwise kept silent as Diggle slowly carried her over to the monitors. Barry quickly vacated her seat and Diggle placed her down on it. Felicity's face was pale as a ghost's as she clutched one hand over her ribs and the other gripped the arm rest so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Caitlin crouched down next to the blonde woman. The pale blue shirt Felicity wore was only buttoned up halfway, and Caitlin gently lifted the fabric to have a look at the bandages on the woman's midriff as she asked, "Do you need my help? More painkillers? It doesn't look like you pulled any stitches, but-"

"I'm- it's fine," Felicity grunted. "_Sore_. On second thought, maybe another 'aspirin' would be helpful. _God_... I'll just sit perfectly still and not breathe for awhile, if that's okay. But I wouldn't mind a coffee?"

Caitlin rose with a warmer smile, though the caution didn't quite fade from her clear eyes as she gazed down at the tech whizz. "I'll bring some hot beverages and breakfast to go with that oxycodone, okay? Promise you'll try to eat some?"

"Cross my heart," Felicity promised. As she spoke, she literally drew a cross with her index finger over her chest and smiled cheekily.

"I'll go with you. I think we could all use some food," Diggle suggested and he and Caitlin quickly left the cave side by side.

"Okay, Cisco," Felicity croaked with a pained sigh as she leaned against her workstation. "Show me what you've got so far."

* * *

><p>Oliver ran through the last shadows of the night, letting it wrap him in a stealthy blanket as he avoided the approach of daylight on the Eastern horizon. He'd been out almost an hour now, looking for clues and people to interrogate about Zytle's whereabouts. He still had nothing viable to go on and the whole situation was starting to drive him nuts. He had to do something, he had to make himself useful now. He couldn't just go back the foundry and roll his thumbs.<p>

He leapt from one rooftop to the other, jumping across a great divide as if it was nothing. As he landed, he rolled and came to a graceful stand when he suddenly heard a voice over the comm links.

"Oliver? It's me," Felicity's all-too familiar tone filled his ear like a choir of angels. It was three words, but it still pulled him to a complete stop at the center of the cold, vacant roof.

"... _Felicity_," Oliver sighed and closed his eyes as he allowed himself a fleeting moment to just enjoy the sound of her voice. His own tone was soft as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Felicity admitted, but not without an air of amusement. Oliver rolled his eyes at the recognizable tune in her voice. "You?"

"Same," Oliver admitted in a rougher tone. "I'm looking for Zytle."

"Good thing I found him then," Felicity remarked and her tone was at once more business-like. "He's at the corner of... Nelson and 2nd. In the warehouse."

Oliver inclined his head and with the motion attempted to seal off all emotion. He needed to clear his head if he was to do this right. "On it."

* * *

><p>The Arrow kicked down the front door violently and stepped into the warehouse. Four men leapt into action inside and Oliver engaged them in combat. He ducked one punch as he swirled and used the momentum to kick one of the others in the chest. The man fell unconscious to the ground as Oliver head-butted a second one, bringing that one down for the count as well. A swift, hard punch with his bow knocked down the other two and Oliver stood above the fallen men victoriously.<p>

From somewhere behind him, Oliver heard the slow clapping of hands. He spun around and saw Werner Zytle walk towards him, mockingly applauding him for his work so far. Oliver shifted his grip on the bow as he raised his chin and watched the approaching man with nothing but loathing in his gaze.

"_Impressive_," Zytle mocked in an impassive tune. "Do you know who I am?"

"Werner Zytle, you have failed this city!" Oliver growled in a dark voice.

"No," Werner shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not the one who failed anyone. You did, on the other hand. _Mr Queen_. For where was the Arrow last night, when all those people needed saving?"

"You fired the rocket into the Opera to kill me," Oliver pointed out. "You were willing to blow up an Opera full of people to get to one man?"

Zytle shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factly. "Yes. I need the Arrow... out of commission, as it is."

Oliver gritted his teeth as he viciously snarled, stepping around his enemy like a predator around its prey, "And the archer?"

At this, Zytle actually wavered in his confidence for a second. His eyebrows fell into a deep frown and Oliver grimaced at the genuine confusion he saw reflected in Werner's pale gaze. "... _Archer_?"

"Never mind," Oliver growled as he threw a punch towards Zytle. The other man blocked it and stumbled back before recovering.

When Oliver followed suit, Werner suddenly attacked with unexpected fervor. Oliver barely registered the small item in his hand before he felt the small syringe press into the side of his neck. He kicked out at Zytle and stumbled back, gasping for air as everything almost immediately became unfocused around him.

He pulled the syringe out of his neck and glared down at it.

"I don't think I need to tell you what that is," Zytle spoke in jest as he circled the man in green leather. "_Vertigo_. Of course, I made a few enhancements to this one. I have one version ready to be distributed to my drug clients next week, and another batch I keep entirely for my own amusement. This version of Vertigo creates hallucinations, Mr Queen. It allows you to see your heart's greatest fears, no matter what they are!" Zytle growled as he threw a rough uppercut at Oliver's jaw.

Oliver stumbled back into the wall as he tried to struggle against the deceptive hold of the drug. When he looked back at Zytle, he could see the man's face change into something else. _Someone_ else.

"That can't be," Oliver breathed as he gazed up at the face of his father.

Robert Queen's bearded face erupted into a sinister smile as the man shrugged. "You know a growing number of people who have returned from the grave. It's my turn!" Oliver was unprepared as his father slammed his elbow into Oliver's ribs and then punched him in the throat.

Oliver fell to his knees as he gagged from the pressure over his trachea. He swallowed past the bile in his throat as he pulled himself to his feet, struggling to keep upright as he faced his opponent. Robert Queen glared down at his son with a condescending glare. "... I killed myself for _you_, son. So that you would save yourself and absolve my sins. _Not play dress-up!_"

Oliver managed to block the man's punch this time and kicked Zytle in the stomach, forcing his head to remember that these mirages weren't real. They were merely figments of his imagination and he couldn't lose sight of that no matter what or who the hallucinations produced.

His thoughts faded, however, when his father suddenly shifted into the form of Slade Wilson. Dressed in the combat gear Oliver had gotten used to seeing on Lian Yu, with both eyes still healthy, he was the friend and ally Oliver had ultimately betrayed.

"Surprised to see me alive, kiddo?" Slade drawled in his thick, Australian accent, before he threw a couple of punches to Oliver's midriff. Oliver gasped as he tried to protect himself. Slade backed up a few paces as he continued in a maddening fury, "You killed me twice now, Oliver. And still you're not free of me! How can you fight evil, when you can't even be free of _me_? You said I helped make you a hero, kid... But what happened when you killed me to avenge _your Felicity_...? You died on that Island with me, Oliver! You're nothing but a ghost, despite your attempts to ignore the truth! You can never defeat me, Oliver! Not as long as you betray those around you by pretending you can be anything other than the mask you wear now!"

Oliver growled loudly as he pushed off the ground and slammed his body into Zytle. Both men fell to the floor in a heap and Oliver pushed through the thick haze in his mind as he reached for Zytle's throat. As soon as his hands gripped around the other man's throat, Oliver gazed down at the face but froze. This time it was neither his father, Slade or Zytle's face gazing back up at him. This time it was his own, it was the face of_ Oliver Queen._

Panic throbbed through the Arrow's heart as he gazed into the smirking eyes of himself. The Oliver version of him merely held his gaze knowingly, seeing far and deep into the Arrow's soul. "You can't escape the truth..." the other Oliver whispered and pushed his enemy off of him. Both men separated and pulled themselves off the ground.

"Get away from him!" a voice cried from the open doorway and both Zytle and Oliver turned to see The Flash ready to join the fight.

Zytle wasted no time as he threw a throwing knife towards the red-clad vigilante. The knife embedded itself in the doorpost and exploded before either hero had the chance to react. Barry ducked out of the way from the blast and when he jumped to his feet, he saw only one figure in the room. Oliver struggled to stand up and fell to his knees as he drew a trembling breath. Zytle was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"You have a couple of bruised ribs," Caitlin explained chidingly as Oliver jumped off the table and pulled his grey hoodie back on, careful to not touch the tender area of his ribcage. "Nothing broken, though. That tea of yours seems to work pretty quickly in reversing the effects of the drug."<p>

"Herbs from Lian Yu," Oliver explained in a tight breath as he limped across the main area, trying to get the blood pumping through his sore body again. The pain he could live with and suppress, but the notion of remaining down here wasn't as pleasant. He needed more time to process all of this. He needed space away from all of them.

Oliver's gaze wandered across all the faces in the crowded foundry. Laurel sat on the bottom step, silently grieving her loss in the shadows. Diggle, Caitlin and Cisco were all eyeing Oliver with concern written across their faces like bold, capital letters. Barry stood beside them with an unreadable look to his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. With a second's hesitation, Oliver let his gaze lastly fall to Felicity, who reclined heavily in the seat beside her monitors. The blonde woman smiled up at him through her fatigue.

"... Shouldn't you be resting?" Oliver asked in a quiet voice.

Felicity shook her head slowly as her gaze tried to read his face for signs of things Oliver wasn't willing for her to see at the moment. Finding her attempts fruitless, Felicity sighed. "...Tell me what I can do, Oliver."

"Zytle said he didn't know anything about the archer. So whatever Malcolm wanted, it probably had nothing to do with the Opera blowing up. I don't know what we was after... or why he hurt you, Felicity," Oliver grimaced as an apology and he walked up beside her seat. "But... We need to focus on what we do know. We need to stop Werner Zytle before he can distribute more Vertigo onto the market."

"The shipment of RPG's," Felicity suggested in a heartbeat. "It's coming to Starling tonight. In three hours. One truck full of weapons most likely meant to be sold on the black market. Zytle would be a very rich man if he got his hands on that."

"He could make a much larger quantity of his precious drug if he had more money," Cisco suggested with a shrug. "That might be his purpose in the end. Expand his business across the entire country."

"Good thinking," Oliver inclined his head sharply. "Dig, Barry - you two are with me on this. The rest of you... stay here."

"Wait, Oliver-" Felicity began and reached out for her boyfriend, but he withdrew just out of her reach. Felicity's hand slowly fell back to her side as she leaned back in her seat, confusion passing her face like the flutter of butterfly wings. "Zytle injected a _hefty_ dose of Vertigo into your system. Are you sure you're good to go?"

Oliver turned away from her as he faced the others. "Let's get out on the streets early. I want to do some recon and scout the location before tonight."

* * *

><p>Caitlin tentatively stepped up next to Felicity's chair. The brunette tugged on the sleeves of her pale blouse as she contemplated how to phrase herself. "Are you okay, Felicity...?"<p>

Felicity's fingers drummed away on the keyboard as she followed the three men on the surveillance cameras as they prepared themselves for the night's intervention. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Besides the obvious?" Caitlin's eyebrows rose questioningly. "... I saw how Oliver... pulled back-"

"That's just... Nothing," Felicity smiled sadly as she shook her head and gazed up at her friend. "He just needs some space to deal with this."

"... Is there anything I can do?" Laurel asked from behind the other two women and Felicity gazed back over her shoulder. Laurel stood in the center of the room with a desolate expression on her fair features. She looked confused and lost as she swirled her father's watch between her fingers. "Tell me I can do something, Felicity."

"Why don't you go home, Laurel?" Felicity offered meekly, though she had a feeling it was the last thing Laurel wanted to hear right now. "You should be given some time to grieve."

"_Grieve_...?" Laurel questioned in a worn voice that barely carried across the space. "My dad... always chided me for never being able to just... sit still. When I was a kid, he used to keep me occupied all the time, to make sure that when Sara and I were done playing I would be too tired to ask for new games. And I always wanted to decide what games to play, so Dad made up these rules to make sure Sara wasn't left out of the decision making. He always kept me in check." Laurel sobbed suddenly and her bottom lip quivered. "My God... I have to find a way to break the news to my mother. It'll break her heart... And I don't even know how to contact Sara. She deserves to know. I- I can't-"

Laurel excused herself and disappeared into the back of the foundry to get some time alone while the others watched her escape with sad eyes, knowing there was nothing they could do to alleviate her pain.

* * *

><p>As night fell over Starling City, Oliver tensely crept through the shadows and mentally went over the plan again. He distantly heard the voices of Barry and Diggle conversing over the comm links, but he tried to filter their voices out as he kept his thoughts straight as an arrow.<p>

Felicity's voice suddenly cut through the other voices, "Alright. It's showtime. Ready?"

Oliver heard the sound of the vehicle driving further away and ran down the railroad track as he followed the truck on the road below. "Got him!" Oliver called. "He's coming up on 52nd Street heading East."

"Copy that!" Felicity responded over the comm links. "John, the shipment of RPG's is coming your way."

Diggle quickly replied, "Roger. I'm on it."

Oliver took note of their voices as he focused on his own part. He ran atop of a bridge and gazed down as the truck drove towards the bridge on the street below. He timed it meticulously and jumped onto the carriage of the vehicle. He steadied himself to adjust for the speed of the truck before he found his momentum and felt adrenaline push him forward. He ran forwards and vaulted over the gap between the carriage and the truck's cab. As he did, he fired one of his explosive arrows down at the machinery that connected the carriage to the cab. Only seconds later, the arrow exploded and Oliver ducked low to avoid the searing flames that licked the sides of the carriage.

The truck wobbled as the carriage fell off ungracefully and slid to the side of the road. Oliver held onto the the cab and turned forward as he felt the vehicle gain speed in a frantic attempt at escape.

"RPG's are secure," John's voice sounded loud and clear over the comm links.

"Okay, Barry," Oliver spoke up. "You're next!"

He jumped down the side of the cab, to the passenger window, and held onto the rooftop with one hand as he used his bow to punch the passenger in the face. He saw Zytle in the driver's seat, his face was focused and calculating as he glared sideways at Oliver. A smirk passed Zytle's lips as he suddenly swerved the steering wheel to the right.

Oliver barely had the time to haul himself onto the roof of the cab again when the side of the truck grazed a building of the narrow alleyway, the truck losing it's wing mirror in the process with a loud, metallic groan that echoed in the dark night. Oliver released a trembling breath of air as he clutched onto the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"They seem to have it covered," Felicity breathed to the others as she shut off her comm link momentarily. A small notification suddenly appeared on one of her screens and Felicity turned her attention towards it. "<em>Uh-oh<em>."

Cisco stepped forward with curiosity in his dark eyes. "What is it?"

"It's the Dark Archer..." Felicity explained and at once heard the rustle of fabric as Laurel jumped from her seat and hurried over. "My facial recognition program just picked up the unmistakable hood on a security camera."

Laurel leaned over Felicity's shoulder and her anger was practically palpable as she glared at the monitor. "Where?"

"On the corner of... Pines and 5th," Felicity informed and watched as the last remnants of grief faded from Laurel's face, leaving a stone-cold warrior in its place. The lack of emotion registered in Felicity's head and she swirled around to face the brunette when Laurel stepped towards her glass case. "What are you going to do?"

Laurel pulled out the black, leather jacket. "Malcolm killed my father... He nearly killed you. I'm not sure what I'm capable of right now, Felicity."

"He's _Thea's father_," Felicity warned in a low voice as she tried to keep her mind steady and focused. "_And_ he's a crazy killer who trained with the League of Assassins for _years_."

Laurel sighed in frustration and whipped around to face her team mate. "_I know that, Felicity_! But I have to do this. _For my dad_."

Felicity's face fell as she was unable to keep her emotions at bay any longer. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she said, "... He died a hero, you know. He died trying to protect me, and I'm sorry for-"

"It's not your fault, Felicity," Laurel interjected before Felicity had a chance. Laurel's eyes were clear and void of passing any kind of judgment onto others.

Felicity bit her lip briefly before she ventured a guess, "Not yours either."

Laurel grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed for the back to change. "... I'm heading out. Talk me in?"

* * *

><p>A flash of red suddenly swooshed past Oliver and the speeding truck. Oliver gazed down as he saw the red blur go for both front tires before rushing forward. The entire truck shook as both front tires exploded and Zytle tried to keep the vehicle going straight. The Flash stopped about 20 yards before the truck with both hands on his hips as he confidently waited. The brakes screeched loudly as the vehicle came towards a halt. Barry eyed the truck as it came closer and closer and his confidence faltered briefly before he ducked to the side. The truck came to a full stop another ten yards later, well past the point of where the red-clad vigilante had been standing.<p>

"I... I knew that was going to happen!" Barry called out as he jumped off the ground and waved up at Oliver.

Oliver leapt from the roof of the car just as Zytle fired a gun through the window of the driver's seat. The glass shattered as Oliver ducked for cover. Oliver dragged himself onto his feet and pulled open the heavy front door. Before Zytle could fire another bullet, Oliver hauled the man out of the car.

Werner landed on the hard asphalt with a groan. From the other side of the car, Oliver could hear Barry quickly knock Zytle's accomplice unconscious and tie him up for the police.

Zytle pushed off the ground and rose tall as he faced his opponent. "Back for more?" He whipped his hand towards Oliver and the green-clad vigilante didn't duck as the small syringe of Vertigo struck him straight in the chest. He exhaled stiffly as he felt the drug quickly enter his system. Oliver focused on his breathing as he stood his ground. Through the haze, he saw Zytle step towards him. "It's as if you've developed an addiction to Vertigo..." When Zytle's face came into focus, Oliver wasn't surprised as it shifted into that of his own once more.

Oliver closed his eyes and focused his mind. He knew this was nothing like the last time. He could fight off the drug this time because of one single decision, because he'd accepted one simple truth about himself. He knew there was no other way to do this from here on out. Oliver exhaled and opened his eyes once more. With calm, steady movements, he pulled the syringe from his chest and threw it aside. "I'm not afraid anymore."

Zytle's face revealed his unexpected reaction before the drug lord threw himself forward to fight his enemy. Oliver kept a cool head as he elbowed the man in the face and blocked two punches to his midriff.

Oliver used his bow to strike a blow to the back of Zytle's left knee. The man's leg gave out and Zytle leaned forward to regain some balance. Oliver immediately aimed a blow to the man's back, and Zytle fell to his knees.

When Barry appeared beside him, Oliver turned and called out, "No! Zytle is mine!"

Behind him, Zytle rose from the ground, wielding a throwing knife. Oliver drew a bola arrow from his quiver and fired it at his enemy before the other man could do anything. The arrow released several connected cords which wrapped around Zytle's body, rendering him incapable of movement, and the drug lord once more fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Laurel could see the silhouette on the next rooftop, running for his life, no doubt. A need for vengeance pulsed through Laurel's body as she threw herself across the gulf that separated the buildings. As she landed in a roll, she threw a flechette arrow towards her prey.<p>

The small arrow embedded itself in Malcolm's shoulder and the masked man groaned as he stumbled on the cold rooftop.

Laurel ran faster as she cried out, "It's over, Merlyn! You'll pay for what you did to Quentin Lance! _I want justice!_"

She leapt through the air, swinging her Escrima sticks down over her head like a club. The Dark Archer dove out of the way just in time, however, and pulled the arrow from the back of his shoulder. The metal clattered against the ground as he threw it aside and drew his sword in preparation of combat.

Laurel was glad the man had stopped running and cried out as she attacked like a furious panther. Merlyn blocked her attempted punches, and managed to get close enough to elbow her in the throat. Laurel staggered backwards and gasped for air as she remained upright by sheer force of will. Malcolm Merlyn wouldn't best her tonight.

The hooded man stepped forward, his sword swift and precise as he aimed a few calculated attacks against Laurel. His motions caught the Canary unprepared and she stumbled backwards as she blocked his attacks one by one. Then suddenly he cut her wrist and Laurel cried out as she dropped one of her Escrima's. That too clattered as it rolled into the shadows of the rooftop.

Laurel growled and was just about to attack when the Dark Archer spun and kicked her in the guts. The air left her lungs and Laurel fell onto her back. She covered her aching stomach with one hand and her eyes filled with panic for a second before she vaulted to a standing position once more.

* * *

><p>Oliver dragged Zytle's body off the ground and shoved him up against the side of the truck. The man was laughing unkindly and Oliver knew it was all to provoke him, but he felt no desire to calm the wild anger that pulsated through his body.<p>

"Oliver-" Barry began.

Oliver didn't listen as he slammed his forearm into Zytle's throat, effectively erasing the other man's smug smile, and growled, "Who were you selling the RPG's to?_ Tell me!_"

The screech of tires sounded in the night behind them and Oliver glanced over his shoulder as Diggle joined them. John stepped out of the car and hurried over. He slowed down as he saw what Oliver was doing to Zytle and explained, "... I left the RPG's in the hands of the cops. They won't ever see the black market now."

"_Black market_?" Zytle drawled despite the pressure to his throat. "No, no. They weren't meant for the black market."

"Then who?" Oliver slammed the man into the side of the car a second time.

Werner exhaled tensely before he found his voice, "You want to know? It's not a secret. Not for much longer anyway. I was going to sell them to _H.I.V.E!_"

From the sidelines, John wearily growled and angrily breathed as he realized what this meant, "Of course you were..."

Barry cleared his throat as he stepped into Oliver's peripheral view. The younger man's dark eyes shone with trepidation as his gaze flew from Oliver to Zytle. "Are we done here...?"

"Lock me up. Throw away the key," Zytle chuckled as he held Oliver's gaze. "It doesn't matter. There will _always_ be a Vertigo. You have given it the power... Don't you see? You haven't conquered your fears... _Don't you see?_"

"_Oliver_!" Felicity's voice called over the comm links and pulled Oliver out of the bottomless pit of his own despair. "Oliver, Laurel's in trouble!"

* * *

><p>Oliver ran across the rooftop as he heard the sound of battle up ahead. He saw Laurel fall to her knees and he pressed himself to run faster. As he saw the Dark Archer raise his sword for a killing blow, Oliver withdrew an arrow as he ran and fired his weapon. The arrow hit the blade and the sword flew from Merlyn's hand with an unexpected jolt.<p>

Merlyn turned around in search of the intruding source and Oliver reached their side at last. His lungs heaved with the need for oxygen as he drew another arrow. He released it but the trained, masked fighter easily vaulted out of the way. Merlyn grabbed his sword and placed himself in a ready stance, prepared for the inevitable attack.

Oliver was momentarily blinded by rage. He still had no explanation for Merlyn's recent behavior, but was certain it had something to do with Thea one way or another. Either way, Oliver didn't much care for whatever deceptive reason Merlyn might offer. The man was a mad killer who had crossed the line over and over, but still Oliver had given him another chance. For the first time, Oliver questioned his decision to let Malcolm run last time they'd encountered each other.

He used his bow as a bat as he swung at Merlyn, but the Dark Archer blocked his attacks. The two men fought in the dead of night, almost equally adapt at fighting and neither got the upper hand as they kicked and threw punches at the other. When Oliver swooped his bow to pull Merlyn's legs out from under him, the Dark Archer vaulted just out of reach.

The two men gazed at each other across the unbreachable abyss. Oliver breathed heavily as he let his hurt pour into the night, "You killed Quentin Lance, you almost killed Felicity Smoak... I don't know why, but I'm going to find out and when I do, your life will be _over_, Malcolm. I told you to stay out of Starling City. I won't ask again."

The other man didn't speak a word and for a few, long seconds Merlyn simply stood there. Then, as if a spell had been broken, he turned and disappeared into the night. Oliver grimaced and contemplated following him, but ultimately decided against it. He sighed as he turned back to face Laurel.

The woman in the blonde wig gazed into the night where Merlyn had just disappeared, tears sliding down over her black mask. She pulled herself to her feet and drew a trembling breath. It seemed her anger had faded away again, leaving behind the lost daughter who stood alone against the mighty storm. "I'm sorry, Ollie... I shouldn't have yelled at you about Zytle. It wasn't your fault that he got the better hand of me. And it's not your fault that my dad is dead... It's my fault... All of it."

Oliver drew a sharp breath as he shook his head. "Laurel, don't-"

"If I hadn't been stupid enough to get beaten by Zytle, I wouldn't have missed the benefit because I had to recover from being drugged. _I would have been there_. I could have saved him from the Dark Archer. But,... I wasn't. So he died. Just like Tommy at CNRI. It's my fault," Laurel shrugged and desolation appeared to be her only comrade under the stars. "... Why does this keep happening to me, Oliver?"

"We'll find Merlyn, Laurel," Oliver promised with a tight smile that was both reassurance and a promise of vengeance to come. "He won't get away with this. I promise."

Laurel's humorless smile stood in stark contrast to the vibrant guilt in her pale eyes. "We've been idiots, Oliver. For thinking we could ever have it easy. For thinking we were on top for a change. We should have seen that the recent peace was just... the calm before the storm. I'm not making that mistake ever again."

Oliver inclined his head once. "... Me neither."

* * *

><p>Team Arrow and Team Flash reassembled in the foundry once everything quietened down. Zytle was behind bars and the Dark Archer long gone, but at least the immediate threats were over for now. It meant that it was time to say goodbye to old friends.<p>

Felicity remained in her chair, still fatigued and worn from her surgery, as she spoke on behalf of her team, "_Thank you_ for everything you've done for us. We truly couldn't have done this without you guys..."

Cisco shrugged. "Our pleasure. It was fun to visit. _Exciting_. And you've got some pretty neat stuff down here... I kind of miss daylight, though."

Barry laughed as he nodded in agreement and stepped forward to shake Oliver's hand. Barry had changed into his usual clothes instead of his red suit and smiled, "We're just a phone call away, you know."

Oliver nodded as he sighed. He managed a faint smile as he gazed down at his own green leather. "We know."

"That's a two-way street," Diggle pointed out from where he stood reclined against the table next to Felicity.

Laurel stepped forward with a sad smile on her face. She brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ears as she curiously peaked up at Barry. "Are you... running home?"

"_No_," Caitlin shook her head as she smiled at the other woman. "We're taking the train. But it's not leaving for another hour."

Diggle exchanged a glance with the other team and offered, "How about a late dinner?"

"Oh, yes!" Cisco eagerly agreed and pointed his finger appreciatively at the larger man. "I like the way you think, Mr Diggle! Big Belly Burger?"

"I'm in. Anyone else?" John asked and Caitlin and Barry eagerly accepted the offer.

Laurel shook her head as she declined, "I can't. I have to... call my mum. But I'll walk you out."

Oliver smiled goodbye to Team Flash as he watched them head up the stairs, followed closely by John and Laurel. As soon as they were out the door, the foundry fell silent. Oliver kept his back to the blonde woman for as long as he could, knowing what he had to say to her now would sweep the rug from under both of their feet. As he felt tension creep into his nerves, he slowly turned around. He wasn't surprised to see Felicity already gazing up at him, a worried expression on her beautiful face.

Oliver managed a tight smile as he exhaled through his mouth and forced himself to speak the words he'd rehearsed in his head. "We need to talk."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Felicity attempted to deflect. She placed a hand on the bandages peaking out through the buttons on her chest. She swallowed thickly as she gazed down and rambled, "Gun shot wound. _Two_ of them, actually. Sword cuts. And now two brand new scars from arrows... And I used to think the scars from my wisdom teeth were cool."

"_Felicity_," Oliver made another attempt. His voice lowered into a remorseful whisper, "We really need to talk."

This time, Felicity quietened and he knew the pain on her features now had nothing to do with her bodily injuries. "... So you keep telling me. I really don't want to... But okay," Felicity swallowed and tried to even her breathing as she raised her gaze and looked straight at him. "This is what's going to happen: You're going to get a 'Get out of jail'-free card. It means you can say whatever you need to say now, and I'll take it. Whatever it is. Just... say it. Because this _isn't_ over."

Hesitance touched the edge of Oliver's frail voice but he inclined his head. "Your way... I thought I lost you tonight," he heard her suck in a deep breath, but still he plowed on, "Tonight... you were the one lying on that table, bleeding to death. It was supposed to be _me_."

"This is my choice, Oliver," Felicity disagreed as she shook her head.

"No, Felicity, you're not listening," Oliver sighed as he tried to keep his heart from breaking. He blinked a few times to conceal his tears and forced his voice to remain steady as he gently breathed, "My greatest fear... is losing you because of _me_. I'm scared that you're making the biggest mistake of your life... wanting to share it with me. That it will literally be the death of you. And it so _very_ nearly was last night, Felicity... The life I've chosen... it can only end one way. One day I'll lie dead on that table. But that's _my choice_... it won't be your end. I'm going to make sure it isn't."

Felicity's face fell at his words and the sentiment seemed to have slapped her across the face, making for a crude awakening. "... You think I'm safer away from you?"

Oliver nodded. "I know you are."

"I'm sorry, but I have to call that bluff," Felicity snorted unkindly as she swallowed. "You forget, I was hacking and counting cards long before I met you. And that's really only half of it. Had I not trusted you, I would have ended up in a lot of trouble because I was snooping around the Undertaking. I don't mean to hurt your male pride here, but... Your influence is a _good thing_, Oliver. You've taught me to be more than I thought possible, what having a purpose truly means. To be brave and do things _even_ _when it puts my life in danger_. We've come closer to dying than last night!"

"No, _I _have!" Oliver strongly objected. "You haven't. Never like this, Felicity. And this time, we did lose an ally and close friend, we _lost_ Lance..." Oliver inhaled slowly as he shook his head. "You have a chance of a life that I can't have-"

"You're not doing this," Felicity raised her voice defiantly. "Tell me you're not doing this."

"You can't be part of this anymore. You can't be part of my crusade."

"No, you can't shut me out like this!"

"... It's my crusade, which makes it my choice." Oliver said in a low, deliberate voice but as soon as he saw the hurt in her eyes, he felt the last remains of his heart break along side hers. "Felicity... _I'm so sorry_. I thought I could be me and the Arrow but I can't be both. I can't build a life with you. The life I chose when I came back from Lian Yu, the life I've built for myself... there can be no room for romance. I can't be distracted again, not as long as this city needs a hero. Me losing my focus cost Captain Lance his life and I nearly lost you, too. I won't let that happen again. I can't be with you."

"So this is it? It _is_ over?" Felicity's voice faded into a dull tune, disappointment flashing in her teary eyes. "These past few months, you can just let go of it all... without even flinching?"

"This, Felicity, _this_-" Oliver tugged on the green leather of his jacket as he implored her to understand what he was trying to say, the sacrifices he was making for the both of them to keep her safe. "-is who I am. Oliver Queen died on the Island," Oliver exhaled through his nose as he kept his composure. "It's the right thing to do."

Felicity shook her head slowly and let her tears fall freely down her face. Her voice filled with annoyance; both for him and for herself, as she wore her heart on her sleeve, "Thank you, for not dangling maybes in my face. It wasn't going to work out between us, you never loved me. So... it's over."

"_Felicity_, don't-" Oliver hesitated only a beat as he heard her instinctual need to preserve her heart. No, he couldn't lie to her. He'd never been able to lie to her before. She deserved to know. Oliver opened his mouth to comment, but he never had a chance to breathe the words.

Both of them turned as they heard a throat clear on the steps. John offered them both a subdued gaze as he stepped into the tension. "... I forgot my phone. Am I interrupting?"

"No," Oliver interjected before Felicity had a chance. "Could you take Felicity home, John? She should recover in her own house. Not down here in this cold cave."

John eyed his friend suspiciously and Oliver could very well read the accusations in the deep pools that gazed at him. He was still grateful when Diggle didn't comment about it, but rather said, "... Sure."

"Oliver, I-" Felicity began but quietened when Oliver stepped over towards her. He gazed down at her and held out his hand. He opened his palm and Felicity gazed down at the lone key that rested against his skin. Felicity looked at it without blinking for a few seconds. At length, she took the key from him and swiped at the tears that had escaped her eyes.

John didn't utter another word as he crossed the distance and helped Felicity onto her feet. She declared that she could walk and Diggle didn't argue. He rested her arm across his shoulder instead and both men listened to her faint gasp of agony as her other arm came up to cover her aching torso. With one last glare at Oliver, John turned towards the steps and helped Felicity up and out of the foundry.

As the door closed above, shutting out the sounds of his friends, Oliver stood alone in the world of his making. He exhaled slowly as a few stray tears found their way down his cheeks, marking his face momentarily like a mark of Cain. Oliver still believed he'd made the right choice. This was the only way to keep the woman he loved safe, and the only way he could truly be the hero Starling City needed.

Oliver Queen had to die so that the Arrow could fully come alive.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued!<em>

_(Next chapter won't come as quickly, but since these two episodes belonged together, I believed it fair that you should have them as a couple to read)_


	3. Canaries

_A/N: ... Raise of hands; who hates me already?_

_Synopsis: Team Arrow deal with the fallout of losing Quentin Lance and Oliver's decision to let go of being Oliver Queen. In the midst of Laurel's grief, Sara arrives in Starling City and Laurel is forced to reveal the truth to her sister. As the Canaries grieve, the Dark Archer reappears and the sisters decide to take him on. To honor her father's death, Laurel makes a vow. Meanwhile, Felicity's first day back at QC after her sick-leave is filled with surprises while Diggle confronts Oliver._

* * *

><p><strong>4x03. Canaries<strong>

"Any sign of H.I.V.E?" Oliver questioned as he paced the main area of the foundry while he swung the training stick they often used for practice back and forth over his head.

John sighed in irritation as he glanced over his shoulder and dryly remarked, "Still nothing. You know, things would run _a lot_ smoother if Felicity was here."

Oliver ignored the jibe as he stretched out his chest muscles using the training stick and countered, "Things would be easier if your wife gave us some information from A.R.G.U.S. I'm sure they must have something on H.I.V.E."

"You mustn't care about my marriage if you keep pushing for that," Diggle shook his head. "I've asked Lyla about it, but she says she can't talk about it. Not even to me. That's the end of it."

Disbelief shone in Oliver's azure eyes as he glared down at his friend. "Waller is gone. I don't get why Lyla can't just tell us now that she's running the show and all?"

"I make it my business to not ask all the difficult questions, Oliver. I want my marriage to last, you know," Diggle drawled. "We have two different worlds, we both keep secrets for a living. I'm fine with that, so why don't you leave my wife out of this?"

Oliver heard the unmistakable irritation trickle into his friend's voice and grimaced as he eyed the ceiling. Oliver calmed his own mind down as he exhaled. "... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. I just want to know if what Zytle said was true or not. We have nothing to go on and I'd hate being unprepared if it's true."

John sighed as he accepted his friend's apology. He knew Oliver was under a lot of self-induced stress lately and that the walls around his heart were higher than ever now that Felicity was out of the picture. In the end, John shrugged as he offered, "Lawton did warn me about H.I.V.E being on the rise when he escaped from his holding cell. Frankly, I've been waiting for something to connect to H.I.V.E sooner, I'm surprised it hasn't. Then again, I guess they're good at keeping secrets, too."

"Which is why we need to find _something_ useful to go on. A leak in the organization, battle plans or some other proof that H.I.V.E is about to step forward again. They wanted those RPG's for _something_ and I intend to find out what and stop it. We've only seen glimpses of H.I.V.E in the past, and they've always slipped through our fingers. I'm tired of it."

"You're just tired, man. Period," Diggle pointed out without missing a beat. "You've been out on the streets dressed in that hood more time than you've spent as yourself these past few weeks. And don't tell me it's because the hood keeps your ears warm. You need to catch your breath every now and again."

"I'm fine," Oliver shrugged off his friend's concern as if it was nothing.

Irritation flared within John as he saw Oliver once more deflect and distance himself from those who only wanted him good. Truth was John was starting to get worried. He'd barely seen Oliver outside of the vigilante business these past two weeks; no casual late night dinners or relaxing coffee among friends. In fact, Oliver's social life had always been sparse, but lately it had been altogether non-existent. And each time Diggle tried to bring it up, Oliver would just shrug it off and direct the conversation elsewhere. It scared John to see how this war was scraping away bigger and bigger chunks of Oliver's soul, leaving John helpless on the sidelines to watch it all fall apart. He needed to do something, find some way to reach through to Oliver, before the younger man could swallow himself up in thoughts of a war he would always wager on the world. For now, though, John needed to be patient and simply make Oliver see that he would always be there for him, no matter what darkness entered Oliver's heart.

With a defeated sigh, John leaned back in his seat and shifted the conversation back to the matter at hand, "... There's one thing in particular you need to think about when we move forward, Oliver... If H.I.V.E is back we both know who is probably leading them. _David Smoak_. Felicity's father. She has the right to know, she has the right to help us."

Oliver's eyes flared with annoyance and numb trepidation as he remarked, "You know that can't happen, Dig."

"Because you forced her to leave the team, Oliver?"

"I didn't-" Oliver shook his head but somehow couldn't finish the sentence. He sighed. "I did it to protect her."

"Uh-huh. Sure," Diggle drawled sardonically. "... I'm just going to come out and say it: You're making the wrong choice here, Oliver. You'd be dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for Felicity. You can't do this without her. I get that what happened that night at the Opera scared you, it scared me, too, but I've told you over and over again that you can't let it faze you like this... You can't shut her out from your life. It's been _two weeks."_

Oliver nodded stiffly as his eyes ignored the truth to the other man's words. "I don't have any other option, Dig. I have to protect her."

"This isn't protecting her, Oliver," Diggle strongly disagreed. "This isn't about her at all. I think this is about you and your fears. And you're taking it out on her. That's not fair to Felicity, she deserves more."

"That's precisely my point, John, that she does deserve so much more than anything I can offer her!" Oliver growled and stepped away from his friend, letting the empty space around him clear his head. "I'm setting her free so that she can see that, too! So that she can be safe and happy... but only away from me."

"That's just stupid, man."

"_Maybe," _Oliver agreed. "But it's the choice I've made and I intend on living with it. Are you done? I want to do a round on the salmon ladder before heading out on patrol."

Diggle snorted in disbelief as he shook his head. "I'm far from done," he packed up his belongings and rose from the seat in a swift, fluid motion. "I'm going home for the night. I want to spend some time with my wife and daughter. You should stop by, it's been a while. Maya would be happy to see you."

With those words hanging between them, John turned and walked up the stairs, never once glancing back at the lonely existence of self-loathing and self-preservation he'd left Oliver in.

* * *

><p>Laurel's heels clacked against the floor as she purposely strode through the police station. Dressed in a black suit and carrying her briefcase after a long day in the office, she cut quite the intimidating figure as she passed the police officers in the busy chaos that always seemed to exist in the station. Laurel strode straight towards her goal, like a ship navigating against the storm, and knocked on the doorframe.<p>

Detective Lambert looked up from behind his desk with mild confusion written across his aging face. "Ms Lance?"

Laurel let the momentum drive her forward, pushing any weaker emotions towards the back of her head. She'd tried to let go of her grief and found it easier to let anger rule her heart. She curtly nodded. "Detective Lambert."

"It's nice to see you again..." Lambert promised with a gentle smile. "How are you holding up?"

Laurel ignored the compassion in the man's voice as she held her chin high and declared, "I wanted to inquire how the investigation into my father's murder was progressing."

The office chair groaned loudly as Lambert leaned back and reluctantly admitted, "I shouldn't be speaking to you about on ongoing investigation, Ms Lance. I know this is a case the DA's office wouldn't let you work on because of your personal attachment..."

"I'm not asking as an attorney, and we both know that."

Lambert nodded leisurely as her words registered in his dark orbs. Eventually, he acquiesced. "...It's moving slowly, I'm afraid. We're doing everything we can, but we don't have much to go on in the investigation so far. The tests done on the arrows came back inconclusive and we were unable to get any fingerprints off of them. It doesn't help that the archer seems to have been swallowed by the night. No one's seen him since the events at the Opera."

Laurel licked her lips and tried to keep her emotions under check. Annoyance of a lack of evidence both for Team Arrow and the police department left her feeling stranded in the middle of a desert, desperate for water. "So you have nothing?"

"We're not giving up, Ms Lance," Lambert firmly promised in a tone that left little to question. "Your father was one of the best colleagues I've ever had. Every cop in the city knew and respected Captain Lance. We'll find whoever killed him, that is a promise."

Laurel felt disappointment fill her veins to the brim and she smiled sadly. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Detective Lambert."

"Ms Lance, I-"

"Goodbye, Detective," Laurel's stiff smile widened a fraction as she sighed. "I believe I'll see you at the funeral?"

"I-yes," Lambert inclined his head slowly. "Several of us from the police force will be there to pay their respects.. Goodbye, Ms Lance."

* * *

><p>Diggle stepped over to the front door as he heard the sharp knock on the wood. He pulled the door wide open and smiled down at his guest. "Hey, Felicity. How are you feeling?"<p>

Felicity, clad in a beige coat and a pale-pink dress underneath, stepped inside with an unconvincing smile on her bright lips. She didn't seem inclined to play a part before him and Diggle could readily make out her crumbled walls that seemed to lie at her feet.

She smiled up at him a tad bit more genuinely as he helped her out of her coat. "I feel better. It doesn't hurt to turn my torso anymore. Those first couple of days were hell, every little movement hurt like... I don't know like what, but it did. It passed, thankfully!"

Diggle hung her coat aside and turned back. He dipped his head slightly as he tried to read between the lines. "And the other pain?"

Felicity's smile faded. "... Hasn't passed yet."

Before Diggle could say another word, Lyla stepped out from the kitchen, a towel thrown casually over her tee-clad shoulder. The brunette smiled at their friend as she stepped into the hall. "Nice to see you again, Felicity. _Someone_'s been awaiting you eagerly."

Felicity hugged the other woman briefly and then stepped back with a grin. "I've missed cuddle times with Maya, too."

Diggle snorted. "You were here two nights ago, Felicity."

"I always miss cuddle time, John," Felicity shrugged.

Lyla nodded her head in the direction of the living room. "She's in there, crawling and running all over the place. You can cuddle with her all you like, all you have to do is catch her first."

"If John and I team up we might stand a chance," Felicity mused.

Lyla chuckled as she headed back for the kitchen. "I wouldn't bet on it. She's _my_ daughter, after all. Dinner is ETA 30 minutes. I hope that's okay?"

"Perfect," Felicity assured as she walked ahead of Diggle into the living room. On a green blanket at the center of the room, the soon-to-be one year old was playing by herself. As soon as she spotted Felicity, the little girl shrieked in delight. Maya hauled herself onto her wobbly feet and staggered towards the woman who crouched on the floor. Maya flew into Felicity's arm with her chubby arms around her neck and Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the simple, unconditional love Maya offered. Diggle walked around them and sank onto the couch as he breathed, "Looks like she missed you, too."

"Of course she did. I'm her favorite 'aunt'," Felicity grinned and Diggle could saw all her troubles melt away for a few precious seconds as she settled down on the floor to play with the baby.

While Maya eagerly showed off her new favorite toys, John simply sat watching them for a few silent minutes. The remnants of tension washed away in the happy atmosphere and John grinned down at his daughter.

Almost reluctantly, John forced himself to focus on Felicity's well-being once more. He didn't want to drag out bad memories for her, but knew she still needed to process it. If he didn't help her push, Diggle was afraid Felicity would bottle up her emotions behind a brave facade. In this respect she was every bit as stubborn as Oliver was. The only difference was that Felicity was a person who always wore her heart on her sleeve and when you bottle up those kinds of emotions, John knew, it could only lead to an explosion further down the line.

He carefully asked, "... So, are you ready to come off sick-leave? Are you ready for your first day back at QC?"

Without looking up from her play date with Maya, Felicity answered, "If you're asking if I'm ready to meet Oliver for the first time since... that night, then: Yes. It wasn't _my_ decision to keep us apart, Dig. That was all him. The sooner he and I can return to normal patterns... the sooner I'll be able to put all of this in the past."

"Felicity-"

"_Dig_," the blonde woman interrupted in a heartfelt plead. "No more tonight. Please?"

Reluctantly, John nodded his head and leaned back in the seat, watching the blonde woman bravely carry the world on her shoulders as she played with the baby girl.

* * *

><p>The autumn night was pitch-black, the moon big and clear in the heavens above, painting an almost poetical image over the Starling City skyline. On the streets far below in one of the alleyways, the sounds of a fight echoed in the shadows.<p>

Laurel swung her baton at the robber's torso and watched as the punch threw him down to the hard asphalt, knocked out cold from the sudden blow. Behind her, Laurel could hear Oliver's grunts as he battled two other guys who the Arrow and the Canary had caught about to rob and violate a group of young women walking home in the middle of the night.

Oliver knocked one of his opponents down in a swift move as the other tried to make a run for it. Oliver whipped out an arrow and fired it at the runaway. The trick arrow revealed a set of cords that wrapped around the man's feet and the robber fell to the ground with a loud moan.

Satisfied with the work, Oliver turned back to Laurel. The woman nodded her head before she turned her attention to the sky. She raised her hand and fired the grappling hook attached to her gauntlet. It caught onto the roof and she pressed a button, letting the mechanics pull her upwards. Beside her she heard the swoosh of an arrow as Oliver did the same and both of them landed on the top plateau of the fire escape seconds later. They stepped onto the roof and gazed out at the streets far below.

Laurel inhaled deeply as a breeze blew around them. The night was quiet and calm, everything Laurel didn't feel on the inside, but still she allowed herself a moment to just pretend.

"You okay?" Oliver asked in a slightly rougher voice than normal. It had become his standard voice in these past couple of weeks and Laurel had stopped questioning it.

"Yeah...," Laurel nodded and opened her eyes once more. "Doing what we do, fighting crime... it's the only antidote I can think of to keep my mind occupied."

"I'm sorry we haven't found Merlyn yet, Laurel," Oliver breathed in a low voice.

Laurel squinted her eyes as she pondered his words. "And what would you propose we do when we find him, Oliver? Give him a scolding for his actions? Slap him over the fingers? You know what I want to do to him."

Oliver nodded. "The Arrow can't be a killer anymore, Laurel."

"The only justice I care about is one where my father's murderer pays for what he's done," Laurel spoke matter-of-factly and didn't even try to mask the anger that rose in her tone like the tide. "You know, I don't feel the need to have a drink despite what happened. When the worst of the pain faded... all I felt inside was _anger_. I still feel it all the time. I thought my dad's murder would make me want to have a glass or two like I used to, but... I just want to be out here on the streets, finding justice as Canary."

The night was quiet for a few seconds, before Oliver offered, "Not the best way to deal with grief, Laurel."

Laurel cocked her head to the side in disbelief. "Who are you to judge?"

Oliver raised a hand disarmingly and grimaced. "I wasn't. I was just pointing out the truth."

Laurel accepted this apology and sighed. "I admit, it might not be the best solution, but it's the one I _need_. Besides, if you want a dose of the truth-"

"Please, don't. Diggle's already told me off once tonight. Wouldn't want an overdose," Oliver remarked dryly and his shoulders stiffened as he turned to glare out at the city's skyline.

Laurel and Oliver suddenly heard the sound of metal scraping against the rooftop and swirled around, all ready to fight if necessary. Before them, illuminated by a few stray streetlights and the pale moon above, stood Sara in her Canary suit. The blonde woman swirled her Escrima stick in her hands as she smirked down at the other two vigilantes.

Carefree laughter played through her blue eyes as she stepped closer to them. "I don't think I was gone long enough for you two to wear those shocked faces. I was in the neighboring state on a mission and thought I'd pass by Starling on my way home. I intercepted some of your radio chatter. You should tell Felicity to change up the signal... Now, what've I missed?" Oliver glanced down at Laurel beside him and watched as emotions danced through her clear eyes as she unwaveringly stared across the divide at her sister. Sara caught onto the shift in tension and her smile fell a fraction as she joked, "... You two look kind of glum. I guess I didn't miss the party then."

* * *

><p>Sara sank onto the spacious, grey sofa with an exhausted huff. She inhaled the familiar scent of her sister's home as she let the familiarity and safety embrace her like a comforter. Still, it wasn't enough to overpower her grief and disbelief of what Laurel had revealed to her not an hour earlier. Her father was <em>dead<em>. He'd been dead for two weeks, and Sara had been too late to do anything. She had spent the past two weeks happily unaware of the truth and hated the fact that Laurel couldn't contact her earlier because of her missions for the League. If she had only known... She could have been here in Starling to support her sister.

"I wish you hadn't carried the burden all on your own, Laurel," Sara breathed sadly and closed her eyes tight. One of her hands played tiredly with the hem of a tee that Laurel had borrowed her, along with a pair of grey yoga pants. "I'm sorry you were left alone."

After the revelation in the dead of night, Oliver had suggested that the two sisters take the night off to deal with things. Laurel and Sara hadn't uttered a word in opposition as they'd headed home to Laurel's flat.

Laurel stepped into the living room with two steaming cups of tea, clad in a red hoodie and matching pants. She handed one of the cups to Sara but instead of sitting down beside her, Laurel walked across the room as she spoke, "I'm just glad you came, Sara. You deserved to know the truth about what happened."

"_Truth_..." Sara repeated and her voice broke on that simple word. Sad tears slid from her eyes without her attempting to stop them. "I can't believe the truth. And you're certain it's Malcolm Merlyn?"

Laurel inclined her head sharply as she glanced back over her shoulder. "Positive." Laurel looked back down and picked up one of the frames that rested on her bureau. It was an old photo of their family, taken when Laurel had been 10 years old. It was one of few family photographs that had actually been done right, where no one had made a face, pulled on someone's hair or tickled the person next to them. The photograph had somehow managed to capture the four of them in a happy, carefree moment. Dinah stood in the back next to Quentin, her head thrown back in laughter while Quentin gazed down at her lovingly. Before them the two sisters were giggling next to each other, sharing a mischievous glance at the other over some inside joke Laurel couldn't quite remember now.

With a sad smile she turned back and walked over to the sofa. She sat down and curled her toes under her body as she handed Sara the frame. Sara accepted it without asking and her face fell into a contemplative frown as Laurel ran a hand through her sister's long, blonde hair.

"How long can you stay?" Laurel breathed after a few seconds of silence. "The funeral's in two days. Mom is coming tomorrow to help pack up the last of Dad's stuff and to be here for the funeral."

Sara easily heard the unasked question and she turned to gaze at her older sister. There was only sorrow and grief written in Sara's open face as she promised, "I'll stay for the funeral, Laurel. I'll help."

"Thanks, sis," Laurel smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Sara sniffled and scooted closer to her sister. Sara put her head on Laurel's shoulder and settled more comfortably, listening to her sister's slow, steady breathing. The Lance sisters sat tightly entwined like that for a long while, taking solace and comfort from the other's constant presence in their own mad world.

* * *

><p>Monday soon came around the corner with a crude, cold sun to guide the way. As the clock struck 8 AM, Felicity drew a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator on the top floor of the QC complex.<p>

She could already feel her heart beat irregularly inside her chest as she gazed down to the right, in the direction of Oliver's office. She pondered walking in there, just to say hello. She could do that, right? It wouldn't be too weird? They were co-workers and adults, after all, they would have to learn to get along. She should just do it, get it over and done with as soon as possible. In the end, Felicity hesitated long enough for her heart to withdraw the suggestion. It was still early, anyway, and chances were good that Oliver was running late. What was the point of going to his office when he wasn't in it? She would go to her own office and get to work instead, getting back into the swing of things and get things in order first.

Just as she made up her mind and took a step in the direction of her office, Oliver's assistant - Bob Vaughn - stepped out of the President's big office and took notice of her.

"Ms Smoak?" he called. "Ms Smoak!"

Felicity paused in surprise and turned back around to face the young man. He scurried over to her, carrying a large pile of papers under one arm as he grinned up at her. "It's nice to see you back at work, miss."

"... Thank you, Bob," Felicity smiled politely as she nervously ran a hand over her black pencil skirt. "It's nice to be back."

When Felicity turned to leave again, Bob hurriedly spoke up, "I'm sorry, miss, but... I'm supposed to give these to you."

He extended the pile of papers in her direction and Felicity accepted them curiously. She perused them quickly and her features fell into a deep scowl as she said, "These documents should be signed by Oliver. Why are you giving them to me?"

"He wants you to sign them," Bob explained almost apologetically.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked as her gaze flew up from the written words in her hand. She subconsciously tried to push her glasses up the ridge of her nose only to meet air and she remembered herself. As her hand lowered, she asked, "Why?"

Bob pursed his lips and Felicity could see the man really had no good answer for her. Instead he offered, "I'm also supposed to go over a few business proposals with you. The CEO of Wayne Enterprises has a business idea and Oliver wants me to over the details with you."

Felicity gazed at the EA with mixed feelings. At length, she closed her mouth and sheepishly nodded. "... Okay. Let's go to my office then. I'm sure Gerry has a few documents for me, as well... So much for a slow start upon my return."

Bob's entire posture changed into one of relief in a heartbeat and the two walked down the corridor side by side as Bob started telling her about what she'd missed during her absence.

* * *

><p>As soon as Laurel opened the door, Dinah stepped inside and threw her arms around her eldest daughter. Tears streamed uncontrollably down Dinah's cheeks as she clung to her relative, both offering and receiving the comfort their diminishing family needed now.<p>

"I'm so sorry, honey," Dinah whispered and pulled back. She patted Laurel's hair and smiled through her tears. Her gaze then travelled past Laurel's shoulder as she saw the other woman present in the flat. "..._Sara_?"

Sara smiled up at her mother and sheepishly waved her hand." Hi, Mom."

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Dinah breathed and pulled her youngest daughter into a warm embrace. "I've been so worried about you. About you both. I've missed my girls so much..."

Laurel swallowed past the bile in her throat and tried to put a lid on her own tears. She smiled at her mom and breathed, "How are you holding up, Mum?"

Dinah swiped at her tears as she closed the front door behind her. "When you called and told me the news... I was devastated. I thought our little family had suffered through the worst, you know. I thought we were finally going to have some peace. That we could all be happy, if not always together."

Sara chuckled humorlessly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know the feeling..."

"But Larry helped me get through the worst of my grief," Dinah smiled. "My husband's been a rock through all of this. But losing Quentin like this..." a quiet sob escaped her throat before she could stop it and she grabbed her daughters' hands and squeezed tight. "I can't believe your father was _murdered_... I always knew his job was dangerous, you don't marry a cop without thinking about the risks of one day opening that front door to receive those dreaded words. But I never did. Even after we divorced, I worried for him. A part of me always loved Quentin. Always will. But... this? I never expected my Quentin would die like this. Murdered by a masked lunatic. How do I even begin to process something like that?"'

"I have a few ideas..." Laurel muttered under breath only loud enough for Sara to hear. Sara inclined her head slightly without turning her way.

Guilt washed over Dinah's features as she gazed up at her daughters. "I know it's been a long time since I've seen either of you and I wish things were different... but I can't undo the past. If I could, I'd make sure Quentin didn't die on us. We need him."

"We still have each other," Laurel countered.

Dinah smiled at her daughter's words as she nodded her head. "We do. I love you both so very much. _My beautiful girls_. And I never want you to forget that."

* * *

><p>Felicity was buried elbow-deep in business documents from the past two weeks when she heard a sharp knock on the glass door to her office. Her gaze flew to the door and she faltered.<p>

Oliver stood in the open doorway, clad in a dark-blue suit, with a tight-lipped smile on his lips. It didn't escape Felicity's notice that he carried himself rigidly and stiff like a board, but she decided to ignore the fact. What she couldn't ignore was the irregular rhythm to her heart at the mere sight of him. Two weeks without even a glimpse... and now this. Her chest restricted painfully, but she tried not to let it show. Judging by the slight shift in Oliver's expression he had caught it, however.

Felicity swallowed and willed her voice to be strong as she said, "... I thought I would see you sooner."

To this, Oliver offered no reply but seemed to take her words as an invitation to step inside. He closed the glass door behind him and slowly stepped forward. His gaze was apprehensive, but other than that Felicity couldn't read him. He'd always been better at hiding his true emotions behind strong walls than her, and somehow he seemed to have fortified them during these past weeks.

Oliver stopped a few feet in front of her desk and gazed down at her under quiet scrutiny a few seconds, before he breathed, "... You're not wearing your glasses."

"What?" Felicity frowned as her hand flew up to her face.

Oliver tried again, "Where are your glasses?"

Felicity knew her voice dripped with annoyance, but somehow she didn't feel like preventing it, as she clarified, "I lost them in the explosion. I decided to try contacts."

Oliver awkwardly bobbed his head up and down a few times in a meek attempt at a nod as he processed the unspoken words. "How... how are you?"

"Do you really want to know or are you just being polite, Oliver?" Felicity countered without missing a beat.

At last she got a reaction out of him. Oliver visibly flinched at her harsh words and shrank back a little under her glare. "... I _want_ to know, Felicity," Oliver whispered at length. "I still care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Felicity said. "Actually, scratch that, it's not all that amusing."

Oliver exhaled loudly through his nose as he took her verbal abuse without any attempts at a defense. Felicity was grateful for it, at least it suggested that Oliver was aware that what he'd done wasn't fair to her. She knew she was petty and selfish, but she felt a scornful delight at seeing him like this.

"I thought getting some space was for the best," Oliver offered at length. "For both of us. You needed to recover your health and I-"

"-needed to close yourself off from the rest of the world?" Felicity questioned and a trace of concern trickled into her tone before she could catch it.

Oliver paused at her question and his shoulders slumped as he admitted, "... Something like that. I'm not here to talk about that, however."

"You didn't seem to want to _stop_ talking about it last time. How things have changed."

"_Felicity_," Oliver begged in that special tone of his and it was Felicity's time to falter.

Felicity's gaze fell to her desk in a heartbeat. She drew an unstable breath before she waved a hand in the direction of her desk full of papers. "You're here about this then, I presume?"

"In a way," Oliver nodded and withdrew a folded paper form the pocket of his suit jacket. He extended the paper to the woman and shrugged. "I wanted you to have this."

Felicity frowned up at him as she cautiously took the paper from him, unfolded it and read the content. Her eyes skimmed across the paper quickly as she felt her heart sink at what this meant. She swallowed thickly as her eyes sought out Oliver's again across an ever growing divide. "... Oliver, this is-..."

Oliver nodded simply and stretched tall before her. "I'm transferring my place on the board to Thea, and the authority as President of the company... to you. Permanently."

"No," Felicity breathed furiously as she rose from her seat and stepped around he desk to face him. She knew exactly what he was doing here. She needed him to understand the mistake he was making in letting go of this part of himself. She couldn't let him do this, too. "It's _your _company, Oliver. You worked so hard to get it back, and now you're just going to... give up?"

"I can't run QC, Felicity," Oliver explained in a soft voice and finally lowered his defenses long enough to let her see the sincerity behind every word. "It was selfish of me to think I could do it. That's something the old me - _Ollie _- would do. I don't have the time and it's not fair to-"

"_Bullshit," _Felicity breathed before he could finish his monologue. "You made the time for the charity foundation last year. You _made_ the time to regain your family's company. This is just... a dip. It'll pass. Don't give up."

Oliver grimaced compassionately at the desperate plea before he said, "... It's not a dip, Felicity. It won't pass. I can't be the man who runs QC, Felicity! It belongs in more capable hands; _your_ hands. I honestly don't have the time anymore to do this, and we can't have a repeat of what happened with Isabel Rochev. I trust _you_ to handle this, you're the most capable person I know for the job... If you want it?"

Felicity felt angry tears sting at the back of her eyes as she shook her head in defeat. "... That's it? You're just gonna give up being Oliver Queen _entirely_? You're gonna go back to the cave and... what? Wear the mask and wait to die?"

Oliver smiled sadly. "It's my choice."

"But not mine? You can't just spring this on me like this."

"I'm not forcing you, Felicity. I promise," Oliver breathed in a gentle hum and something unreadable flashed through his bottomless pools. "The decision is entirely yours, but it would be my preference if you considered my suggestion."

Felicity closed her eyes tight as she shook her head, her long locks flowing around her face with the rough motion. "I need time to think."

"There's a board meeting on Thursday where I was thinking of pitching the idea to the board for a vote," Oliver explained in an impassive voice. "Think you can make a decision by then?"

Felicity's gaze flew up to meet his and she managed a meek, "... I- I guess. Yeah. I'm not going to make you any promises about this, Oliver, but you will have your answer."

* * *

><p>That night, Oliver took to the streets with Sara for old times sake while Laurel spent some quality time with Dinah Lance. The night passed by seemingly quickly as they stuck to the business side of things. After defeating and tying up a smaller gang of drug dealers, Sara knew she couldn't hold it in much longer.<p>

She watched as Oliver tied the last man to the fence as the sound of police sirens echoed in the distance. Oliver looked so morose these days. His motions dulled by a mechanical need to pretend he didn't feel anything. It pained Sara to see him like this and she knew exactly what was wrong with the picture. She'd spoken to Diggle earlier in the foundry and knew what heartbreak Oliver was suffering through. Even though it was by choice, Sara had an inkling to what truly hid behind that mask.

Oliver jumped onto the fire escape next to her and suddenly took notice of her contemplative gaze. He placed a hand on her elbow and willed her to meet his eyes. "You okay? Is it about-"

"No," Sara shook her head with a sad smile."Oliver... Are you alright?"

At once, his hand fell back to his side and he tensed up. His wide shoulders stiffened as he nodded upwards. "We shouldn't stay so close to the crime scene. The police will be here any second."

Without waiting for her agreement, Oliver hauled himself up the last steps of the fire escape and stepped out onto the open, empty rooftop. He inhaled the cold air and let it numb his mind briefly as he heard Sara's steps close behind.

"_Hey_," Sara called out again and this time he knew she would refuse to let it go. "Are you alright, Oliver?"

"You're the one who just learned her father's dead and you're asking _me_ how I'm doing?" Oliver deflected as he turned back to gaze down at her masked face.

"Yes, I am, Oliver, and do you know why?" Sara countered as she stepped up to him, her gaze challenging him head on. "Because while my loss may be fresher than yours... I have Laurel. And our mother. Who do you have now that you've pushed everyone away, Oliver?"

Oliver shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes. "You've talked to Diggle."

"He's worried about you," Sara nodded. "So is Laurel. And I."

"You don't need to be," Oliver muttered under his breath as he started walking away across the rooftop.

Sara's shoes echoed close behind him and he soon felt a strong hand tug on his green-clad shoulder. Oliver turned halfway around, but kept his face hidden beneath the green hood as he stopped and glared out into the night.

"Ollie..." Sara sighed as she saw the determination in his jaw as he refused to meet her eyes and accept her words. "You can be such an idiot sometimes, do you know that? You actually let go of Felicity after _finally_ allowing yourself to love her? A woman like Felicity doesn't come around often... and certainly not twice in a life time. She's given you so much during these past few years and without asking for anything in return from you, Ollie... and you let her go."

Oliver gritted his teeth as he growled, "I did what I had to do, Sara."

Sara shook her head firmly as she denounced, "No, you did what your _fear_ told you to do. _Not_ the same thing, Ollie... Listen, can I give you a word of advice? We're not our masks... and we need people in our lives who don't wear one."

Oliver's impassive voice carried evenly through the air as he coldly spoke, "You should get going, you shouldn't keep your sister and mother waiting. I'm sure they want to spend whatever time they can with you before you have to return to Nanda Parbat."

"... Alright," Sara sighed as she was forced to back down at last. She couldn't force him to see the truth as long as he didn't want to. Though it broke her heart to see him this tormented and shut off from the rest of the world, this wasn't her battle to fight. "Just... think about what I said, Ollie. I hope you hear the words someday."

* * *

><p>Quentin Lance was buried on a Wednesday, with close friends, family and half the police force present to witness the ceremony. The sun smiled on the skies above in a silent salute to the fallen hero and the priest's speech carried across the crowd of people gathered at the cemetery for the burial.<p>

Laurel, Sara and Dinah sat on the front row of seats, holding onto each other as tears slid down Dinah's face. Oliver stood next to Diggle over to the side and could see a dark determination in both Sara and Laurel's eyes as they stared at the coffin seemingly without blinking. He knew exactly what that look meant and could only hope the two of them realized what they were getting themselves into. Oliver's gaze trailed across the other black-clad guests seated before the coffin and his gaze finally landed on Felicity in the third row. Her eyes were hazy with tears and she dabbed a handkerchief at the corner of her eyes every now and again. The sight broke Oliver's heart. He knew Felicity and Lance had grown close over the last year and had become vital to each other when other family had been absent.

John's voice suddenly carried over the breeze and pulled Oliver back to the present, anchoring him in place where he needed to be, "Why don't you go over there to comfort her? You know it's what you want to do."

"I..." Oliver seemed to hold his breath for a long while before he slowly exhaled and shook his head. "I can't, Diggle."

"What happens if you do go over there, Oliver?" John questioned in a low whisper. "Are you afraid she's going to crack... or that you will?"

Oliver flinched at the harsh words but readily accepted the truth as he let it mingle with his own guilt. At length, he exhaled tersely, "I've paid my respect to Lance. I don't think he would mind if I got out of here early. I need to... clear my head. I'll take a ride on my bike. See you in the lair tonight?"

Diggle sighed before he suggested, "How about you come over for dinner instead, Oliver? We miss your company."

Oliver seemed like he wanted to debate his friend on the matter, but at length John was surprised as he saw Oliver incline his head. "... I'll be there."

* * *

><p>When the funeral was over, people slowly scattered in the remains of the afternoon. Before Felicity could flee, Sara suddenly stood before her. Felicity's breath came out in a trembling exhale as she threw her arms around Sara's neck and pulled her close for a warm embrace. After only a few fleeting seconds, Sara's arms enveloped Felicity's waist and the two swayed together in their shared grief.<p>

Felicity sniffled and muttered against Sara's hair, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"How are holding up?" Felicity offered as she pulled back and swiped at her fallen tears.

"Better than expected..." Sara admitted and a touch of disbelief carried across her voice. "You?"

Felicity nodded. "I'm... holding up. I really miss him."

"Me too," Sara's voice sounded almost bitter for a second then. "I wish I'd come back sooner. I wish I'd seen him at least one more time, you know. Of course, I'm always going to want there to be just one more moment."

"I'm sorry he died like this," Felicity whispered and gazed out at the crowds as it scattered across the cemetery.

Sara's hand squeezed her shoulder and Felicity turned back to face her friend. Sara's features were scrunched up in concern as she breathed, "You know this wasn't your fault, don't you? None of it. My dad's not dead because of you, Felicity."

"... Isn't he?"

Sara fervently shook her head and explained, "I don't know exactly what happened that night, but you couldn't have stopped Merlyn. That doesn't mean that I understand why my dad had to die, or why he was a target in the first place. But it's not your fault, or Laurel's or even mine. The blame is _all _on the archer who killed him."

Sara's words lingered in Felicity's head and she slowly nodded. "Thank you, Sara."

"No, thank _you_, Felicity," Sara smiled. "When Laurel and I were away all those months... you were there for our dad when he needed someone to care for. And he did, Felicity. I think you became like a daughter to him, in a way. My dad always believed that life... was meant to be lived, you know. And I think, in the end, he truly did. I know he was proud of his work, but ultimately what truly made him feel alive was us, his family. And you were part of that, Felicity."

"The feeling was mutual," Felicity assured. She gratefully smiled at Sara before she moved to step away.

Sara hesitantly called out for her, "And, Felicity... All that's going on with you and Oliver, you know that's not your fault either, right?"

Felicity faltered briefly before she uncertainly nodded. "... Sure," with a half-hearted smile, Felicity turned and walked away into the afternoon.

* * *

><p>"You're certain about this?" Laurel breathed as she hugged her sister's waist as they sped through Starling City on the bike. The two Canaries sped through traffic as if it was nothing, heading towards a goal both of them wanted to desperately reach, knowing it could be their only chance to make things right.<p>

Sara called over the wind of their fast vehicle, "I overheard it on the police radio! The Dark Archer's back!"

Even though it was the second time tonight Laurel had heard her sister say those exact word, she had a hard time grasping them. This was a moment the two of them had been waiting for, a moment Laurel hadn't expected would come due to the archer's absence lately. But for some reason here was their perfect chance to avenge their father and get the justice they both craved.

Sara willed the vehicle to move faster as she took a shortcut and came out on the freeway further up. She easily sped past several cars before making a sharp turn. Up ahead, the sisters saw two parked police cars that had cut off the road ahead and gun shots echoed in the air. Sara parked the bike just beside the cars and the sisters leapt off the vehicle as they saw the fight ahead.

The Dark Archer, clad in the outfit of the League of Assassins, battled two policemen while two other officers lay dead on the side of the road, their blood discoloring the pavement. Before either Sara or Laurel could make it, Merlyn managed to grab hold of one of the officers. He aimed the man's weapon at the other police man and shot him down and then, with a single snap, broke the neck of the last police officer. Merlyn dropped the dead body just as he caught sight of the two black-clad Canaries who crept towards him in the shadows.

"It's over, Merlyn," Laurel cried out as Sara snuck to the other side, surrounding the lone warrior, catching him in a trap from which neither Canary would let him escape alive.

"Surrender," Sara breathed as she swirled her Escrima stick over her head and moved into a fighter's stance.

The masked man glanced between the two women and made no attempt to escape. Instead he drew his sword and welcomed the duel. Sara attacked first, swirling her weapon down and out as she aimed for the man's head. Merlyn easily deflected the attack and shoved the woman back just as Laurel attacked with her baton. Laurel actually managed to strike the man across the ribs twice before the masked man could block her punches and duck low. As the man ducked he dragged his foot along the ground and Laurel had to jump out of the way so as to not be knocked down.

The sisters attacked together as a well-oiled machine, but Merlyn foresaw each of their blows and managed to hold his own against both of them at once as the sounds of the fight echoed in the alleyway. Merlyn vaulted over them both and seemed to make a move to run, but suddenly halted and spun back. With speed and strength she charged at them with his blade, barely missing their bodies as they tried to deflect his attacks. At last, the blade caught Sara over the shoulder and she cried out in pain as the sharp weapon drew blood. As Laurel heard her sister's anguished cries, she was momentarily distracted and Merlyn took advantage of the window of opportunity and took her by surprise. One of his swift arms flew across her neck and he caught her in a headlock. Laurel felt her airways close up from the pressure and she pulled on his arm without budging it, the man was simply too strong. Just as she felt the last traces of oxygen leave her body, a loud screeching noise interrupted the silence.

Both Laurel and Merlyn fell to their knees at the sonic screech blasted at such a high frequency, it hurt their ears. As Merlyn released Laurel, the woman crawled out of reach. Sara knelt on the ground further ahead, with her sonic device held high in the air. Laurel crawled over to Sara and Sara deactivated the device as soon as she knew her sister was safe. When both Lance sisters turned towards their opponent they found nothing but an empty alleyway behind them, an opportunity come and gone in the dead of night.

Sara pulled herself to her feet as she pressed a hand over the bleeding cut on her shoulder. "I guess he wasn't after our heads then..."

Laurel gazed down at the fallen policemen as she rose beside her sister. "... They stood no chance against him, Sara. The police keep telling me they'll stop the archer, but look at them. They don't have the means to stop him. The law isn't enough in this darkening world anymore, that's why people like us have to become shadows who operate outside of the law in order to find traces of justice for people in need."

Sara glanced up at her sister and groaned. "That's what heroes do, right?"

"... Sara, can I tell you something?" Laurel breathed and closed her eyes tight. "Two weeks ago, a drug lord injected me with this hallucinogenic drug that made you see your worst fears. What I saw was you, Sara... And Tommy. Both dead because of me, because I had pushed you away from me. You on The Gambit, and Tommy in the rubble of CNRI. All because I was the furthest thing from a hero. I wasn't enough... and I wasn't enough to save dad, either."

"Laurel-"

"No, let me say this. I wasn't enough, but _I will be_. I don't want anymore people to die because I wasn't enough. I've been in grief half my life, and angry the other half. But this is the first time I've found a way to channel my anger into something useful. I will find a way to avenge our father's death, Sara. _I will kill the man who murdered Dad_. And to do so, I have to stick to this path I've chosen. I have to honor our father's death and become more than what I am today. I can't just be the Canary anymore."

Sara frowned up at her sister curiously. "Then what will you call yourself?"

Laurel's dark smile spread across her features as she held her sister's gaze.

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been?!" Dinah called out not a second after the sisters entered Laurel's flat an hour later. The worried mother stalked over to her daughters as they closed the door behind them. "I've been worried sick about you two and..." Dinah's words trailed off as she caught sight of something under Sara's leather jacket. Her fingers immediately reached out and she gently tugged back on the fabric, only far enough to reveal a bright, white bandage peaking out from under Sara's dark tee. "... What's this?"<p>

"Mum, I can explain-" Sara began.

Dinah raised her hands immediately and stepped away from her daughters. Something dark spread through her eyes as she paced the room in front of Sara and Laurel and no one spoke a word for another minute. At length, Dinah calmed and turned back to her girls. A dark realization ignited her eyes with a passion as she breathed, "... This is about those... people, isn't it? When I was kidnapped and... The people you're affiliated to, Sara? Did they... Are they responsible for Quentin's death?"

Laurel stepped forward and raised her chin as she explained, "One of them, yes."

"You know who killed him then? ... You've seen the masked man. Tonight?" Dinah questioned as she quickly caught onto what remained unspoken. "... Did you get him?"

Sara shook her head as she stepped up next to Laurel, "No. He got away."

"But he won't next time, Mom," Laurel vowed. "This man, he's killed a lot of people. Not just Dad. And I'll make sure he pays for his crimes, and the suffering he's caused others."

Dinah slowly nodded her head as she pondered this. "Yes. But you make sure that _you _are the one to make him pay, with whatever it takes, Laurel. If this man is as dangerous as you say, you find a way to stop him. He took our Quentin away from us before his time was up... _I want this killer to pay._"

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Oliver gazed at the clock on his desk as he waited. The other board members were set to arrive for the meeting in less than fifteen minutes, and still there was no sign of Felicity. Just when he thought all hope was lost, he heard the unmistakable clack of Felicity's stilettos and gazed up as she stepped into his office. She wore a demure, olive-colored peplum dress and her hair was out from its ponytail. She carried herself confidently but something was missing in her gaze to pull off the look.<p>

Oliver slowly rose to meet her. "... You came."

Felicity nodded as she stopped in front of the man, gazing up at him with a numb expression. Oliver was painstakingly aware of the distance between them, even though she was close enough to touch, he knew she was actually standing on the opposite side of a wide chasm.

"I've decided to accept your offer. On one condition. You keep your position with your mother's charity foundation."

Oliver hesitated a second before he inclined his head sharply. "Okay."

"I think you're making the wrong decision, Oliver," Felicity spoke and her clear voice kept them both rooted in their own small bubble. "Both regarding us and regarding QC. But I won't let QC suffer because of it. And I... I'm not going to wait around for someone who's decided not to live. Losing Lance and almost dying myself has made me realize something... Life is precious, Oliver. It's meant to be lived. You're not meant to just survive in this world, you're meant to be _alive. _And I intend to be, _for me_. And this is the first step to finding some balance in my life after you took it away from me."

Oliver slowly nodded and tried to put on a brave front for her, knowing full well this would be the final thread to cut off between them. Then she'd be free of him for good, and all the better without him. He extended his hand towards the board room. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sara arrived home in Nanda Parbat. The sun scorched hot in the heavens above as she walked into the sacred realm at the top of the mountain she'd come to call home. She'd barely made it through the entrance when she saw a figure step towards her through the shadows.<p>

Nyssa stepped towards her, clad in loose linen-clothes they usually wore for practice, and her long hair pulled back in a braid. Sara smiled up at the other woman and gratefully accepted the warm embrace Nyssa offered.

"What is wrong, Sara?" Nyssa breathed into her hair. "I can tell you are changed."

"It's my dad," Sara whispered back as she stepped out of her lover's arms. "He's dead."

Nyssa's eyes widened a fraction as her hand reached up and cupped Sara's cheek tenderly, her gaze offering comfort words could not express. "I am sorry to hear these news. I know how much you cared for him. I would ask you to tell me more of this... but it will have to wait. First my father requests a word with you."

Sara raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Ra's wishes to see me? Why?"

"He would not divulge," Nyssa admitted with a shrug.

Sara inclined her head slowly as she stepped away from Nyssa and stepped into the heart of the secret world of the League. She walked past the guards and through the ancient halls of Ra's quarters. She passed beautiful, wooden architecture she'd come so used to during her years with League and her steps were soundless over the floorboards as she walked further and further into the mystical world she still knew so little about.

As she entered the final chamber, sparsely filled with trophies and prizes from old battles worn all across the globe, Sara lowered her gaze and knelt on the floor before the throne at one edge of the room. The chamber was deadly silent as Sara waited.

"Rise, Ta-er Al-Sahfer," Ra's even, deep voice spoke and Sara quickly obeyed. Her gaze rose to the lone man upon the seat before her. The man wore a similar outfit to his daughter, with a dragon's ring upon his index finger and his long blade resting against the armrest beside him. The man's face held much intelligence in his dark orbs as he gazed down at the warrior before him. His short, dark hair and short beard was a familiar sight upon the man's timeless features. Even though he made no effort to be intimidating, his mere presence was enough for Sara to know her place without ever second guessing it. He beheld her with such gravity that Sara sometimes wondered if he truly had powers to read her mind, as some seemed to believe within his legions.

Ra's waved one of his hands in her direction, giving her permission to speak.

"The mission was successful-"

Ra's interrupted her leisurely, and Sara quietened at once. His demand was phrased as a request, but Sara knew better. "Tell me of Starling City."

"... What?"

"I need not hear your mission report," Ra's explained. "I want to hear about your visit in Starling City before you turned home. Yes, I know you paid old friends a visit, Ta-er Al-Sahfer. Tell me about it."

Sara pondered how much and what exactly Ra's was after with this curious demand, and ultimately said, "... My father is dead. He was murdered by The Magician."

"Malcolm Merlyn..." Ra's breathed in a low hum and the name did not seem to invoke many happy memories. "And has Oliver Queen stopped Merlyn then?"

Sara shook her head. "... No. I tried to fight him, but Merlyn escaped."

Ra's tilted his head to the side as he implored, his searing gaze seeing into her soul, "Did Oliver Queen not join you?"

"No."

"And what is Oliver Queen's disposition these days on Merlyn?" Ra's questioned. "Is he still unwilling to kill him?"

Sara's gaze fell to the floor momentarily. "... Yes."

Ra's slowly rose and descended the stairs as he declared in a calm, serious tone that sent shivers down Sara's spine, "Then Oliver Queen is still an enemy to the League and with Merlyn's latest act it has become clear to me that it is time we interfere. Oliver Queen will not protect Merlyn from justice. And if he will insist in protecting him yet again... We will show Oliver Queen why the League has no lasting enemies to speak of. Oliver Queen will learn his place in this world... or burn along with it."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>


	4. Corto Maltese

_A/N: Here we go again! Recognize the episode title? Good. The content is quite different, though. Are you ready? _

_One reviewer asked about a potential season 5, and I wanted to take the opportunity to say that this will be the last full season I write for Arrow. But we're thankfully a long way from the end still!_

_Synopsis: Lyla makes a startling revelation about H.I.V.E that leads Diggle and Oliver to the island of Corto Maltese in an attempt to unearth the criminal organization. Oliver and John soon learn that things are not what they appear on the tropical island and they run into trouble. Meanwhile in Starling, the President of Queen Consolidated, Felicity Smoak, adjusts to her new position with the help of a new friend. __While Oliver and Diggle are away, Laurel asks Felicity to return to the foundry and help her battle the criminals of Starling City._

* * *

><p><strong>4x04. Corto Maltese<strong>

"Hey, Lyla," Oliver called as he turned around in his seat to watch Lyla and John descend into the foundry. The couple's casual steps echoed around him as he watched them stand side by side: Lyla clad in a simple suit and Diggle wearing jeans and a leather jacket, looking strong enough to take on the world all on their own. For once, Oliver knew, appearances weren't deceiving. He leaned back in the chair as the couple approached his lone figure in the cave.

The brunette offered the man a slight smile as she stopped beside him and her eyes brightened a fraction. "Oliver. How are you holding up?"

Oliver nodded noncommittally in an attempt to sidestep the kind affection in her voice. After nearly losing Felicity, Oliver had decided it was better to conceal his true feelings, but he was still struggling with his resolve. In truth, Oliver was struggling with more than that these days. Oliver pushed his own thoughts to the dark recesses of his mind and showed her the item in his hand instead. "The new trick arrows are almost done. All it needs is another sharpening of the arrowheads."

Lyla leaned closer to gaze at his meticulous work and frowned down at the small cylinder-shaped container attached to the arrow filled with a powder substance. "Sneezing powder?"

"Laurel's suggestion. She uses capsules with it. Anything to throw off the opponents," Oliver nodded as he placed the arrow down on the table, letting the clink of the arrow against the metal fill the air and buy him a few precious seconds to guarantee he could keep his mind collected. "How are things at A.R.G.U.S?"

"_Busy_," Lyla deflected and her gaze sought out John's. The other man had stepped around the steel table and gazed down at his wife and friend with an unreadable look on his strong features. Lyla recognized it well enough. They both knew she'd asked to come down here for a specific purpose, and Lyla had a feeling her husband had already guessed the truth. She sighed as she admitted, "... Which is what I wanted to meet you two about."

Lyla dug through her purse and withdrew a manila folder that she handed to Oliver. The man's eyes perused the contents quickly before he gazed up again, his gaze clear with confusion, "What is it?"

"_Corto Maltese_," was Lyla's swift explanation. "It's a small island off the coast of South America."

John joined in the conversation as he took the folder from Oliver and looked at the information. It contained numbers of large transactions, photos of a few criminals and maps of the island itself. "Wasn't that the island that Lawton operated out of for awhile?"

"Yes, while he was working for H.I.V.E," Lyla inclined her head sharply. "It's a diplomatic safe haven and a good place to hide if you don't want to be found. The country's still trying to rebuild after a particularly dark revolution. As a result they avoid cooperation with the US government in particular and keeps a distance from international politics. 45 % of all illegal arms trades are made on Corto Maltese, and because of the political climate no one's found a way to stop it yet."

Reading between the lines, John raised his eyebrows in his wife's direction. "... This isn't about illegal arms trades, though, is it?"

Lyla shook her head leisurely as she explained the situation, "Corto Maltese has primarily been used in the past as a base of operations for H.I.V.E. My agent on the island tells me significant H.I.V.E members have recently gathered there for something we are, as of yet, in the dark about. But it's highly unlikely to be a simple class reunion. I can't send more A.R.G.U.S agents there without awakening suspicion and creating a possible standstill in the political climate. I need to keep this low-profile."

Oliver exhaled slowly as he gazed between his friends, "You want us to check things out? Think this might be related to Werner Zytle?"

"Possibly. There's something else you ought to know, however..." Lyla breathed at length, and caution sipped into the edges of her strong voice. Lyla's pale eyes searched out her husband's as she revealed, "I only found out a short while ago that it appears your brother's last mission for A.R.G.U.S before his death was on Corto Maltese."

John gritted his teeth as he inclined his head in understanding. Ever since learning his brother had been an A.R.G.U.S agent, John had done his best to leave the past in the past. He was starting to suspect his efforts were about to come to a sudden halt, however. "You think Andy's death is related to what happened on the island?"

"I don't know, Johnny," Lyla admitted with genuine affection and her voice lowered an octave. "I've gone over the report files and I believe his status as an A.R.G.U.S agent was compromised at the time, yes. His last mission report was full of gaps, so I can't be certain. All I know is that he was dead not three weeks later."

"Doesn't sound like a coincidence," Dig agreed and the others noticed how his shoulder stiffened at the implied truth no one knew the full story of. After a few long seconds in silence, John shook his head and his eyes cleared somewhat. He raised his chin and sighed, "... What about David Smoak?"

"My agent suggests there are rumors that Frank Crandall, aka Smoak, will arrive on the island in the coming days. I believe his presence indicates this could be _big_," Lyla shrugged her eyebrows and the guys nodded in understanding. "If there ever was a chance to catch this guy... it could be now. He's too good at hiding. If we don't find him now, he'll go off the grid once more and who knows when he'll make an appearance next. Chances are... not before it's too late to stop H.I.V.E from doing whatever it is they've stepped out of the shadows to do."

"You still don't know what this is about?" Oliver frowned.

Lyla shook her head. "No. My agents have been unsuccessful in uncovering the truth. If you manage to stop Crandall and whatever storm they have planned, A.R.G.U.S and I would be forever in your debt. I know it's an immense favor to ask-"

"We'll do it. We'll go to Corto Maltese, and see what we can find out," Oliver shrugged without a moment's hesitation and John merely nodded as he held his wife's gaze.

* * *

><p>Felicity's desk was practically buried beneath a pile of paperwork the size of an Office Mount Kilimanjaro. Somehow, Felicity hadn't expected the leap from <em>Vice<em>-President to full President would feel this significant, but the sudden the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders ever since she'd accepted the promotion. At the moment, she felt slightly overwhelmed by her decision to accept Oliver's offer. Maybe, she thought, she had gotten in too deep over her head.

As she contemplated a proof-read copy of QC's latest investments, she heard a sharp knock on her door and gazed up.

Daniel Hastings, the CEO of Hastings Industries she had met at the benefit at the Opera a month earlier, stepped into her office with a slight grin on his handsome face. He wore a three-piece suit and an almost sheepish expression as he joked, "Here I thought I was having a meeting with you _and_ the President of QC. You're not telling me you have multiple personalities first now?"

Felicity exhaled in amusement as she rose from her seat and bid the man to come closer. "Mr Hastings."

"I told you-" Daniel warned with a grimace as he stepped forward.

Felicity waved her hands in apology as she hurriedly rambled, "_Sorry, sorry_. Force of habit within these walls. _Daniel_... I thought we'd scared you away after what happened at the Opera..."

"Are you kidding? Most memorable night of my life," Daniel smiled briefly but a shadow passed through his bright eyes, as he stopped a few feet before her overloaded desk. "But I was sad to hear of the passing of Captain Lance and so many others. I was lucky to get out with a few bruises... Makes you think about how unfair the attack truly was. I'm just glad the cops caught the guy who did it... It was a terrible ordeal, but no, you haven't scared me off. I'm tougher than that."

"Most people aren't," Felicity pointed out with a sigh.

"I'm not most people," Daniel shrugged. His tone softened like a breeze as he inquired, "But I heard you were injured in the explosion...?"

"Eh, yeah. Some bruising, that sort of thing," Felicity shrugged as she tried to avoid the topic at hand. She smiled up at the tall man as she brightly said, "Spent some days recuperating, but I'm fully recovered now. Nothing to worry about!"

Daniel looked convinced enough by her smile and ultimately inclined his head in acceptance, "Glad to hear it. And did I also understand correctly, that _you're_ President of QC now?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Oliver Queen?"

Felicity inhaled deeply as she told him the explanation she'd used for the press and the employees of QC, "He decided to step down to focus on his mother's charity foundation. He feels he doesn't have time for both."

Daniel frowned in confusion as he pondered her choice of words carefully, "So he's out of the picture?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that..." Felicity's voice trailed off as she brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

The office was quiet for a few seconds, before Daniel inhaled sharply and dove straight into the deep end, "You suggested our companies find a joint venture last time we met. Is that offer still on the table or...?"

"It's still very much on the table," Felicity assured him in a hurried tone and nodded eagerly. "If we find the right project, that is."

"As a matter of fact," Daniel grinned as he seized the opportunity before him. "I think I have just the thing for us both. Something I think will interest _you_ very much."

Intrigued by the offer, Felicity shrugged her eyebrows and smiled.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Diggle arrived at Corto Maltese in the late hours of the afternoon. The sun was still scorching hot on the heavens above as the two men made their way to the small hotel in the middle of the sun-bathed city. All around them, the streets were filled with happy inhabitants of the island, who greeted the two foreigners with smiles and greetings in Spanish.<p>

John waited for his friend at the corner of a street as he observed the people and the atmosphere around him. It seemed like a simple paradise from where he was standing, but John still didn't have a hard time believing this island was in fact run over with criminals intent on infesting the world.

Oliver suddenly appeared beside him. Oliver wore jeans, despite the heat, and a short-sleeved tee matched with a pair of dark shades. "The elderly woman said our hotel is another two blocks down and to the right. Said we couldn't miss it."

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," John admitted with a pointed tone.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond when he felt his cell start to vibrate in his pants pockets. He dug it out and waved it innocently between himself and John, before turning around and responding, "Hey, Laurel."

"Hi," Laurel replied back without missing a beat. As always, the woman cut straight to the chase. "You and Dig there yet?"

"Yeah, we're just about to find our hotel," Oliver explained as he and John walked down the street. "Haven't had the chance to look about yet, so no news. How's Starling?"

"Eh, good. It's been a quiet day at the DA's office," Laurel answered flippantly. _Too_ flippantly.

"_Laurel_..." Oliver breathed suspiciously. "Don't do anything stupid while we're away, will you?"

"Of course not," Laurel promised. "Keep me informed of your progress."

"Will do. Bye," Oliver said and hung up. He sighed as he put his phone away.

John was quiet a few seconds before he glanced at his friend as they kept strolling down the street. In the end he decided this was a safe topic (as opposed to so many others, at the moment), and asked, "You think she'll do something stupid?"

Oliver shrugged his eyebrows impassioned. "_Undoubtedly_."

* * *

><p>Felicity was just about to pack up for the day, when Gerry's voice spoke over the intercom. "Ms Smoak? There's a Ms Lance here to see you. Shall I let her in?"<p>

Felicity's eyebrows rose to meet her hairline as she gazed up in surprise. Outside the glass walls to her office, she saw the brunette waiting patiently. Laurel wore a beige and black dress and a briefcase that matched her pumps as she carried herself with power and decisiveness. Curious about what this might entail, and why this strong vision had decided to appear outside her office, Felicity waved the other woman inside.

Laurel stepped inside briskly, her shoes clacking against the floor firmly. "Hey, Felicity. How you doing?"

"Ehm... Good," Felicity nodded hesitantly and her gaze fell to her desk for a second. Not sure how to handle the situation after weeks of figurative radio silence between the two. "You? Can I get you anything... Coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks," Laurel grinned down at the other woman, but her smile soon turned cautious. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"We're... friend-_ly_," Felicity agreed with only a second's hesitation. "I'm sorry, of course we are. I'm just... surprised you came to see me. You've never been by my office before. I've only ever seen you in the foundry, really, - or that rescue mission in Tibet if that counts - and the last time we saw each other was... a few weeks ago."

Laurel inclined her head with a guilty expression and her gaze wavered for a second. "Felicity... don't take this the wrong way. I need a favor."

"Oh?" Felicity questioned.

"Did I ever tell you about the case I was working on at the DA's office?" Laurel questioned. "About a woman abused by her husband of ten years, the husband who just happens to be a small time thug and bribing the cops?"

Felicity could tell where the conversation was headed, and suspiciously drawled, "_Yes_."

"The wife just agreed to move to a women's shelter for awhile," Laurel's voice trailed off momentarily, before she continued with newfound determination, "I can do this. It might be the only chance we get."

"By 'this' you mean suit up? Diggle and... Oliver are out of town, right?" Felicity frowned as she solved the puzzle. "You mean you want to suit up _alone_."

Laurel nodded and passionately made her plea, "The husband has the cops where he wants them. As a lawyer, my hands are tied. _But I can still make a difference_. I'd wait for Oliver and John to come back, but there's _no time_. I'm afraid this woman will lose her focus and succumb to her fears of what her husband might do to her if she stays away. If I wait, she'll return to that son of a bitch... and I'll have missed the only window of opportunity-"

"_Laurel_," Felicity interrupted and raised both hands in a sign of defeat. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

"I need your help," Laurel admitted in a heartfelt tone. "I need you to be my eyes and ears. I need you to have my back, Felicity. I need to find justice tonight, and I _will_ do it on my own if you won't help me, but I'd _prefer_ your help."

Felicity's gaze once more fell to her desk and Laurel frowned at the tumultuous emotions that crossed the blonde woman's features for a few seconds. At length, Felicity plastered on a fake smile as she remarked, "... And you wanted to take advantage of the fact that Oliver was out of town, meaning he can't banish me from the foundry if I agree to help you?"

Laurel watched the other woman silently for a while. Felicity's heartache was on clear display all the sudden, and Laurel was taken aback by the emotions she recognized in her own heart. Grief and anger, mingled with self-deprecation, flashed like thunder in Felicity's blue eyes before it was all replaced with an impassive wall that seemed impossible to breach.

"_Felicity_-"

"You know what?" Felicity interrupted with a slight smile. "I'll do it. _Gladly_."

* * *

><p>Oliver sat out on the small, but open, patio, enjoying a calm breakfast in the morning sun, when Diggle stepped out from the hotel, carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and his shades in the other. John sank onto a seat next to his friend as he spoke, "I just got off the phone with Lyla. She said she'd set up a meeting with her agent - Mark Shaw - in an hour."<p>

"Okay," Oliver nodded as he sipped from a glass of water and then cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

John eyed his friend silently for a few seconds. Diggle seemed like he wanted to say something, but in the end, the man merely shook his head. "Nothing yet."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver ventured as gently prodded. "About your brother's involvement with A.R.G.U.S?"

"_No_," Dig shook his head with an impassive tone. "Come on, we should get ready for our meeting."

* * *

><p>Oliver and John bought some ice cream as they waited for the A.R.G.U.S agent to meet them. They stood close to the square outside the city hall, the grand building seemingly forgotten by the poor state of the people who traveled around it. They saw several booths along the main road, selling merchandise of varying kind. A few elderly citizens sat outside an old café, drinking hot beverages despite the scorching sun already high in the skies above.<p>

Oliver eyed his friend curiously, "You sure you don't want to talk about-"

"Oliver," John warned in a rushed tone as his jaw clenched. "_Don't_."

"I'm just looking out for you," Oliver explained in a low rumble.

John sighed as he recognized the honesty in his friend's voice and turned to gaze at the man. "I know, man. And I appreciate it."

Oliver inclined his head sharply before his observant eyes continued to search the area around them. He saw a middle-aged man with a short scruff and a green linen shirt appear on the courtyard below them. Oliver inclined his head in the man's direction and asked, "Is that him?"

John followed his friend's gaze and nodded. "Yeah. That's Shaw."

"Want me to come with you? The man looks to be on edge."

"Finish your ice cream, Oliver. Enjoy the vacation," John smirked before he stepped forward. John buttoned his dark-grey linen shirt as he walked towards the A.R.G.U.S agent, who was anxiously gazing about. Whatever made Shaw seem so jitterish, John knew, was something he wanted to learn more about.

"Shaw?" Diggle questioned as he stepped up behind the man. "I'm John Diggle."

Mark Shaw swirled around in surprise and stepped into a fighting stance almost at once, his fist coming up in preparation for a good swing. The man had a square, firm face that seemed worn by years in the sun and a stressful work. "Is that so? What's your A.R.G.U.S-ID?"

"No, man," John shook his head firmly. "I don't work for A.R.G.U.S. I'm just Lyla's baby-daddy." John flashed his ID before he tucked the small card away inside his pocket once more and glanced about to make sure one was eavesdropping. "I believe Lyla explained why I'm here."

Shaw visibly relaxed and exhaled tensely. "I'm Mark Shaw. Sorry about that, man... You don't know what it's like to be here. Especially not with the arrival of H.I.V.E, you can't trust _anyone_ here. Everyone's a potential enemy that will gladly shoot your brains out... But yeah, Lyla vouched for you and your friend."

John glanced back over his shoulder at Oliver who tensely stood overviewing the situation with his melted ice cream forgotten in one hand. "He's waiting for you and I to get this over with. Have you got any leads so far?"

Shaw nodded sharply as he ran his palms together, seemingly in an attempt to calm his mind back to rationality. "I've seen several H.I.V.E agents arrive this past week. Ten, at least. I followed them to an abandoned military facility twenty minutes out of town. I don't know if that's where they plan to meet or simply accommodations for now."

"Any big shots?"

Shaw swallowed as he slowly inclined his head. This time genuine concern crossed his features like a tidal wave, as he explained, "Unfortunately, yes. _Frank Crandall_ arrived yesterday evening, he was taken straight to the military facility. I imagine you know who he is?"

"I do. Any idea what it's all about?" Diggle questioned with a firm voice. "Why they're meeting now? Why they're taking the risk?"

"No," Shaw shook his head without missing a beat. "But you bet if Crandall is present, it's _important_. We both know organizations such as H.I.V.E prefer to let lower agents do the dirty work without letting the leaders get involved."

John inclined his head as he followed the other man's train of thought, "So why are they not only involved, but also present for this?"

Shaw sighed soundly as he leaned closer and said, "I suggest we go scout out the place before we make a battle plan."

John agreed, "Pick me and Oliver up at our hotel in an hour. We'll be ready."

* * *

><p>Felicity frowned as she stepped out onto the rooftop patio at the top of Hastings Industries and stepped outside. She gazed about the unexpected sight; it was an extravagant, yet simple, location, with a table and chairs of modern design as well as a few big ferns that beautifully framed the oasis in the middle of town. Felicity had never known this place existed and she stepped forward in amazement at the view.<p>

"Hey," she heard a voice further ahead and looked up. Daniel smiled at her from the corner of the patio, where he stood leaned against a glass balustrade. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Hi," Felicity called and stepped towards the man. Her purple dress hugged her curves and she was glad she'd chosen to wear her hair up today, as a strong breeze blew pass her on the roof. She soon joined him, and curiously peaked up at him. "Why aren't we meeting in your office?"

Daniel shrugged innocently. "Because I wanted to show you something that could give both our companies a competitive advantage."

"_Okay,_" Felicity drawled in confusion as she gazed about at the buildings and the patio around her. "What?"

"Patience isn't your strong suit, is it?" Daniel questioned at once, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"You already have my intrigue, Daniel," Felicity assured as she leaned against the balustrade next to the young CEO. "You don't need to sell the theory."

Daniel inclined his head in understanding and watched the woman for a few seconds. He inhaled sharply and explained his plan, "I'm suggesting we turn Starling into a smart, green city that has a place in a technological future. We both know Starling City... is dying. After two terrorist attacks, the people of this city need to feel safe again, to feel alive again. The Arrow and his partners have done a lot to prevent crime, but what about the rest? What about rebuilding?"

Felicity nodded in agreement. "That's what Oliver Queen and I refocused QC assets to achieve."

"As has Hasting Industries. But the city still needs saving. There's more that can be done."

"You want to be a hero?" Felicity questioned and amusement trickled into her voice as she watched the man before her.

Daniel exhaled in a breathy laugh as he shook his head. "No, what I want is just... to help people. I have other ideas, but the one I was interested in showing to you now is this," he waved a hand at the skyline of the city behind him.

Felicity frowned intensely as she gazed out at the skyscrapers and listened to the sounds of sirens and cars far below. She had no idea what she was supposed to be seeing and soon her gaze trailed back to the man beside her. "... What?"

"Consider all the things you can't see, but are all around us, Felicity," Daniel explained. "The things everyone can benefit from. Water, air quality, renewable energy... You name it. Well, what if we let the citizens of Starling City help improve it? I'm think about an open-data initiative. A _hackathon_."

"A competition to create smart apps that are useful and resource-saving that will benefit the city?" Felicity asked as she followed the man's trail of thought. "With QC and Hastings as head sponsors..."

"Solve a sponsored challenge... or your own idea," Daniel smiled as he saw interest ignite Felicity's clear, blue eyes. "We go public with our intention to launch the competition as soon as possible, and every app that is created could be made available to the people within a week. We could start improving this city within a few short days, while awakening an interest in the people to make a change themselves."

Felicity sighed as her eyes dimmed a little. She seemed to be balancing on a precipice as she quietly pondered the suggestion. At length, she asked, "What if no one participates? What if no one takes interest? Both our companies will suffer both financially and in reputation."

Daniel looked taken aback for a second before he frowned, "... Are you doubting my plan?"

Felicity's eyes closed tight as she admitted, "You were right. Oliver Queen _is_ out of the picture. QC is entirely _my_ responsibility now... and I am afraid I'll fail. That I'll let him and his family down."

Daniel held her gaze for a few long seconds before he turned to look out at the skyline. After a beat, he breathed in a low, earnest voice, "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."

Felicity blinked in surprise as she recognized the words. "_Shakespeare_."

"You might have had all of this 'thrust upon you', as Shakespeare would have put it," Daniel clarified as he turned back to face the woman beside him, with a new fire burning bright in his eyes. "I'm not passing judgment, but as far as I can tell: Oliver Queen's the one who abandoned the company. The only one who let down the business, would be him... You just have to make up your mind about what kind of person you want to be now that you're in this position of power. I know what it's like, it's a jungle out there. And it can feel a bit... overwhelming at times. But you just got to get past the first period. Once you get settled in, having a solid foundation and a few balls in the air, you'll know I'm right."

Felicity pondered his words and let them sink in. Eventually, she flashed him a slight smile, "Thank you for the advice."

"Any time," Daniel shrugged and met her smile with a wide one of his own. "Thank _you_ for listening to me babble. So what do you say?"

Felicity opened her mouth and paused. She gazed out at the vibrant city around them, before she breathed, "Can I think about it?"

"Take all the time you need," Daniel assured.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the clear skies above, shining down on Oliver, John and Shaw with something akin to a blazing glare. It scorched the dry, barren landscape around them as the three men crept closer to the military facility in the distance. The large military facility stretched out across the open field, surrounded by a protective fence and a few watch towers to keep unwanted guests at bay. The three men ducked low behind a sand-covered ridge and John withdrew his binoculars to have a closer look at their goal ahead.<p>

"I got my eyes on four- no, _five _guards outside the fence," John told the others. "They wouldn't be stationed out there if they weren't guarding something."

Oliver shrugged his duffle bag off of his shoulder as he turned to Mark Shaw to question, "And you haven't heard heard any rumor about why H.I.V.E has returned here?"

Shaw shrugged with a grimace, "None. But I heard awhile back that the military facility used to be a safehold for... eh... RPG's. _Big ones_. We're taking MOABs a plenty. They were all seized after the revolution, but it's possible a few slipped through the cracks."

"Alright," John nodded as he put his binoculars back in his pocket and then turned to Oliver. The two men shared a glance that was filled with many words unspoken, and John inhaled sharply. "We have to find out the whole truth."

"_Wait, wait, wait,_" Shaw breathed, his voice filled with tension and fear that he couldn't keep at bay anymore. His wide eyes flew from Oliver to John as he asked, "..._Now_? You want us to just barge in there without a plan?"

"There's always a plan," Oliver countered in a low mutter. He unzipped his bag and showed the others what he'd concealed within. He withdrew two Glocks and handed them over to John before he withdrew a makeshift quiver full with arrows and a very rare, simple bow that looked hastily put together by a talented hand.

"How the hell did you get that through customs?" Shaw asked in a deadbeat voice as he eyed the weapons. "And... why a bow if you had guns?"

"I made these," Oliver said matter-of-factly as he ignored the latter half of the man's inquiries. "From what I could find in our hotel room."

Diggle eyed the makeshift weapons with intrigue and amusement. "... You really dug MacGyver as a kid, didn't you?"

Oliver merely threw his friend a quick glare before he slung the hotel-made quiver over his shoulder and rose from the ground. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>Oliver's steps were silent as the grave as he rushed behind the ridge towards the facility ahead. So far, no one seemed to have taken notice of them and Oliver wasn't quite sure whether that was a good sign or not. They didn't know much about H.I.V.E as it was, but Oliver had gotten the distinct impression that the criminal organization was far from ignorant. The mere fact that they'd kept under the radar so efficiently up until know did raise a few alarms in Oliver's mind, but he couldn't be certain without evidence.<p>

His muscles were tense and ready as he crept closer, prepared for anything they might throw at him. He peeked above the ridge and aimed his bow towards one of the guards. He exhaled and fired. The arrow pierced the guard's shoulder and Oliver immediately withdrew a second arrow and fired at the next man. The second guard, too, fell down to the ground while his three co-workers turned to call the alarm. Before their voices could be heard, however, Oliver saw that Shaw and John had managed to creep up behind them and attacked.

John knocked out two of the men, while Shaw took care of the third one. All five guards lay unconscious beneath the scorching sun as Shaw searched their pockets. John stayed hidden behind a barricade as Oliver ran over to join them. Just as he reached their side, Shaw withdrew a key card from one of the guard's pockets and leered victoriously.

The three men snuck towards the entrance gate and Shaw swiped the card. There was a beep before the doors unlocked and they opened the heavy gates without much trouble. The open area just inside was empty and quiet. John and Oliver immediately exchanged a look. This was running far too smoothly, and both men tensed when they suddenly heard the unmistakable click of a gun's safety catch fill the void of sound.

Oliver and John spun around only to face the barrel of Shaw's gun as the A.R.G.U.S agent aimed his weapon straight at them. No remorse shone in the man's dark eyes and he merely shrugged in response. "Sorry, boys. I had to do this."

He'd barely finished his sentence when a door to a nearby building opened and several green-clad men ran outside, aiming their semi-automatics at the two intruders.

John stifled a growl as he glared down at Shaw and dropped his gun to the ground. "... So you betrayed A.R.G.U.S? You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

Shaw inclined his head leisurely, taking some strange pleasure in seeing his plan fulfilled. "As soon as your wife told me she was sending the two of you here, I did know. It was easy then... Siding with H.I.V.E was my ticket out. I can't work for A.R.G.U.S anymore, not even after that bitch Waller died. You have no idea what the organization does to you, to your mind."

Oliver inhaled sharply as he glared across the divide. "I have an idea..."

"_Drop the bow_," Shaw ordered unkindly and watched as the weapon fell from Oliver's hands after a moment's hesitation.

Shaw faced the military men in the background and spoke up, "Take them to the holding cells. They're in for a pleasant surprise."

* * *

><p>"Watch out, Black Canary," Felicity's voice was sharp and awake over the comms as she explained, "Your target just tried to make a run for it down the alley to your left. I believe the cameras showed he pulled out a gun. <em>Careful<em>."

"Roger that," Laurel responded as she turned the motorcycle in the direction she'd been told and drove forward. She slowed down as she approached the alley way and drove onto the dark, abandoned space. She stopped her bike and got off, letting the shadows swallow her whole as her mind focused like a sharp razor on what needed to be done. The darkness around her was still and quiet as Laurel crept forwards.

She withdrew her baton and whispered, "You sure he's still here?"

"His cell is," Felicity's voice replied. "Fifteen yards ahead, behind the dumpster."

Laurel smirked in gratitude. She knew there had been a very good reason to include Felicity in her plans. Together, they'd found and stalked the criminal through the town and now had him right where they wanted him. He had no chance to escape now, and all they needed was to put an end to it. Laurel stalked forward, more confident than before, and roughly pulled out the man behind the dumpster.

The blond man in his mid-thirties trembled in fright and he tried to aim his weapon towards his attacker, but Laurel punched him in the elbow, and the gun clattered to the ground. Clad in loose jeans and a tee, the man didn't strike a very intimidating figure, but Laurel knew better. This perv was not only controlling and abusing his wife, but also had a rather strong grip of a smaller drug cartel. No matter how frightened he was right now, it was nothing he didn't deserve.

"W-who the hell are you?" the man stuttered as he once more tried to pull out of the masked vigilante's grip. He managed to punch the Black Canary in the face when she wasn't prepared and slipped from her grip. Laurel vaulted backwards easily enough and caught off his escape. Before the man could react, Laurel blew sneezing powder in his face. The man inhaled in shock and fell to the ground as he coughed and sneezed, his strong build weakened to the point of meekness as he sneezed over and over.

Laurel stepped down on the man's shoulder and pushed until he rolled over onto his back. She activated the voice filter once more and lowered her voice to a dark growl, "I'm the justice you can't run from. Not so fun when the woman fights back, now is it? I want that confession we talked about earlier. _Now_. And I won't ask again."

The man howled in agony when Laurel slammed her baton at his lower abdomen and stomped down on his shoulder once more to keep him in his rightful place. Adrenaline pushed Laurel forward, justifying her actions as thoughts of anger and justice swirled through her mind.

Felicity's voice echoed in her ear then, a low warning to stay on the right side of the law, "_...Laurel_."

The man cried, "Alright! I'll tell you all you need to know, just back off, woman!"

Laurel smirked down at her victim with a smug grin as adrenaline continued to pulse through her veins. She hauled the man off the ground and hand-cuffed him to a low fence nearby. She withdrew a voice recorder and breathed, "So talk."

* * *

><p>The holding cell was small and a faint smell of urine lingered in the stale air. There were no windows in the room, but a lone lamp on the roof illuminated what little there was to cast light upon. Despite the Spartan room, both Oliver and John had realized the door was quite modern and the lock electronic. Clearly, the holding cells had been upgraded after the facilities had been abandoned, and they both guessed H.I.V.E was using it for one purpose or another.<p>

Every now and again they could hear tortured screams from other holding cells and they could but guess at what happened behind those other closed doors. After hours of waiting, they had no real way of knowing with no window to the outside world, there were finally sounds of movement outside their door.

Both rose from the ground when they heard the lock click and the door swung open. An unfamiliar man stood before them. He had short, red hair, an impressive, muscular build that made him seem almost unproportionate, and forest-green eyes that spoke of neither kindness nor empathy.

"John Diggle and Oliver Queen," the man drawled in a thick, Scottish accent as his amused gaze traveled over his hostages.

John raised his chin defiantly as he stood his ground. "And you are?"

"You don't need to know that," the stranger replied with a sly grin. He looked Diggle up and down for a second, before he huffed in amusement. "You look so very similar to your brother... It's unmistakable. You know, we kept your brother in this very holding cell once... Tortured him. Made him reveal information about A.R.G.U.S. In the end, he admitted that he couldn't continue working for A.R.G.U.S, that he preferred to die instead."

"So you are H.I.V.E?" Oliver growled menacingly. He threw his friend a glance, but could tell from the quiet fury in John's eyes that he was trying to put a lid on his emotions. The last thing they needed right now was more guns pointed at them and Oliver gladly stepped up to give John some time to calm his mind a little.

"Did you doubt, Mr Queen?" the red-haired man mocked in return. "Now, I only came to officially welcome you to our little prison."

Oliver frowned in confusion. "Prison?"

The H.I.V.E shrugged his broad shoulders. "A.R.G.U.S has a prison on a deserted island. Why can't H.I.V.E do the same on an island where no questions are asked?"

John snorted as he connected the dots and shook his head in displeasure. He inhaled slowly to let his mind clear just a fraction more, before he questioned, "... You leaked false information to get us here. You're not using the military facility for some grand plan, are you? It's just a decoy."

"Yes," the man agreed proudly. "One you fell for. Why would H.I.V.E ever openly gather in a place when we haven't needed to this far? No, what we wanted was simply _you_. Both of you. Now we're ready to do business with A.R.G.U.S. So thank you, Oliver and John... for making this all possible and giving us leverage against A.R.G.U.S."

"What do you want with A.R.G.U.S?" John questioned in a threatening voice.

"None of your business," the red-head warned heatedly before he turned to step out of the small cell without further ado.

Oliver took a stride forward and raised his voice, "We want to see Frank Crandall."

The red-haired man paused in the open doorway and glanced back over his shoulder. Tension had entered his wary gaze as he glared at Oliver. At length, he replied, "Good luck with that. Crandall is _dead_."

"We know he's alive," Oliver contended in a low voice that carried strong like a burning wicker. "And we know his true identity... Pass that on, will you?"

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when Laurel and Felicity entered the familiar diner of Big Belly Burger in the heart of Starling. The diner was mostly empty due to the late hour and the two women took a corner booth where they could relax and not be overheard. A waiter stepped over and they made their order without further delay.<p>

"Thanks for tonight, Felicity," Laurel said as soon as the waiter was out of earshot once more. "I wouldn't have found the man without you. And now he's in police custody, with his own spoken testament to all of his crimes."

Felicity ducked her head briefly as she deflected the compliment. "It was all thanks to you, Laurel. I didn't do much... I actually felt almost out of practice. Three weeks without..."

The conversation died down for a while as the waitress returned with their food and two glasses of water. Laurel watched the blonde woman before her silently, pondering all the little signs she could read on the other woman's features. She'd never realized just how guarded Felicity could be, and it was a side of Felicity that took her by surprise. "... How are you - _really -_, Felicity?"

"You're the one who lost your dad, and you're asking me how _I'm _doing?" Felicity asked with an almost robotic tone to her voice.

"We both lost him," Laurel's voice lowered an octave as she allowed herself a rare chance to admit the truth. "Didn't we...?"

Felicity's gaze finally rose to meet Laurel's then and hurt flashed through Felicity's blue eyes. "... Yes. And, I want you to know that I get it. Why you want to call yourself '_Black_ Canary' now. I do. I know how it feels to lose your dad... Admittedly, mine didn't die, but he _left_. I know how much it hurts, how you want to turn the whole world upside down if it could only bring him back. How _angry_ you are to lose someone that close to you... How lonely it can be."

Laurel shook her head immediately and tugged a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she tried to downplay her part in all of it ,"Felicity, I'm not-"

"But you _are_, Laurel," Felicity intercepted in a softer tone. Her eyes shone with sadness as she whispered, "Beating the crap out of thugs won't bring him back. Vengeance isn't the solution."

"No, but _justice_ might be," Laurel spoke with firm conviction.

"Justice is about harmony, Laurel," Felicity argued in a heartfelt voice. "Revenge is about relieving your own pain. Don't mistake the two."

Laurel opened her mouth to disagree when a figure suddenly appeared beside their table. Both women gazed up in surprise to see Lyla Michaels stand beside the table, a worried frown across her striking features. The brunette gazed down at Felicity with a torn expression as she breathed, "I need your help."

* * *

><p>Not twenty minutes later, the three women hurried down the steps to the Arrow cave. Felicity didn't even bother to discard her jacket as she rushed over to her former workstation and sat down in her chair. Lyla had explained to them that Oliver and John's mission to Corto Maltese had gone horribly wrong, and the two men had been captured and imprisoned by H.I.V.E in a remote location. Felicity's heart drummed madly inside her chest as she worried for the two men. She needed to find a way to bring them home safely, and she'd do whatever it would take to help.<p>

Laurel lingered in the background while Lyla stepped up beside Felicity and watched the blonde woman type frantically on the keyboards before her. Within seconds, they could view satellite images of the military facility on Corto Maltese.

"John's cell signal is coming from within there," Felicity explained in a taught, strung voice that hid none of her concern for her two friends in jeopardy.

"My sources informed me that my agent on Corto Maltese turned his back on them. I'm sorry, Felicity, I thought he was more reliable," Lyla explained with a dark voice. "That military facility is very well guarded, not only in number of watchful agents but also technologically. I've sent an assassination team to the island, but they won't be there for another couple of hours."

Felicity nodded in understanding as she worked on cracking a few codes. "And we don't know why they were imprisoned. But time's probably not on our side..."

"Can you hack into their servers? Find John and Oliver?" Lyla asked and for the first time let her own mask slip to reveal a worried wife and friend. "... If anyone can do it, Felicity, it's you."

"_I'm in_," Felicity replied bluntly as her eyes flew across the information on the screen. "It appears H.I.V.E is using the facility as a prison. And we're in luck. The doors have technological locks, which means that if I can only find them..." Felicity's fingers typed away at her keyboard as the other two women waited on baited breath. Eventually, Felicity sat up straight in her chair as she smiled, "_Aha_! Gotcha! Now, all I have to do is unlock the door and try to give them an open escape route... Let's see..."

* * *

><p>Oliver and Diggle both looked up in confusion as they heard a low click come form the locked door all the sudden before everything once more fell silent as the night. John's frown intensified as he rose from the ground and cautiously stepped forward. He slowly reached out and grasped the cold, metal handle as he tried the door. The door opened and John's jaw fell open in surprise. He turned back around and breathed, "Guess we have a guardian angel...?"<p>

"But who?" Oliver frowned as he pulled himself up next to his friend and glared down at the unlocked door as if it could present him with the answers he sought.

"Do you really want to wait here and find out?" John questioned with a pointed glare.

"No, let's see just how good of a guardian angel we have," Oliver breathed as he peered out the door. The white, sterile corridor outside was empty and he nodded for John to follow. They had both memorized the path they'd been brought to the holding cells and quickly reversed their steps to find the exit.

It wasn't long before they ran into trouble, however, and two armed guards stepped round a corner. Before the military guards could react, John and Oliver knocked them out and quietly pulled them into a storage unit close by. They shared a quick glance before they hurried down the corridor and were unsurprised to find one door after another unlocked as they approached.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable," the red-haired Scotsman, better known to his H.I.V.E co-workers as Colin O'Malley, breathed as he watched the security footage of the two men escaping from their cells. Colin crossed his arms over his chest as he snorted, "They think they can get away?"<p>

He turned back around to face the only other person in the small room before he once more gazed up at the video. As John and Oliver reached the front gates, the red-haired man turned to his boss with a frown, "What are your orders?" when got no answer, Colin pushed for something, "... Crandall?"

"I've told you that I don't use that alias anymore," the older man replied in a hoarse whisper without taking his eyes off the security footage before them, something akin to admiration shining in his eyes.

Colin bowed his head apologetically as he backtracked, "What are your orders, _Smoak_?"

David Smoak finally gazed down at his 2IC who had served him well for many years. Smoak stood tall and proud before the monitors, both arms behind his solid back as he watched the fugitives slip from his grip like grains of sand. David's clever eyes sparkled in a deep shade of azure as a lofty grin spread on his full lips. "... We let them run."

"_What_?" Colin breathed in utter surprise.

"I want them alive," David Smoak drawled with a small shrug that was neither apologetic or amused. Something darker lingered behind the decision, Colin was certain of it, but it was not a secret his boss was likely to share at this stage. David Smoak watched as the two fugitives finally crept out through the entrance gate and were swallowed by the darkness of night, "_For now_."

* * *

><p>"They're out."<p>

Lyla heaved a sigh of relief as Felicity shared the good news, and a weight seemed to fall from Lyla's shoulders. Lyla placed a hand on Felicity's coat-clad shoulder and breathed in a tired voice, "_Thank you_, Felicity... I have to get back to A.R.G.U.S."

The brunette turned and inclined her head in Laurel's direction before she stepped towards the stairs. Before she could reach it, Felicity spun around in her chair and raised her voice, "_Wait_! There's one thing... Oliver and John can't know I helped tonight."

Lyla faltered before she slowly turned back around to face the eerily quiet cave. Her eyes searched Felicity's for answers not given, before she gently inquired, "... Why?"

"Because..." Felicity's voice died out in the night.

Lyla could see the words that couldn't quite make it past Felicity's lips, as if trapped inside by her hurt and anger. Lyla decided to make her friend's suffering short as she flashed Felicity a smile, "Of course. I won't tell a soul. Goodnight."

With that Lyla turned and was soon out of the cave. As soon as the sound of her steps died out, Felicity exhaled tensely and her shoulders slumped low. Laurel hesitated as she stepped forward, hoping not to be shut out once again, "... Are you okay?"

Felicity's eyes clouded over with thought as she admitted in a low whisper, "... I miss this. This cave - which thankfully isn't as cold as our first lair - was like a home to me. And... I guess I'm struggling to go on with life without all of this in it. I know... Oliver decided he didn't need me on the team. I'm sure the three of you handle things just fine."

"Are you kidding?" Laurel snorted. "The job isn't even done half as good without you in the foundry. Not having you around on a daily basis has reminded me just have invaluable you are to the team... and how nice it is to have a woman's company in this 'cold cave'. Why do you think I wanted your help tonight?"

"I hope you know it means a lot," Felicity admitted with a sheepish grin. "Even if only for one night."

Laurel held her friend's gaze steadily as she declared, "You belong here. Oliver will come to his senses."

Felicity shook her head as her gaze darted around the room without a fixed target in mind. She muttered low, "I wouldn't hold my breath."

"... We never got a chance to finish our burgers earlier," Laurel suggested after a beat. "You still hungry?"

"Not really..." Felicity sighed, but eventually decided to hold out another olive branch. "But... what about dessert? Chunky Monkey ice cream? It has chocolate and bananas. It's basically healthy since bananas are part of a healthy diet so it could substitute food. Not that people care about the bananas, because it has chocolate in it... Okay, you caught me. _I_ don't eat the bananas."

Laurel chuckled as Felicity reached the end of her speedy monologue. Laurel felt her spirits lift just an inch and couldn't stop her grin from widening on her face, "Thank you."

The blonde woman frowned in confusion as she turned off her monitors and rose from her seat in a fluid motion. "For what?"

Laurel shrugged. "Everything's been so dark lately. Ever since my dad died, I've been trapped in this... _anger_, as you said. Tonight was the first time I actually felt I could genuinely smile around someone in weeks. So thank you for that. I know I've been consumed with my own grief lately, and I should have come see you sooner. With something other than a case... I do want to be a friend, Felicity."

"Right back at ya," Felicity smiled up at the other woman. "... Guess we both have some things to work through. Laurel, someone once said 'A person only needs three things to be truly happy in this life: somebody to love, something to do and something to hope for'. Maybe that's what we both ought to focus on. Not vengeance or broken hearts... but to find those three, little things and move on."

Laurel shrugged her eyebrows at the other woman as they moved towards the stairs. "_Move on_?"

"I know..." Felicity grimaced wearily. "But it might be worth it."

* * *

><p>John sighed tiredly as he handed a cup of coffee to Oliver and sank onto the seat next to his friend at the small, crammed airport. Their plane back to Starling was leaving in an hour. Both of them sat silently beside each other as they drank their coffee and pondered last night's adventures inside the ranks of H.I.V.E.<p>

At length, Oliver shook his head and breathed, "... I can't make sense of it. It was _too easy_ getting out last night."

"You won't hear me argue that," John admitted with a slow, tired nod. "I suspect someone let us escape."

"Think they helped us escape, too?"

"I think we both know our guardian angel was probably far closer to home," John drawled with a pointed note to his firm voice. His mind wandered down a far more familiar road and he sighed in defeat. With his walls crumbled by his feet, John allowed himself a second to voice the truth aloud, "... I wanted to put this in the past. I didn't want to stir up old emotions, old memories of losing Andy. But maybe I can't hide from it anymore. Maybe it's time I figured out what exactly happened to him and finally stop letting him down."

"You haven't let your brother down, John," Oliver frowned at his friend.

"I did, when I couldn't find his killer the first time. When I couldn't take care of Carly and A.J the way they deserved," John shrugged. "At first, I was so consumed with finding out the truth, but I thought I'd settled all of that after Maya was born... My bloodlust diminished. I didn't need to look back at the past. Or at least, I didn't think so. But I'll solve this, I'll find some peace for my brother."

Oliver gazed up at his friend's strong, stoic profile and tried to read what went unsaid, but could see only a tortured soul that missed a brother. He could relate to the topic of 'letting people down' and the notion tugged on his own heart until he couldn't keep his own secret hidden any longer. In a low, heartfelt voice, Oliver admitted, "When Zytle injected me with Vertigo... he told me that his formula shows us our worst fears. And... first I saw my dad. He was ashamed of who I had become. I'm terrified I've let him down, just like you think you've let your brother down. He killed himself so that I could live. What if the man I've tried to become isn't good enough to absolve both our sins?"

John listened intently but tried to cut in as he heard the familiar, self-deprecating tone, "Oliver-"

Oliver didn't listen as he pushed on, feeling an almost desperate need to get the load off his chest. "Then I saw Slade. I'm afraid I'll never be rid of him or The Island. That the truth is... that I'm nothing but a ghost. What was left of Oliver Queen died with Slade on Lian Yu. And then lastly... I saw myself. _As Oliver Queen_. I'm afraid of what happens when I let myself be Oliver Queen and not the Arrow."

John frowned. "But Felicity...?"

Oliver distantly nodded his head as he breathed, "Being Oliver nearly cost Felicity her life. _That's_... what I fear. And that's why my feelings have to stay in the box."

John opened his mouth to disagree, but could already see his friend shutting himself off more and more with each passing second. It would be no use to try and reach through to Oliver now, when he was too lost within his own mind. One day, John figured, he could try again, but not before Oliver was willing to let him help. Instead, John stared forward and the two men sat in companionable silence side by side as their mind ghosts kept them in the abyss.

* * *

><p>Laurel stood behind the monitors in the foundry, gazing down at the news cast before her, when she heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. She turned around and saw Oliver and John reach the bottom step with worn smiles on their features. Laurel could tell from a mere glance that her friends had been through more than they'd ever share with her, but decided not to push. They were safe and home, that was all that mattered in the end.<p>

"Welcome home," she breathed at length and glanced down at the empty chair beside her briefly before looking back. "How was Corto Maltese? _Captivating_?"

Oliver squinted his gaze down at the brunette as he stepped forward. "... What's that supposed to mean? What do you know?"

"Enough," Laurel shrugged innocently.

"So you know we were captured," Diggle pointed out matter-of-factly, deciding he was too tired to beat around the bush. It didn't surprise him, in the end, and he was willing to share this part, at least, "That we were stabbed in the back and forced to escape from H.I.V.E."

Laurel caught the shift in tension as she gazed from one man to the other. At last, she thought she saw a clear message and breathed, "Wait... you walked into a trap _knowingly_, didn't you?"

Diggle shrugged his shoulders as he watched Oliver put his duffle bag down on the floor beside them. "It was the only way to get inside their territory and see what they might have planned with our own eyes. If Lyla and A.R.G.U.S knew about them, she was certain they knew about us. It had to be a trap from the start."

"... What did you find then?"

Oliver sighed wearily. "It was just a prison on Corto Maltese. But... they clearly wanted to size us up. I have a feeling we'll be seeing H.I.V.E and David Smoak in the near future. I don't know... We'll see. What about you? What's happened in Starling these past few days?"

"Not much," Laurel quipped and then nodded down towards the monitors behind her. "But Felicity's been busy." Both Oliver and John frowned as they stepped forward and Laurel turned up the volume so they could hear the news, too.

On the monitors, they could see a press conference with Daniel Hastings and Felicity standing side by side on a podium. Daniel wore a smart suit, while Felicity wore a pale skirt and darker top to match. Both of them nodded at the other before Daniel turned to the microphone and continued speaking, "Hastings Industries and Queen Consolidated have decided to sponsor this competition with the simple goal of contributing to the society. It's an open-data initiative and I'll let Ms Smoak tell you more about the details."

Felicity smiled briefly up at her new partner before she faced the cameras. "The 'Queen-Hastings hackathon' will be a competition that all of Starling's citizens can partake in. The goal is to create useful and resource-saving smart apps that will benefit Starling City as a whole. As soon as you enter an app into the competition, the city will be able to partake in its uses. We've created a website-"

Oliver shut off his ears as he turned away from the news footage. He felt a sharp stab in his heart at the sight of Felicity standing so close together with a new partner. Someone she'd met and teamed up with after Oliver had pushed her away. He knew she owed him no loyalty, that QC was hers to do with as she pleased and her personal life was none of his business any longer, but he still couldn't prevent the tinge of jealousy that spread through his limbs like a plaguing wild fire.

John watched as his friend stepped around the table towards the salmon ladder. "You okay with this, Oliver?"

"_Yeah, yeah_," Oliver shrugged without turning back. Diggle and Laurel exchanged a knowing look behind his back. "Why wouldn't I be? It's her life. It's her call."

* * *

><p>Cooper Seldon leaned back in his seat as he gazed up at the grand monitors before him in his own little lair. Upon the screens before him, he saw his ex-girlfriend stand upon a podium, clad in the colors of treachery and deceit Cooper had not expected to see on her of all people. Felicity Smoak was a fallen angel now, and Cooper knew very well what he had to do to deal with this plain deceit.<p>

"So, in short," Felicity concluded the press conference. "Go to our website for more information on the project and enter your contribution to the competition. We'll select a winner at the end of the year. Thank you for your time."

As the blonde woman stepped down from the podium with her partner, Cooper muted the feed as his smirk grew on his strong features. He turned his chair around to face his crew and shrugged innocently enough.

"Well, gentlemen..." he drawled eagerly."I believe we just got our invitation. I think '_Brother Eye_' should enter the competition... Our contribution is sure to make a difference for Starling City, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>


	5. The Origin Of Secrets

_A/N: Here comes another plain shoutout to canon season 3 - I think we can all guess which episode. Due to obvious reasons I will not be showing the same flashbacks _**but**_ the flashbacks of canon-3x05 happened in this story, too. For obvious reasons, I don't see the need to repeat the flashback scenes word by word here, so have excluded them. I am certain my readers will understand the callbacks nonetheless and remember the scenes so beautifully acted by Nolan Funk and Emily Bett Rickards. Not sure I did it justice though, I might end up rewriting this in the future._

_Let me also real quickly introduce the character of 'Daniel' here, now that he's been more properly introduced for the storyline. He is loosely based on the first incarnation of what later turned into 'Ray Palmer' on Arrow. My inspiration, however, comes in part from tumblr, my own imagination and a most fantastical video to be found over on yt called "Felicty and Oliver + Daniel. A love like that doesn't die" (I'll try to link it, but knowing this websites hate for those ...) For the character of Daniel the vidmaker used clips of a very charismatic Colin Egglesfield. I confess that I've drawn inspiration from both the portrayal and the actor choice, but I've made the character my own as this story was born and keeps evolving. In short: you haven't seen the last of Daniel._

_**Synopsis**__: When a mysterious organization calling itself Brother Eye brings Starling City to its knees by using a computer virus to control the city, Oliver asks Felicity to help in stopping the cyber terrorists before things escalate out of control. Oliver and Felicity are soon pushed to their limits, however, as a dark secret about Felicity's past is revealed._

* * *

><p><strong>4x05. The Origin of Secrets<strong>

Diggle casually hummed on a nursery rhyme as he walked down the streets of the quiet neighborhood, with baby Maya strapped in a baby carrier to his chest. Maya was sound asleep despite the buzz of the evening around them. The streets were filled with casual strollers heading to and from different night activities, the evening still young despite the lack of sunshine around them.

Beside him, John heard something that sounded oddly like a giggle and he turned to glance down at his dear wife. Lyla had her hand wrapped around John's elbow as she walked beside him, a soft smile on her full lips. She looked so ease, yet so amused, John couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

Lyla met his gaze and shrugged innocently, her blue gaze sparkling with vitality. "It's just... I don't think I've ever heard you sing before. I usually perform all the songs with Maya at bedtime. You just listen."

John exhaled with a smile and gazed down at the sleeping baby in his protective arms. His tone softened as he breathed, "What can I say? They're catchy tunes."

"That they are," Lyla agreed with a sigh and stood on her toes to press a tender kiss to John's cheek.

John smiled down at her. "Besides, we don't get to do this very often. Have a night off together, I mean."

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," Lyla hurriedly replied and grinned up at her husband as the two continued on their evening stroll. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take over bedtime singing from now on."

John huffed and shook his head. One of his hands patted the back of Maya's soft head while he dryly commented, "I'll consider it."

Diggle turned his head towards the woman beside him when suddenly the power on the entire street went out in a blinding flash. Everything around them fell into an abyss of darkness as screams of panic and horror echoed in the deep. Panic rose in John as he felt uncertainty creep into his veins. He'd lived through a few smaller blackouts before, but nothing that had ever paralyzed an entire street in one sweeping motion.

Lyla clutched her husband's arm more tightly as she breathed, "That can't be good."

* * *

><p>Oliver stood alone in the night atop one of the buildings at the outskirts of Starling City, listening to the sounds of the evening around him as his muscles tensed every other second beneath the material of his green suit. He surveyed the city silently, blending into the shadows as if he belonged nowhere else. It had been years now, since he'd started being more comfortable in the dark than in the sunlight.<p>

Oliver knew it was still quite early in the evening, but he had no other place to be, no other place to go. After having a pretty packed schedule for several months where he'd spend most, if not all, free hours in Felicity's company, he'd chosen to replace it all with expanding his hours spent in the Arrow suit. Being out on the streets more often did mean an increase in number of criminals he'd delivered to the police, but essentially the main difference, Oliver knew, he felt in his own heart.

He'd chosen this life in solitary, the life with the mask and the hood. Still, somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind there was a quiet voice questioning the decision to let go of life, to step by step lose what little remained of Oliver Queen. Some days he doubted his resolve, but most he didn't. Most days he was aware just what prize he could pay if he ever let Oliver Queen back into his life. It was better this way, safer for everyone.

Oliver was pulled from his thoughts roughly when he suddenly heard the sizzle of multiple overloads in his vicinity and turned around to search for the source of trouble. Trepidation trailed down the length of his spine as he saw the power go out in one skyscraper after the other before him, covering the city in a haunting pitch-black cover of approaching fear. This unknown menace seemed unnatural and would only give birth to chaos and disorder. From his vantage point, Oliver could already hear the sounds of mad honking, screams and more power overloads in the distance. Starling City was swiftly loosing its grip and falling headfirst into a bottomless pit.

As Oliver beheld the powerless city before him, he inhaled slowly, letting his lungs fill with the inevitable truth, and let one conclusion wash over his being; he'd need help to solve this tech problem, and there was only one person who could do the job.

* * *

><p>Felicity sat behind the desk in her large office, her ponytail resting against the headrest of her seat as she waited for the CFO of QC to answer her call. She knew it was getting late and she'd sent her executive assistant home hours earlier, but she still had to get a few things done before she was willing to call it a night. Besides, it wasn't like she had somewhere else to be.<p>

Her eyes were getting tired after hours behind her computers and she rubbed at them slowly, careful not to disturb her lenses. At last, the person she wanted to reach answered their phone and Felicity decided not to waste any time as she threw herself into the conversation.

"Hi, Rick. Have you left your office? Y-yes, I know it's getting late," Felicity excused herself as she pressed the phone closer to her ear and leaned her elbows on the table as she threw herself into a swift explanation. "No, I'm still in my office. Listen, I've had an idea. Have you heard about two processes called cogeneration and geothermal energy? They're both focused on thermodynamic efficiency and I thought they could be viable for QC. Cogeneration is a process where you use waste heat given off by electricity production. I realized that the process could be applied to QC, a building that generates over 240 000 watts of electricity. QC could give its excess energy back to the city and-"

Suddenly Felicity heard a loud, rough sizzle of electricity and her gaze flew to the windows beside her when the entire floor suddenly drowned in shadows. Outside the skyscraper she saw one building after another slowly turn completely black as the deepest space. Mesmerized by the show in front of her, Felicity put down the dead phone and rose from her seat to have a better look. She stepped towards the glass and gazed out across the city, watching as one area of the town after another slowly lost power right before her eyes.

She heard a soft noise behind her and slowly turned around at the unexpected sound. While the sound may have been unexpected, she could still feel and recognize the familiar presence in a room full of people. She knew him too well to be surprised. Despite the darkness, the full moon in the heavens above threw a pale light into the office, allowing the two persons present in the room to view the other. Oliver, clad in his Arrow suit, stepped into her office on slow, hesitant feet. His hood was down, but his mask still on, as he walked towards her without saying a single word of greeting or explanation for his sudden appearance.

Felicity held his gaze firmly, refusing to back down now that he had entered her turf. Oliver carried his chin high, but his eyes lacked the same conviction and strength as he beheld her with an almost careful glint.

At length, Felicity glanced back out the window at the blackened skyline and said, "I'm guessing this isn't just a social call."

"The power-out covers the entire city," Oliver confirmed as he stepped up beside her, still keeping a safe distance between them.

"I can see that," Felicity remarked dryly.

There was a moment's pause before Oliver tried again, "Felicity, I-"

The television set on the wall behind Felicity's desk suddenly lit up the room behind them in a bright, pink glow. Both Oliver and Felicity swirled around and noticed that every monitor before them - the television, the computers and even the large monitor in the adjoining board room - were all lit up by the same flaming pink-and-blue sign. Felicity slowly stepped forward as she gazed at the peculiar image.

Oliver frowned at the pink-and-blue orb on the screens. "... _What is that?_"

A booming, contorted voice suddenly echoed from the different devices and they could hear the echo of the broadcast from outside the walls, clearly playing through the city below, "We are Brother Eye. Judgment has been rendered against Starling City. An earthquake. A siege. This is what comes next. A life that you will live forever on you knees. It will take no more than the _push of a button_. _We_ are in control now. This is all just the beginning... Let there be light."

As soon as the transmission ended, the lights fluttered above and came to life as if nothing had been amiss. Every single lamp in the building turned on, the monitors returned to normal and outside see the buildings illuminated in the blink of an eye, leaving no trace of the gnarly blackout that had all but paralyzed the city.

Oliver slowly gazed down at Felicity, his eyes burning with earnest regret. "... I... I need your help."

Felicity met his eyes across the divide and seemed willing to debate him on the subject, but at length she simply inclined her head sharply. They both knew this wasn't the time nor the place to argue over their own failed relationship. This was the time to come together and do what they did best: Save Starling. "Let's go to the Foundry and figure this out."

* * *

><p>Diggle and Laurel were already present in the secret lair when Oliver and Felicity rushed down the steps to join them. Laurel pushed away from the table to meet them halfway, her gaze dancing with surprise and admiration at seeing the blonde woman present in the foundry once more, while John simply smiled at his friends.<p>

"Thank God you're here, Felicity," Laurel sighed in relief as the others reached her side. "Now we might actually have a chance to solve this. No one knows computers better than you."

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Felicity breathed stiffly as she stalked past the others and headed for her monitors. She shrugged out of her coat and put her purse aside before throwing herself into her work without another second of hesitation. Weeks without being down in the foundry on a regular basis didn't seem to throw the blonde woman as she took command of her former workstation.

Oliver stopped beside Diggle and ignored the glance the elder man threw him as he frowned down at the apparent bundle in John's arms. "What..." Oliver started hesitantly. "... is Maya doing here?"

John gazed down at the sleeping baby as he explained, "Lyla had to hurry back to A.R.G.U.S after the blackout _and_ the nanny's sick. Where else was I supposed to take her?"

Oliver firmly shook his head and stood his ground. This wasn't something he wanted to debate, least of all now in the midst of a cyber terrorist striking their city. "She can't be down here, John."

Disbelief lit up John's eyes as he slowly turned his head to glare at his friend. John's voice carried strong and sarcastic as he retorted, "... Why not, Oliver? Afraid she might tell anyone?"

Oliver stuttered, grasping for anything to lead him on his way, like a blind in the dark, "Well, she-... I'm just... not comfortable with a baby down here."

"Well, get comfortable," John countered with a shrug. "She's staying. At least for now."

Felicity interrupted the men as she raised her voice and pulled their attention back to the matter at hand, "Whoever this Brother Eye group is, they somehow got access to the city's protective network and uploaded a system-wide virus."

"Any way to trace the virus?" Laurel asked as she stepped up beside the monitors and tried to follow Felicity's attempts at tracking the cyber terrorists.

"No," Felicity shook her head. "It deleted itself once it was done with its task."

John frowned down at his friends as he stepped forward, "The warning said the power-out was just the beginning, didn't it?"

"Then let's find them before this continues," Oliver growled in irritation and stepped over to his glass case to dispose his bow for now.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Oliver, Laurel and Diggle could clearly see Felicity's mood was pulled tight, like the string of an arrow, on the point of breaking with frustration and irritation. The team were, in essence, stuck in the foundry until Felicity could find them a guiding light to follow. So far, however, all of her efforts seemed to lead to dead ends.<p>

Laurel's phone suddenly interrupted the tense silence and she excused herself to answer. John and Oliver watched as she walked into the shadows, before turning back to gaze at Felicity's stiff shoulders. Felicity suddenly gasped slightly and opened up a window on her monitors as she glanced over her shoulder. "There's another transmission!"

John and Oliver stepped over to watch the peculiar, flaming eye on the monitor as the distorted voice spoke, "I said this was just the beginning. Electricity is not the only power in this city. Consider _money_ for example. The banks are next to go dark. Your beloved dollars will be wiped away as your accounts will finally all be equal and _zero_."

"_Felicity_..." Oliver breathed as the transmission ended.

"Working on it," Felicity replied as her fingers flew across the keyboard. "I set up a few trace IP packets after Brother Eye's last broadcast. As soon as he opened up a channel I found the breadcrumbs."

John sighed as he glanced down at the woman working tirelessly behind the screens. "Breadcrumbs we can follow?"

Felicity paused a second as she turned and met his gaze. "_Hopefully_. Or this might be the most random breadcrumbs I've ever followed."

"_Guys_..." Laurel spoke as she rushed back into the main area a few seconds later. "We have a serious problem on our hands. That was the District Attorney on the phone, he got the emergency services alert and is co-operating with SCPD to try and calm the people down. Problem is... when the second Brother Eye broadcast mentioned the banks, the citizens of Starling weren't as appreciative of remaining calm."

Oliver frowned down at the brunette as he asked, "What's happened?"

"A situation escalating at Starling National Bank," Laurel explained and shook her head distantly. "People are afraid of losing their money if the banks go dark. They're scared to death... and they're willing to fight for it."

"_Oh_!" Felicity breathed as she traced the development of the SCPD alert system that beeped on her monitor. "The police just dispatched a riot squad to calm the crowds. That's... probably not the best solution."

"It's like fighting fire with gasoline," John rubbed a hand over his face as he wearily registered the importance of these last news.

"_Wait_..." Felicity's fingers once more flew across the keyboard as she traced the source of the police alert. When she reached a dead end, she frowned and sighed deeply, "That dispatch wasn't actually sent from within the SCPD. It wasn't the DA's or the cops' call. The signal bounces back there, but it doesn't originate in the SCPD servers. Either way it's too late to undo the decision now, the squad is already on its way. _Someone_ wants this riot to escalate and get out of hand. My money, pun intended, is on Brother Eye having hacked the SCPD servers..."

Oliver nodded in acceptance and exhaled tensely as he turned to pick his bow up once more. "Suit up, Laurel. We need to move fast."

* * *

><p>When the Arrow and Black Canary arrived outside the bank, it was to an increasingly more agitated crowd, pushed back by the ESU squad that surrounded the entrance to the bank. The police squad used megaphones in an attempt to disperse the frightened, angry crowds. The plea went unheeded as the presence of the squad seemed only to serve a purpose of agitation. The gunpowder was already lit, the explosion close at hand.<p>

Tension was thick in the air and at last several people pushed through the crowds to attack the masked and armed police squad. Stones were thrown through the air and slammed hard against the police shields that stood between the angry mob and their endangered money.

Standing on a ledge above the riot, on a safe distance, Laurel whipped out her sonic device and activated it. The shrill noise barely had an effect, however, as they were too far away from the crowds. Only a few people closest to them on the ground below covered their ears and fell to the ground.

"Step away from the bank!" Laurel shouted, but her voice drowned in the sea of anger below. She grimaced and breathed, "Ollie, it's not working..."

Oliver fired an arrow that landed in some shrubbery beside the crowds below. Teargas spurted out of the arrowhead and the thick mist had an immediate effect. The crowds hurriedly covered their eyes and ducked low to avoid the painful gas. Oliver fired another arrow and at last the crowds started to disperse. The riot squad looked around in confusion at the teargas and stood their ground outside the banks even as the people ran away.

"There's another riot about to take place outside the city hall!" Felicity's voice called over the comm links. "People are blaming the Mayor for not stepping up to stop Brother Eye and are demanding that actions be taken."

"Teargas dispersed the crowd outside Starling National," Oliver breathed in response as he gritted his teeth. "But we can't keep doing this all over Starling, Felicity."

Felicity's breath was exasperated as she swiftly replied, "Don't you think I know that? I'm following traces, but I need more time."

"We'll head over to city hall," Laurel raised her voice and glared up at the green-clad vigilante beside her. This wasn't the time to butt heads if they wanted to combat their mutual enemy. "We'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>John cradled his daughter's head as he sat down in a chair opposite from Felicity, watching as the blonde woman sipped from her fourth cup of coffee in just over an hour. Felicity was clearly worked up about this, letting irritation of failing to find the source of the problem seep through her cracks. She was closed off to him, John knew, and it hurt to see her in this state of mind.<p>

"... Are you okay?" he breathed at length.

Felicity muted her comm link as she sighed. Her fingers paused briefly over the keyboard as she turned her head in her friend's direction and explained, "Brother Eye is good... Better than anyone I think we've come across in the past. Definitely better than the Clock King."

"You have a trace on them," Diggle countered in a softer tone as he hoped to reach through to her. "You'll find the terrorists, Felicity."

"Before or after the city loses itself to riots?" Felicity breathed and closed her eyes tight as guilt washed over her. "The last thing Starling needs is more chaos... The Undertaking. Slade's siege. That should have been enough. This time it's getting destroyed from within because of cyber terrorists possibly better at the system than me."

"Felicity..." Diggle breathed as he rose from his seat and stepped closer to his friend, hoping to cast a light to pierce through the darkness that dwelled within. "I don't doubt for a second that you will find Brother Eye and stop them."

Felicity inclined her head slowly and inhaled, taking a minute to get her thoughts in order. She turned back to the monitors as she followed the trace on her computer once more. She blinked as she followed the breadcrumbs to something useful for a change. "The trace just lead me to the virus they're using. It is _far_ beyond being just _complex_. But I-... _What_?"

John watched as Felicity's face fell into a desperate frown. Worry filled John's mind as he inched closer, "What is it, Felicity?"

"_Oh_ _no_," Felicity breathed and her eyes widened with pure, tangible fear. This wasn't the reaction John had expected, and a state of panic Felicity rarely found herself in. "No, no, no, no, no, no! ...I won't be able to stop the virus."

Diggle frowned as he stepped around the table and gazed down at the lines and lines of computer code he could not decipher. "Why not?"

Felicity's voice was barely above a whisper as her wide eyes gazed down at the computers in disbelief. "... Because I wrote it six years ago."

John whipped his head in Felicity's direction as his own jaw fell open. "You should call Oliver back..."

* * *

><p>"Hey..." Oliver called as he jogged down the steps and turned left to join the others in the quiet main area. He could practically cut through the tension with a knife and gazed from John's worried expression to Felicity's wide eyes that begged for his forgiveness. Oliver had no idea what was going on as he braved thes storm, "What's going on? You weren't making much sense in that last transmission."<p>

Felicity inhaled deeply and rose from the seat, her body visibly trembling as she looked from Laurel and back up to Oliver. "It's mine."

"What is?" Laurel frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited on the sidelines.

"The virus program," Felicity swallowed past the bile that had risen in her throat. "I wrote it in college. It's my invention. It's... _mine_."

Laurel's jaw dropped as she took a swift step towards the other woman, disbelief shining in her pale orbs. "_What_?"

"Please don't judge me!" Felicity's voice rose several octaves as she tried to explain herself, while losing control of her mind at the same time. Her words came swift and stressed as she tried to explain it, "I never imagined the virus would be used for cyber terrorism! I mean, sure, I have a _very_ vivid imagination. I could have imagined it if-"

"_Hey,_" Oliver gently breathed and walked closer, stepping into her personal space in an attempt to reach through this mad panic he could see spread in her body. Felicity immediately fell silent as her teary eyes held his gaze. "Take a deep breath, Felicity... Try to relax. And start from the beginning."

Felicity inhaled slowly and closed her eyes tight as she tried to follow orders. At length, she swallowed and began to explain a past she had never thought would come back to haunt her, "I was a... _hacktivist_ in college. For a lack of a better word. Civil disobedience via the worldwide web. This is my creation... this _super virus_. The virus was meant to be a prototype for justice. It could give me and my friends access to any infected server, we could prove government fraud, digitally deface criminals... I guess you could say it was my first attempt at being something akin to a hero. I thought it was gone, though."

Oliver allowed a second to pass where he tried to process the information she'd given him. He could tell there was still much left unsaid and how the truth seemed to gnaw away at her mind. Oliver gently breathed, "_Felicity_... Why haven't you ever told me about any of this?"

"_Don't..._" Felicity countered in a breathless whisper. Her eyes flashed with a silent plea Oliver read only too well. He'd made this personal between them, and he had no right to do so. "Do I even know a _fraction_ of what you went through during your years away from Starling?"

Oliver inclined his head as he let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry... Who else had access to the virus?"

Felicity pulled her mind back into the game as she turned to her monitors. "I had a boyfriend in college, Cooper. He was roommates with this other guy named Myron Forrest. Myron knew about the super virus. He was there when-... He was there."

"He was also a _hacktivist_?" Oliver questioned and Felicity nodded. "What about your ex-boyfriend?"

Memories of seeing Cooper behind bars for the very last time caught Felicity unprepared and she dipped her head low in an effort to hide the on-slaughter of emotions. This was neither the time nor the place to bring that up. She preferred to keep those particular memories in the furthest recesses of her mind, where they belonged. "No, no. Not him. He's... not in the picture. Myron is the one you need to go after."

"Okay," Oliver nodded and took a step back both physically and mentally. He'd pushed her to her limits, and now she needed space to deal. "Could you give us an address?"

Felicity sat down in her chair once more and furtively nodded. "... Sure."

* * *

><p>As Laurel and Oliver searched their way through the narrow, rundown corridor of Myron Forrest's apartment building, Laurel muted her comm and turned her head to gaze up at Oliver's profile beneath the green hood. Even in the darkness, she could sense how tense and frustrated Oliver was about the whole situation, and how he seemed to keep a tight rein of his emotions.<p>

"Do you know what this is about?" Laurel breathed at length.

Oliver glanced down and turned off his own comm before he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You two were going steady for _months_," Laurel said and concern for her friends filled her mind. "Didn't it ever come up? How come she never told us she'd created something this destructive?"

"_Laurel,_" Oliver drawled in a low warning and gritted his teeth as he searched for a way to keep a lid on things inside his mind. He seemed hesitant all the sudden, as he shook his head, "Felicity is good at..."

"Keeping secrets?" Laurel suggested.

"Something like that," Oliver gruffly agreed as he cut a corner and tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. He'd been so good at shutting off his emotions this far, but this obstacle was different from all the others. This was solely about Felicity, and a downward spiral Oliver didn't quite understand or follow because he simply knew too little. "Now I have an idea why. And it's not my place to question her decisions to share or not share this with us. With me. I understand."

"But..." Laurel began cautiously. She still felt there was more lacking, voids left unfilled between them all. "Don't you get the feeling that there's something more to her story that she's not sharing? Oliver, I know you still care about her. We all do. But if she knows something that could affect the outcome of-"

"Laurel," Oliver glanced down at her with eyes ablaze. "I trust Felicity to make the right judgment call."

Laurel closed her mouth and nodded her head in slight surprise of his rash outburst. Oliver was grateful when he saw her back down from the challenge. "Of course. I didn't mean to suggest... I trust her, too, Ollie. But she's upset about something more than the re-appearance of this '_super_ _virus_'. Maybe she needs a friendly push, right now, instead of us being careful not to step on a few toes."

Oliver was silent for a few seconds, his eyes clouding with thought as her words settled in his brain. At length, he inhaled sharply, activated his comm link once more, turned to the right door and kicked it open. He withdrew an arrow from his quiver and aimed it straight at the suit clad man behind his desk further away in the room. The monitors were littered with the virus program. Myron Forrest spun around in his seat at the sudden entrance of the two masked vigilantes and panic ignited his pale eyes.

Oliver voice was a deep growl as he aimed his bow at the man and viciously snarled, "Myron Forrest, you have failed this city!"

* * *

><p>Felicity bit her nails as she impatiently listened to Oliver's conversation with Myron Forrest. She could hear Myron's fear over the comm links, and the genuine plea in his voice when he claimed his innocence. After a few minutes of getting nowhere, Myron finally conceded that he had showed the virus codes off to a few people after graduating college. He didn't remember who now, and Felicity closed her eyes tight as she recognized the impending dead end they'd walked into.<p>

Felicity felt tears sting her eyes as she listened to Oliver threaten the man, attempting to get something more out of him. But Felicity knew it was worthless. Their only lead had just faded into nothing. It was possible Myron was used as a pawn in this game, but he was not a player. Felicity ran a hand over her face as she took the earpiece out of her ear and discarded it on the table beside, the loud clink echoing between the walls.

John slowly stepped forward, "You okay?"

Felicity inhaled sharply and tried to look busy as she heard her friend's concern as plain as day. "Yeah, I've just had so much coffee to drink these past few hours I'm pretty certain I can hear colors..."

"That's not what I was asking," Diggle pointed out softly.

Felicity felt a lump build up in her throat and she drew a shaky breath. Her walls were close to tumbling down and she was fighting the inevitable to keep on top. "I just..." she breathed, barely above a whisper. "... I haven't been down here regularly as part of the team for a month. And this is what I face on my return...? My own creation. How do you fight yourself? I created something that... I never should have," her azure eyes glazed over as she breathed, "...A hacker or a hero."

John frowned down at the blonde woman. "What?"

Felicity shook herself out of her reprieve and sighed. "It's... something Cooper, my ex-boyfriend, asked me after he'd... messed up this thing and I'd stopped him. He wondered if my intention was to be a hero... or merely a hacker. I guess the words stayed with me."

"You _are_ a hero, Felicity," John contended.

"A hero capable of creating a super virus that's stopped an entire city in less than a heartbeat," Felicity breathed. "What if... We know my Dad was... _is_... an agent of H.I.V.E. What if I inherited... an evil gene, after all?"

"We've had this discussion before," John reminded her.

Felicity sighed. "If I'm capable of doing something like this, John... Where does it end?"

* * *

><p>"I am running out of expletives!" Felicity breathed, visibly stressed, when Oliver and Laurel re-entered the foundry twenty minutes later. "I tried to find whoever Myron shared the virus with back in the day. I hacked his old phone messages, his emails of the last six years and all I got was depressed."<p>

"Okay," Oliver nodded his head as he came to a halt behind her chair. "What about the ex-boyfriend?"

Felicity shook her head and snorted as she hurriedly replied, "Do yourself a favor, Oliver, and don't talk to me about that right now."

Oliver did a double take at the unexpected comeback and he remained rooted in his spot for awhile. He glared down at the back of Felicity's neck, clearly at a loss what to do and how to proceed from this. Tension built up between the couple who was refusing to talk and open up, and Laurel threw Diggle a concerned glance as the two waited on the outskirts of the impending explosion.

John's gaze flew between Oliver and Felicity as he commented, "How about we give you two a minute? I have to drop Maya off with her A.R.G.U.S babysitter anyway. Laurel, why don't you walk me out?"

"Gladly," Laurel replied dryly and the two, along with Maya, were soon out of the foundry.

As their steps died out in the shadows, silence took reign of the foundry. Oliver watched Felicity's pained profile as she refused to turn around to face him. After several excruciating seconds in their personal purgatory, Oliver decided to offer his ex-girlfriend a rare olive branch.

"Talking might help you solve the problem, Feli-" Oliver's voice was calm and understanding, almost _too _kind for Felicity's angry state of mind. It was on the brink of what she could bear right now.

"No, no, you don't get it!" She inhaled sharply and at once her entire demeanor changed. Defiantly and with brisk, sharp movements she rose from her seat and stepped around him. Felicity waved her arms in the direction of her monitors that depicted her attempts to stop the virus as her pony tail whipped around her shoulders. She whirled back around as she yelled, "This is my fault! _All of this! _If I hadn't made that virus six years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess! _I_ screwed up, Oliver! _This is all on me._"

Oliver waited a few seconds for her immediate rage to settle as she stood alone in the heart of the room, before he voiced his disagreement, "You didn't think this would happen. This wasn't your design, Felicity. How someone else decided to use the virus-"

"-is irrelevant! It's still _my _program!" Felicity countered in a high-pitched growl. Her breathing came like a trembling fire from deep within and Oliver remained quiet as he saw her struggle simmer closer and closer to the surface, bubbling over when she couldn't contain it any longer. "We don't know why, or how, this is happening! I'm supposed to know, I'm supposed to be able to find all the answers! But I can't, not this once! It's... _fercockt_! And it's _killing_ me, Oliver! And _this_ isn't helping..." this time her hands waved back and forth in the distance between herself and Oliver. Oliver stiffened but remained silent as she continued in a defeated tone, "Because we both know there's also a problem with us. We're _broken_, too."

Felicity turned her back to Oliver and ran a trembling hand through her hair in a desperate attempt to calm her mind and Oliver let her withdraw once more. He wanted to stop her pain, but knew she needed space. Felicity exhaled slowly as she muttered, "God, I'm so angry I think I could actually punch something. That's a first."

Oliver hesitated before he breathed, "... You want to punch me?"

Felicity glanced back at him over her shoulder as she pointed her hand in his general direction. "Don't think I haven't thought about it..." her shoulders slumped and she looked like a ghostly creature, standing half-illuminated by the lamps, half-hidden in the shadow. Her gaze once more wandered back over her shoulder and the faintest outline of a smirk flashed past in the bright windows to her soul. "But no. I don't want that."

Oliver tilted his head to the side and tried to find a way to reassure her of what he knew to be true in his heart. "We'll find a way to stop this, Felicity. I promise."

Felicity pinched the ridge of her nose as she slowly turned to face Oliver. Her gaze rose to meet his as her trembling voice stated, "I don't doubt that, Oliver. Sooner or later, I'll find a way to breech one of all the 3,407 firewalls I've placed on all the 3,407 traceable access notes."

"Your tracer hack is running. How about you take five-" Oliver began.

"_I can't!_ I need to fix what I'm the cause of!"

Oliver took a step towards her and tried to keep his voice even and soothing as he said, "You are our best shot at stopping Brother Eye, but your head's not in the game, Felicity. You're getting too emotionally involved in this. You have to understand that you couldn't have affected this."

"_You_ don't understand! Maybe if _you_ had feelings, Oliver, we wouldn't be in this-" Felicity stopped as she saw the hurt expression that crossed his features at her brash words. Felicity exhaled shakily as a tear spilled from her eyes and stained her pale cheek. She hadn't meant to inflict him any pain. She hadn't meant to take out her suppressed grief at him, but she couldn't handle this anymore. She'd been close to bursting for a while now, and this was just the tip of the iceberg. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..."

"Is this about... your ex?" Oliver asked as he side-stepped the apology and the sharp stab he felt in his heart. It was easier to just pretend he hadn't felt any of it. "Are you sure it's not him behind all of this?"

"_No_," Felicity shook her head firmly. "I know he didn't do it. He _couldn't_ have."

Oliver frowned in confusion. Something was missing here, maybe Laurel had been right: maybe this was a question they needed answered to find a solution. "Because he's your ex?"

"_Because..."_ Felicity inhaled and tried to keep her tone even as she explained,_ "_In our senior year in college, Cooper and I did this... really stupid thing with the super virus. He got arrested for it, and went to prison."

Oliver shrugged as he saw painful memories flood her eyes and a pain he couldn't quite understand. He desperately wanted to understand now, if only to relieve her from her agony a fraction. He hated seeing her like this, in so much pain, and so shut off from him that he didn't know what to do. Her pain was his own, and he carried even without knowing why. "So? Maybe he's out of prison now."

"He isn't."

"How do you know that?"

"_Because he's dead!_" the pained words lingered behind almost hauntingly, dangling in the air between the couple as they gazed at each other across a divide that had never been greater, or smaller, than now.

Oliver inhaled and closed his eyes tight. He had wanted the last piece of the puzzle, and he'd sure as hell gotten it. Felicity turned away from him, swiping at tears as she continued in a meek tone, "He hung himself before sentencing... for a crime I should have gone to prison for. It was _my_ virus, it should've been me."

"_Felicity_-"

"I need some air," with those broken words lingering in the cold, distance between them, Felicity brushed past Oliver without waiting for his reply. Standing alone in the foundry, Oliver closed his eyes tight and let guilt swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>A while later, Diggle returned to the foundry only to find Laurel and Oliver sitting on either side of the secret lair, impatiently waiting something, anything, to happen. They both looked useless, part of the furniture, as they were reduced to waiting for the world to turn. Tech stuff and computers weren't their strong fort, but this enemy couldn't be fought yet.<p>

Neither Laurel nor Oliver looked up as John joined them, and he cleared his throat wearily. "Where's Felicity?"

"She... needed air," Oliver explained in a distant tone as his gaze remained targeted at Felicity's empty chair beside him.

Diggle sighed as he stepped forward, the sound of his steps breaking through the silence and the tension. "How you doing, Oliver?"

"Me?" Oliver shrugged as words failed him. He leaned back in his seat to gaze up at his friend. Oliver's gaze plainly told the story of how Oliver was a lost, young boy in all of this. This was unchartered territory for him. "I... I didn't know about this, John. I didn't know she had such a dark past. That she'd... lived through such pain before even joining our team. I thought..."

"She had a life before you," John shrugged in response. He'd always suspected there was more than met the eye as far as Felicity's past was concerned.

"I knew _that_," Oliver sighed in irritation. "I just never expected it to be anything like this. She's carried this secret for so long, Dig."

John slowly nodded. "... And secrets carry a lot of weight."

Oliver's eyes flashed with recognition of the spoken words as he quietly breathed, "They do."

* * *

><p>After leaving Oliver alone in the lair, Felicity had somehow found herself back in her office at QC. Why she hadn't returned to the sanctuary of her home, she wasn't entirely certain. A part of her believed that her town house didn't feel like a home anymore, without the touch of brightness that Oliver had brought, it seemed cold and barren. It reminded her too much of opportunities lost and a life forgotten.<p>

Her office, her work, had always been a safe haven to Felicity. Computers made her feel safe when the world around her turned to ash and dust. When the simple act of thinking broke her heart, she could always rely on computers to get her through the worst. They never judged or asked questions, they never betrayed or left you.

Still, tonight Felicity found no solace in the darkened office. She found herself, instead, standing idle in front of the huge windows, overlooking the calm before the storm that was Starling City.

Memories of six years ago, memories she'd long tried to repress and forget, kept struggling to reach the surface, kicking and biting with all their might. She remembered the last time she'd ever seen Cooper. The tears she'd cried of losing a love to prison. He'd been her first, and when she'd found out he'd died... Her world had shattered into a million, tiny pieces that nothing could glue back together. It had been a stepping board, in a way, for Felicity. His death had shaken her world so entirely, she'd decided to make a new path. A path that had led her to Starling, to Oliver and to Team Arrow.

As she stood in her solitude, the room suddenly lit up by the bright, pink glow of another one of Brother Eye's broadcasts. Felicity whipped around to face the screens, stepping forward on trembling feet.

"I talked of power. Electricity. Money," the contorted voice began. "Now it's time we turned our attention to the power of corporations, the system that earns money while the people are left starving and broke. It is time the people are freed from their oppressors. Starling city will be saved from The Grue."

Felicity felt as if everything around her suddenly stopped at the crude awakening, the air around her became thick and pressed against her lungs until she could barely breathe. _The Grue_. She hadn't heard that expression since... _Cooper_.

She barely had time to register the word and its possible meaning when four masked men suddenly barged into her office, clad in black clothes and balaclavas, as they stormed straight towards her. In a state of shock, Felicity grabbed the nearest stapler from her desk and swung at one of the attackers. She managed to catch him over the ear and watched as he fell seconds before the others reached her and knocked her to the ground.

Felicity's heart beat madly within her chest, barely contained by her ribcage when suddenly a sack was placed over her head, and everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>When the mask was finally pulled off of her head, Felicity's breathing came shallow and terrified. She found herself tied to a chair in the middle of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. In front of her stood a lone workstation and behind that a wall covered with televisions sets displaying the same pink, flaming eye that she'd seen previously. Her heart sank at the realization. So they'd taken her to meet Brother Eye, then. She'd finally have her nightmares answered.<p>

She heard the click of a door and the sound of footsteps as someone approached her in the dark room. She felt a shiver run down her spine as the figure came into view. Felicity couldn't make out who it was, as the person was cast in shadow as he approached.

"Felicity Smoak," the person's voice was contorted via the use of a voice distorted. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Felicity's gaze was fixed on the moving target, her heart aching with the slow confusion that filled her mind and filtered out the fear. How the hell could this be? Her voice was trembling as she managed a meek, "... Is it really you? Cooper...?"

There was a shrill beep as the voice distorted was turned off and the man stepped into the light. The strong, handsome face Felicity had once loved suddenly came into view. Felicity felt her heart stop for a second at the sight she thought she'd never see again. His pale eyes were dark with barely concealed rage and disappointment as he glared down at his former lover. With a snarling smirk, Cooper stepped forward and spoke, "It's nice to see you, too, Felicity. Glad to see I'm remembered."

Felicity swallowed past the bile in her throat and felt tears spring to her eyes.

* * *

><p>Oliver impatiently walked back and forth in the foundry as time ticked slowly by. He was still clad in the green leather, anxious to get out on the streets once more and do some real difference. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Felicity was still gone, however. Perhaps he'd pushed her so far that this time she wasn't willing to come back.<p>

No. This was Felicity. She would come back and she would do her best to save the day. As she always did. She would push her own feelings and despair to the side and put the needs of Starling above her own, as so many times in the past. Then why wasn't she back yet.

At last, Oliver stopped and his sigh reverberated in the quiet room. "It's been an hour. Felicity should've been back by now."

John sighed as he leaned against Felicity's workstation and shared a glance with Laurel. "You said she needed air."

Oliver ignored his friend's suggestion and turned to his phone. He found Felicity's contact and called the number. He pressed the cell close to his ear and listened to the signals going through without no receiver. "She's never more than a few feet away from her phone. I _know_ something's wrong."

* * *

><p>Cooper pulled out the ringing cell phone from Felicity's jacket, where it lay strewn across the workstation behind him. He gazed down at the caller-ID and his face distorted into a frown. "Oliver Queen? That explains why you're running his family company. Actually... it explains quite a few things." He smirked down at Felicity before he dropped the phone to the floor and stomped down on the display until it broke the phone.<p>

Felicity shook herself out of her shock and tried to find words to voice her jumbled thoughts. "... You died."

Cooper's gaze was almost surprised when he turned back to face the woman and their conversation at hand. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he asked, "They told you I committed suicide, didn't they? I asked them to go a more _humane_ route. I'm not surprised they didn't follow my advice."

Felicity frowned as another tear spilled from her eyes. "Who?"

Cooper shrugged as he explained his story, "My arrest had great timing. The NSA was just looking for a hacker with game for cyber spionage. And I needed to _not_ be in prison for the rest of my life. Because of what the NSA wanted me to do... it was simply _advantageous_ for me to be dead."

Felicity could still barely believe her ears, let alone her eyes. "... I _loved_ you, Cooper. I believed their lies. You were _dead_... and I was heartbroken."

"I loved you, too..." Cooper mused. "Which is why when my contract with the NSA finally ended, I came searching for you the first thing I did. I wanted to let you in on this plan. But, lo and behold, I found that you had become _the grue_. You're the President of a multi-billion dollar company, Felicity. Not only are you part of the system, _you are it_! You changed... and _that_ broke my heart."

"This is insane!" Felicity fervently shook her head as her long, messy hair fell around her face in tangles. Anger was swiftly starting to replace the initial grief and disbelief, stripping her bare for the world to see. "If you thought I ever wanted _any_ of this... you didn't really know who I was... _Who I am_. You loved someone you _thought_ I was. _A faulty ideal_."

"_Please_, Felicity," Cooper drawled and glared down at her pointedly. He stepped closer and knelt in front of her chair with a smirk that turned Felicity's blood to ice. "When you wrote this virus you knew _exactly _what it was capable of doing. _This_ is what it was meant for, this is the true powers unleashed in _your_ virus. It's what I came to show you."

Felicity shook her head. "This isn't happening... This isn't you, Cooper!"

Cooper snorted as he rose from the ground and his voice echoed in the abandoned room as he explained, "Five years with the NSA and you start to see the world for what it really is. How the world _can't_ be saved or salvaged. It's every man for himself... You also learn that when a city bank undergoes, say, a financial cyber attack, the mayor will reach out to the Treasury department and request an influx of fresh cash. Cash, which is transported by armored trucks, navigating according to a closed-end GPS system that directs them to the city deposit. If the drivers deviate from the route, the vehicles are automatically shut down. But _you, _babe_,_ are going to hack into the system and direct the cash to come here."

"It was all about _money_?" Felicity demanded to know as she glared up at the man through her tears and rising fury.

"You'll help me, babe. Breaking into the treasury is tricky, the encryption is beyond even my capabilities."

"I'm going to politely recline," Felicity hissed through gritted teeth.

Cooper chuckled low, but the sound held a menacing touch that couldn't quite be wiped from his face, as he stepped closer to her once more. "... You are gorgeous when you're being _a chicken._"

"_Don't_," Felicity snarled, clearly remembering the last happy moment she ever spent with him.

"No, _you_ don't, babe," Cooper growled in return and stepped forward without wasting another second. He cut her rope off and pulled her from her seat roughly by her ponytail. Felicity gasped in pain as he shoved her in front him. He pushed her down on the swivel chair before the workstation and kept a tight grip on her hair as he leaned close beside her face. Felicity tried to keep her breathing even as Cooper withdrew a gun and pressed it to her temple. "You don't have another choice. You _will_ do this for me... _Or I'll kill you_. That terminal's configured to only connect to the Treasury's IP. So don't try and do anything stupid... if you can."

Felicity forced herself to focus on the job she'd been appointed. Rage made her fingers tremble as they flew across the keyboard without delay. Cooper walked back and forth in front of the desk, keeping a close eye on his former girlfriend. After only a minute of work, Felicity managed to crack the codes and direct the vehicles to their location. "There! It's done! They'll ring your doorbell in five minutes."

Cooper's eyes danced with awe as he stepped back around the table to watch her work. His hand splayed across the nape of her neck as he whispered into her ear, "You're better than I remember." Felicity tried to shy away from his touch as it made her sick. Cooper stretched tall and spoke to his crew that remained hidden in the dark. "They'll be armed. Get out there."

Felicity didn't turn around, but she could hear all of Cooper's faithful crew members rush out the door and leave her alone with Cooper. Felicity swallowed as Cooper turned back and smirked down at her. He pressed a wet kiss to her cheek and lingered a second too long before he stepped back and around the table once more. He leaned over the computer and smiled down at the woman.

Cooper waved a hand at the technology around him and the numerous television sets on the wall behind him. "... This is what you were meant to do, Felicity. Do you remember, years ago, when I asked if you wanted to be a hacker or a hero? ...I was wrong. You were meant to be _both_. Can't you see that?"

"I think we see things differently," Felicity replied dryly as she held his gaze and her fingers stiffly splayed out across the keyboard.

"We could conquer the world together," Cooper continued, ignoring her sarcastic reply. "Together... there's nothing you and I can't do."

"I'd like to make an adjustment to that statement," Felicity drawled in a low tone. "There's nothing _I_ can't do. You think this is the first time I encounter a cyber terrorist?"

Cooper frowned down at her and opened his mouth to comment when he suddenly heard the locks to the door click. She'd shut them inside this warehouse, with the other men outside. Cooper's gaze remained confused and a hint of panic edged into his eyes as he flew around the computer to watch the screens.

Felicity backed her chair up slightly as she explained, "It might only be transfigured to connect to the Treasury's IP... But it's still connected to the same mainframe you've used as Brother Eye for the virus. I uploaded something to your server, I hope you don't mind."

"What have you done?!" Cooper snarled as he saw the tragedy about to strike, but not how or where it would go down. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he tried to reverse what she'd done, but it was too late.

"I told your system to self-destruct. This whole place will explode in less than five minutes," Felicity breathed and rose from her chair in a fluid motion.

Before she could make a run for it, Cooper whirled around and managed to grab hold of her wrist. He yanked her back towards him and Felicity struggled to get loose. Cooper aimed the gun straight at her head as she growled, "You're good, I'll give you that... But did you honestly think I wouldn't use this against you? _Think again_."

Felicity reacted on instinct and with the training she'd had from John, Oliver and Dick during her years on Team Arrow. Her one fist slammed against Cooper's elbow as her other hand swiftly reached for the gun. As Cooper dropped the weapon, Felicity agilely caught it and used the gun as a blunt-force instrument as she slammed the man across the head. Cooper went down like a log and remained unconscious.

Felicity panted in fear as she hovered above her ex-boyfriend a few seconds. Her gaze flew to the monitor and she tried to do the quick math about how muck time that remained before the implosion.

* * *

><p>Oliver flew towards the monitors as she heard a frantic beeping from one of them. He read the SCPD alert and frowned. "There was just an large explosion a few blocks from here that took down a warehouse. The police think it's related to Brother Eye."<p>

John and Laurel immediately jumped into action at his words, hope igniting their eyes. Oliver didn't wait for them as he rushed to gather his bow and quiver and ran for the door.

* * *

><p>Oliver drove the distance in record speed, pushing his bike to run faster than it had ever done before. He saw smoke billowing towards the heavens above, in a desperate attempt to flee the fires below. When he came close to the building, he jumped from his bike and ran towards the burning remains of the main warehouse.<p>

As he approached the entrance, he saw several armed men attempting to get out of the debris and flee. The Arrow easily knocked them back down again as his eyes scanned the perimeter. His heart told him that he was on the right track, that Felicity was here somewhere. His eyes suddenly caught movement in his peripheral view just as he heard Diggle's van come to a screeching halt further away.

Oliver squinted his eyes to see through the thick smoke before he threw himself forward. He jumped over a few fallen logs still on fire as his heart willed his legs to move faster. He'd come so close to losing Felicity only a month before... He couldn't even imagine what this might mean. He rounded the corner and caught sight of a door that had been blasted open, scorched black from the fires.

Only a few yards away, Oliver saw two figures on the ground. One male, one female. He ran forward and crouched beside the woman. Felicity lay on her side and when Oliver hesitantly shook her shoulders, she coughed and came to. Her clothes were covered in soot, but other than that she seemed alright.

"I'm fine," Felicity croaked as she sat up on her heels and glanced at the unconscious man beside her. Diggle and Laurel came running around the corner then and stopped not far from them. When Felicity noticed their confused glances, she wiped at the soot on her face and pointed at the man beside her. "I'd like you to meet my crazy ex... Cooper Seldon. I dragged him out before the explosion."

"Did you... start the explosion?" John ventured a guess.

"Uh-huh. Told their computers to commit virtual suicide... Forgot to account for the explosive powers in their gunpowder that enhanced the bang, though," Felicity nodded as Laurel helped her onto her feet and she wobbled slightly. "We should go. There's going to be an armored truck arriving here shortly, followed closely by the SCPD and I don't think we ought to stick around for any of it. Do you?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everything was back to normal. Brother Eye had lost its control over Starling, and the citizens could exhale in relief once more. Cooper Seldon had once more been put in prison, this time without a chance of employment at the NSA or a way of ever getting out from the prison. This time, Felicity knew he'd be stuck in prison for a long time. Despite it all, Felicity was just glad she knew the truth, in a way. It wasn't what she had expected, certainly not what she wanted, but it was what it was. She could accept that and finally move on.<p>

Her heels moved slowly across the floor of the foundry as she stepped back into the main area, having cleaned herself up. The foundry was empty, beside for Oliver who lingered behind to make sure she was alright, Felicity knew. It pleased her to see the man actually dressed in something other than the green suit. He wore a dark-blue henley and jeans, for a change, and he seemed almost like himself in that second. Felicity knew it was more of a mirage than reality.

Oliver met her gaze softly as she approached him. With a mild smile, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. Ex-lovers have a way of opening up old wounds..." Felicity glanced down briefly as she shrugged as an after-thought. "... and in this case a few new ones, I suppose."

The tension once more entered the room with them, an omnipotent presence when it was just the two of them around these days. Days of easygoing happiness and relaxation seemed long gone, and Oliver knew he was the one to blame for all of that. He couldn't give her what she wanted - what they both wanted - but he could do right by her. Felicity deserved nothing less.

Oliver still hesitated before he reached out, offering an olive branch, and placed one of his calloused hands on her slim shoulder. He could feel her muscles tense for a brief second, before she exhaled deeply and leaned her chin against his hand. Oliver was acutely aware that this was truly the first time he'd touched her since their break up and he tried to ignore this truth but to no avail. It was a losing battle to pretend his heart wasn't in it. Oliver felt the heat of her skin caress his finger tips and he sighed, "_I'm sorry_."

Felicity's eyes flew open and she beheld him with something akin to regret, "I'm sorry, too. I was out of line earlier today. What you said about Cooper... Turns out he wasn't as dead as I thought."

"I have some experience with that," Oliver shrugged as his hand fell back to his side, the feeling of her skin against his fingertips still made Felicity's shoulder tingle slightly.

"I can hardly believe it..." Felicity breathed. "You were pulled from Starling City for five years and returned to become a hero. My ex-boyfriend returns to life after six years... a _villain_, brandishing a weapon of my design. What does that say about me_?"_

"_Nothing_, Felicity," Oliver frowned. "This has nothing to do with you."

Felicity sighed in hesitation before she voiced her fear, "He wouldn't have been imprisoned if it wasn't for me. The NSA wouldn't have given him the choice if it wasn't for my virus... He came looking for me the second he was released from his duties. It has _everything_ to do with me."

"That doesn't mean you're to blame for any of it."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Felicity, I could-"

"Don't offer what you can't give, Oliver," Felicity whispered as her eyes closed tight. Oliver watched as something almost painful swept across her face and he decided to hold his tongue. As Felicity opened her eyes again, they were shining with unshed tears that she kept under close check. For the first time since knowing her, she was truly holding back her emotions and the thought unsettled Oliver. Felicity flashed him a fleeting smile as she inclined her head in the direction of her workstation, "I'm upgrading our systems, it needed a reboot. And installing an alert for when and if a potential threat like this returns to Starling. The upgrades are going to take all night. So I'm going to go home, to my house. I'm taking the rest of the night off."

Oliver had a feeling he knew where this was heading, and slowly nodded in agreement. "... That's probably for the best, yes."

Felicity's eyes narrowed almost unnoticeably as she held her ground and continued, "But I _will_ be back tomorrow, Oliver. I'm not giving up this life. And that's _my _choice."

Oliver inhaled sharply as he seemed hellbent on arguing the topic. He held her gaze captive and challenged her, but Felicity refused to back down. In the end, Oliver's shoulders slumped low as he sighed in defeat. "You belong nowhere else. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Felicity."

"Night..." Felicity smiled stiffly up at the man before she briskly turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>

_I would like to end this chapter with two teases (in celebration of Arrow being back on our screens once more):_

_1. This episode might be important to remember down the line..._

_2. I've recently sketched out a few of my own favorite scenes coming up in 4x11 which entails, among other things, an important conversation between Felicity and a character that has thus far not made an appearance in "Season 4". I only hope you'll enjoy the scenes as much as I love writing them..._


	6. One Hand On The Trigger

_A/N; First of all, the title for this episode is drawn from the lyrics of Marilyn Manson's song 'Cupid carries a gun'. I thought this fit my version of Cupid better than the lyrics to Sam Cooke's song 'Cupid', which (obviously) much better fit the bubbly craziness of the canon-episode of Cupid's introduction, 'Draw Back Your Bow'. _

_This is a story that I originally planned to include in my version of season 3 and have Carrie Montoya return in the back-half of the season, but alas, there was no space for her in the finished version. But I'm eager to present this story here because I finally get to delve more inte Cupid's fanatism for Oliver/The Arrow that make her interesting for this storyline in particular. My version of Cupid is quite plainly a lit bit more sinister (less bright and bubbly) than Amy Gumenick's characterization of Cupid on the show, which was certainly one of the most entertaining villains we've seen on Arrow (who's excited for 3x17?). I wrote my version of Cupid before the canon episode aired on the television, always with the intention of giving only a taste of her in the first episode - and to fully explore her mental deterioration in the episode of her return. So here it goes!_

_A reviewer asked for Music Lists to the different chapters to know what I draw inspiration from when it comes to a certain 'Episode', and I thought it sounded like a fair idea since I do listen to a lot of music while writing. So, if anyone wants music advice for this particular chapter, I suggest:_

_1. Marilyn Manson - Cupid carries a gun, 2. Tove Lo - Out of Mind, 3. John Newman - Easy, 4. Florence + The Machines - No light, no light, 5. Raign - Don't let me go, 6. Taylor Swift - Blank Spaces, 7. Beyoncé - Crazy in Love (2014 Remix)._

_Someone asked if Cisco has given Oliver the updated attire in this version - the answer is no. It could be coming down the line, though! Not gonna say when or how, but changes to the suit are coming._

_A third reviewer asked me who I'm basing my version of Ra's al Ghul on - Noble or Neeson - and I would say that the answer to that will be revealed, I think, in Episode 9. Wink, wink._

_A fourth reviewer asked about the chance of seeing Bruce and Dick appear in some way, and well: Maybe. Maybe not. #yes_

_And lastly, to the reviewer who's asked about Supergirl - Sorry, that's not happening in my story. Believe me, I have my hands full already!_

_Now I'm done babbling and taking up your time! Here you go! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Synopsis:**__ Carrie Montoya, aka Cupid, returns to Starling City as her growing obsession with The Arrow pulls her back to him. Oliver is lost as to what to do when Cupid starts killing bad guys to prove her love for him and he has to find a way to stop her special sort of crazy while battling his own demons. Meanwhile, Felicity has to deal with an unexpected guest._

* * *

><p><strong>4x06. One Hand On The Trigger<strong>

Oliver's feet drummed swiftly against the pavement, his body practically flying through the night air as he ran, faster and faster, to catch up to his prey. The criminal ahead of him was evidently terrified as the man glanced back over his shoulder and tried to kick in another gear, but it was in vain. No one outran the Arrow. The man took a sharp turn into an alleyway, only to find he'd mistakenly entered a dead-end. His panicked breaths grew louder and louder as he searched for an exit.

Oliver slowed his steps as he cornered the criminal and aimed his bow straight at his target with not a second's hesitaion.

"Hugo Ziering," the Arrow growled in a low voice that reverberated through the dark alleyway. Hugo spun around and raised his trembling hands into the air as he backed up. "You have failed this city."

"I-I swear, I haven't done anything. I'm innocent!" Hugo vaguely attempted to argue, but his voice was frail and weak.

"You lie!" Oliver growled and released his arrow. It embedded itself in the other man's shoulder and Hugo fell to the ground with a pain howl.

Oliver stalked forward and unkindly lifted the other man from the pavement with a rough yank. The hodded vigilante shoved Hugo up against the wall and threateningly demanded to know, "Tell me where to find the Dark Archer! _Tell me!_"

"I don't know! I already told you, I don't know!" Hugo wailed as blood seeped from his arrow-wound and tainted the man's shirt a dark shade of red.

"You were there that night that the Dark Archer and Werner Zytle attacked the Opera! Tell me where I can find him!"

Hugo shook his head fervently and tried to get out of the Arrow's grasp as he tried to explain, "I-I was there with _Zytle_! I had no idea of a second attack! I was only there because of Vertigo, _I swear_! If you want information about Zytle, I can give it to you, but I know nothing about any archers!"

Oliver snarled as he twisted the arrow in the man's chest and the latter howled in pain before dropping to his knees, his breathing growing more and more laboured as he pressed one hand over the bleeding wound. He glanced up at the hooded man with unmistakable fear in his eyes, and his breath filled the quiet alley with one simple, uttered truth, "You're mad... Whoever you're looking for, I wouldn't want to be him!"

The Arrow refrained from commenting as he brought his bow up and swiftly used it as a bat to strike Hugo across the jaw. The criminal fell unconscious to the ground and Oliver glared down at him with discontent and disappointment pulsating through his chest.

* * *

><p>"It was a dead-end," Oliver harrumphed in a rough tone as he hurried down the steps to the foundry to join Felicity who was already present. He barely threw his friend a glance as he stalked over towards his glass case with a growled, "He didn't know anything about Merlyn's return."<p>

"What?" Felicity whipped around in her seat to face the approaching man. She swiftly stood from her chair and walked to meet him halfway. They both stopped a safe distance away from each other as their gazes locked in combat. "But that was our only lead for finding out why Captain Lance was targeted. Please tell me he gave you _something_?"

Oliver's face was taut with tension and annoyance as he stepped around the slender woman and discarded his bow in the empty glass case. "_He didn't know anything_. I left him for the police to take into custody. He's still a criminal and deserves to go away for his crimes."

John stepped out from the back rooms just then to hear the end of the strained conversation and slowly stepped towards his friends. His gaze wandered from Felicity's open, inquiring face to Oliver's closed-off expression and plainly read all that went unsaid in the space between them. He tried to cut through the thick tension with a soft, "Alright, let's regroup. We'll find other leads in time for when Laurel returns from Central City visiting her mother. She'll demand to be a part of this, too, after all."

Felicity nodded distantly as her gaze lingered on the back of Oliver's head, "Well, I have some not so good news, too. As you know, I've been working on finding fingerprints off of the arrows that _I_ was shot with. I found a partial, and reconstructed it using a predictive index algorithm. It's taken me a week and it just completed... But there were no matches in any database. So whoever did this... either doesn't legally exist or hasn't committed a crime in the US for the past three years, which is as far back as all the records I've cross-referenced with go... And the DNA-results came back inconclusive, which I don't know even how to translate right now."

"Maybe you need to re-do it better," Oliver suggested in a brisk tone as stretched tall and gazed down at his bow. "Or the trail will go cold."

Felicity visibly flinched and hurriedly turned back towards her computers to cover up the lapse. "I've tested it _three_ times already, Oliver. I've done everything I can, but I'll admit that I'm not an expert in this field. I've asked Caitlin to see if she can isolate the genetic marker to help me create a DNA-profile."

Oliver inclined his head sharply. "Good."

"I know," Felicity retorted in a short tone as she sat back down in her chair.

John sighed as he watched his friends as they spoke without facing each other. Evidently they were strung as taut as they possibly could without breaking and the precarious peace was the best John could hope for at the moment. He knew they were both still hurting and knew he had to give them both space and time to figure things out on their own.

"Hey..." he called softly and both Oliver and Felicity turned towards him. At least that was something, John thought to himself. "I got to head home. I just wanted to remind you that it's Maya's first birthday on Sunday. You guys will be there to celebrate, right?"

Felicity flashed a genuine smile and enthusiastically nodded, "Of course."

Oliver nodded noncommittally as his eyes glazed over briefly. His answer came slower, seemingly from a darker place, as he breathed, "Sure."

"Okay then... See you tomorrow," John bade them goodnight and slowly turned towards the exit. He wondered if leaving them alone was the best choice right now, but they were both adults. It wasn't his job to babysit them. He had a baby at home that deserved all his love and attention in that respect.

Silence descended over the foundry as soon as Diggle was gone and both Oliver and Felicity continued on their own things, without communicating in words. While Felicity's fingers drummed away on the keyboard, Oliver unzipped his green leather jacket and prepared to sharpen more arrowheads for his arsenal of weapons.

A mechanic beep suddenly broke the tense peace and Oliver distantly raised his head as he waited for the the inevitable explanation of what was going on.

Felicity swiftly read the police alert on her monitor and tried to understand its message. Her voice beckoned Oliver to come closer as she questioned, "... Didn't you say you left Hugo Ziering for the police to find?"

Oliver dropped what he was doing and slowly turned in her general direction. "Yes."

Felicity frowned as she glanced up at him. "... Well, they found him."

* * *

><p>Police Officer Artemis Crock tilted her head to the side as she gazed down at the dead body, lying half cast in shadow, half illuminated by the pale lights from the lampposts further down the street. The coroner had already come and gone, but the area around the body remained been sealed off for the public as a precautionary measure as the investigation proceeded. The young African American woman stared in wonder at the victim. She'd seen many dead bodies in her career as a police, but none quite like this. The dead man was dressed up like the Arrow, wearing an ill-fitted green leather hood and matching pants. He'd been found in a dark alleyway, abandoned, tied up and with two arrows in his chest. What was weirder still was that the man's wallet had been found next to the victim, and the ID had clearly identified him as a low-life scumbag, a drug dealer known in the underworld of Starling City. This was evidently not the real vigilante, so to Artemis how the man had been staged made no sense at all.<p>

A soft thud disturbed her thoughts and she whirled around at the sound, one hand immediately seeking out the gun in her holster. Several feet behind her, with his hood pulled up to mask his visage, stood the real Arrow. Artemis swallowed as she felt her heart begin to race inside her chest. She'd never seen the masked hero before, but knew he was no threat to her. Artemis raised her hand to calm down her colleagues, and her superior, by the police line further away to keep them at bay. Artemis had a feeling the Arrow wasn't much for big crowds or people coming to close.

She slowly turned to face the Arrow as he stalked over to the victim. Finding her voice, Artemis bravely spoke, "You're _him_. Captain Lance said you had a bad habit of showing up unannounced at times."

Oliver ignored the young police woman as he crouched low beside the dead body. After a few seconds in silence, the man growled in a dark voice, "His name is Hugo Ziering."

"Yes. We know," Officer Crock nodded stiffly as she hesitantly moved forward. "We found his wallet next to his body. He's known to the police. A drug dealer who-"

"I caught him an hour ago," the Arrow explained in his low, unmistakable growl as he cut her off. "I left him for you to find."

"Someone else found him first..."

"Any leads yet?"

"No. The coroner just left. I'm collecting physical evidence before they move the body," Artemis shrugged and waved the plastic bag in her gloved hand to make her point. Her hands fell back to her sides as she inclined her head in the direction of the dead man. "Obviously whoever did this wanted your attention. Do you... want time with the body to look for clues? Is that what Captain Lance let you do?"

Oliver glanced back at the young Officer as he pondered the suggestion. At length, he shook his head and rose from the ground. He stepped away from the corpse as he growled, "I have people working on it already."

"There's _this_," Artemis cleared her throat and held out the plastic bag she'd been holding. It contained the murder weapons. Two black arrows with red arrowheads, covered with the red liquid of death.

The Arrow reached for the bag and inspected the contents with meticulous precision for a few seconds. Without asking for permission, he opened the sealed bag and withdrew one of the arrows from it.

The Police woman frowned and gasped, "Hey, hey! Those are the murder weapons! You can't just-"

"You'll get it back._ Thank you,_" the Arrow snarled in response as he handed the bag back to the police officer. "If you find anything of importance, contact me."

Artemis frowned as she glanced down at the single arrow left in the evidence bag and stuttered, "O-okay. _How_?"

As she turned to face the vigilante, she found that he had already disappeared into the night and left her standing alone in the dark. Amazed by what she'd just experienced, Artemis couldn't quite fight off the smile that tugged on the edges of her lips. "... _Huh_!"

"What the hell did he want?" her superior shouted across the alleyway.

Artemis turned around and faced the Detective. In response, she simply shrugged, "You'd have to ask him!"

* * *

><p>"The alley where they found the body is out of satellite line of sight," Felicity explained as an annoyed frown spread across her fair features. "It's a blind spot for me."<p>

"Keep looking," Oliver growled over the comm links. There was a brief pause, before he continued, "Ziering was dressed up like the Arrow."

John had returned to the foundry upon hearing the news of the most recent murder, and now stood leaned against the tabletop next to Felicity as the words echoed inside his head. The man frowned as he voiced his thoughts, "So someone killed and dressed up this guy in less than an hour? That's a tough job in a short time. They must have been there waiting when you left Ziering in the alley."

"I'll have a look around, see if I can find any clues around the crime scene," Oliver said and before Felicity or Diggle could wish him luck, he'd already muted his comm link and the line went dead silent.

Felicity leaned back in her seat with a worn sigh. So someone had dressed up a corpse to get the Arrow's attention. Whoever this was, Felicity had a feeling that a dangerous game waited ahead for them, for Oliver, and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was simply the beginning.

Felicity's phone suddenly started to vibrate where it rested on the table between her and John. Felicity's slender hand raised the cellphone up from the metal and she frowned down at the Caller-ID with confusion.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom?!<em>"

Donna Smoak whirled around and a wide grin spread on her red-painted lips as she saw her daughter come towards her. Donna wore a pink dress that reached her mid-thigh, a jeans jacket and her long, blonde locks cascaded around her shoulders. Beside the vibrant woman stood a small suitcase, half forgotten in the shadows as Donna had inspected the large office around her.

Felicity vaguely returned the grin as she stepped into her own office at QC and let her mother pull her into a tight hug. She returned it somewhat awkwardly as she tried to process the image before her. This wasn't exactly how she'd expected her Friday night to end.

Donna squeezed her daughter close to her as she said, "Oh, sweetie! I came as soon as I could."

"...Why?" Felicity frowned uneasily and tugged out of her mother's grip. A mixture of concern, delight and terror swirled inside her chest as she beheld the elder woman with precaution.

"When- _Wait_." Donna's face fell into a fleeting frown as she beheld her daughter more closely. "Where are your glasses, sweetie?"

Felicity shrugged her eyebrows in feigned innocence. "I'm giving contacts another try."

"Well, it makes it easier to see your _beautiful_ eyes. Now, where was I? Oh, right. When you called home last week... I know it had been awhile since we'd last talked, but I could just tell something was _off_ with my baby girl," Donna shrugged her lean shoulders as if she needed no other explanation. She reached out and tenderly tugged a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "I decided to take a weekend off and come see how you were. I thought you might need your mother. You weren't at home, so I thought I ought to check your office even though it's a Friday night. It's a _gorgeous_ office by the way, Fliss! _President_, my, my! Anyway, when I couldn't find you here, I finally decided to call you."

Felicity's mouth fell open in a stunned 'Oh!' as her mother reached the end of her lengthy tale. Several seconds passed before Felicity managed to recollect herself and rein in her instinctual reaction. Instead she flashed her mother a bright smile and tentatively nodded her head in acceptance. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when Oliver returned back to the foundry, tired and irritated about having to return all but empty-handed yet again. He jogged down the steps and sharply turned left into the main area as he pulled down his hood. He found John behind the monitors and gazed about for his other partner, but found the foundry otherwise void of people. Oliver frowned. "Where's Felicity?"<p>

John snorted good-humoredly. "She got a call from her mother. Apparently the one and only Donna Smoak is in town."

Oliver inclined his head in understanding as he discarded his bow and unzipped his leather jacket without another word. The physical actions helped serve to clear his mind once more and keep it focused on the bloodied arrow he'd placed on the tabletop before him. There was something off about this custom-made weapon, but Oliver just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

John slowly turned his seat and patiently watched his friend. Oliver shrugged out of the leather jacket and tugged on the hem of his black tee stiffly as he walked around in the recesses of his own mind. John knew he was watching the shell of a man, and not the man itself. He shook his head with a weary sigh, before he breathed, "Any leads?"

"None," Oliver shook his head without turning back to face his friend. "Whoever did this was good. He didn't leave any traces of himself besides the arrows in Ziering's chest."

"That's it?" John pointed at the arrow on the steel table as he rose and stepped towards the steel table.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded as he leaned closer over the tabletop to inspect the curious arrowhead. He'd seen a wide range of differing arrowheads and weapons these past eight years, but he couldn't recall anything quite so characteristic as this one. Oliver lifted the arrow up to more closely inspect the red spade at the tip.

John joined him and both men gazed down at the murder weapon. Diggle frowned as he, too, tried to make sense of what he was actually watching. "Last time I saw a spade that lethal it cut up this royal flush I was holding."

"High-carbon steel," Oliver explained without a hint of a smile.

"Does any of this ring a bell?"

"No," Oliver shrugged and irritation seeped into his voice. Clearly it wasn't the answer he wanted to give at this or any other given time.

"Listen, Oliver... This guy staged his victim to look like a copycat archer," John breathed. "He definitely wants something from _you_ in particular."

"_Whatever_ the reason... we need to _find_ him, and _stop_ him," Oliver threw his friend a pointed glare as he stretched tall. "Could you ask Lyla if she and A.R.G.U.S knows of any killers that uses spades as part of their MO?"

"On it," John nodded and immediately pulled his phone of his pockets and set to work. Oliver didn't waste a second as he returned his focus to the sharp weapon and spun the arrow slowly in his hands.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Donna and Felicity gathered around Felicity's small, white kitchen table for breakfast in the early hours of the day. The sun had risen over the horizon an hour earlier and Donna had reluctantly pulled herself out of bed despite the hour because she knew her daughter had to go to work early. Still, she felt barely alive when Felicity suddenly shoved a cup of steaming coffee into her hands.<p>

Donna hummed in gratitude as she inhaled the rich aroma. She felt a sliver of energy re-fill her body and sat a little straighter in her chair as she gazed up at her daughter and her smart attire. Felicity wore a pale, floral crop top and high-waisted, black pants. _Pants_. Donna was pretty certain she hadn't seen her daughter wear pants since... _Since_... Well, she couldn't really remember the last time.

Felicity seemed oblivious to her mother's curious inspection as she flew around the kitchen preparing breakfast for them. It seemed she was pulling out everything she had in her cupboards (which wasn't a whole lot) and placed it all on the tabletop before her mother to give them options to choose from.

Donna tried to find something to make her daughter relax a bit and sighed contently before she jovially said, "I like this place, Felicity. It's brighter than your last town house. It's still a pity it burned down. Don't you just hate it? Someone probably left the stove on or a candle burning... and here you are."

"Yes, well..." Felicity trailed off as she finally sank onto her own seat with a cup of coffee in her iron grip. The fact that it had been a psychotic man hellbent on revenge who'd burned her house and taken her to a deserted island to torture her wasn't a truth she'd felt her mother really needed to know. Instead, she tried to deflect, "Don't _you_ usually forget to turn the stove off?"

Donna pursed her lips. "Don't change the subject, Fliss."

"I really wasn't," Felicity muttered and took a big sip from her coffee in an attempt to find a measure of peace before all hell was bound to break loose.

"_So_?" Donna drawled with barely concealed glee and Felicity immediately smelled trouble. Donna leaned closer over the tabletop and curiously asked, "How's your _boyfriend_? When can I see dear Oliver? I half-expected him to spend the night, and you know, if he had - I would have been _fine_ staying at a hotel, sweetie. Really. You should never be in the way for young love. I hope he's not staying out of our way out of courtesy. I want to meet him. I like him."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Mom," Felicity muttered over the brim of her cup.

Donna nodded sharply, "But satisfaction brought it back."

Felicity's gaze fell to the warm, liquid contents in her cup as she noticeably winced. Words failed her as she tried to find a way to explain her current predicament. "About that..."

Donna's face fell almost instantly. It baffled Felicity to see how swiftly her mother caught on, even when no words had been spoken. Compassion filled Donna's eyes to the brim as she reached out and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly. Her voice echoed with concern as she breathed, "Oh, honey... You broke up? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I would have flown _right_ over."

"Maybe that's your answer," Felicity sniffled and pulled loose from her mother's kind grip. Felicity swiftly rose from her seat and stepped out of the kitchen in one fluid motion as she called over her shoulder, "Listen, Mom. Do you mind sitting tight here for awhile? I have to... get to work. Have to run a business, you know."

"... Sure. No problem."

* * *

><p>"I know we started off on the wrong foot, but love always starts with hate, doesn't it?" the woman cooed teasingly as she leaned over the red vanity table and gazed up at one of the photographs she'd stuck between the mirror glass and the frame. She stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to the candid photograph of the Arrow before she stepped back with a widening grin on her red-painted lips.<p>

"You ran after me last time. You loved me. You _love_ me. It took me a long time to realize it... but I am _never_ letting you go again. You'll be mine and I'll be yours... _Forever!_"

* * *

><p>Artemis Crock peeked her head out the door to the alleyway behind the police station and cautiously stepped outside. She closed the door behind her after making sure no one saw her sneak out. The night was cold and the wind easily found its way into her bone marrow despite the police uniform and the coat she wore. She walked down the steps and gazed into the long-reaching shadows around her. She saw nothing and heard no-one in her proximity.<p>

"Officer Crock."

Artemis turned and drew a surprised breath despite knowing who she had stepped outside to meet. The dark, growly voice belonged to none other than the green-hooded vigilante himself. The man stepped out from the deepest shadows where he seemed to belong, but kept his face hidden from her sight as he waited on the outskirts of the shadows, not quite ready to step into the light.

"Hey..." she breathed and crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped towards him on hesitant feet. "I was surprised when you called. As in _really_ surprised. How did you even get my number?"

"I have my ways," the low, rumbling voice made it clear there was no room for debate or clarification. He had come to do business and he'd settle for nothing less.

"... _Right_. You want an update on the case with the dead lookalike?" Artemis asked hurriedly and searched through her pockets as she stepped forwards. "I was actually glad you called... because I found something I think will interest you."

She whipped out a small evidence bag and something small and red was visible inside of it, illuminated by the pale street lights nearby. Artemis shrugged as she held out the bag for the vigilante to take. "I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing here... but Captain Lance always believed in you. And I believed in him. This was found in the dead guy's pockets. I think it's safe to say it was meant for you so I don't see why you shouldn't have it."

The Arrow slowly reached out for the bag and grabbed it, raising it up towards the light for a better look. As he inspected it closer, he was surprised to realize that the small object was revealed to be a red heart made of solid glass.

* * *

><p>John's face was contorted in confusion as he looked down at the glass heart on the table in confusion. He scratched his chin as he tried to make sense of it. This was just all kinds of crazy, as far as John was concerned. "So... not a spade then."<p>

Oliver re-entered the main area, having changed back into jeans and a blue henley shirt. He hung aside his hood for now as he walked over to join his friend in their quest for the truth. Oliver leaned against the table as he came to a halt on the opposite side of it and glared down at the red heart with something akin to concern in his eyes.

John knew they were both thinking the same thing and shoved his hands into his pockets before he tried to put words to his thoughts, "Do you think it's-"

"_Cupid_? Yes," Oliver nodded before he reached for the hammer he'd placed nearby and proceeded to smash the glass with strong, fervent strikes.

"_Woah_! Woah, _hey_!" the guys heard a woman's voice echo above the banging and Oliver stopped as he noticed Felicity hurrying down the steps towards them. Surprise and worry illuminated her eyes as she shrugged out of her coat and joined her friends. "I was just dropping by on my way to see my mom... I didn't know it was Demolition Day."

She tried to peak over Oliver's shoulder but the man subconsciously stiffened beside her. Felicity felt the change in tension and carefully stepped around the table to give them both some needed space, and instead came to stand beside Diggle. She gazed from one friend to the other as she asked, "_So_... Anyone want to tell me what's up?"

"Cupid's back in town," Oliver gruffly remarked without looking up.

"Something tells me you're not referring to the baby in a diaper..." Felicity closed her eyes tight as she vividly remembered last year when they'd first encountered the villain. As far as Felicity remembered, Cupid had taken quite the liking to Oliver last time and she swallowed slowly in an attempt to subdue her growing worry now. "The _crazy_ femme fatale?"

"The same."

"What does she want? She's not back to killing rich, young men, is she? So what's she after this time? Why has she changed her MO?" Felicity's voice bordered on concern as she gazed across the void at her ex-boyfriend, who pointedly avoided the question and left it dangling in the air between the three of them.

At length, Oliver did glance at her briefly before he turned his attention back to the broken heart before him. Amidst the red shards he saw a small piece of paper revealed and hurriedly pulled it out.

"What is that?" John frowned as he and Felicity leaned closer. "A note?"

Oliver unfolded the piece of paper and stared down at the writing on the small piece of paper. "It's an address. 15 Baron Street, Apartment 7."

* * *

><p>Oliver violently kicked in the door to Apartment 7 and stopped in the open doorway. Beside him, John had drawn his sidearm and was aiming it straight into the room. From this vantage point, the room seemed empty. Oliver let John take the lead and followed suit only a few steps behind as his eyes wandered across the room before them.<p>

The room was bathed in the soft glow of at least a hundred candles, most of them red, scattered across the room, and there was a soft scent of roses and lavender hanging in the air. Oliver and John exchanged a glance as they moved further into the apartment and past the majority of the candles. As Oliver stepped into the bedroom in the back, which was also illuminated by candles, he once more took pause.

"What is it, man?" John asked and Oliver stepped aside to let his friend enter.

The walls were entirely covered with newspaper articles and photographs en masse. On one of the walls, several articles had been arranged in the shape of a huge heart that left both the men speechless. Oliver stepped over to the vanity table at the opposite end of the room as John continued to inspect the walls.

"These articles are all about the Arrow," John spoke in a distant voice as he tried to process what he saw before him. He felt a sensation of dread in his stomach as he glanced over at Oliver's stiff back. "I'm not saying it makes sense - because it doesn't - but she was showing stalker tendencies towards you last time before she fled. This is a _shrine_, Oliver. And it's all for _you_."

Oliver glanced back at the other man but didn't make a comment. It was true. Cupid had taken a liking to him last time they'd met, but she'd also fled town when he'd threatened to throw her in jail. She hadn't seemed this obsessed with him then. Oliver distinctly remembered that he'd had a feeling back then that he'd be seeing her again, though he hadn't even in his wildest imagination expected it to be in this fashion. It was plain to see that her obsession had only escalated during the past year.

Oliver's musings were cut short as he heard a phone start to ring in his proximity. He glanced down at the red vanity table and pushed a few photos away to reveal a phone. He picked it up and put the phone on speaker. "Carrie?"

"I knew it," the woman's voice responded, her tone relieved. "I knew you remembered me. I knew you thought about me, _loved me_. You belong to me, as I belong to you... Did you like my present?"

"You mean Hugo Ziering?" Oliver growled and spared a quick glance at Diggle across from him. "The man you _murdered_."

"I figured out what I wanted from you. I returned to Starling because we belong together," Carrie continued in a sensual drawl. "I finally understood my calling in life. _Our_ calling. We are devoted to each other, our lives entwined. You've sacrificed so much... But you don't have to sacrifice any more. I want to help you, to fight with you... to _kill_ for you. Ziering was just the first..."

The phone beeped and Oliver glanced down at the photo she'd just sent him. He flashed the photo to Diggle as Cupid continued, "... this man could be the second. I thought we could punish him together."

Oliver grimaced as he threatened, "I'm going to find you, Carrie."

"I'm glad you understand," the woman cooed in an eager tone of voice. "I'll be waiting for you, _Arrow_."

With those parting words, the phone call ended. Oliver glared down at the phone as he hesitated a beat. At length, he exhaled slowly and put the cell in his pockets.

"... _Oliver_."

The hooded man raised his gaze and saw John staring up at something on the wall with a stiff posture. Oliver frowned as he stepped closer to see what had gotten his friend in a tense mood. Amidst the endless array of photographs and articles about the Arrow, Oliver's eyes caught sight of a glaring, red cross on a few photographs that stood out among the others. He inhaled sharply and his breath lingered in the silence.

The photographs before them depicted Felicity, with a red, angry cross drawn over her face. There were even a few photographs from the days that Oliver and Felicity had been a couple, with even more red crosses to block out Felicity's face. A post-it caught Oliver's attention and he ripped it from one of the photos and read it aloud, "Out of the picture. Irrelevant, blonde ditz."

Oliver crumbled the note in his hand as a wave of fury washed over him and his heart started to beat like the drums of war inside his chest. Without another word, he stalked out of the apartment. John silently watched him go.

* * *

><p>Oliver hurried home to his flat awhile later. As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he almost felt like a stranger in his own house. He had spent so much time in the foundry or in the green hood lately that he'd almost forgotten how his own place looked like. He'd only come here now to get a few spare changes of clean clothes for the foundry, and to clear his head momentarily. He needed air, he needed space to think, to push down his feelings. Yet again, he had been given physical evidence as to why his emotions for Felicity were putting her at risk. Even if Cupid thankfully saw her as irrelevant, Felicity had been a target once.<p>

He was angry with himself, most of all. The anger pulsated through his entire body as he stormed through his apartment. He threw upon the doors to his closet and pulled out a few denim and a couple of Henley shirts that he bitterly shoved into a duffle bag as he willed the storm to leave his head and blow wind somewhere else.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Confused, and somewhat dazed by anger, Oliver pulled himself together as he walked back over to his front door. He inhaled deeply one last time before he pulled the door open and faltered at the unexpected guest that waited outside.

"... Mrs Smoak?"

Donna Smoak grinned up at the younger man. She was casually clad in jeans and a white, fitted top beneath a jeans jacket as she lingered in the hallway outside his flat. "Please, I've told you. It's Donna. I'm not old enough to be called solely by my last name, Oliver."

Oliver hesitantly nodded his head before he found his voice again, "W-what are you doing here, Mrs- _Donna_?"

Donna shrugged as she explained, "Despite what my daughter thinks, I do know how to use Google! Found your address. I thought we ought to talk."

"M-hm," Oliver inclined his head sharply as he reluctantly held his door open and let the blonde woman enter his home. He watched as she entered and curiously inspected his interior design and personal objects in a distinctly motherly fashion.

"I know you've only met me twice, Oliver," Donna began as she slowly stepped around the living room. Her voice was light but there was an undercurrent that Oliver couldn't deny no matter how detached he tried to keep himself. "And only one of those times as the boyfriend of my daughter. But even then I could tell how much you cared about Felicity, how much she cares for you. I'd even go so far as to say my daughter loves you, Oliver, thought she'd probably kill me for admitting that to you. She'd probably kill me if she knew I was here, too."

Oliver reflexively met her smile with one of his own before he shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"I know you and my girl are broken up," Donna explained at last as she held the gaze of the man at the opposite end of the room. A soft, understanding smile played at the corner of her lips as she breathed, "I can see you don't really want me here, that's alright."

"That's not-"

"But I'm here for Felicity's sake," Donna interrupted smoothly and there was a strength in her voice that Oliver didn't dare oppose at present time. "I know you still care about her... and I'm worried about her, Oliver. I called her office and they told me she was _still_ working. It's after ten in the evening! My daughter is a beautiful, young woman who shouldn't be cooped up in an office at this hour... It's a _Saturday_! She should be... out dancing, drinking... having fun, at least! I know, I know... My daughter's never been much for those sorts of things. Calibrating a computer is more of a party for her. I _know_ she's worked hard to get to where she is, I _know_ she has a multi-billion dollar company to run... But doesn't all of this seem wrong to you? Aren't you afraid that she's getting lost in it all?"

Oliver paused as Donna's words settled inside his mind. He'd been so busy lately keeping Felicity at arm's length, that he had ignored her quiet suffering. He had been aware that she'd spent a lot of hours at QC, but to what extent he'd tried not to learn the details about. It was simply easier not to know. Out of sight, out of mind, as it were.

Donna stepped closer as she noticed the man's internal struggle and her concern increased with each step she came closer. By the time Oliver realized she'd taken a peek past his facade, it was too late to cover up. The two of them were silent for a few seconds before Donna cleared her throat, "...I think, maybe my daughter isn't the only one who is lost."

"_Donna_..." Oliver opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. Ultimately, Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "... I don't know how to help."

"She said the two of you are still friends, that's why I thought I could come here and ask you..." Donna trailed off. "She needs someone, I think. And I'm not what she needs, at least not according to _her_."

Oliver shook his head. "I think you are. I think _I'm_ the last thing she needs right now. I'm sorry, I can't help."

"That's alright... We Smoak girls are tougher than we look," Donna smiled sadly and patted the man's cheek once before she walked back towards the front door. She lingered on the threshold and glanced back over her shoulder. "Could my visit here tonight remain our little secret?"

"Of course," Oliver politely smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Oliver. Can you do that at least for me, dear? I hate to see both of you hurting," Donna flashed him a final, kind smile before she stepped into the hallway and was soon out of sight.

Oliver lingered in the middle of his living room, like a ghost caught between this life and the afterlife, unable to move forward, as he gazed at the empty doorway. Emotions once more threatened to take hold of Oliver's heart and he closed his eyes tight in hope of repressing them. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do both. He'd have to find a better way to shut it all out if he was to survive any of this.

From a fire escape across the road, Carrie Montoya had a perfect view over Oliver's living room, and now plainly saw her lover's suffering stance. She tilted her head to the side as she watched Oliver pull himself out of the darkness, grab his duffle bag and walk out of his apartment without hesitation.

"_Interesting_," Carrie cooed to herself before leaving her own vantage point.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Oliver called as he entered the foundry. He dropped his duffel bag on the cot bed that stood in one of the corners before he walked into the main area to greet John.<p>

Diggle gazed up at his friend and frowned as he saw a strange detachedness on the other man's features that was barely visible in the cracks to the fortress around his carefully protected heart, "... You okay, Oliver?"

"Yeah," Oliver nodded dismissively and flashed his friend a non-convincing grin. "Did you call Felicity?"

"Yeah, I warned her to be careful," Diggle explained as his frown lingered. "Even though Carrie seemed to think her 'irrelevant' I don't want to take any chances. A.R.G.U.S is sending a guard to keep watch over Felicity and another guard will watch her flat and mother. Felicity promised to come straight here after work. I think it's safe to say, however, that Cupid's focused on you, right now. We ought to think about how we can protect you."

Oliver opened his mouth to comment when the Arrow's cellphone started ringing. He looked down at the caller-ID. "It's Officer Crock."

John sighed. "You sure we can trust this cop?"

"Lance always spoke highly of her. And I did a background check on her, she's clean," Oliver shrugged his shoulders before he activated the voice filter and answered. "Hello, Officer."

"There's been another murder by this... spade killer," the police woman explained hurriedly. "It's the same MO. Dressed the victim up like you, two arrows to the chest, and no other physical evidence on the crime scene. The dead guy's name is Doug Bertrand. He was a smaller mob boss in Starling. Wanted for thirty-nine counts of murders and racketeering."

"Could you send me a photograph of the deceased?"

"On it," Artemis replied and only seconds later, Oliver heard his phone beep as he received the image. "Thank you, Officer. I'm on it." He hung up the phone and opened the image. The pale, bloody face of the dead body was a face Oliver recognized and handed the cell over to John.

"That's the same man she wanted to torture with you, isn't it?" John frowned down at the image. His gaze shot up to find his friend's as he asked the burning question, "So why didn't she give you more time to find her? I don't get it."

"Okay..." Oliver inhaled slowly as he cleared his mind of any unnecessary obstacles or diversions. "Let's go over what we _do_ know about her."

John inclined his head as he stepped over to the monitors. "Lyla sent us the file on Carrie Montoya. I thought we could need to jog our memory a bit. So, she was Special Ops overseas along with her husband, Mike - who also died overseas. Now, initial reports were inconclusive, no one knew how he died, but Felicity found us something more to go on... It seems other reports suggest that Carrie's love for her husband soon developed into an unhealthy obsession that pushed her husband away, it drove him straight into the arms of another woman who he fell in love with. Carrie found out that her husband had cheated, and snapped. It appears she might have killed her husband in cold blood to avenge a broken heart."

"That's where it started then?" Oliver asked. "Where the scales tipped over to... _crazy_?"

"She completely lost it afterwards, yes. Disappeared from service," John agreed. "Her husband's betrayal drove her over an edge that she hasn't been able to turn back from. She seized being Carrie and adopted the alter-ego Cupid."

"To get revenge on men she started killing the young and rich and stole their money," Oliver vaguely recalled last year when the crazy woman had explained her plan for him. "But she wasn't obsessed with any of her victims, not until she met me."

"Maybe you remind her of her husband," John suggested with an apologetic grimace. "Maybe she thinks that the two of you can have what she lost with him... Maybe that's how we're going to beat her. Her husband's betrayal and dishonesty drove her insane. Maybe you have to find a way to be the opposite of that, Oliver. The more truthful you are, the likelier it is we might have a chance of catching Cupid. Give her someone she can connect to."

"_Great_," Oliver bit back sarcastically. "Now we only need to find out where to find her."

* * *

><p>Felicity sat behind her desk at QC, fingers typing away frantically on her keyboard, when she heard steps approaching. She raised her gaze to the glass door when she saw a slender figure approach. Felicity frowned as she breathed, "What are you doing here?"<p>

Donna entered the office, seemingly dragging a hurricane with her, as she stomped closer to the desk, her heels clacking loudly against the tiles. "That's it. You're coming home with me, Felicity."

Felicity's confusion fell away to give room to anger and the woman ran her hands down the length of her pants as she tried to keep her emotions under check. Through gritted teeth, Felicity retorted, "I'm a grown woman, mother. I don't have to do as you say."

"Do you even have _any_ idea what time it is?" Donna asked exasperatedly as she put her hands on her hips. "What could possibly be so important that you had to come in on a _Saturday_ to work? Let alone why you had to work at _this_ hour? It's closer to midnight, sweetie!"

"I have a press conference on Monday that I needed to go over," Felicity roughly explained as she leisurely rose from behind her desk. "And I had to sign a few documents that-"

"Work, _work, work, work, work_! It's always been this way!" Donna snarled impatiently as her feelings took over and she didn't care if all the world knew how concerned she was for her only child. "I shouldn't be surprised that when I come to town to offer you help... all you want to do is _work_. You can't hide from your feelings forever, Felicity! You have to _deal_ with them. Pushing them back will only end badly, for everyone involved. Trust me. _I know_."

Felicity snorted unkindly as she protectively crossed her arms over her chest and Donna could basically see her sharp thorns protrude from her body. At least with this topic, Felicity seemed to feel safer, "Because of Dad you mean? Mom, that was _two decades_ ago!"

"True love leaves scars, honey. They may fade in time, but they never disappear entirely," Donna's anger seemed to have settled for the moment as her shoulders slumped low. Trepidation filled her gaze as she stepped closer towards her daughter and tried to reach out, but Felicity took a step back. Donna sighed as she made a last attempt to reach through to her child, desperate not to end things like this, "What else has happened since we last spoke? I'm your mother, you don't think I can sense that something is wrong?"

At last, her dam burst, and Felicity turned on her mother as she shouted, fury filling her veins to the brim until she exploded, "You think you know me? You _don't_, Mom! You never have! I know... I know we're trying, but everything won't automatically be _sunshine and roses_ between us! I don't think you and I could ever have what other mothers and daughters have! _We're too different_! I've told you that already once! Why don't you listen?"

"Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you can take it out on me. I thought we'd made that clear in Vegas before your grandfather died," Donna hotly retorted. "I won't stand for that, Fliss. I came here because I'm _your mother_. Not to be your punching bag that you pick up only when convenient for you."

"I never asked you to come to Starling!" Felicity coldly bit back.

"... I know. You didn't even tell me what you were going through. What you're _still_ going through," Donna all but pleaded. "I'm _trying_ to be here for you, but you won't let me in! Will you let anyone in? ... Did you let Oliver in? Did you let him know your secrets... or did you shut him out, too, like you do me?"

Felicity faltered at last and her walls slowly crumbled as she winced painfully. She protectively crossed her arms over her chest again, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she spoke in a broken voice, "Mom... Oliver and I didn't break up because I couldn't share things with him. _He broke up with me_. He broke _my_ heart. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"_Felicity_-"

"I need some air," Felicity snapped and stalked out of the grand office before another word could be uttered. Felicity furiously stomped over towards the elevators and aggressively pressed the button as she swiped at her tears. All her efforts of keeping her emotions at bay, and this was how and when she flew off the handle? Felicity drew a trembling breath as the doors to the elevator finally opened, but she faltered at the sight before her.

Clad in dark-green leather and a green domino mask, the slender, impressive frame of Cupid stepped out of the elevator. The woman's dark hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and there was a mad grin on her red-painted lips as she stared down at Felicity.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't Cupid called back?" Oliver sighed wearily as he walked back and forth in front of Felicity's monitors in the foundry. "And <em>where is Felicity<em>? Is she still at QC? I need her _here_ to find a trace for us, to crack the encrypted SIM card to Cupid's phone. She said she would come here and help me. I _need_ to find Cupid before she can kill anymore."

"Alright, Oliver, _relax_," John raised his hands disarmingly as he leaned against a counter top. "Felicity's trace searches are running as we speak. And remember, you're not exactly at liberty to tell Felicity what to do. Especially not when it concerns another woman that's in love with you."

"Carrie is _obsessed_," Oliver corrected. "And _insane_. Felicity understands that."

"Do _you_ understand that?" John countered. "Because I sure as hell don't."

Oliver exhaled loudly and his breath came out almost a growl as he tried to ignore the implications. He nervously fidgeted with the fingers on his left hand as he stepped around the monitors and put some space between himself and Diggle.

"Felicity re-joined the team on her own conditions, man," John continued when his friend remained seething in silence. "You two are gonna require time to find some balance again. Or until you get your head out of your ass. Whichever comes first."

"_Excuse me?!_" Oliver growled incredulously as he glared up at his friend.

John simply shrugged his shoulders. "You heard me, Oliver."

"_You don't know_-" Oliver was cut off as a shrill ring tone cut through their conversation. Oliver stepped over to Cupid's phone and picked it up. He turned away as he replied, "... Hello?"

"Hello, _lover_," Carrie's voice cooed in his ear. Her voice was flirtatious and disappointed at the same time as she spoke, "You didn't find me on time. I had to torture that man all by myself... It would have been more fun with you by my side."

Oliver closed his eyes tight and tried to keep his voice even as he spoke, "Then you should have given me _more time _to find you."

"Oh, honey, you could have had as much time as you wanted... but there was another problem that came up that I had to take care of. I had to eliminate a threat that stood in our way. You know I would kill anyone that got in our way, don't you? Anything for you, Oliver. I want to kill with you, but I'd just as easily kill every single person in Starling City _for_ you, too."

Oliver felt a tingle of fear spread down the length of his back as he cautiously asked, "... What are you talking about?"

"I saw you," Carrie breathed and her voice lowered a fraction as passion filled her tone like a soft string quartet. "Earlier today. You talked with her, and she-"

"What have you done, Carrie?!" Oliver growled in a maddening frenzy, his senses at once prepared for the worst. His heart hammered inside his chest as he remembered the photographs of Felicity's over-crossed face in Cupid's apartment. He could but hope he wasn't too late now. "What are you talking about?"

Cupid giggled and Oliver bit down on his tongue to keep from shouting every profanity he knew at the phone. At length, the mad woman continued, "I know you don't love _her_, silly. I know you only have room for me in your heart. The blonde one is irrelevant. She's not a real threat."

Oliver's voice was low and menacing in ways Oliver himself hadn't expected as he snarled, "_If you've done anything to Felicity_-"

"_I know you_, Oliver," Carrie continued as if she knowingly wanted to drive him closer towards the edge by not giving him what he wanted. "I know why you gave up one part of yourself and devoted your soul to another. Why you are devoting your life to be the Arrow, and the life we'll share. But _she_ didn't understand. She wanted to take you away from me, reunite you with the blonde one... So I had to stop her. I thought you'd want to help me kill her, this time. Kill the doubters. One by one. Until none remain."

"Where are you?"

"I found them both in _her_ place," Cupid giggled. "We'll be waiting on the roof. Oh, and Oliver? If you don't hurry, I will cut off this one's head with my nails if I have to. I won't wait around for any man."

Oliver glared down at the item as the phone went dead in his hand. From his peripheral view he saw Diggle take a step forward and Oliver raised his gaze to stare straight ahead. "Carrie has Felicity and her mother captive at QC."

John inhaled sharply as he fervently nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The Arrow led the way up the stairs that led to the door on the roof and he kicked the door open with more force than was necessary. With his bow drawn he ran onto the roof, followed close behind by John. Oliver signaled for the other man to remain hidden for now as he stepped around the corner and onto the open rooftop. High above, the moon cast an eery glow of the two figures ahead of him.<p>

Oliver withdrew an arrow from his quiver and aimed it straight as he stalked forward.

Cupid was clad in a suit that wasn't all too foreign from his own green one, with a domino mask to hide her true identity. Oliver hid his surprise at her appearance behind an indifferent expression as he walked closer still. He knew he had to thread carefully around Carrie's pool of crazy and try not to dip his toes in the water unless he wanted to risk being pulled beneath the surface for good.

Cupid held Donna Smoak in front of her, with an arrow pressed against the woman's throat. Donna was visibly trembling as she was held like a human shield between them, tears streaming down her face as the sharp arrowhead pressed into her pale skin, nearly drawing blood.

"Hello, lover," Carrie grinned. "Miss me?"

Oliver shook his head. "I'm not your lover. Where is Felicity Smoak?"

"Oh... that one?" Carrie's voice dipped into dark, dangerous territory. "Why do you want to know about her? I'm standing in front of you."

"I'll be able to focus fully on you once you've told me where Felicity is," Oliver growled truthfully.

"In that case..." Carrie hesitated a beat. "She's still in her office. I knocked her out. I told you, I know she's not a threat to us, unlike what _this_ blonde believes. She wants you two reunited and we both know that's just not going to happen, don't we?"

Oliver glanced back over his shoulder and saw John's shadow disappear in through the door once more. Oliver exhaled in relief. John would find and take care of Felicity, at least that part was saved then. He cleared his mind as he shifted his grip on his bow and aimed it at Carrie once more. "Let the woman go."

Cupid tilted her head to the side as she pretended she hadn't heard his threat. "Would you like a dance?"

"I don't dance," Oliver growled as his gaze wandered to Donna's frightened expression once more. "What do you want with me?"

"I told you, Arrow, I want to share this life with you. The two of us together forever. Killing scum like _this_ _one_," Cupid nodded down at the blonde woman in her strong grip. "Her and worse of her kind. Criminals. Killers. People who betray you. We can have it all."

Oliver slowly shook his head. "It's never going to happen, Carrie."

"Give me one night. I'll change your mind, I promise," Carrie shrugged. "I've changed. Last time, we were on opposing sides, but we found our way back to each other... and here we are. Ready to take on the world and kill all the wicked people in it. Isn't that what you want?"

"Carrie..." Oliver sighed and decided to go with John's word of advice. He'd have to do this as honestly as he possibly could if he was going to reach through her insane walls that seemed sky-high. "This isn't going to work. I understand the need to search for someone in this world who understands us, who can help us make sense of all the crazy. But the life I've chosen... There's no room for love in it. I tried true love once, but I ended up doing more harm than good to the person I cared about. It showed me that I can't be with anyone romantically. I can't be with you. I have to be alone."

"You're _lying_!" Carrie shook her head fervently pushed Donna Smoak away from her as she raised her own bow and fired the arrow straight at Oliver's heart.

Oliver threw himself to the side just in time and the arrow only grazed his arm. He grimaced as he landed hard on the ground and hauled himself onto his feet. His gaze flew to Donna as she shouted, "_Run! Get behind me!_"

Donna followed orders without hesitation as she stumbled towards him. Oliver fired an arrow at Cupid, but the crazy woman ducked it and ran towards him. Oliver stepped forward to meet her in the middle. She threw a kick towards his chest that Oliver side-stepped, but he was too slow to block a punch to his face. Carrie snarled viciously as she managed to slam her elbow to his nose and Oliver stumbled back a few steps.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Oliver growled as he stretched tall and faced his stalker once more.

"Too late! You are just like him, just like my husband!" Cupid snarled and whirled around, using the force from the spin to serve as momentum as she swung her bow down at Oliver. He blocked the punch and roughly yanked the bow from her hands. Cupid kicked him in the side and swept one of her legs towards his feet, but Oliver jumped out of the way. He stumbled further away from Donna, towards the edge of the roof, to distract Cupid from her other target.

Oliver sighed in annoyance as he swiped with his bow towards her, and watched as she jumped to the side before it caught her. It was Cupid's turn to retreat and she kept out of arm's length as she reached the end of the roof. She suddenly froze as her gaze wandered over his shoulder and her expression fell. Oliver frowned as he glanced back and did a double-take. There, in the shadows next to Donna, Felicity had appeared to console her mother. Felicity met his gaze and there was something frosty and hurt in her eyes, but she seemed otherwise unscathed as she held her mother close to her. Behind them, John lingered in the shadows, gun drawn. Oliver shook his head in silent communication with his partner. John hesitated, but lowered his gun to his side.

"_Her_?" Cupid spat in disbelief.

"No. I told you: No one, " Oliver shook his head as he slowly turned back to face the crazy woman. He gazed at her hurt, broken expression and saw through her cracks easily. Before him stood the remains of a person she no longer was. Oliver lowered his bow in defeat to signal that the fight was over. He was done fighting her. "It's over. For both of us."

Tears glinted in Carrie's eyes as she distantly shook her head and backed up. "All I wanted was your love."

"I don't have any love to give," Oliver breathed and his shoulders slumped slightly as his own words echoed inside his head. It was the truth. It wasn't simple to hear, or to utter, but it was out there now.

"Then it ends tonight. And if I can't have you..." a faint smile played on her lips before acted swifter than a viper. Her hands grabbed hold of Oliver as she threw herself backwards, pulling Oliver with her over the edge. Oliver felt himself free falling as he heard his friends terrified shouts from above, the rest of the world fading out of sight. Oliver kept a cool head as he gazed up. He hurriedly aimed his gauntlet at the top of the wall and fired a grappling hook. It stuck on the building and the falling duo yanked to a stop. As Cupid slipped from his grip, Oliver reached out for her and managed to grab hold of her wrist and stop her descent.

Oliver exhaled in relief of having stopped their fall, and his breathing was labored as he glared down at the mad woman in his grasp.

Carrie looked dazed as she gazed up at the hero with her respect and love restored even as she dangled with the street far, far below them. Oliver silently berated himself as he saw her admiration return as if the candle had been re-lit. "... You saved me. You _do_ love me."

* * *

><p>After dropping Carrie off at A.R.G.U.S, he returned to the foundry. He turned on the lamps as he walked inside and stopped as he saw a stiff, unmoving figure in the chair beside the monitors. Felicity sat with her legs crossed, one elbow leaned against the table as she looked lost in thought. If she'd noticed his arrival, she made no notion of it and she offered no explanation for waiting in the dark.<p>

Oliver cleared his throat as he pulled his eyes away from her frame and spoke in a fake-cheer voice, "It's done. Carrie's now officially a part of the Suicide Squad. Maybe it'll do her some good."

"Mm..." Felicity hummed, but Oliver wasn't sure she'd heard anything he'd said. Oliver could tell there was a lot on her mind and hesitated whether to stay or escape while he could. Before he could make a decision, Felicity spoke in a distant voice, "I, eh... I told John he could go home to his family. He and Lyla have to prepare the party for the birthday girl tomorrow, after all."

Oliver's eyes danced across the room awkwardly, gazing everywhere but at her. "Uh-huh."

There was a beat, before Felicity's small voice once more disrupted the tentative standstill. "... We need to talk."

"Felicity..."

"I heard what you said to Cupid. John found me and took me up the roof... just in time to hear your big speech to her," Felicity explained and her voice was at both strong and frail. She sighed.

Oliver exhaled slowly, letting that simple, trembling breath take refuge in the divide between them.

"I love you, Oliver," Felicity breathed suddenly and Oliver's gaze whipped up only to meet hers. Pain and heartache lit up her azure orbs as tears sprang to her eyes. "Both Oliver _and_ the Arrow. What happened... What happened at the Opera was our first big setback as a couple and instead of rising to the occasion, you decided we had no chance," Felicity grinned sadly and ended with a confused shrug that said it all. "... I thought that maybe you were the one. But... I know you don't feel the same way. Oliver, I get that you regret-"

Oliver blinked and took a sudden step forward. He spoke without thinking, "Why do you think I regret 'us'?"

More than a little frost touched her hurt voice as she retorted, "Don't you?"

"I-..." Oliver hesitated on the precipice as he searched through Felicity's gaze. He saw nothing but the pain he had caused her, over and over again. He knew it was for the best. The only way to make sure she stayed alive and safe. He shuffled his weight from one foot to the other as the silence in the foundry became unbearable, even to him. At length, Oliver breathed, "... I only want you to be happy, Felicity."

A sad smile touched the edges of her mouth, but it didn't reach her eyes. Tentatively she stood from her seat and closed the distance between them. Hesitation lingered in her gaze as she reached out and cupped his cheeks with both hands. She felt him freeze beneath her touch but when he didn't pull back, she sighed and held her course, "You made me happy, Oliver. You just conveniently forgot that part. You gave up."

Oliver's hands came up to gently grip her upper arms, inches from defeat, and his eyes closed tight. A ghost of pain flashed by on his features as he slowly shook his head and opened his eyes once more, "_Felicity_... I meant what I told Carrie. I can't be with anyone. I'm sorry."

Felicity slowly nodded as she licked her lips and tried to voice her feelings, "I won't crawl. I won't beg. And I won't wait. You've been crystal clear, Oliver. I just... Just say it. _Say it_. Please."

"Don't ask-" Oliver inhaled sharply as he stopped himself. Maybe this was what he had to do. Maybe one last lie to drive it home. One last lie to drive the last nail into the coffin. He inhaled to steel himself for the tumultuous words, and then breathed, "You're right. Maybe I never loved you... I'm sorry."

Felicity took a step back and let go of him, the cool air seemed almost cruel against his skin. The sound of her sharp inhale lingered in the echoing silence that surrounded them. For a long while, she didn't say a word. At length, she swallowed thickly and held her chin high despite the tears that ran down her face. She cracked a sad smile as she whispered, "... Thank you."

With those words she turned around and walked away from him yet again, and once more Oliver let her.

* * *

><p>Donna was busy packing for her morning flight when Felicity arrived back home. The elder woman glanced back over her shoulder as she explained, "I couldn't sleep. I thought I might as well get the packing done. My flight doesn't leave for another eight hours, but I thought..." Donna stopped as she heard a low sniffle behind her and turned back around. Felicity's eyes were red and her face streaked with tears as she leaned against the closed front door, seemingly uncertain what to do. Donna didn't hesitate as dropped what she was doing and turned back around. "Oh, <em>sweetheart<em>!"

"You always stayed..." Felicity drew a trembling breath and failed miserably at recomposing herself. "You're all I need, Mom. And I'm so sorry for how I treated you these past few days... It's just... I lost a friend recently, well, a _father figure_ really, and I met a ghost from my past. It rattled me... and everything with Oliver is just so _confusing_. I didn't... I was... I love you, Mom."

Donna cried as she flew forward, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulled her close to her, recognizing the pain without any difficulty. One of her hands stroked Felicity's long hair as she breathed, "Oh, Fliss, _my beautiful girl... _It took me a long time after your father left us to understand something. Even though people might leave us, it doesn't mean that it's our fault."

Felicity sniffled and hugged her mother closer, trying to soak up all the support and comfort she'd sorely missed these past few months. "I know."

"You've always been a brave girl, Felicity. But I can see that you _do_ think it's your fault," Donna breathed tenderly and pulled back just far enough to gaze into Felicity's face. Donna softly traced a hand across her daughter's cheeks to wipe away the tears as she continued, "I recognize that look in your eyes. The helplessness, the frustration with him - but also with yourself. Thinking you could have done something to prevent it... _You couldn't_. If it's meant to be, Felicity, you and Oliver will find your way back to each other."

Felicity shook her head in disbelief and her eyes fell to the floor. "... And if we don't?"

"It's not the end. View it as a new beginning. Fresh start," Donna shrugged. "I know you don't right now, but one day you'll understand. I've never thought life should be about _work_. There's so much more to life that deserves your attention. It's time you went out there and demanded more from life and from yourself. It's the only way to be _truly_ happy. And, if anything, you deserve to be that."

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after Felicity had said a proper goodbye to her mother, Felicity found her way to the Diggle-Michaels' residence. She felt somewhat better, though there was still a heavy weight inside her chest, as she inhaled deeply. She steeled her mind and then knocked on the front door. She didn't have to wait long before John pulled the door open.<p>

"Hey, Felicity," the proud father grinned down at his friend and hugged her before stepping aside. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding? Like I'd ever miss this! " Felicity grinned as she shrugged out of her coat and handed it to John's waiting hands. "I'm sorry I was a bit late, though, I was trying to find the perfect gifts for Maya, but I couldn't make up my mind. I bought her a set of shirts with IT-related puns and two plush animals: a rabbit and a unicorn. I know, unicorns aren't actual animals, but we don't need to tell Maya that yet. Let's not spoil all the fun."

John chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "You're just on time, Felicity. Most of the other moms have left, so it'll be mostly quiet. You could have Maya's undivided attention."

"Oh... So... Oliver's not here then?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

John's face fell. "No. He messaged and said he wouldn't be able to make it. He hoped we'd understand."

John held Felicity's gaze and no words needed to be spoken. They both knew exactly what was going on here, but also that they'd done their parts. Now it was entirely up to Oliver to see the light.

"Felicity?" Lyla's voice carried through the town house and both Felicity and John turned as Lyla stepped around a corner, with baby Maya resting on her hip. "We thought we heard you arrive."

"Eh, yep! I'm here!" Felicity beamed and waved her bag of gifts in the air. "And I come bearing gifts! Mazel tov!"

* * *

><p>Oliver sat alone in the foundry, listening to the machines beep as his solitary companion in the chosen void of his own making. He felt a certain connection to Carrie Montoya in that second, as if his grasp of reality was slowly slipping through his fingers bit by bit, with the passing, rhythmic beat of time.<p>

An unexpected voice suddenly cut through his thoughts, "Why am I not surprised to find you alone down here?"

Oliver flinched in his seat and flew to a standing position immediately, his muscles tense and ready in less than heartbeat. This was an unexpected visit, but one he'd been hoping would come sooner rather than later. A man clad in a suit and grey coat stepped out from the shadows and Oliver viciously snarled, "_Merlyn_!"

Malcolm calmly smiled up at Oliver as his hands remained behind his back, not taking the unspoken threat seriously. "Hello, Oliver. I think we have a few things to clarify between us."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>


	7. Merlyn vs Queen

_A/N: A head's up - Just like with the previous 'season 3' that I wrote, Episode 9 will yet again be the midseason finale. I just want to prepare you guys mentally... because things are about to get real crazy (not just Cupid-crazy)! Hope you enjoy this chapter (and the twists) and everything else about to go down! _

_Music that inspired this chapter: 1. Hurts - Mercy, 2. Bastille - Bad Blood, 3. Bastille - Oblivion, 4. Zack Hemsey - See What I've Become, 5. Zack Hemsey - Vengeance, 6. Placebo - Running Up That Hill._

_Synopsis: The Dark Archer returns to town and The Arrow and Black Canary face him in combat, but all is not what it appears. Meanwhile, Team Arrow try to determine whether they can trust Malcolm Merlyn while Laurel battles with her anger about losing her father and gets help to deal with it from an unexpected source._

* * *

><p><strong>4x07: Merlyn vs Queen<strong>

Malcolm grinned slightly as he visibly relaxed his stance, a smile that seemed enhanced by the deceptive shadows where he'd built his nest. He wore a sharp suit beneath a dark coat, cutting an impressive figure where he stood at the heart of the foundry while time ticked ever so slowly around him.

Oliver glared up at the intruder expectantly, not hiding his tension one bit as he slowly moved to stand from his seat. At last, he breathed through gritted teeth, "_I want answers_."

Merlyn nodded leisurely. He seemed to contemplate his words with utter most care, before he revealed his true intentions for being present, "I didn't do it. It wasn't me."

"_Liar_," Oliver snarled as he squared his shoulders and tried to rack his mind for any reason why he wasn't already attacking this strange, psychotic enemy. Last time they'd faced each other, Oliver had warned the other man to leave Starling for good. As far as Oliver was concerned, this was breaking the spoken law, even if Malcolm would be proven innocent for one crime. One way or another, Oliver was determined to find a way to permanently stop Merlyn now that the man was back in Starling City.

"No, Oliver," Malcolm assured and genuine emotion flashed through his pale eyes, like a breeze across a meadow, as he held the other man's gaze. His voice was soft yet strong as he declared, "I didn't attack the Opera that night. I didn't kill Captain Lance or attack Ms Smoak. _It wasn't me_."

"It was _you_!" Oliver spat viciously, unrelenting. This wasn't a fight he'd surrender so easily, he wasn't stupid enough to put blind faith in a notorious liar. He felt anger pulsate through his veins as he remembered that night with perfect clarity. How he had lost Captain Lance, how close he had been to losing Felicity also. The memory of carrying the unconscious, dying blonde in his arms made his heart speed up and he vehemently snarled, "We have footage from that night at the Opera clearly showing you going after them both. And Felicity remembers seeing you there. It was your arrows!"

"It was the League's arrows!" Malcolm contended just as hotly, snapping at last. He stalked closer as he passionately pleaded his case, "Think about it! What reason could I _possibly_ have to attack them? My outfit as the Dark Archer is what I wore in the League, it is their _standard costume_! Did Ms Smoak see a face? She didn't, did she? It could have been _anybody_ from the League!"

"It wasn't the League!" Oliver shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as his patience wore thin.

"How can you be certain?" Malcolm countered without missing a beat, his question lingering in the tension between them. "I recall Nyssa al Ghul swearing to you last time that you'd made enemies with the League when you let me live. Is it such a leap to assume that they've finally come to claim their prize? _Think about it_, Oliver. You've always known Ra's al Ghul is a _dangerous_ enemy. It makes far more sense than me being the culprit. And if I was... Why would I step forward? Why would I risk _everything_ to clear my name now? I have nothing to win from this!"

"I don't know why, Merlyn. But you've endangered Felicity before when you served her up to Slade Wilson, and you've put your own daughter's life at risk in the past. I'd say you're still a prime suspect," Oliver growled at length but his shoulders slumped an inch as he pondered the other man's words. Truth and lies had always blended together seamlessly when it came to Malcolm Merlyn, and Oliver couldn't make sense of any of it now. The need to strangle the other man with his bare hands remained as strong as ever, either way.

Malcolm clearly noticed Oliver's hesitance as he slowly exhaled. Merlyn let the silence stretch on between them for a few more seconds before he said, "... I swore to you last time that I have no agenda... And that remains the truth now. Think about what I said, Oliver. I'll be in touch."

Without another word of explanation, Malcolm turned and was once more swallowed by the shadows. Oliver lingered alone in the foundry as his mind raced through his skull.

* * *

><p>Laurel strode through the glass door, carrying herself poised and strong as she held her briefcase in one hand. She wore a burgundy suit and black pumps, dressed to impress, as it were. Being a woman in a male-oriented world and business was sometimes a tedious work, and she'd found that wearing pants did make a difference in how people at the DA's office approached her.<p>

Across from her in the office, Felicity sat behind her wide desk. The blonde woman wore a coral-colored dress and her hair flowed around her shoulders. Felicity, too, was dressed to impress, but somehow had found a way to be equally respected despite wearing skirts or dresses and Laurel admired her friend in a way because of it. They both deserved the attention and what they wore shouldn't affect how people viewed them, but Laurel wasn't naive enough to believe no one noticed or cared. They both knew better and had found different ways to challenge the norm and what was expected of them.

Felicity raised her gaze from the reports on her desk and grinned widely as she recognized her visitor. "Hey! How was Central City?"

"Cold. But it was nice seeing Mom and Larry again," Laurel smiled back as she sank onto the comfortable seat opposite the desk. "How was Starling this weekend?"

"_Crazy_," Felicity muttered as she shrugged her eyebrows. She waved a hand in Laurel's direction as a silent way of assuring her that she'd explain everything later and Laurel shut her mouth in understanding. Felicity grimaced apologetically, "I'm running a little bit late, I'm afraid. I've been held up all morning in a videoconference with the Prime Minister of Japan discussing how to upgrade their government software."

Laurel whistled in admiration. "Look at you, _Boss Lady_... That's impressive."

Felicity dodged her head as she remarked, "I just have to sign this document and then I'm ready to head out for lunch."

"Take your time," Laurel shrugged easily.

Felicity's eyes scanned over the document in her hands swiftly before she grabbed a red pen and signed it at the bottom. She rose from her chair just as her assistant Gerry stepped into the office. The man seemed to have a sixth sense about these sort of things as he stepped right over to the desk and grabbed the signed paper with a curt smile, having anticipated her course of action.

"Thank you, Gerry," Felicity smiled. "Oh, and could you contact Altheban Incorporated's CEO and inform them _yet again_ that we're not interested in a joint venture. My intel suggests it's just a shell company, and I _don't_ want QC affiliated with any shady business."

Gerry nodded his head. "Of course, Ms Smoak. I'll get right on that."

The EA smiled down at Laurel as he swiftly turned around and was soon out the door once more. Felicity shuffled a few papers to the edge of her desk that could wait until later before she faced her friend once more. "Come on. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Laurel asked as she and Felicity descended into the foundry later that same evening.<p>

In front of them, they saw John reclined against one of the tables as he, in turn, watched Oliver before him. Oliver carried himself stiffly and seemed lost in thought as he stood with his back towards the others. At length, Oliver slowly turned around and his eyes were glazed over in contemplation as Felicity and Laurel joined John's side without uttering another word. They could all see this was important and didn't want to disrupt whatever moment Oliver needed right now.

For a few seconds more, Oliver remained calm and collected, quiet, before he breathed, "I was just telling Diggle that... Malcolm Merlyn is back in Starling. He came to see me last night."

"_What_?" Laurel snarled and took a firm stride forward, her heel clacking against the tiles. Her warmth was at once exchanged with bitter frost as she searched his eyes for the truth. "What the hell did he want? Did he confess to murdering my dad?"

"No," Oliver shook his head with a faint grimace as his gaze landed somewhere above her shoulder. "He said he didn't do it."

"He lied. _Obviously_," Laurel logically argued as her face fell into a deep scowl. "We can't believe anything he says."

"I know that, Laurel," Oliver agreed in a dark tone that suggested he was growing more impatient and irritated by both the topic and the woman's plain attitude. "But I don't know what to make of it."

John glanced at Felicity beside him as he raised his own voice to share his opinion on the matter, "Merlyn is our top suspect in Lance's murder... But if he was guilty, why step forward now? Why give us an opening that could eventually topple him?"

"Who knows what that psychopath thinks? Does it even matter? _He murdered my father_!" Laurel questioned hotly as she crossed her arms over her chest, clearly ready to fight this out for as long as it would be necessary. She shrugged as she continued, "Maybe he's got a plan! I don't care! We shouldn't just be standing around discussing this. We should be working on ways of _finding_ him!"

Felicity flinched slightly at the end of Laurel's passionate argument and jumped into action. Without a word, she stepped forward and walked past her friends on stiff, brisk legs. She headed straight for her monitors and sank onto her seat without even removing her coat, getting to work with an almost mechanic detachedness.

John's gaze lingered on the back of the blonde woman's head for a second, before he turned back to Oliver. "What else did Merlyn say?"

"He suggested this could be the League's work," Oliver shrugged, evidently not sure what to believe. "That Ra's al Ghul wants me to pay for keeping Merlyn alive. Because I saved Merlyn for Thea's sake... the League might be after me."

"Nyssa warned you about that last time you met her, didn't she?" John pointedly asked.

"Yes," Oliver inclined his head sharply and held his friend's gaze. "And Merlyn's right. The League has a standard uniform, of sorts. Most of their soldiers wear similar clothing in combat. Merlyn's suit didn't stand out among the rest as the Dark Archer."

"This is _incredible_!" Laurel huffed indignantly and took a few steps away from her friends, needing distance to clear her head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this... Felicity! You were there, you said it was Merlyn, too, right? I mean, you _saw_ him!"

Felicity shook her head without turning around. "He wore a mask when he attacked me and Quentin," she swallowed thickly and at last turned in her seat to face her friends, her eyes glistening with emotions she couldn't bury. "But do I believe that it was Merlyn beneath that mask...? _Yes_. I do."

She held Laurel's gaze a few seconds longer while the others remained silent on the sidelines. Felicity opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly her monitors beeped and she swirled back around. She frowned down at the computer as she spoke, her voice impassive and distant, "Whether or not Merlyn is the same archer... The Dark Archer who killed Quentin is out there again."

Laurel snorted before she spun around and faced Oliver with fiery eyes. "Do you want to tell me that you believe it's a coincidence that Merlyn shows up the night before the archer returns?"

* * *

><p>"The Dark Archer is a block ahead of you," Felicity explained over the comms. "On the rooftops going... southeast."<p>

"Roger that," Diggle spoke as he drove the van through the dark city, heading straight towards their goal as he followed Felicity's instructions.

In the back of the van, Oliver and Laurel sat in tense silence. Both of the masked vigilantes were lost in their own thoughts regarding Merlyn and his attack on their loved ones almost two months earlier. What they had both lost that night was irretrievable. Laurel had lost her father and Oliver had lost the last remnants of hope that he could ever have a happy, normal life. Neither of them could go back to how things had been before then, and their shared grief both connected and distanced them as they now sat on opposite ends of the van.

At length, Laurel raised her gaze from the floor and looked at the green-clad hero that sat before her. "... This ends tonight, Oliver."

Oliver blinked as he slowly turned his head in her direction, reading her eyes as if it was a written book. He didn't need to say anything, it was all written in his own eyes. This was something he wanted to put behind them, too. They both needed closure and the Dark Archer had eluded them once already. Not again. Never again.

The van came to a violent stop and Diggle turned in the driver's seat as he breathed, "We're here."

Oliver inclined his head sharply as he opened the backdoor and jumped outside without wasting another second. He stepped around the car, closely followed by Laurel, as John opened the door to the driver's seat. "Stay on ground level, Dig. If he tries to escape, you know what to do."

John slammed the door closed behind him as he pulled out the gun in the waistline of his pants. He nodded down at his friend. "I do."

Oliver shared one final look with the man before he fired a grappling hook-arrow towards the roof, grabbed hold of Laurel and let the mechanics of the trick arrow hoist both of them upwards. The night was cold this late in the fall and the wind cruel as it tried to get under their clothes to chill them to the bones. The Arrow and Black Canary landed on the top plateau of the fire escape attached to the building in question and hauled themselves onto the rooftop.

"I don't see him, Felicity," Oliver muttered as his gaze meticulously scanned the area around them.

"According to satellite images he's hiding on the rooftop on your right," Felicity's voice came swift and precise, like an arrow. "I think he heard you arrive."

"Why hide?" Laurel questioned as she gazed across the divide between the two buildings in an attempt to see what they were up against, but she saw nothing but long-reaching shadows beneath the cold moon. "Why not run?"

"Because he wants to face us," Oliver answered and braced himself as he prepared for the jump. Without hesitation, he ran as fast as he could towards the edge of the roof. He let the momentum and his speed carry him across the long divide that separated the two buildings, for a moment letting himself fly almost weightless across the air. He landed on the other rooftop in a graceful tuck and roll, letting his shoulder take most of the fall. He sprang onto his feet and gazed around as he heard Laurel land beside him with a slight grunt.

"You okay?" he breathed in a low whisper.

Laurel picked herself off from the ground and brushed dust from her sleeves. "Yeah. It was a longer jump than I anticipated."

Oliver suddenly picked up the faint sound of a bow string being pulled back and ducked towards Laurel. He pulled her with him to the ground once again. They both slammed against the cold, hard surface as an arrow swished past only inches above their heads. Oliver was the first to recover as he jumped back onto his feet, his eyes scanning the dark rooftop around him.

The rooftop seemed empty, but in the pale light of the full moon Oliver made out the shape of a small, pitched stairwell exit ahead, the door to the rooftop closed and seemingly locked. Beside him, he felt Laurel's anger simmer close the surface as she, too, noticed the only other hideout on the rooftop around them. Oliver watched as she withdrew her baton and met his gaze. She inclined her head in understanding as the two of them crept forwards like predators.

Oliver drew an arrow of his own and raised his bow as he stalked towards the left side as Laurel crept to the right side of the small exit. They'd surround their enemy, draw him out to battle them face to face instead of hiding in the shadows.

Oliver jumped around the corner and was prepared to fire his arrow, but nothing but air awaited him around the corner of the small exterior building. The next second Laurel stepped around the corner, too, a look of surprise evident on her face even despite the mask. Before either could react, they saw a shadow rise from the roof of the pitched exit. The figure leapt down between the vigilantes, using the element of surprise to aim a kick at the Arrow that knocked Oliver off of his feet.

Oliver fell to the ground with a grunt as the Dark Archer turned to face Laurel. Laurel tried to punch her attacker with the baton, but the masked assailant blocked her strikes, stepping too close for her weapon to do any greater damage. The man wore the same uniform as last time she'd fought him, with the mask and veil-like front piece making it impossible to ID the man. But Laurel was certain of it now. This was Malcolm Merlyn. The dark orbs shone with hatred as the assailant changed tactics from defense to offense. He swept out one of his feet and Laurel unceremoniously tripped over it. When the man leaned over her figure, she kicked out and managed to hit Merlyn in the chest.

As the Dark Archer staggered backwards, Oliver pulled himself back on his feet and fired an arrow at his enemy. The man anticipated the move, however, and agilely ducked out of the way, vaulting back to face the Arrow in combat instead. Oliver felt anger and frustration pulsate through his body, feeding his muscles with much needed adrenaline as he blocked several strong punches aimed towards his midriff.

The Dark Archer was light on his feet and both swift and strong at the same time, his combat skills were impressive for hand-to-hand. For all his encounters, Oliver had only ever met one man as good as this: Malcolm Merlyn. Was there really any doubt left?

The enemy dug his feet into the ground and stepped in with his left leg. Before Oliver could react, the Dark Archer spun with impressive speed and aimed a backwards hook kick at the green-clad vigilante. The blow struck Oliver across the ear and he fell headlong towards the ground. The spacious area around him spun menacingly and there was a loud ringing in his ear as a result of the unexpected blow, but he tried to shake his head to clear it.

Something pulled him up violently and Oliver felt a strong punch connect with his jaw as he tried to recover. He staggered back another step and raised his hands to block the next blow, but it was too late. He took another punch to the head that jostled him. He suddenly heard a strangled battle cry and saw Laurel jump at the Dark Archer with a furious expression.

She jumped onto the enemy's back, one hand around the man's neck as she tugged. Clearly she was driven forward with a mad fury, one that Oliver recognized only too well. This had long ago stopped being about justice for Laurel. This was the man who had murdered her father, and Laurel wanted his blood on her fingers to achieve any resemblance of justice.

The archer had anticipated her attack, however, and easily threw her off of him, knocking her straight into Oliver's unprepared frame. Both of them fell to the ground in a heap. As they struggled to get up onto their feet, they both raised their gazes in time to see the Dark Archer run towards the edge of the building and leap off of it gracefully, disappearing out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Oliver ran forward as he spoke into his comm link, "Diggle, he's coming straight towards you!"

"Got that!" John's reply came swift and somewhat out of breath. He was clearly chasing after the masked enemy already and Oliver grimaced as he mentally chided himself for not seeing this coming sooner.

Oliver fired another grappling hook-arrow across the rooftops and Laurel wrapped one arm around his shoulders before he swung them both off the side of the building, not wanting to waste another second now that they were so close to catching this villain. As they landed on the cold asphalt below, they heard the unmistakable sound of gun shots from the alley ahead of them. Oliver ran as fast as he could, forgetting all about Laurel behind him, as he heard grunts from ahead. Diggle was in trouble and he needed to be there for his partner, Oliver needed to not be too late.

Oliver rounded a corner just in time to see the other archer disappear out of sight further ahead, but his attention was drawn to the man that currently lay abandoned in the middle of the dark, forgotten alley. Oliver flew towards his friend as concern made his legs move quicker. He heard John groan painfully and saw blood on the man's face.

"You okay?" Oliver breathed as he came closer and his lungs heaved as they craved oxygen. He knelt beside John and tried again, "Are you okay? _John_?"

Diggle's face was bruised and bloody, and there were drops of blood on his leather jacket, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. Diggle held his friend's gaze as he nodded. "Yeah... yeah."

Laurel reached them then, she panted for air as her wide eyes stared down at the scene ahead of her. Judging that the scene wasn't too serious, her gaze rose to search every shadow of the dark alley. "Where is he? Where is Merlyn?"

"He got away," Oliver breathed through gritted teeth as he helped John off the ground and slung the man's arm across his strong shoulders. Diggle hissed in pain and clutched his side warily. Oliver immediately took notice of it and grimaced apologetically.

Laurel swirled around to face her partners, a blinding fury passing through her gaze like a shooting star as she stood her ground. She clutched her fists by her sides as she questioned, "Aren't we going after him? We can't let him run again!"

"We have to! He's already long gone by now!" Oliver snarled in return and activated his comm link with a worn sigh. He was beginning to feel the pains of his own injuries from this battle as his head throbbed, "Felicity? Diggle's been hurt-"

"_Oh my God_!" Felicity's voice echoed with plain panic as she cut him off.

"I'll be fine, Felicity. It's only a scratch," Diggle breathed but couldn't hide his pained grimace as he staggered forward, leaning heavily on Oliver.

Oliver gazed up at his friend with a disgruntled grimace. He met Laurel's furious, exasperated glare as he firmly said, "We're coming back, Felicity."

* * *

><p>"Copy that," Felicity spoke and removed the bluetooth headset from her ear. She hurriedly rose from her seat to prepare the medical bay for whatever aid John would need now. Oliver hadn't specified what kind of injury they were dealing with. Gun shot, knife, arrow, internal bleeding perhaps. Felicity didn't care, she'd prepare for everything and give her friend the best medical attention she could. After years of being the one to primarily stitch up her friends when they returned from gnarly fights, Felicity had grown used to this part of the job. She opened a few drawers as she hummed to herself, looking for antiseptic bottles and gloves.<p>

"Hello, Ms Smoak."

Felicity yelped as she swirled around at the unexpected sound and dropped the box of gloves on the floor. Her heart thumped wildly inside her chest as she saw Malcolm Merlyn step out from the shadows, slowly approaching her stiff frame. The man wore a black suit and coat and seemed the epitome of collected as he stopped several yards away from her, mindful of her evident anger and the tension that separated them.

"_You_," Felicity hissed and her detached voice echoed in the darkness despite being barely louder than a whisper. "How did you even get in here? _Again_, I'm told."

Malcolm cut straight to the chase as he exhaled slowly. "I need a word with you."

Felicity frowned up at the man and coldly questioned his motives, "Almost taking my life at the Opera wasn't enough for you?"

"That wasn't my doing, Ms Smoak."

Felicity snorted in disbelief as her mind caught up to what she was seeing, what she didn't want to believe. "... You want to convince me of that lie so that I'll convince Oliver it wasn't you? That's why you're here, isn't it? Why do you believe for a second that I'd trust in anything that you have to say after what you've done to the Glades, to Oliver and - most importantly - to Thea?"

Malcolm shrugged and masterly avoided answering her blunt accusations as he countered with a question of his own, "They are out there fighting the archer right now, aren't they?"

"Actually, he absconded from them a few minutes ago," Felicity countered without missing a beat. She raised her chin into the air as she refused to back down and bravely resumed the battle of wits between them.

"And travelled three miles in less than five minutes to get here?" Malcolm raised his eyebrows in amused disbelief.

Felicity exhaled tensely and felt every muscle in her body stiffen beneath her porcelain skin. She wouldn't dignify that with an answer. Knowing Merlyn, this was all a mind game, and she wouldn't indulge him now. Instead, she turned and knelt to the floor, picking up the discarded box as she tried to calm her mind back to rationality. She needed to keep a level head if she was to remain ahead in this duel.

"You were there," Malcolm spoke slowly and his words lingered behind long after he'd quieted down. At length, Felicity rose and once more faced the morally ambiguous man. As Merlyn continued to talk, he slowly walked towards her, gauging her reaction carefully with each step. "... at the Opera. So you tell me, was the archer who killed Captain Lance and shot you with two arrows in the torso... _me_?"

Malcolm stopped a few feet away from the woman, holding her gaze captive as he dared her to gaze further inside and find an answer to the burning question. Had Malcolm truly been the archer that night? All the sudden, as she read the open, sincere eyes before her, Felicity wasn't so certain anymore. She knew what she'd seen that evening before the world had crumbled around her, but she also knew what she hadn't seen.

Felicity swallowed and her voice was barely a whisper as she snarled in response, "... I didn't see his face."

"So you do concede that maybe it wasn't me?"

"Yes..." Felicity inclined her head sharply and the admission burned in her throat. "Doesn't mean that I trust you now, however."

"Fair enough," Merlyn shrugged his lean shoulders and leisurely explained his standpoint, "All I want is for Oliver - and you - to open your minds to the possibility that I'm actually innocent in all this. That I returned home simply to clear my name, because I have no intention of starting a new war. I've turned over a new leaf for Thea's sake. For my daughter. I've come home to honor that."

Felicity shook her head in quiet disbelief as she held the man's firm gaze across the divide. Her resolve began to waiver, but she was pulled from the bottom of the abyss as she suddenly heard footsteps come down the staircase behind her.

"_Merlyn_!" she heard Oliver's snarl behind her, worry and fury mingling in his desperate breath.

Malcolm gazed over her shoulder briefly before he met her eyes one last time. With an encouraging nod, Merlyn calmly slipped into the shadows and disappeared once more.

"Was that -" Laurel growled as she stepped around Felicity and glared into the shadows ahead of them. She stopped abruptly. The man was gone. There was no point trying to follow him. With an exasperated sigh Laurel turned her anger on Felicity as she frowned down at her friend, "Was that _Merlyn_?"

Felicity sighed as she met the other woman's eyes and nodded. Without another word she spun around and watched as Oliver led John over to the medic table and rushed over to join them. She didn't feel like discussing or explaining herself right now, not when she was needed elsewhere first. Not when she hadn't even arranged her own jumbled thoughts and feelings regarding that night at the Opera.

As Felicity doted about the injuries on his face, John attempted to smile, "I'm okay, Felicity. I'm fine."

Felicity shook her head as she glanced at her three partners. They all looked bloodied and bruised from where she was standing, defeat creeping into the edge of their gazes. "None of you look fine."

Unwilling to back down from the fight, Laurel stepped forward. "Felicity, what did he want? Why didn't you stop him?"

"I couldn't take Merlyn in a fight. What was I supposed to do?" Felicity snorted impassively as she resumed taking care of John's wounds. She dabbed a cloth with antiseptic solution and cleaned the cut on the man's forehead. John cringed but otherwise made no sign that he was in pain. "This is deep. I'm going to have to stitch it up... Anything else I might have to suture?"

John pointed a finger in Oliver's general direction. "Try him."

Oliver crossed his arms over his green-clad chest and took a step back. He put up another wall between them as he firmly stated, "I'm fine."

Felicity eyed the man from top to toe, her eyes landing on a cut apparent on Oliver's cheekbone, blood staining both his face and the green leather of his hood. "That looks like a nasty cut on your face."

"It doesn't need stitching," Oliver stood his ground with more irritation than he'd intended as he held her gaze. "What did Malcolm want with you?"

Felicity turned back to John's wounds as she replied, "He wanted to convince me he was innocent. That someone else is behind this."

"I _honestly_ don't believe I'm hearing this!" Laurel sighed exasperatedly and seemed about to explode with anger and frustration of time and time again being led astray and losing against this particular foe. "Malcolm Merlyn is a psychopath. He's murdered 503 people and my father! We can't trust him!"

Felicity met John's gaze briefly before she closed her eyes tight. "... How did he get across town and change outfits that quickly?"

"What?" Laurel's voice echoed with bristling fury. "You believe he wasn't the same archer?"

"All I'm saying," Felicity began slowly. "... is that it's a possibility we have to acknowledge."

"Felicity's right," John sighed as he took her side for the time being. They simply knew too little to jump to conclusions. "If we want to find answers, we have to look at it from different perspectives."

Before Laurel could argue, Oliver cut in. His voice was strong, and almost seemed in disbelief of what he himself was uttering, "He didn't try to kill us."

Everyone stopped and silence descended over the foundry, thick as fog and impenetrable like steel. For a long while, no one said or did anything, simply waiting for a reaction to be born in the deep recesses of their hearts.

At length, Laurel stepped forward with a broken voice, "... What?"

Oliver sighed, and the breath seemed to drain him of power as well as spirit. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against one of the tables and seemed to get lost in his own mind. "He had a sword in the scabbard on his back. He never drew it. And the arrows he fired missed. I don't think he wanted to kill us tonight, Laurel. But I don't think he wants us alive, either."

Laurel scrunched up her face and tried to contain her rage. She crossed her arms over her chest and seemed to put a lid on her emotions as she faced him. "Then what do you think he wanted with us?"

"I think he wanted to assess us," Oliver shrugged. "For what, I don't know. But I think he's trying to figure out how we work in combat. I think he's trying to learn our moves so that he can defend himself against them next time we fight. He nearly beat us today, Laurel."

"That was-" Laurel stuttered in anger as she violently shrugged, unwilling to admit to any kind of lapse. "-It wasn't-... He just got the upper hand for _one_ second, Ollie. He wasn't going to beat us in the fight."

"Laurel..." Oliver breathed wearily. "I know you want to kill him for what he did to Captain Lance... But I can't have you out there running on rage alone. It will only endanger your own life as well as mine. It did tonight, whether you want to admit it or not. You have to learn how to control that rage if-"

"Control it?!" Laurel shouted and her trembling voice lingered in the void. "I can't control it, Oliver! _He killed my dad!_ I have every right to be angry and that anger is what fuels me now! I promised by mum and Sara that I would find a way to kill this man for what he did to us! And I intend to hold my word. I don't care what you say, Oliver. I'll find Merlyn, and I'll kill him."

"Felicity's right," Oliver spoke in a slow, determined voice. "It's possible - _probable_, really - that the archer couldn't have gotten here in that short amount of time. The archer we fought tonight, might not have been Malcolm Merlyn. It could have been someone else. And that someone else could be the person who killed your father."

Laurel held Oliver's gaze for a few long, agonizing seconds before she exhaled a trembling breath. The anger in her eyes had dimmed somewhat as she shook her head and said, "_Unbelievable_."

With those words she turned on her heel and stormed off towards the back rooms, the discussion over.

* * *

><p>Next day, Laurel made it a point to bury herself in work. It didn't alleviate her anger or restlessness, but it kept her occupied until she could suit up as Black Canary and get out there in the cloak of darkness. She had several cases to prepare for anyway, and locked herself away in her office to get some much needed seclusion to focus her mind on what needed to be done.<p>

It was late in the afternoon when she heard a knock on the door and looked up. Her eyebrows rose to meet her hairline as she saw her unexpected guest step inside and close the door behind him without waiting to be invited. "What are you doing here...?"

John shrugged his shoulders and limped forward, sinking onto the chair opposite her mahogany desk tentatively. Evidently he was still in pain after his run-in with the Dark Archer the night before and Laurel winced in sympathy for him. John had a small bandaid over his left eyebrow and a few other nasty looking bruises on his other cheek as he met her gaze. "I came to see how you were doing, Laurel."

"I'm swamped with work," Laurel replied in a deadbeat voice and inclined her head to the tower of folders beside her.

"Got a minute?"

Laurel sighed. She wanted to send him on his way, but respected John enough not to push to firmly right now. She was angry, but not that angry in this second. "What do you want, Diggle?"

"I told you," John pointed out.

"I'm fine," Laurel tensely replied and squared her shoulders to prove her point.

Diggle tilted his head to the side as his eyes shone with empathy for his friend. "Oliver was right, Laurel. You have to find a way to control this anger... or you're going to get yourself killed out there."

"All I want is to avenge his death, John," Laurel shrugged her shoulders. She felt weak when emotions sipped into her voice, but she still held her course. "I want Merlyn to pay for what he did."

"I get that," Diggle assured without missing a beat. "My brother was murdered, too."

"... I know."

"Did you also know that I met his killer, years later... and let him walk?"

Laurel's gaze widened briefly as she tried to process the news. "Why?"

"I wanted to kill him," John explained and his eyes seemed to gaze inwards momentarily, as he explained, "I was just as angry as you are now... perhaps even more so. But then I met the man who killed him, and... I saw things from a new perspective. Killing him wouldn't have brought my brother back, for starters. And there was more to the story than I had ever expected... I'm still trying to figure it all out. Figure out why Andy had to die."

Laurel pondered it for a few seconds before she asked, "... What happens when you find out the whole truth?"

John sighed as he let her question sink in. "... Honestly? I don't know, Laurel. I want justice. But I think we're beyond that point now. I'm not angry like I was the first few years after losing Andy. The pain doesn't..." John swallowed as he hesitated a beat. "It doesn't ever go away. You just think about it less with time... But the anger? _That_ goes away... in the end. But you have to be patient, Laurel, and not put yourself at risk. I didn't know your father as well as Oliver or Felicity, but I doubt he'd want you to chase after death like this. All I'm saying, Laurel... is that you should be careful. You're part of our team now, and we'd all like you to stay on it a while longer."

Laurel distantly nodded as her gaze fell to the table. John took her silence as his cue to leave and rose from his seat in a fluid motion. His hand was on the handle when she called him back, "John? ... Thank you."

* * *

><p>Felicity frowned down at her monitors as Oliver hovered behind her shoulder. "I don't get it. Why is he just... sitting there?"<p>

Oliver leaned over the table as he sighed heavily. They both gazed down at the satellite image of the Dark Archer, crouched low on another rooftop in the dead of night. He'd sat there motionless for the better part of the last thirty minutes now. Oliver recognized the tactic easily: the archer was portraying patience as he remained in his safe spot in the shadows, waiting something out. _Someone_. "He's waiting for us."

From the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Felicity turn and gaze up at him with a surprised expression. "Why?"

"He wants to fight us again," Oliver pointed out as the frown returned to his own face.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Oliver and Felicity turned around as they heard Laurel's firm, bright voice from the base of the stairs. The brunette stepped forward with her chin held high, confidence carrying her forward.

"... Are you sure?" Felicity breathed in hesitance. "If Oliver's right and he's testing you... shouldn't you stay away from him?"

"No," Laurel shook her head as she stepped over to the gun cabinet opposite from the medic bay. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a Glock. Making sure that the magazine was full, she stepped over towards her friends once more. "Let's give him exactly what he wants."

"Laurel-" Oliver's voice was a barely concealed warning.

"I know, Oliver," Laurel cut him off and held his gaze. She refused to back down now and slowly explained herself, "I admit... that I want to kill this man. But tonight I just want answers. I want to find out if this is Malcolm Merlyn or someone else. Someone in the League. I'll try to keep a level head, but we both know we have to step up our game, Ollie. This man is lethal, whoever he is. He's proven a match against both of us in the past. If we're going to do this... We have to be willing to give everything we have. Whatever it takes to win."

Oliver inclined his head in acceptance. "Okay... Suit up."

* * *

><p>Laurel pushed herself as she ran through the dark alleyway, the pair of Escrima sticks ready for combat in her eager hands.<p>

"The archer is coming straight towards you, Black Canary," Felicity's tense voice spoke in Laurel's ear. "Good luck."

Laurel smirked to herself as she heard swift footsteps running towards her from one of the pathways that led straight into her part of the alley. Oliver was leading their enemy straight towards her, and she'd be damned if she didn't put an end to all of this tonight. Despite what she had believed, it wasn't anger that made her heart speed up now, but justification. This was simply something she needed to be done.

As soon as the masked archer ran into the alley, Laurel was ready and used her metal weapons to wield a swift punch at his head. The archer ducked in record speed and rolled out of the way with only a few inches marginal. Laurel swirled around to face him as she heard Oliver catch up them. His panting echoed in the shadows as he took his stand beside the masked woman, both cornering their enemy before them.

The Dark Archer seemed to realize he was cornered this time and at last drew his sword from its scabbard. The metal gleamed in the light of a few lampposts further down the street as the man stepped into a strong fighting pose, prepared to take them both on.

Without missing a beat, Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and fired it. The Dark Archer turned and split the sharp arrow in two, before he threw himself into the fight. Laurel blocked his assault with her Escrima sticks, and felt her enemy's relentless energy and strength impress and scare her at the same time. As they fought, the Dark Archer managed to hold his own against both the Arrow and Black Canary at the same time. Using a combination of thrusts and swift cuts with his blade as well as well-aimed kicks, the Dark Archer put up an impressive fight.

In the end, he even managed to vault over Laurel's back when she struggled to remain upright. The Dark Archer kicked her roughly in the back and sent her flying into the wall. Laurel hit the bricks head first and grunted in pain as she sank onto the cold ground, head spinning as she was reduced to watching the others fight. No, Laurel decided, this wasn't how it was supposed to end for her tonight.

Oliver blocked his enemy's sword with his bow, using his own knowledge of tactic and training to remain a few steps ahead of the Dark Archer. The two were almost equal in combat, using similar, yet vastly different, techniques to get ahead. Oliver felt like he had to give his all in the fight, pushing himself closer and closer towards his limits with each punch and kick.

Suddenly, a bang echoed in the alley. Both men stumbled in surprise and Oliver's gaze widened as he turned to face Laurel. The young, masked woman had risen from the ground and in her hands rested the gun firmly, aimed straight towards their enemy. Oliver turned forward again as he heard the Dark Archer stagger backwards, his back connecting to the wall as he kept himself upright. Blood was seeping out from a wound on his left shoulder, but he still carried himself with poise.

Oliver frowned as he met the other man's eyes that glared at him relentlessly, challenging him almost. Oliver barely hesitated as he stalked forward and roughly pulled the mask off of the man's face. As the cloth revealed the man beneath the mask, everything came to a sudden halt. Oliver felt his heart stop, his muscles wanted to give out on him, and his eyes were clearly betraying him, because this wasn't possible. None of this was possible...

The man with short, dark hair, a strong, striking face and vibrant, blue eyes was at once both so uncannily familiar and such a stranger, Oliver didn't know what to think. Words betrayed him as he stumbled back a step and he heard Laurel's shocked gasp of air as the gun fell from her hands and clattered on the ground somewhere beside their feet.

Laurel was the first to find her voice as the three of them stared at each other. Her tone was broken and her voice trembled as she breathed, "... _Tommy_?"

The dark-haired man paused as he heard the name, his eyes confused and furious as he turned towards her. There was a coldness in his gaze that hadn't been there previously, one that spoke of neither recognition or love. He plainly didn't recognize the name, it didn't mean anything to him. The Tommy Merlyn that stood before them... was empty. It wasn't _their_ Tommy Merlyn.

Before either Oliver or Laurel had a chance to recover, Tommy pushed away from the wall and ran down the dark street. Neither Oliver nor Laurel followed, too lost in their own minds as they watched their once most dear friend be swallowed by the shadows where they had no access to him.

* * *

><p>Laurel sat on the table in the foundry, legs dangling over the edge, as her mind swirled maddeningly inside her head, trying to treacherously pull her into deceiving depths.<p>

_... Tommy?_

Her ex-boyfriend. The man she had once loved, the man she had wanted to build a life with... The man who, even though she betrayed him, had returned to CNRI for the sole purpose of saving her. Tommy was alive. But how? How was it possible? He had died that day at CNRI, during the earthquake that had shook the Glades. He had saved her, but died himself. It made no sense that he had stood alive in front of her only an hour earlier. Even less sense that he was running around killing people these days. Killing her father.

Overcome with pain and grief, Laurel closed her eyes tight and leaned her face into her hands.

"... Are you okay?" Felicity's voice was soft as it pulled Laurel back into the light.

Laurel sharply inhaled as she raised her head and gazed up at the worried, blue eyes of Felicity. She was glad it was only the two of them present in the foundry right now, she needed space and distance from the rest of the world for a while longer. A sad smile spread on Laurel's lips as unwanted tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't know... I don't know, Felicity."

"I can't believe Tommy's alive..." Felicity breathed and hugged her torso as a shiver ran down her spine then. "I imagine it must be difficult to deal with this... after losing him."

Laurel shrugged as she gazed down at the black leather jacket that lay across her lap. "... I don't know what to think. He's supposed to be dead... When people die... you lose them _forever_. You're not supposed to get a second chance to see them again. _Death is final._"

Felicity grimaced sadly as Laurel met her gaze with wondering eyes. Felicity hesitantly crossed the last divide between them as she breathed, "I wish I knew how to help you."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Laurel huffed and fear crept into her frail voice. Regret illuminated her eyes as she stared at her friend. "_It was Tommy_. That night at the Opera. That was Tommy... He shot you. He... killed my father. It wasn't Malcolm. I wanted _so badly_ to kill Malcolm Merlyn, because I believed he had killed my dad. I still feel this anger inside of me, I want to kill my dad's murderer. But... _Tommy_?"

Felicity was silent a long while as she watched wave after wave of confusion and grief wash over Laurel. She knew there was nothing she could do for her friend now, they were all teetering dangerously close to the abyss after this last revelation. One way or another they were all destined to fall over that edge, the question was how they were ever to pick up the pieces afterwards.

Felicity drew a shuddering breath as she tried to find any way to alleviate the tension now. "... We'll figure it out. We'll find out what's going on and we'll find a way to bring back the man you and Oliver loved."

Laurel shook her head as she swallowed thickly, her voice brittle, "I wish it was that simple, Felicity. The man I loved died. I've had to live with that grief for almost three years now. I know it's true."

"Well..." Felicity searched for the right words now. "... He didn't die, it seems. He's still alive. You didn't lose him."

"No. He's not the same man," Laurel closed her eyes tight. "I'm aware that you didn't know Tommy, Felicity, but-"

"Actually... I kind of did. Not a lot, but a little," Felicity shrugged and Laurel's eyes flew open as she stared up at the blonde woman in wonder. Felicity exhaled slowly before she explained herself. "During the first year of Oliver's crusade, Oliver revealed his secret to both of us, and I came by Verdant enough times for Tommy to figure out the real reason why. We talked a few times in passing. And after Tommy transformed the club's basement - our first top-secret foundry - into some form of wine storage to throw Quentin off his relentless search for the Hood, Tommy helped me and Diggle move the furniture back."

"I didn't even know he knew Oliver's secret," Laurel whispered in awe. "Or that you'd ever met him. It makes sense now, though... Somehow."

"But I didn't get to know him very well then..." Felicity hesitated a beat as her mouth caught up to her memories. Somewhat reluctant, she continued to share her story, "... Not until I caught him drinking alone on a Wednesday evening. I thought no one would be at the club, so I took the main entrance through Verdant to get to the cave. Found Tommy drinking his sorrows away in the bar. All alone. I suggested that I give you a call, but he vigorously refused. He was really drunk, and told me that he'd just seen you and Oliver..." Felicity's voice faded away momentarily as she saw the guilt in Laurel's eyes. "He was heartbroken. And he let me listen. I tried to help. In the end, I called a cab for him. We exchanged numbers so that I could check in on him. He texted me the next day to thank me for what I'd done... He was a good man. I know that. He loved you. And Oliver. Even after what he saw, he wanted the two of you to be happy. That's how much he cared about you... He was a _good_ man, Laurel. He deserved more than what he got."

Laurel's gaze fell to the ground as she breathed, "You mean from me and Oliver?"

Felicity's eyes widened. "_No_, I-"

"But it's true. He did deserve more. He deserved to live... and to know that what Oliver and I had done... was a mistake. I never got a chance to tell him..." Laurel cleared her throat as tears welled up in her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. "... that I loved _him_. I didn't even know until it was too late. But the man I saw today...? That wasn't the man I loved. That wasn't _Tommy_. He's so... different now. I don't understand at all. How could this happen?"

Felicity instinctively reached out and grasped Laurel's hand in her own. Laurel clutched the hand tight in return. With a soft, reassuring voice, Felicity repeated her words, "... Tommy is _alive_. That's what's important now."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Oliver returned to the foundry on weary legs. He'd hid where he knew no one could find him as he had tried to work through the latest revelations. His best friend had just returned from the grave... and he'd returned a man Oliver no longer recognized. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those emotionless, cold eyes glaring at him across a divide that had never been there before.<p>

The friend who had once meant the world to him, was dead. But the Tommy that was alive...? He was a complete stranger. And Oliver couldn't make sense of it. He remembered the day of the earthquake so vividly. How he had knelt beside the dying Tommy as he dug him out of the rubble that remained of CNRI. The blood that had soaked his shirt, the metal spike through his chest.

_Tommy..._

_Is... is Laurel safe? Is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here._

_Yeah... Yeah. You did. You saved her. Alright, I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be fine._

_Oliver, stop... I'm sorry._

_Don't apologize._

_I was angry. And I was jealous. I... I am my father._

_No, you're not._

_Did you kill him?_

_... No._

_Thank you..._

_No... No. Tommy...? ... It should have been me. Open your eyes, Tommy! ... Open your eyes._

Oliver froze as he saw a lone figure ahead, seated on one of the chairs beside the monitors. Laurel's posture was broken, her entire frame defeated as she sat with her strong profile turned sideways towards him. Her eyes were cloudy and Oliver was certain she hadn't even registered his arrival yet. His own heart broke just a little bit more as stared at his friend and knew that he shared her heartache.

"... He wasn't supposed to come back," Laurel breathed after a few long seconds in silence.

Oliver knew what she was referring to, but remained quiet as he kept his distance and let her get this off of her chest.

Laurel didn't look up even as she continued in a small voice, "... He knew I was at CNRI. He knew I'd put myself in danger. He came back for me... He saved my life that day. He told me that he loved me... and then I lost him." Tears spilled freely from her eyes and Oliver closed his own eyes tight as he felt her pain as vividly as he felt his own. "... I never had a chance to say it back."

Oliver exhaled slowly, letting some of his grief escape his body with that single breath of air. He firmly walked forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as he reassured, "I promise you, Laurel... that I'll do everything - _everything_ - that I can to get Tommy back to us."

Laurel turned around in her seat and met his gaze. "I know you will. And you won't do it alone. We'll find a way, together. We have to. We owe Tommy that... and ourselves. We'll make this right."

Oliver nodded as he agreed, "I'll make this right."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>


	8. Extreme Measures

_A/N: One reviewer asked me for my opinion on each episode of season 3 so far, and the short answer is: Not as impressed as I should be. I can recognize that the episodes - in theory - have a lot of promises, but the execution overall has been quite lackluster (with a few great episodes thrown in the mix - such as 3x05, 3x08 and 3x09). I haven't watched any episodes past 3x12, so can't give you an opinion on "Nanda Parbat". Frankly, I'm not as inspired by the episodes as I used to be. And it does affect my writing, obviously. As for your second question I would advice you to write it yourself, since it does sound interesting - but might not end up here. _

_Music inspiration for this chapter: 1. Civil Twilight - The courage or the fall, 2. Imagine Dragons - Bleeding out, 3. Aloe Blacc - Ticking Bomb, 4. Johnny Cash - The Beast In Me, 5. Kris Allen - Lost._

_Synopsis: When a dangerous enemy targets Lyla and ARGUS, Team Arrow offers to help but Lyla and Oliver are soon pitted against the rest of the team. In the middle of the madness, Thea and Roy return to Starling City and Oliver is forced to reveal the truth of Merlyn's return and the identity of the Dark Archer. _

* * *

><p><strong>4x08. Extreme Measures<strong>

John felt trapped, both figuratively and literally, where he sat in the small cubicle inside Lyla's office. On the desk before him, there was a pile of A.R.G.U.S-files he'd yet to read. He'd been staring at them for the better part of the last thirty minutes, not sure where to start and dreading what answers he might find once he started. His fingers trailed along the name atop the first folder. _Andrew Diggle_. It was his case reports. Though the news had settled a few months ago, John could still barely believe it. His baby brother had been a bodyguard, not an A.R.G.U.S agent. How Andy had ever managed to keep the shocking truth a secret, John had no clue. And with Andy dead, he had no one to ask. No one who could give him the answers he wanted, the answers he needed.

John had to figure out the truth on his own, and had opted for starting with old case reports, hoping there was something in them that could shed a light on the mystery as to why H.I.V.E had ordered Andy's death in the first place.

There was a sharp knock on the doorpost and John raised his gaze. Lyla leaned against the wall as she offered him an understanding smile, her eyes flickering briefly to the closed folders before her husband.

"How are you doing, Johnny?" she asked in a soft tone.

John exhaled tersely as words failed him. Lyla took his silence as an invitation as she stepped further into the small room, invading his private space where she was always welcome. When her hands landed on his shoulders, John leaned back into her mute comfort and let himself draw strength for her constant presence and love. He sighed, and explained his dilemma, "... I don't know how to do this, Lyla. I wanted the truth for so long. Finding Lawton, finding out about H.I.V.E... Finding out who Andy really was. I'm not sure I'm ready to see him as anything less than my baby brother."

"He'll always be your brother, Johnny."

John slowly inclined his head. "Yeah. I know... But I don't get it. _How could he do this_, Lyla? Lie to his own brother? To his family? How could he do this to Carly?"

Lyla didn't say anything, following his tired rant. There was nothing she could say to alleviate his pain or confusion, they both knew that. Lyla was as ignorant about the truth as he was in all this. To John that meant that Andy's status as an A.R.G.U.S-agent had been classified to all but the highest level, which in turn only spurred on his confusion. Whatever the reason, someone wanted the truth about his brother's secrets to remain hidden out of sight, protected behind a thick wall of lies and deceit. Even now after his death, there were no answers to explain why he'd become an agent, or why he, in the end, had been targeted by H.I.V.E.

"I'll figure it out, Lyla," John vowed even as he felt the weight of the world press down upon his shoulders. He had to to this. There was no moving forward without the answers. "One way or another. _For Andy._"

"I know you will."

* * *

><p>Down at the entrance of the A.R.G.U.S headquarters, Bert Waylon, a security guard, along with two associates, held the fort. As they sat in their booth, they casually talked amongst themselves, old friends as it were. The night was calm and quiet, as most nights at the headquarters. It was their job to make certain that anyone that entered past their point had the proper clearance and that nothing went amiss in the night.<p>

Bert nodded his head in greeting as he saw two familiar agents enter through the modern gates and walk towards the security check point. They flashed their ID cards to the machines and stepped on through. They waved goodbye and soon disappeared into the inner sanctum of the secure building that stood tall and proud in the outskirts of town.

One of Bert's associates, Jim, suddenly sighed once they were all alone again. "What a slow night, guys... And I gotta go make another round shortly. Anyone else getting tired?"

"You want action, Jimbo?" Bert joked good-humoredly. "You should have become an agent instead. The field is where the action's at, you know that."

Jim grimaced tightly. "I don't know about that... Remember that 'The Wall' died in her office _right here_. Her brains blown out because of that hit-man that snuck inside."

The third guard, Gus, immediately spoke up, "We don't know what happened that day. No one knows what happened."

"You've heard the rumors though, right?" Jim countered without missing a beat.

"Which one?" Bert asked dryly and briefly glanced over his shoulder as he saw a man enter through the front door. He turned back to his conversation, "The ones that suggested Waller had an affair with Deadshot that ended badly? Or maybe the ones suggesting it was a conspiracy from highest level to get rid of her? Or how about the one suggesting that it wasn't Deadshot but a blonde woman, formerly an agent here, who killed Waller? Take your pick."

As the man beyond the security guards' booth screened his ID card and stepped through, the guards' monitors suddenly started beeping madly. Bert swirled around to face the screens and felt his heart rate quicken. The monitors suggested that the man who had just entered had used an erroneous ID card. The card itself seemed to belong to an A.R.G.U.S agent that had died not a week earlier.

Bert flew out of the booth as he called after the stranger, "Excuse me, sir? Hey, sir! Stop!"

The man froze, already halfway through the hallway into the inner sanctum. The man was of average height and size, his hair dark and short and he was clad in a long, grey coat that flowed around his legs. He had his back turned towards the security booth, but even from the distance, Bert could see the stranger's shoulders tense beneath the thick material of his coat. "Is there a problem here?"

"There's something strange with your ID, sir. It'll only take a minute," Bert spoke slowly as one of his hands found its way towards the holster by his side. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "So if you could just... Turn around. Sir? _Raise your hands above your head_, sir."

The stranger slowly glanced back over his shoulder. There was a darkness to his face, marred by past struggles and wars fought. A clever kind of evil that lingered on his features. There was a terrifying gleam in his dark orbs that turned Bert's blood to ice in his veins.

The stranger's voice was a low, daring hum, as he breathed, "Careful what you wish for."

Without missing a beat, the stranger whirled around and tugged open the front of his coat. The man wore some sort of vest beneath the coat, and something attached to the vest gleamed beneath the pale lamps. The stranger whipped out several blades of a kind and threw it towards the security guards.

Bert and his associates ducked low and the weapons flew above their heads. At once, they jumped back onto their feet and pulled their sidearms, ready to engage this enemy in combat if so needed. The stranger had already ducked behind a pillar further away, and before Bert could get a location on him, he heard a swooshing sound. He turned as he saw his other two co-workers fall to the ground, a boomerang to their backs, as blood pooled on the floor around them.

Terror blinded Bert and his trembling hand once more aimed towards the assailant. The dark, victorious smirk had returned to the enemy's face and Bert saw another metal boomerang gleam in the assailant's ready hand.

* * *

><p>The alarm blared loudly as a red light started to flash and both John and Lyla jumped into attention at once, their military background keeping them grounded and prepared. The sound was insistent and nagging, declaring to the world that there was some unknown danger inside their safe haven. The couple ran out of Lyla's office side by side and sped towards the control room, pushing past co-workers as they ran forward.<p>

"Somebody explain!" Lyla commanded in a stern tone as she entered the control room and gazed about at her stressed, anxious subordinates.

One of her employees turned around in his seat and pointed down at his monitor. "An unknown suspect got past the security checkpoint, ma'am. He's attacking the security guards with, what appears to be... boomerangs."

Beside him, John felt Lyla freeze, horror and confusion flashed in her pale eyes like a storm across an ocean. Her eyes widened as she breathed in a low voice, "_Harkness_."

"What? _Who_-?" John began.

Lyla swiftly spun around, her expression having turned blank and impassive in less than a heartbeat as she barked out orders, "I want an armed team to head down there immediately. I'll lead them myself. Initiate lockdown protocols. Tell the them to shoot on sight, is that clear?"

* * *

><p>Laurel and Oliver sparred together on the mats, their wooden sticks slamming together in an intricate dance of offensive and defensive blows and jabs. When Laurel dropped her awareness for a second, Oliver immediately took advantage of his window of opportunity and swept out with his weapon towards her slender legs. Laurel fell to the mats with a grunt and Oliver hovered over her expectantly.<p>

He held out his hands towards her as he explained, "Your attention wandered, Laurel. You lost focus."

"No, I didn't," Laurel begrudgingly disagreed as she accepted the hand and let the man pull her off the ground, once more finding her balance.

Oliver hesitated a beat before he dropped his voice low, "... Is this about Tommy?"

Before the woman could offer an answer, the monitors behind them started to bleep and both Oliver and Laurel turned at the sudden sound. Felicity rolled her chair closer to the computers and didn't waste a second as she explained to her team members, "Someone's breeched the security at A.R.G.U.S."

Oliver inclined his head sharply. "We'll head over there."

* * *

><p>Lyla and Diggle had made their way downstairs along with a smaller team of armed agents, but their initial attack had soon evolved into a standstill. Harkness had gotten past the entrance, into an open hall that was the last obstacle before A.R.G.U.S's sacred realms. Once he'd been cornered by Lyla's team, the man had thrown a boomerang towards a control panel, impairing the technical doors from being able to open. This meant that Lyla's backup were locked inside A.R.G.U.S, with bulletproof glass keeping the agents at bay. The only way out was death, since Harkness let no one pass him alive.<p>

Harkness had also used his boomerangs and martial arts skills to quickly disable the other members on Lyla's assembled team. Around John and Lyla, several bodies lay either dead or gravely injured as a result. The married couple huddled behind a few pillars, attempting to stay out of the way of the lethal boomerangs and Harkness' hand-to-hand combat skills as the man attempted to close off the distance between them.

John had borrowed one of his wife's guns and tried to peek out from behind the thin, marble pillar at his target. His eyes saw nothing but thin air and several men on the ground, blood pouring around their bodies like a tide.

"It's over, Harkness! Turn yourself in!" Lyla commanded from across the hall where she hid. "Drop your weapons!"

They heard a sinister laughter echo from the open space before them, his figure in turn out of sight as he, too, stayed out of range for their weapons. Despite being outnumbered, Harkness plainly had the upper hand. The man was a formidable enemy and a tactician, clearly with a purpose in mind. What that was, John had no idea. It was already plain that Harkness had no intention to get further inside the secure building, that he'd reached his intended target. But what was of such importance that he'd taken up his stance so close to the entrance?

"We have a score to settle - you and I, Lyla!" Harkness growled, his voice threatening and the anger palpable.

John's head whipped in the brunette's direction and he saw her clench her jaw as she met his gaze across the distance. Something unreadable flashed in her eyes and John could but frown back inquisitively. Before another word could be spoken, a green arrow suddenly shot through the air. It missed its mark, but it was a plain warning to Harkness, who barely dodged it in time.

John turned and gazed up in search of the source of the arrow. On a hanging walkway further up, John saw two familiar, masked vigilantes, ready to join the fight. The Arrow and Black Canary leapt off of the ledge and landed on the floor below. The same second their feet touched the ground, Harkness whipped out a boomerang and threw it towards his targets. Black Canary ducked out of the way as the Arrow vaulted to the side.

Oliver recovered quickest and threw himself forward. He engaged Harkness in a fist fight and was impressed by the speed of his opponent. Harkness was strong and tough, but agile like a cat as he held his ground against the green-clad hero. With an unexpected kick, he managed to knock the bow out of Oliver's hands and the weapon clattered as it slid across the ground.

Oliver heard a gasp and turned around to see Laurel kneeling on the ground, the returning boomerang having penetrated the back of her shoulder. The masked woman grimaced as John hurriedly crept out of his hiding spot in order to help her. Lyla provided cover fire as the man helped pull Laurel out of harm's way.

"One down..." Harkness gloated as he smirked up at the Arrow. "... One to go."

Oliver hesitated a second before he spun and ran towards his bow. He performed a tuck and roll as he reached it, gripping it tight in his hand as he sprang back onto his feet. He drew an arrow and turned to face his opponent again, but as he turned, he saw the man release one of his boomerangs in Oliver's direction. Oliver was too late to react as he saw the boomerang already soaring through the air straight towards his chest.

Then, out of nowhere, a black arrow cut through the air and knocked the boomerang off its course. Both boomerang and arrow clattered harmlessly against the tiles next to Oliver's feet.

In confusion, Oliver turned and gazed over to the side. Stepping into the pale light from the moon outside were two other masked vigilantes. One, a man, was clad in familiar, red leather - Arsenal - and the other, a slender, young woman, in a dark-brown attire that still had traces of the League of Assassin's design. Both carried bows that were raised at the ready, aimed towards the opponent further away.

Oliver exhaled in amazement as he held the young woman's gaze as her eyes peeked out above a short veil that covered her mouth and nose. "_Speedy_?"

Thea merely smirked as she fired a second arrow towards Harkness, but the man easily deflected with the help of one of his boomerangs.

Harkness backed up a step and seemed to do the math regarding the situation. The moment had slipped through his fingers and this time he was not only outnumbered, but the risk wasn't worth it this time. Before the vigilantes could attack again, Harkness pulled something out from his sleeve and threw it towards his enemies. The item exploded in the area between them, smoke rising into the air as everyone ducked out of harms way. Once the smoke cleared, John and Lyla stepped out from their hiding places and looked about. Harkness had escaped into the night.

As the lingering adrenaline faded into the remains of the day, Oliver stepped towards his baby sister, his shoes clacking firmly against the floor. Without a word he pulled her into a warm embrace and held her close to his chest, overwhelmed by relief of seeing her safe and home.

Thea's voice was amused and somewhat muffled by his jacket, "Geez, Ollie... I'm fine. Haven't been gone that long."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he stepped back and squeezed her shoulder. Roy stepped forward to join them and Oliver shook the younger man's hand fondly. Oliver managed a tight grin under his hood. "I'm glad you're back. Both of you."

"As much as I'd like some answers," John spoke up from the sidelines as he crouched beside the injured Black Canary. Laurel's face was contorted in a pained grimace and she clutched her arm tenderly. "She needs medical attention."

* * *

><p>"We only arrived back home about an hour ago. We wanted to surprise you," Thea explained to her brother as she led the way down the steps to the foundry. She'd pulled back her hood and veil and Oliver had to admit she wore her outfit well. He knew she'd deliberately kept traces of the League's design in her suit to remind her of what she'd nearly become, of what frightened her, but there was an ease about her that he hadn't seen in a while. "Since it was late, Roy and I figured you'd be out in the field, so I called Felicity to get an update. She pointed us in the right direction and we came to your rescue."<p>

Oliver snorted as he stepped into the main area and glanced ahead at the blonde who rose from her seat to greet the new arrivals. Felicity and Thea hugged as Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "We had it handled..."

"Didn't look that way to me," Roy pointed out as he and Diggle helped Laurel over to the medical bay, Lyla trailing after them. Laurel hissed as John inspected the sharp boomerang still penetrating her left shoulder.

"It's not too deep," John pointed out to the woman in black as she sat down on the tabletop. "And it doesn't seem to have injured anything major. It's still going to hurt when I pull it out."

Laurel groaned in annoyance as John gently tugged the sharp weapon out of her back and let it drop to the table beside her. Felicity stepped around the others as she hurried over to the medical bay, taking over the job as doctor from John. She glanced from John to Lyla as she asked, "Anyone care to explain what happened?"

John felt irritation and confusion run through his veins as he stepped towards his wife, hellbent on getting the answers he needed tonight. "That was Digger Harkness, wasn't it? Former ASIS... Current member of _Task Force X_?"

Lyla threw her husband a pointed glance as she breathed, "... That's an internal A.R.G.U.S conflict."

"_Bullshit_," Diggle countered vehemently as he saw his wife attempt to shut down. A lot of things he could take where her job was concerned, but this was not one of them. This was personal and they both knew it. "Harkness wanted you. He was after _you_, Lyla. That makes it my business, too."

"Who's... Digger Harkness?" Thea questioned hesitantly as she and Oliver stepped closer to the others.

"He was part of the Suicide Squad," John explained shortly, crossing his arms over his chest as he held his wife's gaze.

Thea's eyes widened briefly. "...'_Suicide_'- Not important right now. Got it. Go on."

John glanced at the young women before he turned back towards his wife. Her shoulders were squared and prepared, and John knew she might put up a fight to protect herself. Still, he pushed on for more details, "He's specialized in weapons and technology, if I remember correctly. You and Waller caught him four years ago. Made him part of the squad."

Roy shrugged his eyebrows as he gazed at his company. "He escaped?"

Lyla held her breath as her gaze remained captive to John's imploring glare. At length, Lyla sighed and her shoulders slumped as she dropped the facade. "Not exactly... Do you remember the _situation_ I had to handle a few months back at A.R.G.U.S? I never told you the whole story. I'd sent Harkness and Bronze Tiger to Tanzania on a covert mission that I didn't see the need to include the rest of Task Force X in. The mission went awry... their positions were compromised. They had to be sanitized."

Oliver inclined his head in understanding as Diggle shook his head in disbelief. John's voice was raw and unkind as he pointed out the obvious, "You mean _killed_."

Lyla inclined her head sharply. "It was my call. The micro bomb in Harkness' spine malfunctioned, however. He survived, _obviously_."

"And now he wants revenge on you?" Felicity questioned cautiously as she stitched up Laurel's back, both women following the conversation with interest.

Lyla's eyes travelled across the others in the foundry as she tried to find a way to explain her predicament, "You don't understand what-"

"No, I understand it perfectly," John interrupted. "You killed one recruit with the flip of a switch. You failed to do the same with Harkness."

Before another word could be said, Oliver took a slow step forward and everyone turned in his direction. His voice was softer as he pointed out, "Every A.R.G.U.S facility in the world is compromised now. You'll only be safe if you stay down here, Lyla. Maya's safe right?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Lyla nodded and then sighed wearily. "I'm sorry to involve all of you in this."

Felicity finished patching up Laurel's injury and the black clad woman turned around to pick up the sharp weapon. Pain still lingered in Laurel's features as she waved the item in the air between the team and said, "At least we've got this evidence."

"_Right_," Felicity jumped into action, ready to cut through the thick tension that lingered between the others. She took the weapon from Laurel's hand and stepped towards her workstation as she declared, "I'll see what I can get out of it. I'll contact Cisco and see if he can help me."

"Cool," Thea exhaled as she spun in the other woman's direction. "What can we do?"

"_Speedy_," Oliver breathed in a warning note as he took a step towards her. "This is too dangerous, I want you to stay out of it."

The young woman leisurely turned her unimpressed gaze up at her brother. After a beat, she patted his chest patronizingly. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Come on, this'll be fun, Oliver! The two of us working together for the first time."

Oliver didn't look as convinced about that fact as his sister, but refrained from commenting. Instead, he slowly turned in Felicity's direction and implored, "Contact Cisco as soon as you can. We need all the information we can get about this one."

* * *

><p>A while later, Oliver was about ready to climb the walls due to his impatience. Tension had settled like a comforter over his team and while they waited for news from Felicity and Cisco, Oliver decided to retreat from the others. He'd removed his jacket and turned all his attention on the salmon ladder, taking out his frustrations on the training equipment, keeping his back towards the others.<p>

It wasn't long before he saw a slender shape step around the metal ladder, cautiously stepping into the man's private area without asking. Thea lingered in his peripheral view for a few seconds before Oliver dropped back to the ground. He swiped a towel across his sweaty shoulders and threw her a pointed look. If she wanted to talk, she would have to be the one to initiate it. So much had happened in the past few months alone, that Oliver wasn't sure where to start or how to even break the news. His mind was, as ever often these days, drawn to the revelation regarding Tommy and how it could potentially shatter Thea's world.

Thea was silent a while longer as she curiously inspected her brother. At length, she said, "... You're different."

"Is that so?" Oliver deflected without meeting her eyes.

"Yes. I told Roy I smelled something fishy about you..." Thea said slowly, as if still trying to comprehend the mystery that was wrapped before her. "He thought it was just your usual angry-faced testosterone, but I told him this was more than that. Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he managed to crack a slight grin at her comments. "... I'm really glad you're home, sis."

"Uh-huh..." Thea nodded lazily, eyes clearly not convinced. "So I'm right?"

"Drop it, Speedy," Oliver warned. "Just... drop it. We have to stay focused on the mission."

"You're my _brother_, Oliver," Thea countered with a frown. "I _care about you_. If something's wrong, I don't care about the mission. I want to know! I haven't seen you in months and I want details. I want to know about your life, what you've been up to since we last spoke!"

Oliver waved his arms out to indicate the foundry. A cold, aloof grin spread across his lips as he hid behind the invisible mask. "_This_. I've been up to this, Thea."

"You're really going to make me pry this information out of you?"

"I just want to find Digger Harkness and stop him," Oliver shrugged and his gaze once more darted everywhere but at his sister's imploring eyes. "If you and Roy want to be a part of this, I suggest you get used to doing this my way. This is _my_ team, after all."

Thea huffed at last, crossing her arms over her chest as something dangerous flared in her orbs. "I'm sorry, am I talking to my brother or _the Arrow_ here?" When Oliver didn't speak, Thea spun around and walked back towards the main area, her posture stiff and annoyed. She came to stand behind Felicity's workstation, listening impatiently as the blonde woman typed away at her keyboards. Thea glanced around to make sure the other team members were out of hearing range, as she cautiously inquired, "... Do you know what's up with Oliver?"

It didn't escape Thea's attention that Felicity's fingers actually froze on the keyboard for a second. Felicity flashed the younger woman a stiff, yet kind, smile. "Eh, I don't know. It's... hard to tell."

"As in... 'difficult to explain' or 'God only knows'?"

"Good question," Felicity muttered before she suddenly swirled around in her seat, at once catching the others attention. "I think I've found something. The boomerangs are made up of 3D printed polymer with a circuitry weave. This one also had grooves in the surface that could pack a C4-charge. Cisco doubted that Harkness was creating these weapons himself, but he knows who might be Harkness' dealer based on the signature design."

"Who?" Lyla asked as she stepped forward.

"A man named Klaus Marcos," Felicity explained and brought up the suspect's photo on the large screen upon the wall beside her. "No last "knowns". But he was-" Felicity abruptly stopped, her words fading into nothingness as if cut off with a sword.

Thea frowned down at the woman and leaned in closer. "... What?"

Felicity swallowed. "Marcos was arrested two years ago by Officer Quentin Lance..."

Thea glanced around at the sudden silence that filled the lair. "... Why's everyone so tense about that? We like Lance, don't we? He's still an ally? Laurel...?"

Laurel hesitated a beat and a deep sigh escaped past her lips. She met Oliver's gaze for a fleeting heartbeat before she stepped forward and explained, her voice raw and emotional, "My dad's dead, Thea. He was killed."

"_What_?!" Thea exhaled and her jaw fell open.

"Woah, no way!" Roy breathed at the same time and his wide eyes flew from one friend to the next in search of answers. When none were offered, Roy shook his head and stood his ground. "Alright, somebody better explain what the hell we've been missing these past few months. The updates have been getting fewer and vaguer lately. I think it's past time we heard the whole truth."

* * *

><p>Thea leaned against one of the tables as her distant gaze tipped the others into the state of her divided mind. She was evidently trying to grasp at all the information she'd just received regarding everything that had transpired in Starling during her and Roy's absence, but it wasn't sinking in as it should be. After a few minutes in silence, she managed a meek, "... I can't believe it."<p>

"It's true," Oliver spoke firmly, his words pulling her back to the present and grounding her once more in the foundry.

Roy shook his head where he stood beside Thea. His voice was hurt when he inquired, "Why didn't anyone tell us about this? Why didn't you call? We wouldn't have come straight home, we could have helped!"

Oliver held his course. "You couldn't have done anything."

"That wasn't your call to make!" Thea snapped and her eyes found her brother's across the divide. There were tears gleaming in her pale eyes that mingled with a shocked terror Oliver couldn't look away from. "_We had no idea!_"

"I'm not sorry for keeping this from you," Oliver raised his chin as he held her gaze, desperate to make her understand why he'd been forced to act the way he had. "It was my decision. I didn't want your time away from Starling to be tainted with this and I told the others not to tell you anything. I wanted you to know some peace, for as long as you could."

"Yeah, well, the truth caught up to us," Roy pointed out in a voice rough like sandpaper. "Didn't it?"

Thea's voice was feeble as she closed her eyes tight. "But, I mean... _Tommy_? How is that even possible?"

"We don't know," Laurel spoke in a strained tone as she slowly stepped closer to the young woman. "Both he and Malcolm Merlyn appear to have left Starling again. Or are hiding from us. We don't know. We don't know why he killed my dad, or why any of this is happening. I wish we knew, Thea... I wish I had answers for you."

Thea threw her arms around Laurel's neck and clung on tight. A sob escaped her lips as she breathed, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Laurel. And for Tommy, I can't even-... _I'm sorry_."

Oliver cleared his throat and the two women stepped apart to face him. He grimaced as he said, "We _really_ need to focus all our attention on Harkness now. He is the immediate threat right now and-"

"_Found him!_" Felicity breathed. John, Oliver and Lyla hurried over to her workstation, desperate not to lose another second. "Well, not Harkness. _Marcos_. Lance arrested him for identity theft, and it seems Marcos was working as a freelancer for Bratva's technical divison. Now, the Bratva branch in Starling vanished after the bust against them last year with the help of Anatoly and Nightwing, _but_... Someone seems to still be using the location of Bratva's former cyber operation. Could be Marcos..."

* * *

><p>Oliver readjusted his green hood as he turned back to face his growing team where they stood outside in the dark night. Opposite him, Thea and Roy stood in their vigilante suits next to a more morose John. John's lips were drawn in a tight line as he glanced at the buildings behind them.<p>

"This is where Bratva's cyber crime division used to operate?" Roy questioned as he jerked a thumb towards the building.

Oliver nodded. "Roy, I want you to take the Southeast corner. Thea, scan the perimeter." Both of the younger people inclined their heads and rushed off into the shadows to do their job as Oliver turned back to John. "John-"

"Don't go there, Oliver," John breathed tensely. "My head's in the game. I'm good."

"Leave your heart out here, Dig," Oliver offered up as an explanation. "We're already one soldier weak because of what Harkness did to Laurel. I need you to be objective about this."

John snorted and shook his head. "Like you and Lyla, you mean?"

Oliver opened his mouth to argue, but John had already drawn his sidearm and stalked off into the night. Oliver watched his friend go before he cleared his mind and set to work himself. He raised his bow and sped off towards the building further away. He heard a slight rustle to his left and straightened, aiming his bow and arrow towards its target.

Thea jogged out from behind a dumpster with a sheepish grin and Oliver lowered his bow. "My perimeter check is done. Thought I'd go with you."

* * *

><p>Oliver kicked in the door roughly and pushed inside the clustered room, filled with file cabinets, desks, a few chairs and a staircase that led up to a hanging walkway of steel. At the other end of the room a slim, blond-haired man rose from behind a desk and fled as soon as he saw the masked vigilante enter his secret room. The sound of his feet running through the space was the only sound as Oliver slowly took another step forward.<p>

"Klaus Marcos?" the Arrow snarled. "You have failed this city!"

Marcos didn't look back as he ran up the stairs and onto the walkway. He glanced down and saw that the green-clad hero was heading towards the stairs in pursuit. Marcos heard a thud ahead of him and turned around towards the source of the sound. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw another masked person before him on the walkway, a veil covering her face.

"Hi," the masked woman greeted. "My friend wants a word with you."

Marcos's eyes widened in fear and he spun around to flee, but came face to face with the Arrow, who'd reached their side. Marcos yelped in fright when the vigilante reached for him and grabbed him roughly by the collar. Oliver's voice was tough as nails as he pushed the man towards the railing. "You work with Digger Harkness. I want to know where he is."

Marcos breathing came erratic, but he still kept his wit to him. "Go to hell!"

Thea watched as something dark flashed through her brother's eyes for a few seconds. Then, without warning, Oliver tugged on the man and pushed him over the railing, holding onto the man's weight by his collar alone. Thea felt her heart stop at the sight before her and she staggered forward in shock. "_What are you doing?_"

"Stay out of this," the Arrow warned in a cold voice as he struggled to hold onto Marcos' weight as the man dangled thirty feet above the ground. "_Tell me what I need to know_!"

Marcos glanced down and managed a low chuckle. "This height won't kill me..."

The Arrow inclined his head in agreement. "That's the point."

Thea frowned in confusion as she recognized the tone to her brother's voice. Her eyes widened when Oliver suddenly let go of the suspect and she gasped as she flew towards the railing. There was a heavy thud followed by a pained howl as Klaus Marcus hit the ground, feet first.

Thea whipped back around in her brother's direction and yanked on his sleeves. "_Are you insane?_"

Oliver merely threw her a glance before he turned and stalked down the stairs towards the man in pain below.

"You broke my feet!" Marcos wailed and tried to hold his legs close to him, his body convulsing in pain. "You sick son-of-a-bitch!"

"You think that hurt?" Oliver snarled as he knelt beside the man and drew an arrow from his quiver. "You've felt nothing yet. _Tell me where he is!_"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer," the Arrow growled and stabbed the arrow into the man's shoulder. He twisted it in the wound and Marcos shouted in agony, his shouts had terrified shivers run up and down Thea's spine as she rushed down the steps.

Thea stopped a few paces behind her brother and his torture. "He said he doesn't know!"

"He's lying!" Oliver pointed out and put more pressure on the arrow in the man's shoulder. "_Tell me where Harkness is_!"

"He's hiding in the cellar!" Marcos whimpered at last. "It's in the South corner. It's his hideout, where he goes to practice with the boomerangs!"

Oliver threw a sharp punch to the man's jaw and Marcos fell unconscious. Oliver leisurely rose from the ground as he could feel the tension shift in the air. He turned back to face his sister. She slowly pulled off her hood to reveal her wide, unbelieving eyes as she stared up at her brother as if seeing him for the first time.

Thea shook her head slowly as she breathed, "... What the hell have you done? You tortured that guy!"

Oliver shook his head in disagreement. "I _interrogated_ him."

Thea opened and closed her mouth a few times as she searched for the right words. Anger filled her veins as she finally breathed, "... After everything that happened with Malcolm... I finally realized what made me different from him. _Us_ different from the likes of him. What you just did... that crosses a line. We're supposed to be better than them! That's what makes a hero, right?"

Oliver slowly shook his head as he backed down from the fight. "We can't do this right now. Harkness is _here_. We need to find him." He turned his back to his sister as he pressed the comm link on his jacket. "Diggle, Roy, we have a location on Harkness. Find your way to the South corner. Thea and I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p>Diggle threw open the entrance to the cellar and shone his flashlight into the engulfing darkness below ground. He shared a glance with Oliver before he took the lead down the steps. Oliver, Roy and Thea followed him as they stepped inside the quiet rooms. As John found the bottom of the stairs, he searched for a switch on the walls. He found one and turned on the lights, flooding the room in a sudden brightness.<p>

The team gazed about at the room. It was a large, open area, with concrete in the walls and simple and empty. A few pillars in the room were the only interior design as the rest of the room seemed all but an abandoned exercise area. The team cautiously stepped further inside the room, gazing about for any signs of secret doors, rooms or the man in question.

Roy's bow was raised as he wandered around the open space. After a few minutes in silence, he turned back to his team members and frowned. "... There's no one here."

A shrill sound suddenly pierced the tense silence and the three archers spun around with their bows raised. John slowly stepped towards the pillar where the sound was coming from, aiming his gun at the target. As he stepped around the corner, he caught sight of a phone - the source of the sound - atop a peculiar looking package. He saw the blinking, red digits and immediately smelled trouble.

"It's a bomb!" he cried out and ran towards his friends. "Go!"

The man had barely managed to run a few feet when the bomb suddenly went off, exploding in a roaring thunder. It dragged with it parts of the roof and the pillars as it buried the cellar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Woah<em>!" Felicity breathed as she watched the monitors before her.

Lyla heard the other woman's surprise and concern and immediately flew forward. Her hands gripped the table beside the blonde as she implored, "What is it? Felicity...?"

"The comm links are down," Felicity explained as her fingers flew across the keyboards. "They were in the southern parts of the compound when... I think it was a bomb."

"_What_?" Laurel gasped. "We have to go there!"

"You can't," Felicity argued as she rose from her seat to stop the other woman. "You're _injured_, Laurel. You have to stay here. You won't do us any good if you end up dead."

Lyla inclined her head in agreement as she placed her hands on her hips. She opened her mouth to say something when Felicity's phone started ringing.

The blonde picked up the phone from the table with a rushed, "It's Diggle." She put them on speaker and the three women stood in a circle as Felicity said, "John? Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Diggle assured. "A bit bruised and battered, but fine. There was a small bomb. Harkness must have activated it with a phone and the blast trapped us in the cellar. It cut off the way to our stairs. We need you to- What was that, Oliver? Are you sure?"

"What is it, Johnny?" Lyla demanded to know as she felt her heart beat irregularly.

"Oliver found a message from Harkness on one of the walls," John explained. "There's another bomb somewhere."

Lyla shared a glance with Felicity. "We're coming."

"No, Lyla, you stay away!" John pleaded fervently. "Harkness trapped us down here. He wants you to come, Lyla, you have to stay in the foundry. We'll find the bomb and disable it."

Felicity cut in, "You need a bomb disabled or disarmed? Lyla and I are your experts. You know that, John. Look, I'll take down the satellite and jam cellphone frequencies before we come over. It's a short term solution, but it will buy us some time at least. Harkness won't be able to activate via remote control."

"_Felicity_-" John drawled in anger.

Lyla cut him off with a stern tone, "This isn't up for debate, Johnny."

* * *

><p>Lyla and Felicity jogged through the buildings, following the directions off of Felicity's tablet as she led them onward. They cut a corner and soon found the open cellar door ahead. The two women gazed down into the hole and saw it covered with concrete blocks. They were too heavy and impossible to move, blocking the entrance and exit entirely.<p>

Felicity dug through her coat pocket and whipped out her phone. She called John and kept the phone conversation on speaker as she met Lyla's gaze.

John answered before the third call. "Felicity?"

"We're here. The entrance to the cellar is entirely blocked," Felicity breathed in a rush. "Have you found the second bomb?"

John's voice was quaking with rage and concern as he growled, "I told you not to come!"

Oliver's voice suddenly interrupted the tense conversation and he steered them back on course, "We haven't found the second bomb. Do you have a way out for us, Felicity?"

Lyla suddenly turned beside Felicity and stepped away from her. Felicity faltered as she watched the brunette stepped towards a discarded box on the floor a few feet away. Lyla raised the cardboard and gazed down at the item revealed on the floor before them. Her eyes darted back up to Felicity's and both women felt their heart rates elevate.

"_Uh-oh_," Felicity breathed into the deep.

"What?" John implored.

"_We_ found the other bomb," Felicity breathed as she stalked forward and knelt beside the ticking item, gazing down at the numerous wires revealed to her. "It's situated directly above the main area of the cellar. If this blows the entire roof will cave in and you'll be buried for real. I think this is activated via remote control as well, so I just have to disable it, not disarm it... That's good."

"There could be a dead man's switch. Get out of there," John argued in a slow, firm voice that left no room for argument. "_Now_!"

"You're in this mess because of me, Johnny," Lyla said sternly as she took the phone from Felicity's hands and backed up a few paces. "I'm not leaving you."

"Harkness is after _you_, Lyla!" John disagreed. "You tried to kill him and now-"

Lyla stepped over to the side as Felicity worked on disabling the bomb. Lyla lowered her voice an octave as she explained herself, "I did what I had to do, Johnny. As far as Harkness is concerned. I regret failing, but not the decision to kill him. _I own that_."

"_Lyla_-"

"There are people in this world who only deal in extremes-" Lyla began with a fervent tone.

Oliver's voice carried strong over the phone as he finished the sentence for her, "-It would be naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop them. Whatever the personal cost."

Lyla heard John's disbelieving sigh and knew he didn't see it the same was as she and Oliver did. He never had fully grasped her world or the grey areas she constantly worked in and out of. He'd tried to understand, but there was still a distance between them. A distance only made further by the revelation of Andy being part of Lyla's extreme, secret world.

"I think I got it!" Felicity's excited voice suddenly interrupted the peace and Lyla spun around. A faint smile flickered in Felicity's gaze as she watched the bomb before her. The bomb had stopped ticking and, indeed, seemed to be disabled. Without wasting another second, Felicity raised her tablet and continued her work. She waved Lyla closer as she spoke, "John... Can you guys move down there? Can you see anything? You should be able to see a door on the North side of the room."

There was silence for a few minutes as the team down below searched for a possible exit, before John suddenly grunted, "Got it! Roy and Oliver are digging a path to the door as we speak."

"If I'm right, their should be a corridor beyond the door. Follow it and you'll find your way out back," Felicity explained as she stood from the ground and brushed some dust from her pencil skirt. "Lyla and I will meet you by the van."

* * *

><p>Lyla and Felicity walked side by side as they stepped across the cold asphalt in the direction of the black van ahead, embraced by the shadows of the night. Lyla turned sideways as she felt elation fill her heart. "Thank you for disabling the bomb, Felicity."<p>

Felicity shrugged as she fell behind slightly, hesitation lingering in her stance. "I might not agree with your methods... but I know you love John very much. That's all that should matter in the end. John knows that, too." Felicity stopped and glanced behind as Lyla continued onward. Felicity gazed down at her tablet and gazed around, hoping to see her friends any second.

A loud, fantastic boom suddenly roared behind her and Felicity fell to the ground from the shock wave of the unexpected explosion. She turned towards the van and saw it go up in flames, Lyla nowhere to be seen. Everything suddenly became clear, the other bomb had been a trap, just as John had feared, and this was the intended end.

"_Lyla_!" Felicity shrieked as she staggered onto her feet and felt the flames burn her skin even from a distance. Her heart beat madly inside her chest as she fought against her panic and rushed forward. She saw something on the other side of the car and she ran towards it as fast as her heels could carry her. Several yards away from the car, thrown back by the shock wave, as well, was Lyla.

"No, no!" Felicity breathed as she threw herself onto the ground next to the woman. Lyla's face and neck were covered in blood, her clothes scorched from the flames and she remained unresponsive even as Felicity knelt beside her.

Something suddenly cut through the air and Felicity threw herself to the side as a boomerang passed only inches from where her head had been. Felicity's breathing grew ragged as she looked up at an approaching figure, stepping out of the darkness with calm strides.

"I see I _finally_ got her back," Harkness cooed as he eyed the still woman on the ground beside Felicity. "Do you know why I chose boomerangs?" the man asked with a dark grin as the metal weapon in question returned and he caught it deftly in his left hand. "Because they're proof that the past always comes back to haunt us. She tried to kill me... I've only come to return the favor she so kindly offered me."

Tears blinded Felicity and she furiously blinked as she crawled back over to Lyla. Her trembling hands shot out towards Lyla's left wrist, holding her breath as she searched for a pulse. "You're a _murderer_!"

Harkness shrugged as he stepped back and forth across the distance, circling his prey with a content grin. He pointed with the boomerang in Lyla's direction as he breathed, "So is _she_. Now... Get out of my way. Unless you want a boomerang to the back of your head... Let me finish what I came here to do."

A gun shot suddenly echoed across the open parking lot and Harkness spun around. John stepped forward, his leather jacket and clothes covered with dust and there was a bleeding cut on his cheek. Despite it all, he held his gun firmly in his hands and stalked forward without a sliver of hesitation.

"Step away from my wife!" Diggle growled as Oliver, Roy and Thea stepped up beside him.

The three masked vigilantes looked worse for wear, too, covered it soot and dust. They looked otherwise unscathed, however, though Roy's bow hung broken and destroyed in his gloved hands.

Harkness gladly threw himself into the fight. He threw the boomerang he held in his hand and whipped out a second one from his vest. He threw the second one and it exploded on the ground in front of Roy and Thea, throwing the both back into a dumpster. Oliver snarled as he ran forward, closely followed by John. Harkness blocked their punches with his boomerangs as he followed their movements with defensive strikes of his own. He easily knocked the gun from John's hands and kicked the man in the stomach, sending John toppling down towards the ground.

Oliver managed to throw a punch at Harkness' jaw and the man stumbled back. Harkness swiped with his boomerangs, using them as knives almost, and Oliver ducked and twisted his body just out of reach for the deadly weapons. Oliver glanced over his shoulder and saw Roy help Thea off the ground beside the dumpsters, both looking a little unsteady on their feet as they watched the swift, intense fight ahead of him.

John joined the fight once more and actually managed to knock Harkness off of his feet. Harkness retaliated by throwing his boomerang and John had to duck out of the way once more.

"It's a life for a life!" Harkness called madly as he sprang back onto his feet and threw Diggle a judgmental glare. "You can't tell me that isn't fair!"

Oliver drew an arrow from his quiver and fired it at Harkness. The trick arrow revealed several cords that wrapped around Harkness' body and pushed him back against one of the dumpsters. Harkness groaned as he struggled against his binds in vain. John took one look at the scene before he threw himself towards his wife on the ground.

His hands hovered over her body briefly as he watched her chest, hoping to see it rise and fall. His gaze met Felicity's briefly before it fell back to his wife's pale features. "_Lyla_?"

"I called for an ambulance. It should be here any minute, John," Felicity cried and her trembling hand found his over the still body. "She's still got a pulse."

Oliver stalked towards his opponent as he saw the other man chuckle maniacally. The dark orbs taunted Oliver as Harkness glared at the scene in front of him. "You trapped me. _Congratulations_... What, is this supposed to prove anything? That you're _strong_? Not killing me only proves you're weak..."

Oliver pulled out an arrow from his quiver and aimed his bow straight at Harkness' chest, wavering on the edge. Thea limped up to the man in bonds and squared her shoulders as she glared across the divide at Harkness. "... It means he still has some humanity." With one swift move, she punched the man across the jaw and watched as he fell unconscious, held up by the cords around him.

Oliver hesitated a beat before he lowered his bow and arrow, amazed by the show of affection he'd just seen. He glanced back over his shoulder as Felicity stumbled onto her feet and faced him. Her gaze travelled across the masked heroes as her eyes gleamed with tears. "The ambulance will be here any second. You guys should get out of here. We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when Thea found herself walking across the familiar grass. She'd dressed in normal clothes again, liking how normalcy felt against her skin after a night of crazy. She shivered in the cold, but didn't let it phase her as she walked onward across the sloped ground and finally found her goal. In the faint glow of the moon above, Thea gazed down at the quiet tomb stone.<p>

Her gaze trailed across the name of 'TOMMY MERLYN' and she found her breath caught in her throat. She cleared her throat and tried to ignore the pain in her heart as she breathed, "... I need you, Tommy. I don't know what's going on, or what to make of your fate, right now. If you're dead... or something else. You were one of the few people who _never_ lied to me. After you died... everything became so complicated. Confusing. I'm ready for things to make sense, Tommy. And I want my brother beside me when that happens. Both of you."

She heard a faint rustle of leaves from her right, but didn't look up. She'd already felt his presence and she merely swiped at a tear as Oliver hesitantly stepped up beside her. They both gazed down at the tombstone of the empty grave, unable to make sense of the world, even as they stood rooted side by side.

"... I'll find out the truth," Oliver vowed in a low rumble. "About Tommy."

"Maybe you should concern yourself with your problems first, Ollie," Thea argued and swirled around to face the tall man. Oliver's profile was strong and sad as his gaze remained on the stone before him. Thea saw his walls raise high even towards her and she sighed wearily. "... Why are you pulling back from everyone? Come on, Ollie. I'm your _sister_! Talk to me! We're supposed to not have any more lies or secrets between us... You don't have to do this."

Her dejected tone evidently got through to him as Oliver's shoulders slumped and he exhaled tensely, his breath mingling with the cool air around them. "... You don't get it, Thea. _This is who I am_. What I do when I wear that hood... It's not pretty. It's never going to be pretty, but I do what has to be done. It takes conviction, Thea, to do the right thing. I have to do this."

Thea frowned. "You don't have to stop being my brother, Ollie."

"I'm not so sure about that," Oliver disagreed with a sad smile. "I have to be the Arrow, in order to do the necessary. To fight the evil in this city. Oliver Queen isn't enough. What I am isn't enough. Not enough to save Starling, to inspire... To make a change. To be the hero all of you need, I have to sacrifice something. That sacrifice... is Oliver Queen."

"What we need, Ollie, is _you_! My brother!" Thea urged and her hand landed on his pale jacket, hoping to reach through to him even in his pit of despair. "_I_ need that guy! You can't just give up like this."

"I'm not giving up, Speedy," Oliver shrugged. "I'm evolving... Hey, what I saw of you as 'Speedy' tonight, for whatever it's worth: I'm impressed. And proud. That doesn't change just because I have to focus on being the Arrow. You'll always be my baby sister, and I'll always love you. I can't go back, but... You said I still had some humanity left in me... and I want to believe that. That it's not all lost yet."

"Promise me I won't lose you," Thea pleaded. "Like I lost Tommy..."

Oliver sighed as he pulled her close into a warm embrace. Her arms wrapped around his back and held him close. Oliver felt a strange impassiveness invade his heart then, even as he held her closer. "... I promise, Thea."

* * *

><p>Diggle stood by the windows in the hospital room, gently rocking the sleeping baby in his arms as he gazed out at the dark, peaceful city before him. The world was so calm before him, while the storm raged inside his heart. He'd been so disappointed in learning Lyla's call when it came to Harkness, but everything had changed as he'd seen her lying on the ground today.<p>

The doctors had said that the blast of the explosion had cracked a few of her ribs and caused internal bleeding, but that she would recover in time. John had never heard such beautiful news, like a choir of angels he'd felt life fill him again to the brim. Hope. He hadn't lost her, she was still alive.

He heard a soft groan behind him and turned to face the lone bed in the small room. Lyla lay in the hospital bed and blinked repeatedly as she tried to focus on her husband and daughter by the windows. Her voice was meek as she croaked, "Johnny...?"

"How are you feeling?" Diggle whispered as he walked back over to the hospital bed and sank onto the chair beside her bed.

"I've had better days," Lyla grinned before her face sobered up. "Harkness?"

"Oliver and Roy are taking him to the A.R.G.U.S prison on Lian Yu," John explained.

Lyla inclined her head sharply. "Good."

She raised her arms expectantly and John smiled as he carefully placed Maya in the arms of her mother. The baby sighed happily as she snuggled closer to the warmth of her mother and Lyla leaned her cheek against the soft hair atop of Maya's head. John pressed a tender kiss to Lyla's forehead before he sank back onto his seat. Lyla found John's gaze and she smiled radiantly. "Thank you, Johnny."

"_Sweetie_..." John began and tried to explain himself. "I want you to know that I get it. I think I do. We saw some terrible things in Afghanistan... and we've seen worse still after. You did what you had to do. I don't have to agree with it, but I do respect it. I'll always respect you, Lyla. I'll always love you. And... maybe it's time I tried to actually understand your need for... '_extreme measures_'."

He inclined his head in the direction of the small table beside her bed and Lyla saw a small pile of folders rest there. She whispered, "Are those...?"

"Andy's case files, yes," John nodded as he grabbed one of them and leaned back in his seat. "I've postponed it too long..."

Lyla grabbed his hand and squeezed tight, offering him silent support. Tiredly, Lyla closed her eyes and soon fell asleep with her daughter on top of her. John smiled down at them both before he inhaled deeply, trying to steel himself for whatever mystery that lay ahead. In the end, he opened the first folder and started reading.

* * *

><p>Thea jogged down the steps to the foundry and wasn't surprised to find Felicity present in the otherwise empty room despite the late hour. Felicity turned around in her seat as she heard the other woman approach and smiled disarmingly.<p>

"I just waved Roy and Oliver off at the airport," Thea explained as she walked closer. "Oliver said they should be back from Lian Yu tomorrow evening."

Felicity inclined her head in understanding. "I talked to John. Lyla will make a full recovery. She's fine."

"Are you?" Thea countered without missing a beat. She watched as Felicity's eyes widened a fraction. Thea shrugged as she explained herself, "I mean, regarding you and Oliver."

"_Men_," Felicty joked as she smiled feebly. "You can't live with them..." her voice trailed off as she pursed her lips and glanced up at the brunette beside her.

Thea snorted and grinned down at Felicity. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she breathed, "My brother can be a jerk sometimes. It's okay to think so, Felicity."

"He's doing what he thinks is right," Felicity shrugged. If it was a sign of indifference, disagreement or agreement, Thea couldn't quite tell. In the end, Felicity rose from her seat and said, "Look... Oliver and I... We're different. Opposites. We mix like oil and water. Meaning we don't. It was bound to end."

"But oil on water burns..." Thea teased.

"I think I just need to have fun with myself," Felicity said and the next second her eyes widened like saucers as her mouth fell open. "Oh God! I didn't mean- I mean... _Ugh_. Never mind."

Thea giggled as she inclined her head in the direction of the exit. "How about a drink? I think we could both use one after tonight."

"Yes, please!" Felicity inclined her head eagerly and grabbed her purse and coat as she followed the other woman. "I want to hear more about your vacations!"

* * *

><p>Nyssa's strides echoed in the silent chambers as she passed through the open doors, the torches on the walls threw her shadow long and intimidating across the floor as she stepped into her father's inner sanctum. She heard swords clash from the chamber ahead and stepped into the room just in time to see her father kill the four men who'd trained with him.<p>

Ra's wiped his blade clean as his gaze sought out Nyssa's across the space. He leisurely stepped over one of the fallen bodies, paying it no heed, as he spoke, his voice strong and commandeering, "Anything?"

Nyssa shook her head and her long, dark locks flowed around her slender shoulders. "It is nearly time."

"And Mr Queen has not yet delivered Malcolm Merlyn to us?" Ra's breathed with an indignant air. "I have given him ample time to correct his mistakes. Perhaps he believes that our threats were empty when you last uttered them. We must correct that belief. Return to Starling City with Sarab. Be merciless. Teach Oliver Queen we only ask but once."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>


	9. Road To Perdition

_A/N: I'm sorry this took a while. I got a new job this week and had no time to write. It's never far from my mind, however. I'll probably edit and re-write parts of this down the line, when I have more time._

_For the record, to those (or the one?) reviewer who has asked me about my version of Ra's al Ghul - I am aware there was a suggestion of an amalgamation of Neeson/Noble. I didn't comment on that particular theory on purpose. Wink, wunk. Nudge, nudge. My version of Ra's is pretty solid in my head and already in a few early drafts of what's to come. And believe me, you aint seen nothing yet! Also, I've had this planned from long before I started writing my season, which may or may not have more relevance all the sudden._

_Song inspiration: 1. Paper Route - Glass heart hymn, 2. War rages on, 3. Foo Fighters - I should have known, 4. _

_**Synopsis for Mid-season finale**__: Team Arrow enjoy the return of Thea and Roy, but the happiness isn't lasting. The League of Assassins appear in Starling City and Nyssa delivers an ultimatum to Oliver: If he doesn't provide the League with Malcolm Merlyn, The League will start killing inhabitants of Starling until he does hand Merlyn over. Oliver's decision leads to an encounter with Ra's al Ghul that changes the future for Team Arrow forever._

* * *

><p><strong>4x09: Road To Perdition<strong>

Thea swung her weapon swift and roughly through the air. The wood clashed with a similar weapon, a loud cracking sound echoed in the silence around the sparring duo. The two women circled each other, waiting for the opportune moment to strike as the seconds ticked by. When her opponent made a wrong step, Thea seized the opportunity without waiting for a second chance. She spun and swept out with her wooden stick towards her opponent's legs. With a surprised yelp, Felicity fell back onto the training mats. Her weapons clattered against the floor as she tried to brace her fall. Out of breath and sore all over, she turned and gazed up at her friend. Thea, clad in simple gym clothes, didn't look the slightest bit out of breath. The brunette grinned down at the blonde woman and held out her hand in a silent offer that Felicity was more than grateful to accept. Thea pulled Felicity off of the ground with one strong thug.

"How do normal people spend their mornings?" Thea mused with a widening grin.

Felicity leaned her hands against her legs and tried to breathe deeply in an attempt to catch her breath. She gratefully accepted the towel Thea offered her and dabbed it across her sweaty forehead and chest. Felicity shrugged as she stretched tall, grimacing at the ache she already felt in her legs and arms. In between breaths, she managed, "Eating breakfast. Smelling their second cup of coffee for the day... I can think of a million things normal people would rather do."

"Hey, I didn't force your hand." Thea pointed out wryly. "Guess you're not normal either."

"I know, I know... I'm just really out of shape," Felicity breathed and leaned back against one of the tables in the otherwise abandoned foundry. It was still early in the morning, barely after sunrise, and she was grateful for the peace and quiet around her. "I haven't done any workout since..." her voice trailed off and they both knew what went unsaid. _Since Oliver._

"Really?" Thea asked cautiosly and took a sip from her water bottle as she stepped up in front of the other woman. She shrugged as she swallowed. "I wouldn't have known."

"_Please_," Felicity tilted her head to one side, her eyes shining with disbelief and amusement. "You were holding back." She pushed away from the table and stepped past the other woman as she called, I gotta go change. See you at QC later for lunch?"

"_Actually_..." Thea drawled and Felicity hesitated. She turned back around as Thea continued, "I've been thinking about what you said... About QC, I mean. And... I'm not ready, Felicity." Thea's eyes shone with honesty and she managed a tight-lipped smile. "I wish I was. But... I wanted to reclaim Queen Consolidated with my brother, and now that he's abandoned the company... I'm not sure I can do it on my own."

Felicity shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She pondered her approach and slowly voiced her own thoughts, "QC belongs with your family."

"Down the line, perhaps," Thea agreed. "But you're doing a great work right now, Felicity. I've seen the numbers, they're really fantastic...! I was thinking about going down another path... I could still use your help, though."

Intrigued, Felicity asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to reopen Verdant," Thea explained with renewed vigor. "And since Verdant still belongs within QC assets..."

Felicity raised her hands disarmingly and smiled at her friend. This one was an easy favor. "It's yours, Thea. Verdant is all yours. With a seat on the board, I think QC can spare some funds for the club that might help you start over, too."

"Thank you, Felicity."

The blonde grimaced. "As I said: QC belongs to you anyway. I... have get to the office now. So... Talk to you later."

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>Oliver zipped up his grey hoodie just as he heard a knock on his front door. He easily crossed the open area in his apartment in a few, long strides and opened the door without first checking who it was. In the hall outside, Diggle stood clad in casual clothes and a worn leather jacket to top off his outfit. The other man nodded his head in greeting as their gazes met.<p>

Oliver hesitated a beat and shuffled his weight from one foot to the other as he pondered the situation. Though he considered John his closest friend, it had been a long time since the two had spent any time outside the foundry, let alone in Oliver's flat. Oliver couldn't quite hide his confusion as he breathed, "Hey... What are you doing here, Dig? Everything okay with Lyla and Maya?"

"They're both good. Lyla's home recuperating, but she's just bored of being trapped inside," John shrugged. "I came by because I thought I'd take you out to breakfast."

"Can't," Oliver shot down the proposal without giving it a second thought. He waved one hand down at his own hoodie, sweatpants and the sneakers on his feet. With one foot on the threshold, it was evident he was on the go already. "I was just heading out for a run."

Something flashed through Diggle's dark eyes, a sliver of anxiety as he held his friend's gaze across an abyss that seemed to widen with each breath. Oliver could tell his friend was holding back, concern edged into his features like lines in marble. It surprised Oliver to realize that it actually annoyed him a little and his gaze fell to the floor in an instant. Diggle sighed into the silence, "... Not heading back to the foundry then?"

Oliver ignored the tone as he shrugged off the implications. "Thea's practicing with Felicity this morning. Didn't want to bother them."

"... How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Enough," Oliver spoke, a bit too roughly than was necessary, he knew.

John opened his mouth but hesitated on the brink. He closed it once more with a strained breath. "I'm worried about you, man."

Oliver flashed his friend a tight grin as he stepped out from the apartment, closed the door and locked it. "You don't need to be. I gotta go, Dig. See you in the foundry later."

Oliver waved goodbye but didn't wait around for smalltalk or even to walk his friend out. John watched his friend all but flee down the hallway and out of sight. John inhaled slowly as he was left alone with his growing concern. "... Yeah."

* * *

><p>Nyssa took a step forward and a sharp breeze tickled her shape as she gazed down from the rooftop. The sun had recently risen above the horizon and Nyssa and her company had stood guard in their hideout ever since their target had arrived home. Now, Nyssa watched as Oliver Queen exited the front door and gazed about him on the pavement. A beat later he started jogging down the street in a swift, steady tempo.<p>

Nyssa turned back to face the person next to her. The man stood tense and silent beside her, his impassive eyes patiently following Queen's form down below. Nyssa raised her chin as she commanded, "I know you are familiar with Oliver Queen. Therefor I leave it in your hands to track him today, Sarab. I need not warn you to remain hidden out of sight. My father will expect your report on Oliver Queen when we return to Nanda Parbat."

Sarab inclinced his head. "I understand."

"I will follow leads on Malcolm Merlyn while you remain with Queen," Nyssa finished and stretched tall beneath the warm rays of the sun. She glanced back at the other assassin as she said, "Bring Oliver Queen to me tonight. Do not disappoint, Sarab."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Oliver jogged down the stairs to the foundry with swift, easy feet, eager to get to work and keep Starling safe. This was his life now, and he constantly longed back to when he got to put on the green leather and do some real good. Down below, he heard several cheerful tones, surprised to realize he was in fact the last one to arrive tonight.<p>

Ever since Thea and Roy had returned, there had been a lot more life in the cold, solitary cave. Oliver had to admit he was relieved to have his baby sister back home, but having her down in the foundry so often was proving to be somewhat of a distraction for him. When he came down here, he wanted to focus and keep a level head. As soon as he stepped down here, he needed to be the Arrow.

Before him he saw his entire team gathered in a small circle around Felicity's workstation, chatting amicably among themselves about their day so far. Oliver smiled stiffly as he joined the others and managed to catch the end of the conversation.

"-and we ate lunch with two reporters at that new Japanese place a block from Big Belly Burger," Felicity finished with a wide smile.

"Wait, I didn't follow... Who were you having lunch with?" Roy asked as he frowned down at the blonde woman.

"Daniel."

"_Daniel_?" Oliver frowned as he joined in the conversation. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets as he asked, "As in... Hastings?"

Felicity turned her chair in his direction. With a simple shrug, she replied, "Yeah."

"... Oh." Oliver felt a sharp, unexpected stab at his heart, but kept his expression impassive. With expertise and training he pushed back his emotions once more and kept his tone neutral. "I didn't know you two were friends?"

Felicity nodded and met his gaze head on, her eyes relentless and searching as she held Oliver's attention. "We're business partners. It was a business lunch, as I said, with the reporters also present. Is that... okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Oliver turned away with a distant shrug. After a beat he swirled back around and the familiar gleam in his eyes had once more diminished. "What are the plans for the night? Have you checked out the Northern parts of town yet, Laurel?"

The attorney frowned in confusion at the sudden shift in conversation. "No... I only just got here, I-"

"Take Roy with you," Oliver interrupted as he turned back around to face his team. "You guys know that the earlier we get out on the streets, the more we can do. And now that we have Arsenal and Speedy, we should take advantage of their talents. Let's not dawdle, okay?"

Roy and Laurel exchanged a glance and both slowly drawled, "Okay..."

There was another moment's hesitation before they walked off to suit up for the night. Once they were past his line of sight, Oliver spun back towards Felicity. "Have you got something from The List we can go on? Anyone I can go after tonight?"

Felicity spun towards her monitors as her fingers flew across the keyboards. "I have. There's Neal Yoh. Wanted for three murders and larceny. There was some unusual activity on his not-so-secret account last night, so I thought I'd check it out. I pinged his cell and managed to get a location. He's hiding in a warehouse on the corner of Imperial and Forth."

"Good. I'm going after Yoh."

Thea crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes boldly challenged her elder brother when he attempted to sidestep her. "What about me?"

"You and Diggle can team up, patrol the streets," Oliver shrugged as he turned his back to her. He stalked over to his glass case and grabbed his bow with eager fingers. "I'm taking Yoh solo."

* * *

><p>The Arrow landed gently on the ground, springing back onto his feet with feline agility. He gazed around him in the abandoned alleyway, listening to the distant sounds of noise, trying to assess if there were any dangers in his proximity. His intended target waited in the warehouse before him and Oliver felt adrenaline pulsate through his veins already, excited for the thrill that came with this life style.<p>

A soft thud echoed in the alley behind him and Oliver drew an arrow as he swirled around. Several yards behind him, he saw someone dressed in the characteristic outfit of the League of Assassins. Oliver tensed at once.

"_Tommy_..." he whispered into the night, indecisiveness momentarily halting him.

His opponent did not falter, however, as he drew his swords and flew forward. Oliver fired his arrow but the other man ducked just in time. Oliver blocked the sharp blade with his bow and ducked as the assassin aimed a punch at his jaw. In the next second, Oliver heard several more thuds and turned. He saw several more assassins surround him in the alleyway, cornering him like wild beasts.

Oliver knew at once what was happening and clenched his teeth as he steeled himself for the battles. If the League of Assassins had come for him, he wouldn't come without a fight.

As he held his ground and tried to go on the defense against his worthy opponents, Oliver soon realized their numbers were too great even for him. His initial opponent managed to land a hard blow to Oliver's jaw and the green-clad hero stumbled back against the wall. His head slammed against the brick wall and everything started to spin wildly out of control.

He slid to his knees and raised his gaze as one of the men stepped forward. Oliver watched as the man tugged the veil and mask from his face, and the familiar visage that was revealed beneath swam in and out of focus. The sharp features were the same, but the coldness was new.

"Maseo?" Oliver managed before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>When Oliver came to, he wasn't certain where he was. His mind felt sluggish and slow, as if every thought had to tread through water to get anywhere. He blinked to clear the haze before him and everything eventually came into focus. He pulled himself onto his feet and grimaced as his muscles throbbed with pain and soreness.<p>

He gazed around him at the small, unfamiliar room. It was barren and dusty, a few lanterns along the sides of the wall the only source of light in his vicinity. He was surprised to realize his hands and feet were still untied. So he wasn't a prisoner then. Not yet, at least.

"The Demon is most displeased with you, Oliver Queen."

Oliver spun around towards the source of the voice and came face to face with Nyssa. The strong warrior stood in the doorway to the small chamber, her pose patient and firm as she held her ground in the gateway between his captivity and his freedom. Oliver considered the option of making a run for it right away, but something made him stay.

His gaze travelled past Nyssa's shoulders and he saw Maseo in the background, watching his old friend with a firm, unwavering gaze. It didn't entirely surprise Oliver to see the other man had joined the League, not after everything that had happened in Hong Kong five years earlier.

Oliver turned back to his captive and glared down at Nyssa. "What have I done?"

"Malcolm Merlyn has returned to Starling City," the brunette spoke sharply and her voice echoed in the room with an accusatory note. "You have not yet apprehended him. I believe I made it clear last time I was in Starling City that the League of Assassins would not tolerate Merlyn being a free man. He must still pay the debt that is owed for his treason. Now that the Dark Archer has been sighted in Starling once more, the League of Assassins cannot remain impassive."

Oliver hesitated. "The archer, it's not... It's..."

When his sentence remained unfinished, dangling in the air between them, Nyssa simply raised one of her eyebrows. "Sara has informed us about what happened to her father and to Felicity Smoak. How Malcolm Merlyn killed Lance and came within an inch of killing Ms Smoak as well. And yet... You stand before me, _protecting him_?"

"_No_," Oliver shook his head, but found that other words still eluded him. He couldn't explain to Nyssa about Tommy, not when he didn't understand himself. Not when the truth could risk Tommy's life.

"I have asked for Merlyn's life once," Nyssa snarled. "I have not returned here to ask again. I have come to make _demands_. You have 24 hours to hand over Malcolm Merlyn, or the League starts killing civilians in Starling City. It is time you learned the lesson, Oliver. Do not waste our time."

* * *

><p>John ran a weary hand across his mouth and jawline as he tried to process the news. The implied threat was one he didn't take lightly, knowing the source of the trouble makers. "... And Nyssa gave you no leeway?"<p>

"None at all," Oliver sighed and leaned back against one of the tables. The foundry remained silent as the others let the information sink in.

Thea took a slow step towards her brother. "... What do you intend to do?"

Oliver's gaze flew up to meets hers across the small distance. He could see concern shine bright in her pale, emotive eyes. He knew she wasn't making apologies for Malcolm, but the fact remained that Merlyn was her father. Nothing could change or erase that. Oliver felt his thoughts jumble into an unrecognizable mass of things. For once, he was at a loss.

"I don't know," he admitted at length. "The League will not stop hunting Malcolm. And now that they think we're hiding him... We're all targets just as much as he is. But if I tell Nyssa the truth about Tommy's return, I'll endanger him, too."

Laurel crossed her arms over her chest as she raised her voice, "You _can't_ tell them anything about Tommy!"

Felicity sighed slowly, her breath escaping her mouth almost painfully. She leaned her head back against the headrest of her chair as she asked in a frail, confused voice, "So what do we do?"

Oliver clenched his jaw and managed a meek, irritated shrug in response. The others turned towards as he declared their course of action, "We need to find Malcolm. We need answers."

Thea held her brother's gaze and ultimately inclined her head in acceptance of the inevitable. "... I'll call him."

* * *

><p>Verdant was empty of people as Oliver stepped through the main entrance. He hadn't been here in months, over a year really, since the days of Verdant's prime and back when they'd still used the first foundry. How things had changed since those days. The club now was filled with boxes and scaffolds, Thea's job of getting the club back into business already in full swing. There was still a long way to go, but Oliver couldn't help but be impressed with what she'd managed in such a short amount of time.<p>

Thea had wanted to come for this, but Oliver had held his ground. He didn't want Thea present when he confronted Malcolm. Not about this. This was something he had to do on his own, and the further away Thea stayed, the safer she remained.

"Hello, Oliver," a familiar drawl echoed from the shadows behind him. "I was surprised when Thea called and told me you wanted to see me."

Oliver squared his shoulders as he faced Malcolm. The other man stepped into the lights and managed an aloof grin in Oliver's direction. Oliver felt as if his blood was about to boil as he vehemently breathed, "No, you weren't. You've been expecting this... Haven't you?"

Malcolm breathed in slowly. "... Yes."

"_Tell me_," Oliver growled and clenched his fists by his side. "Tell me everything I need to know. Tell me what you're planning."

"Nyssa al Ghul is in town?" Malcolm asked, shrugging his eyebrows as he slowly walked towards the other man. "She believes that I killed Lance and tried to kill Ms Smoak. It won't matter what else you tell her. She has come for my head."

"Maybe I should give it to her," Oliver snarled.

"... You know I didn't do it. You know I'm innocent."

"That word does not describe you, Malcolm," Oliver disagreed in a heartbeat.

Malcolm took the harsh words in stride and merely shrugged his lean shoulders. "Perhaps not. I don't believe anyone is truly innocent, either way. What you do need to know... is that there was a purpose to it."

Oliver frowned. Somehow he was both surprised by the implication and irritated at himself for seeing the truth sooner. "You knew it was Tommy's doing...?"

Malcolm slowly inclined his head. "Yes, Oliver. I know it was my son."

Oliver felt a shiver run up and down his spine and he took a stunned step back as he tried to reel in his thoughts. He swallowed thickly and voiced what had, up until then, been inconceivable, "This is your doing... isn't it? _This_ is your plan? You sent Tommy to kill Lance?"

"I sent Tommy to kill Felicity Smoak," Malcolm disagreed and Oliver did a double-take as the words echoed in the silence between them. Malcolm took advantage of Oliver's confusion and carefully chose his next words. He spoke in a calm, collected voice, "Captain Lance just happened to step into the middle. It was unfortunate, I admit."

Oliver closed his eyes and briefly buried his face in his hands. At length, he shook his head and opened his eyes again. He glared down at Malcolm as he spat in furious disbelief, "_Why did you want Felicity dead?_"

"I needed Tommy to go after someone you cared about. It had to be personal to get your attention."

"How...? _Why_?" Oliver questioned. "What have you done to your own son? To _Tommy_?"

Malcolm nodded slowly, "I understand you have a lot of questions about this. I'll tell you everything you need to know, to understand where I'm coming from. It started shortly after Tommy's death. You had abandoned Starling City, everything else was falling apart for people. Everyone was so consumed with their own grief, that no one saw me hide in the shadows. I got Tommy's body... and I... In Nanda Parbat, Ra's al Ghul has a unique pit to his disposal that possesses restorative properties. A pool that can regenerate life. When I left Nanda Parbat, I stole some of it with me. I gave it to Tommy."

Oliver's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You brought Tommy back from the dead?"

"I had to save my son," Malcolm's voice broke with emotion as he retold the events, "... The Undertaking, it was meant to inspire good. To give the city a chance to rise above the ashes of sinners and criminals. Tommy wasn't one of them, one of the people who were supposed to die. So I revived him. But the chemicals of the pool... are uncertain, at best. Especially for first time users. One does not always return... as oneself."

"That's why Tommy's so different?" Oliver questioned.

"Yes. He was driven insane. I..." Malcolm hesitated. "... I couldn't control him. But I could keep him safe and hidden, and fuel his mind. I trained him in the arts of war. I trained him to become the next Dark Archer. "

"This is _all_ your doing?" Oliver growled and finally succumbed to his anger as it bubbled to the surface. He flew forward, grabbing hold of Malcolm's collar as he pushed the man against a pillar with more force than necessary. He could feel Malcolm's trembling breaths against his neck as he leaned closer and growled, "_I will find a way to make you pay for this!_"

Malcolm struggled against the hold and breathed, "... What are you going to do? Tell them about Tommy? He killed the Lance sisters' father. Nyssa will kill him because she believes Sara and Laurel deserves vengeance on their father's murderer. Or will you give the League... me? Hand Thea's father to his death so heartlessly?"

"_I might!_" Oliver snarled and pushed away from the man. He took a few step back as he tried to recollect his furious mind. "There must be a point to all of this madness. What's the goal, Merlyn?"

Malcolm brushed off his suit jacket and licked his lips slowly, taking his time to present the grand finale. "You can't sell me out to the League. Thea will never forgive such a betrayal. We both know she still loves me, even if she's the only one left. And if you do sell me out, there's no way of finding Tommy. No way of knowing if you could have saved his mind..."

Oliver hated how he was forced to play along in this sick and twisted game. "What do you want from me then?"

"I want you to go the Demon and say that you will continue protecting me from the League. That you will pay the debt I owe."

Oliver frowned and was silent a long while. "... _What?_"

"The only way to lift my blood debt is by Ra's death," Malcolm explained calmly. "Challenge him to a duel. _Kill him_. Then I'll find a way to save Tommy and bring him back home. Where he belongs. I'll leave Thea alone. I'll make amends for my past mistakes... But I can't do any of that as long as the League is hunting me. They'll hunt me forever unless this ends for good. You're the only one strong enough to kill Ra's al Ghul in a duel."

"I don't kill people anymore!"

"True..." Malcolm cooed innocently. "I thought your none-killing principle would be a deal breaker."

Oliver followed the line of thought easily enough and sharply snarled, "_Slade_."

Malcolm slowly inclined his head. "When you killed him, I got proof that Felicity is still sufficient motivation. As Tommy and Thea appear also to be."

Oliver's voice was barely above a whisper, "You're a _monster_."

"I am what this world made me. What I had to become in order to survive this hell on Earth. I admit not all my choices have always been executed for the better, but the intent was never to tear asunder something that couldn't be rebuilt. I always believe in the best of people, and maybe that's my true weakness."

"You could have asked!" Oliver's own words trembled with fury. "You didn't have to endanger Felicity or get Lance killed..."

Malcolm snorted and offered the man a slight grin. "You wouldn't have done it if I had simply asked. Remember: to get to morning, you have to pass through night first. Think about the offer, Oliver."

* * *

><p>Thea was silent and contemplative as she stepped out into the night chill outside of the secret foundry. Felicity and Diggle followed closely behind her, concern for their young friend keeping them close by her side. They all knew this was hard on Thea, who, at least, partially identified as Malcolm's daughter.<p>

Felicity cleared her throat and walked swifter to keep up with Thea. "Hey... Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Ollie," Thea explained in a low breath and shrugged her coat closer to her slender shape as a wind passed them. "This is all _too_ insane, you know? I'm not sure I want to know what Malcolm has to say about this. About any of it."

"Oliver will find a solution," Diggle said in a soft tone that rumbled in the shadows around them.

There was a thud behind them and Diggle pulled out his sidearm as he spun towards the unexpected source of the noise. Nyssa al Ghul, clad in her warrior outfit, swiftly threw herself into action. Before John even had a chance to react, she'd used her bow to punch the gun from his strong hands. She swirled and directed a rough kick to the side of the head and John fell to the ground unconscious.

"_John_!" Felicity breathed and took a step forward as Thea moved into a ready fight stance.

Nyssa didn't say a word as she continued to move swift and precise like a cobra. She whipped something small from her left gauntlet and threw it at Felicity and Thea. The small darts of sedative pierced the skin of their throats and the women fell to the ground in a heap.

Nyssa's dark eyes shone with determination as she stepped forward and hovered above the two, young women.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Oliver," Felicity wept not an hour later. She sat on the metal table inside the foundry, applying a bag of ice against the bruise forming on her cheek from her fall. When John had managed to shake her conscious earlier, it was to realize that Thea was no where to be found. John had called the others and Roy and Laurel had come first. Oliver had only just arrived and was standing over to the side after being told about the events. "I'm sorry..."<p>

Oliver grimaced and his back simply stiffened. "It will be fine, Felicity. You couldn't have done anything differently. Nyssa wanted Thea, she would have gotten her one way or another."

John rolled his left shoulder that had taken most of his fall as he'd hit the ground and tried to ignore the stiffness. He groaned slightly as he turned towards Oliver and said, "Nyssa took Thea because she's Malcolm's pressure point, didn't she?"

"_And_ because she's mine, too," Oliver agreed with a sigh.

Roy looked just about beside himself as he paced the area behind Felicity. His mad gaze flew between the others as he asked, "What do we do? _We have to find Thea_! Did Malcolm say anything of use?"

Oliver inhaled sharply and inclined his head. He was deliberately vague when he admitted, "He did."

"And?" Laurel demanded in a softer tone.

Oliver didn't turn to meet anyone's eyes as he walked towards the staircase, carrying himself with firm determination. "I'm going to see Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

><p>Maseo pushed Oliver in front of him as the two walked through the narrow walkway in the abandoned warehouse sometimes used by the League. It was situated just outside town and hidden out of sight. Oliver had been searched upon arrival to make sure he'd come unarmed and now he allowed himself to be lead further into the heart of his peculiar location.<p>

Their shoes clicked against the floor as they walked forward. Lanterns were lit along the walls, casting the chambers in a warm glow that stood in stark contrast to everyone in the League. Death and coldness lingered in the air as an untouchable mentality, and Oliver could feel it exude clearly from Maseo behind him.

After several minutes of silence, Maseo breathed in a low voice, "Ra's al Ghul came to Starling City to see _you_. He left Nanda Parbat for you. He must have great respect for you, Oliver, for unclear reasons. You are wise to not underestimate the Demon in turn."

"Maseo, I-"

"It is Sarab now," the assassin swiftly interrupted. "Maseo is dead."

Oliver was taken aback by the frost in his old friend's tone and fell silent. They turned a right in the next corridor and stepped into a grander hall. Inside the fires of the lanterns burned warm and bright on the walls, illuminating the small gathering of masked assassins before him. Oliver was surprised to not see either Nyssa or Thea in the room and he clenched his jaw in annoyance. He'd have to work harder then, as he had feared.

In the center of the room stood a man in an impressive robe of some Asian design. It was black and intricate, yet simple in its overall design as it wrapped around the man's tall, muscular frame. The man exuded an air of power, clearly won long ago, leaving the man confident and assured he would not be overthrown. The man carried himself with a straight poise, his muscles clearly defined and impressive even through the fabric.

Leisurely, Ra's al Ghul turned around to face his most recent guest. His hair was dark, speckled with grey here and there, and he had a trimmed beard on his strong, narrow jaw. Something akin to intrigue sparkled in his pale eyes as he beheld Oliver. Oliver did not back down but rather held the other man's gaze firmly. Ra's did not look impressed by this act of defiance. Instead, the Demon glanced up at Sarab and the latter forcefully punched Oliver in the back of the knee with his scabbard. Oliver grunted as he fell onto his knees before the Demon, into an involuntary bow of degradation and respect.

Ra's slowly stepped forward and Oliver glared down at the man's simple boots. The man wore black clothes that fit him loosely, a long sword hanging in a scabbard from the belt around his waist. The scabbard was decorated with intricate designs in gold that seemed almost liquid from the glow of the fires in the distance.

"_Oliver Queen_..." Ra's drawled at length, his voice a blend between British english and just a hint of other dialects that made it impossible to identity his exact origin. His skin was paler than Nyssa's, his features far more European than hers. His nose was sharp and his jaw strong and square, raised to impose. "You asked for this meeting between us. Your time is nearly up, I must assume you have decided to hand over Malcolm Merlyn?"

Oliver ignored the man's questions as he pushed himself back onto his feet and stood his ground firmly. He wasn't intimidated by Ra's al Ghul, though he did respect the man that was so obviously not to be reckoned with. "Your daughter kidnapped my sister."

"My daughter kidnapped Malcolm Merlyn's child," Ra's corrected in a calm voice as he accepted the challenge in his enemy's strong gaze. "Not the same, Mr Queen."

"Release my sister."

Ra's snorted and he raised his eyebrows in jest. As a grown up might chide a kid, Ra's pointedly spoke, "You do not make demands of me. Give me Malcolm Merlyn or your city will pay the prize for your reticence."

Oliver slowly shook his head. "No."

"Then why have you come at all?"

"To strike a bargain," Oliver raised his chin high into the air. "Duel me. If I win... Malcolm's blood debt will be paid and my sister will be freed."

Ra's looked taken aback and an impressed grin spread across his thin lips. "... You would be foolish enough to duel _me_? No one has dared duel me for many years... for reasons I do not believe need to be clarified."

Oliver merely inclined his head. "I will duel you."

Ra's pondered the suggestion with great intrigue. At length, he accepted the proposition, "It is a deal. But know that you will die a most gruesome death, Mr Queen, protecting a man who is using you for his own advantage. We will resolve this tomorrow night. Prepare him, Sarab. Prepare him for his death."

* * *

><p>Felicity felt her mouth go dry and she dropped back onto her chair as her strength all but abandoned her. She closed her eyes tight and breathed, "... This is insane."<p>

Roy, Laurel and Diggle watched as Oliver stepped around the foundry, packing a duffle bag of belongings he'd need for this journey. He'd just told them everything that had happened lately, everything that had led them to this very moment in time. The decisive point where the others were left on the sideline as Oliver prepared for the duel of his life time.

"I was given a day to set my affairs in order," Oliver explained once more to his team that clearly did not see things the same way he did. They didn't see his decision as either right or just, but no one had the words to find a better solution. "I'm going to a neutral ground tomorrow. Atop of a mountain, I'm told. I'll face Ra's, save Thea... And we'll be back before you know it."

Roy shook his head in disbelief as he still struggled to find any words for the mess they found themselves in. "... I know you're doing this for Thea, Oliver, and I understand why you feel the need to... But why not just give them Malcolm?"

"I told you already," Oliver breathed impatiently. "Tommy and Thea need Malcolm alive. Malcolm may be insane, but this time I have to protect him."

John took a firm step forward and stopped on the other side of the table from where Oliver was rummaging through cabinets and the trunk he'd brought with him from Lian Yu. "Let me go with you."

"No, John," Oliver smiled up at his friend as he stepped back over to the duffle bag on the table. "Not this time. I have to do this alone."

"I _hate_ not going with my brother into combat. I wish you'd let me come," Diggle breathed and stepped up next to his friend. He pulled the other man into a warm embrace and patted his back firmly. "Come home, Oliver."

Oliver stepped out of the embrace with a nod. "I will."

Laurel pulled herself out of her shock as she breathed, "... Ra's could kill you."

"He won't. Not this time," Oliver assured his friend as he turned in her general direction. "During the Undertaking, Malcolm told me I couldn't win because I didn't know what I was fighting for. I know what I'm fighting for this time. I'm fighting for Thea."

Felicity's voice cut through the silence that followed his statement then, "Could you give us a minute...?"

The others turned in the direction of Felicity broken, quiet plea. They inclined their heads and wordlessly made their way to the stairs, their steps echoing in their wake until they were gone and out of the foundry. Silence lingered between Oliver and Felicity as the woman watched her hero pack his bag without a word. He moved meticulously and confidently, as if he wasn't packing a bag to bring with him into death. The whole thing was more morbid than Felicity cared to admit.

Felicity slowly pulled herself onto her feet, and was impressed by the strong clack of her stilettos even when her heart was torn asunder into fragile pieces. She licked her lips as she walked closer and tried to keep her voice strong, "I don't want you to do this. But I know you, Oliver. I won't ask you not to do it."

Oliver drew a shaky breath and briefly glanced in her direction. "I appreciate that."

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this of you..." Felicity managed in a broken, feeble tone. "Ra's al Ghul is one of the most lethal men on Earth - if not the most lethal... And he won't show you any mercy now. If you don't kill Ra's al Ghul... he'll kill you. That's the only certain fact about this. I'm worried that you won't... That you..."

"I killed Slade," Oliver breathed in a voice that was a mix between darkness and determination. He turned to face Felicity and held her gaze captive as he declared, "The killer is still inside of me. And, believe me, Felicity, there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep Thea safe. _Nothing_."

Felicity nodded before she closed the gap between them and rose onto her toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. She swayed closer to him even as she felt one of his hands land on her lean shoulder. She pulled back a few inches to gaze into his eyes and tried to memorize the emotions that lingered somewhere beneath the surface in his azure orbs. "... I love you, Oliver. I can't do this without you. So you'd better come back."

Oliver slowly stepped back with a deep breath. "I will."

"... I wish that sounded more convincing."

Oliver loudly exhaled, a faint smile flashing across his face at her words, but he didn't say anything back. He glanced down at her one final time before he slung the bag over his shoulder, grabbed his jacket and walked out. Felicity remained in the lonely bubble he left her in, feeling as if she was sinking to the bottom of the ocean already, even though she knew nothing for certain. She believed in Oliver, in his capabilities to win this. She believed he would find a way back to her.

* * *

><p>Oliver climbed up the snowy mountain with some difficulty, nearly losing his grip at several points, but always managing to hold on. He had to hold on for Thea's sake and it was the thought of her and his family back home that helped him ascend all the way. He pulled himself above the crest and hauled himself onto his feet. His legs ached with reprieve and he stopped to catch his breath after the long, arduous climb.<p>

Further ahead he saw a snow-covered plateau atop the hard rocks and four people standing inside what appeared to be a stone circle close to the edge of the rocks and the long fall below. He saw Maseo stand beside Nyssa, both wearing their standard outfits. The brunette warrior held Thea in an iron grip, her blade pressed against the younger woman's throat. Oliver briskly stepped forward as he saw the sight, his eyes finding Thea's immediately. Her breathing was irregular and her eyes wide in panic, but she was otherwise unharmed.

As Oliver entered into the stone circle, he saw Ra's al Ghul at the other end of the plateau. The man was clad in a loose, cotton attire in rich brown and black. It reminded Oliver of a ninja's training attire and he was at once at the ready.

Maseo stepped forward then and stopped a few feet ahead of Oliver. "Remove your jacket. This is sacred ground, you cannot bring your personal belongings inside. Once you're done you may choose your weapon over there." Maseo nodded towards a wooden stand further away where Oliver saw several sharp weapons of varying sizes and shapes glint against the pale, white snow of the mountains. Maseo turned back and held Oliver's gaze for a few seconds. At length, he bowed his head, "I wish you luck, Oliver. You will need it."

Oliver didn't say a word as he shrugged out of his jacket and handed his belongings to Maseo. He stepped over to the wooden stand and pulled two swords from among the rest for inspection. Satisfied with his choice, Oliver spared Thea one last glance before he turned towards the man that waited on the other end.

"You will not choose a weapon?" Oliver demanded to know of his opponent.

"I plan to take your weapons from you," Ra's spoke in a low, firm voice that somehow carried strong across the plateau. "And kill you with them."

"No," Oliver shook his head firmly as he stalked forward. "You will be defeated today. Your reign end."

"I find it intriguing," Ra's baited, but Oliver refused to be so easily hooked. At length, Ra's continued in his soft, confident hum, "Intriguing that you made the climb to protect a man you have previously seen as an enemy. A man so cruel that he even broke the codes of the League. And yet... you are defending him."

"I am not defending Malcolm Merlyn," Oliver breathed in disagreement. "I am protecting my sister."

"Ah, yes, the youngest child of Malcolm Merlyn," Ra's inclined his head leisurely. "Had you delivered Merlyn, your sister would be free by now. And both of you home. Alive."

Oliver shuffled from one foot to the other and the snow crunched beneath his boots. "Will we fight today? Or have we only come to talk?"

"You may begin when you so choose," Ra's shrugged with a crooked grin on his lips. "I will warn you, however. Only one man has come close to besting me in the past. I trained that man personally... I doubt you'll prove as skilled, without a proper teacher."

Oliver took the words as an invitation and didn't waste a second. He threw himself forward with a snarl, moving swift and controlled towards his enemy. His swords swung through the air but hit nothing but air as Ra's ducked and stepped agilely just out of reach with swan like reflexes. As Oliver made a forceful attack, Ra's managed to kick at Oliver's leg and the latter tumbled towards the snow with a pained grunt.

Ra's waited patiently in the background, circling his enemy with keen, attentive eyes. When Oliver sprang back onto his feet, Ra's smiled at the other man and put both arms behind his back. With honesty shining in his eyes, Ra's breathed, "I admit... There is a part of me that admires you, Mr Queen. I admire the Arrow. What you have accomplished with your green leather and hood. And yet... I see a weakness in you. The reason you came here today."

Oliver snarled as he swirled his sword and went for the offense with more force than previously. Ra's continued to duck and Oliver felt adrenaline mix with irritation in his torso. As Ra's easily deflected or stayed out of range, he kept on talking in a calm, collected tone, "_Your heart_, Mr Queen. You care about people - like your sister. But that caring is what Malcolm Merlyn used to bring you to my doorstep. To get you to challenge me... Oliver Queen stands before me today. Not the Arrow, or rather... Not what the Arrow _could_ be."

Ra's elbowed Oliver in the chest and Oliver clutched his side. He backed up a few steps as he breathed through gritted teeth, "_So?_"

"You are a vigilante," Ra's answered. "A man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He is easily destroyed, come undone. A good warrior, possibly, but still just a man. He cannot save the world, no matter how much he wishes it... because he relies to fondly on his heart. On people he loves. I believe you have seen this inside of yourself, it is a fear you carry. Am I wrong, Mr Queen?"

Oliver grimaced but didn't reply as he re-engaged in battle. With swift, precise strikes, Ra's managed to pull one of the blades from Oliver's hands and kick the legs from under him.

"_Oliver_!" Thea shrieked in the distance but Oliver forced himself to ignore her voice.

Ra's hovered over the fallen man. "Your compassion is a weakness your enemies does not share. You cannot be a leader until you are willing to do what is necessary to defeat evil. If you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely..."

Oliver staggered back onto his feet, his breathing coming harder and more labored. "... What do you mean?"

"The Arrow is just a beginning," Ra's cooed passionately and held the other man's gaze firmly, conviction shining in his pale orbs. "You want to protect the people you care about? Then embrace the ideal. Become the symbol and live up to your full potential."

"What difference does any of it make?" Oliver frowned and swung his blade towards the other man once more. The two swords clashed in the center between them, both pushing hard to keep their power. "You plan on killing me either way."

"True," Ra's agreed. "But it is not your only choice."

Without missing a beat, Ra's swept with his foot and Oliver was once more knocked to the ground.

Ra's, too, breathed somewhat heavily, a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead as he hovered over his prey. "The second choice is what I have to tell you now: I want to offer you a path."

Oliver caught his breath and frowned up at the Demon. "_What_?"

"A new path, Mr Queen," Ra's clarified. "Let go of this life, and become what you were born to be: A symbol, a beacon, for justice. Join my cause."

"Oliver, no!" Thea shouted in the distance and Oliver turned in her direction. He saw her struggle against Nyssa's firm grip, terror now exuding from her entire frame as she tried to close the distance between herself and her brother. "You can't listen to him, Ollie! He's insane! Please, Oliver... I need you! Stand up and fight! Fight him! _Please_!

Oliver felt conflicted and torn about what had suddenly become an option. For a long time he'd felt inadequate, not enough as the Arrow. Somehow, Ra's had managed to put into words all that he feared. If he accepted, he could find a way to keep Thea, Felicity and everyone else back home safe. Forever. It could be the clue to finally letting go of Oliver Queen and find the strength he needed to rise above. If he let go of his destructive force, Ra's might be able to teach him new ways. Still, his life was back home, in Starling... If he let go of the last remains of Oliver... what would truly be left? Was he ready to face those consequences, not knowing what lay ahead?

Ra's extended his hand towards Oliver on the ground and effectively cut through the man's jumbled thoughts. Ra's tone was passionate and intrigued, as it rumbled, "Are you ready to live?"

Oliver gazed at the hand that hovered in the air a few feet before his face, offering the world, one way or the other, to him. His eyes drifted back to his sister again and he made his choice.

* * *

><p>They'd waited two days since Oliver had left Starling. Two long days where Felicity had barely slept or ate, except for when truly necessary. Roy, Laurel and John were in the same seat and the four of them had taken up watch in the foundry, waiting for news to reach them. Oliver had promised to call, but they hadn't heard anything yet. Felicity wanted to believe that was good news, somehow. That he had saved Thea and the two of them were heading home as soon as they possibly could.<p>

The sound of footsteps suddenly filled the foundry and Felicity flew from her seat and stepped towards the staircase. She saw Thea rush down the steps, and heard Roy's relieved breath as the man flew forward. He threw his arms around Thea and swirled her around, letting a grateful laughter escape his lips. He set her down on the ground and the others stepped closer to hear the news.

Thea's face was ashen, her pale eyes almost emotionless as she gazed around at her company. Felicity's eyes travelled past Thea's frame towards the second figure that stood at the base of the staircase. She took a hesitant step forward and held her breath.

"... Nyssa?" she breathed at length, and the others followed her gaze.

The brunette sighed where she stood and carried herself stiffly. Her eyes met Felicity's across an abyss and there was neither joy nor sadness to be seen in the woman's dark orbs. "Oliver Queen is not dead."

Felicity exhaled in relief and a tear spilled from the corner of her eyes as she felt herself relax for the first time in, what felt like, forever. "Then where is he?"

"Oliver has chosen to join the League of Assassins," Nyssa informed in a wooden voice.

John took a forceful step forward and stepped up next to Felicity in the middle of the open area. "I don't believe that."

"... It's true," Thea's voice was fragile and unconvinced. John and Felicity turned towards her with wide eyes as they saw her struggle with the truth. Laurel placed a comforting hand on Thea's lean shoulder and the younger woman drew a shuddering breath. "I was there. I saw it all... He fought Ra's al Ghul, but Ra's was too good. He would've been killed. Then... Ra's offered him a place in the League. He said things... Oliver listened. Oliver believed in Ra's, and he accepted the offer... I can't believe it. He betrayed us... He left us."

Felicity shook her head stubbornly. "No... _No_. There must be some mistake. Oliver, can't-"

"I am sorry, Felicity," Nyssa spoke in a strong, gentle tone. "Oliver chose to go to Nanda Parbat. I was tasked with delivering Thea back home safely and to inform you of what transpired between my father and Oliver Queen. My father is an honest and just man. His offer to Oliver was genuine, but the choice was entirely up to your friend. I must take my leave. Goodbye."

Felicity watched as the warrior woman turned and walked back up the stairs. Felicity continued to watch the empty air where she'd stood but moments earlier, unwilling to believe any of what she'd just seen and heard. She wanted to convince herself this was just a terrible nightmare, but she couldn't deny the truth inside of her heart. She'd been afraid ever since Oliver had told her he had to let go of Oliver Queen that something like this could happen. They'd reach the end then.

"... I can't believe it," Laurel managed as she stepped away from the others. The distance helped clear her mind and she slowly tried to make sense of what they'd just heard, "He left us. He left _this_..." she waved her hands in the direction of the glass cases and glared up at the green leather before her. "What happens now?"

"Laurel's right..." Roy breathed and his eyes sought out the others as he made certain he didn't step on any toes. "Do we go on? Without Oliver? He didn't die, I know, but... this is - _was_ - his team. _His crusade._"

"Oliver will come back," John spoke.

Thea shook her head and her frightened eyes met the man's. "... I don't think so. Not this time.

"Then he may or may not have abandoned us, regardless how long time he'll be gone," John breathed, his own tone filled with disbelief and raw emotion. "But we need to go on. We should take some time and let this sink in... Decide for ourselves if we want to go on doing this without him."

Felicity closed her eyes tight as tears slid down her fair cheeks. She shook her head and turned around to face the others. Her voice broke as she spoke, "I don't need to think. I'm out." She turned around as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She hurriedly stalked forwards, grabbing her coat on the way. She walked up the stairs decisively as the others lingered by the stairs in the cold cave below.

"There's no _this_ without him," Felicity declared as she turned off the lamps and let the foundry down in a sudden pit of hopeless darkness. She gazed down at her friends that seemed to linger in the shadowland between light and darkness. "It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued!<strong>


End file.
